Shadow
by ZachMercurious
Summary: What if Tseng had gotten in time to save Zack-but when he took back Zack, he gave him an ultimatum that furthered Shina's goals? How would that affect the outcome of the planet? Rated M for language, and content. Pairings: ZackxAerith, CloudxTifaxAerith
1. Shadow: Prologue

**A/N: Alrighty...this is my first ever FF7 story. Was hesitant to write/post this because I was afraid this would be a dead genre, but we'll see. If people don't read and review, lol, I'll assume that no one checks the FF7 section anymore. :( It is as the description states: What if Tseng had reached Zack in time to save him? How much of an impact would that have had on the story of FF7? This is my rendition of what would have happened.**

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Shadow: Prologue**

* * *

><p>Zack gave a small smirk, dark brows furrowed as he strolled forward. The Buster Sword was drawn, though the hefty blade rested on his shoulder. Upon coming to a stop, his mako infused blue eyes scanned the massive Army that stood between him and Midgar.<p>

"Boy...the price of freedom sure is a steep one..." he mumbled, before he brought the sword down, the smirk darkening to a deadly one. "Sure do hope you guys can cover it."

With that, the dark haired SOLDIER dove into battle, the tip of the Buster Sword digging into the ground in his wake. The first of the Shinra soldiers hadn't even known how to respond to a massive-sword wielding man rushing their ranks.

And they were the first to go.

The Buster Sword swung a wide arc, cleaving several of the guards cleanly in two. Zack spun with the swing, narrowly avoiding a butt-stroke from one of the other soldiers in the process. He stopped the sword, though, mid-swing and reversed it, bringing it back across and taking that guard out in one strike.

A whole Army stood in between him and Midgar, and they were stunned that this lone man wasn't intimidated by their numbers—he was dismantling them one company at a time. The General of the Army didn't know what was scarier—the fact that he _was _dismantling them, or that he was doing it smartly. The first company to fall had been the only artillery company they had brought—thinking that they'd only be their for show. The majority of the companies were nothing more than Infantry men, grenadiers, and a few flamethrowers. Luckily, however, the General had an ace in the whole.

He turned to his adjutant, nodding before speaking. "Call in the close air support."

Two companies down, and streaked with blood that wasn't his own, the SOLDIER worked mechanically, cutting men down with an indifference he rarely showed. He was a compassionate man, most of the time, but in the rare moments that he displayed this behavior it was certainly called for. This army of men were enemies—and they stood in between him and a woman he made a promise to.

A woman he loved.

Zack had fallen into a trance at this point, his body acting on instinct as he moved through waves of enemies, cutting them down, and whipping the Buster Sword around in such ease that it was frightening. Bullets seemed to ricochet off the massive metal object before striking him, such was his skill with the large sword.

His thoughts were focused, mainly, on the many people he had met while serving in SOLDIER. He did this for them. They had all helped him, in one way or another, guided him to where he was now. This was his destiny, and he'd be _damned_ if Shinra got their way now. The image of a brown haired woman entered his mind, her eyes the color of honey. She was smiling at this time, breaking out into a laugh that seemed to echo through him.

_"You can do it, Zack!"_

He smirked at the memory as he leaped into another company sized element, cleaving his first two opponents down before planting the tip of the Buster Sword in the Wasteland dirt. He hunched down and turned his body slightly as the tell-tale whistling of a missile came in, striking the ground in front of the blade. The broad side of the Buster Sword took the majority of the blow, but shrapnel and fragmentation whistled past him, some cutting cuts into his arms. But that didn't matter—what mattered was something that just became evident:

They didn't care if they killed their own people.

Several of the soldiers had been severely wounded in that attack, screaming in terror as some were blinded, or their friends outright killed. A handful of them were missing limbs entirely now, and would bleed out in the next few moments.

The image of another friend entered his mind, the blonde spiky hair bobbing slightly as the youth laughed with Zack.

_"Show them, Zack, the power of SOLDIER!"_

Zack ripped the Buster Sword from the ground as he stood, taking it airborne with him as he leaped up. The blade twirled around once, twice, and with the third he swung it, firing a heavy barrage of mako infused energy into a group of soldiers, felling them where they stood.

Landing, he was a terror to behold again, as he rushed the next group of soldiers. They had already opened fire, and due to the sheer number of them—combined with the arrival of the close air support—Zack was sure he got hit more than once. But he couldn't feel it. His adrenaline was rushing too fast, pumping too hard, for his mind to register anything other than his desire to make it through this, to see the smiling face of his love at least one more time.

To hold her in his arms. To propose. To see their first child. Hell, if he was lucky and she put up with him long enough, their second too!

As Zack reached the group, he brought the sword back up to deflect a bullet, though he fumbled slightly, and the blade was knocked from his grasp.

"_Zack. Embrace your dreams...and no matter what...never forget your honor."_

Zack had leaped into the group, the same mako infused energy as before seeming to guide his bare-handed blows. He was a blur, striking men down with naught but his fists, clearing out another company of men before he leaped back towards his sword.

Another missile struck the ground where he had just leaped from, the force sending him back a bit further than he intended, and peppering his body with shrapnel. He managed to land on all fours, skidding back—and scooping the Buster Sword up as he did so.

The concussion of the blast sent him dazed for a moment, causing a heavy ring in his ears and everything to seemed to blur together and move in slow motion.

Grinding his teeth together, he made his way back to his feet, rushing towards the last two companies of men. His legs felt heavy, but he pressed on, again sure he was taking more bullets than he stopped. He reached the first of the men and rammed his sword through the man's abdomen. He spun around—the man still on the blade—and used him as a blunt object to scatter the men before he swung the sword like a baseball bat, flinging the impaled soldier off and sending him airborne.

Be it luck, Hojo's experimentation, or the pure skill the Zack claimed so effortlessly, the body that was sent airborne struck the back of one of the helicopters sent in for close air support. The body broke off the tail, sending the aircraft into a spinning sideways descent—and into the second copter that was sent as well, taking them both down in one blow.

The company backed off from the panting SOLDIER in awe and fear. Zack regarded then with a wild look before he leaped in.

* * *

><p>"Yo, do you think we'll find em," the red haired man asked as he looked to Rude, or merely glanced sideways (at least he thought he did, behind the sunglasses) to his partner.<p>

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes, then. Sheesh man...how come we get all the shitty assignments," Reno asked as he leaned back, placing his feet up on the dashboard. The helicopter they rode in shook violently as he had accidentally hit some instruments. Tseng, who was seated in the back, gripped the seat in front of him as it done so, and Reno let out a nervous laugh as he let his feet down.

Tseng turned his head back out the side of the aircraft, letting out a sigh. He squinted slightly and leaned to the side where he was looking.

Was that...smoke?

"Rude. Turn the aircraft west. Check and see what that is," Tseng said calmly and Rude nodded before the aircraft turned immediately.

* * *

><p>Zack's momentum had dropped significantly. He was in the midst of the last company of soldiers, cutting them down one at a time, but again was taking rounds left and right, shrugging them off through grit teeth. His body was slowing down though, and he knew it from blood loss. It was only a matter of time before his body gave way, adrenaline or no. He brought sword around in wide sweep, taking off the firing arm of one of the soldiers, and spun with the swing, bringing it down in an overhead chop, taking the last soldier down with a heavy swing at the neck.<p>

The tip of the blade hit the dirt and Zack found he hadn't the strength to lift it again. But there were still two soldiers left, the General and his Adjutant. The sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the wasteland, and all of the pain seemed to catch up with Zack as he spun with the round.

He stumbled back, releasing the sword from his grasp before another round stuck him, then two, a third knocking him off his feet. Landing on his back, Zack let out a shaky breath, the effort labored. He lifted his head to watch the General and his adjutant walk to him.

Everything seemed dull. The colors, the sounds, he couldn't tell anything with his senses anymore. The coppery taste of blood, he thought, was in his mouth, but he couldn't be sure. He let his head fall back, and he looked at the sky. When had it gotten dark?

Rain had began to fall, at this point. Or maybe, Zack admitted, it had been falling all along? He wasn't sure. The image of his love fleeted across his mind, and he let out a smile. It was probably raining in her church right now, too. She'd be there, of course, making sure her flowers got enough water.

He watched as the General appeared in his sight, the adjutant to his left, both had guns pointed at him. Zack didn't want to see this..he wanted his last thing seen to be Aerith. And so, he closed his eyes.

The sound of a muffled gunshot came to his dull senses, and Zack felt nothing. Just the immense pain he already felt. Another gunshot rang out, louder, and Zack felt his senses returning to normal.

He opened his eyes and noticed both the General and adjutant were not there. He took in a shaky breath, tried to move, and found he couldn't. His head lolled around, and he watched Tseng walk into view, purposely. He pointed his gun somewhere Zack couldn't see, and fired the object twice more, before letting it drop and looking to Zack.

"T...T...se...ng," Zack got out, and Tseng shook his head.

"Save your strength," Tseng said as he kneeled.

Two more of the Turks appeared and Zack couldn't help but grin. "H...ere to...t..ake me..b...back, eh?"

One of them, a red haired one merely let out a sigh. "Sheesh...he looks like hell. Shouldn't we just leave em?"

Tseng shot a look to the man and the red haired man merely shrugged. "Alright, alright."

He leaned down, securing Zack with a bald man to his left, before dragging him towards a helicopter Zack hadn't heard come in. But then...Zack hadn't heard much of anything, either.

Once on the aircraft, the red haired man and the bald one set to piloting the aircraft and Tseng set about healing as many of Zack's wounds as he could. Zack said nothing, at first, before he finally felt it wouldn't exactly kill him to thank Tseng.

"Thanks...Tseng...but you could have grabbed my sword...it was a keepsake," Zack said with a faint grin, and Tseng merely gave him an odd look.

"Your sword, or your life?"

"That sword..has my honor..," Zack came back, and Tseng shook his head. He leaned down, and produced a shoe box sized container, before placing it next to Zack.

"And this contains your life. Be thankful...and an answer to your question, Zack: We are taking you back...but no one will know."

Zack looked back blankly, before Tseng went on. "Zack Fair died on that field, killed by Shinra, officially. We're taking you back for...other reasons. That's a talk for another time."

Zack allowed his face to remain stoic as he looked at the ceiling of the aircraft. He hoped, at least, that Cloud was alright.

The spiky haired man in question crawled slowly across the muddy wasteland, towards the sight of a familiar object. Reaching the massive sword, that lay standing upright in the ground, he pulled himself up to a kneeling position on it.

"Zzz...ack? Zz...ack," Cloud repeated as his brilliant blue eyes scanned the area. There were massive amounts of dead troops that Cloud had crawled through to get here...but in this particular location, there was only the sword and a puddle of blood that lead the yellow haired man to believe his savior had been killed.

_"Do you have any plans, for Midgar?"_

_ "I'm gonna become a mercenary!" _

_ "Yeah, I got a girl. She's beautiful...when we get back, I'm gonna ask her to marry me."_

_ "Cloud...we're friend, right?"_

_ "Remember, no matter what happens...never forget your honor as a SOLDIER."_

Cloud let out a whimper, and slumped back down on the blade. He wasn't a SOLDIER, he never had been. One had died, making sure he—a lowly Shinra grunt—had survived.

Cloud wept freely for a long moment before he released the hilt of the sword and wiped away the tears. He gathered his strength and wrenched the blade from the ground. "Zz...ack...thank...you," Cloud said as he began trudging away, dragging the sword behind him.

A SOLDIER may have died protecting him...but that didn't mean he would let the man's honor fade away. Zack Fair would live on, one way or another. Cloud decided that it wasn't Zack who died that day—it was the man Cloud had been. Zack would live on, through his own actions. Cloud had been weak. Incapable of saving someone who was his friend—Zack had been everything he wanted to be. Strong, capable, and willing to go the distance to protect those he cared about.

He would be everything Zack never got the chance to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, how was it? Please let me know, and there is-certainly-more to follow!**


	2. Shadow: Chapter 1

**A/N: Alrighty. Before I start, things that should be put out: The prologue IS the end of Crisis Core, and if you haven't played it, I suggest doing so! And yes, the thoughts he was having were variations of the "limit breaks" that were in the game. Now, let's start with the thanks: Thank you, at this point, to **_**Puja723, HazzaTL3, and Shining Sonny**_** for their reviews/adds! I can only hope that list gets bigger. xD**

_**Puja723: As I said, I'm glad you're enjoying this. =) And I can only hope that you enjoy this Chapter as well!**_

_**HazzaTL3: As I agree that this shouldn't be one of those fics, and I am striving to make this one as unique as I can. I'm a huge fan of Zack, and the whole Zack/Aerith relationship, though, so at some point you can expect them to meet back up. It's an action story, but every hero should get the girl! xD**_

** That being done, I present:**

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Shadow: Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"How do you feel," came the soothing, melody that was this woman's voice, and Zack looked up to her.<p>

He had been seated on a medical table-like bed, undergoing extensive healing. He had been taken back, though housed in the Turks headquarters, far beneath the Shinra building. It was explained to him, several times, that he was dead officially. Zack Fair, was no more.

The woman's face was arranged so that she was beautiful, even in the dim lighted room. Her body was petite, but anyone who knew her, knew she was as formidable as any of the other Turks. Her honey colored eyes surveyed the man.

For a time, Zack admittedly tried to get the woman to go on dates with him. When she explained she didn't date co-workers, though, Zack had abandoned the idea. Regardless, he smirked back, running a hand through his black hair.

"Ever felt like you took on an Army? Kinda like that," he replied, and the woman let out a laugh, folding her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Well, that was your choice. You could have ran," she chastised, but Zack laughed.

"And escape the _long arm of the law_? Hardly. Thanks, though…Cissnei. For letting me go before," Zack replied, the second half of his statement coming out softly.

Cissnei's smile faded somewhat and she replied, "You almost made me regret it…all this hero business almost got you killed."

Zack looked to her and nodded, a small smile becoming a cocky grin. "Well, if anything, I proved that Shinra needs to better train their army, right!"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, the woman threw up her arms and turned to walk away.

"They weren't poorly trained, Zack!"

"So, I'm just that good then?" Zack folded his arms and gave the best hero pose he could while sitting, and Cissnei let out another sigh, letting her arms drop.

"More like that modified," came the bland tone that Zack recognized as Tseng's.

Zack looked to the man as he entered the medical bay. "Modified?"

"You were locked up for four years, Zack, undergoing Hojo's experiments…did you really think you wouldn't be changed," Tseng asked with a raised brow. Cissnei had moved to the wall, and was leaning against it, arms folded.

Zack raised a brow, and looked himself over. "I don't…look any different." Aside from the many scars he had, and the new ones from gunshot wounds, it was true. He raised a brow as he looked at his boxers, and then gave a coy smile to Tseng, and then Cissnei.

"Don't you dare," she hissed, and Zack let out a loud laugh as Tseng sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Zack, please," Tseng began, and Zack shrugged, his boyish grin present.

"Alright, alright. But I thought Hojo said I was failed.."

"Failed for what he wanted, yes, but an experiment nonetheless," Tseng admitted.

"What about the man who was with you? Cloud, wasn't it," Cissnei asked from the wall, and Zack felt his face blanch. So they hadn't forgotten him. He had purposely not mentioned him, hoping that Cloud had somehow gotten away.

"Reno and Rude went back. They didn't find anyone, and your sword was gone. It is safe to assume that that one has escaped," Tseng said, his eyes locking Zack's gaze and giving a small nod.

Zack returned the nod, and let his eyes fall back to an invisible spot on the floor before he spoke. "You said before you saved me for a reason…ready to discuss it?"

Tseng looked to Cissnei, who nodded and left the room before Tseng grabbed a chair and pulled it up in front of Zack. He sat in it, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees. Zack was still seated on the medical bed, so he was slightly higher than Tseng, but he caught Zack's gaze.

"Yes, but before I explain, you have to know: you cannot refuse, Zack. If I explain this, it is an affirmation that you will accept. If you do not agree to this, then we will have no choice but to terminate you."

Zack stared back at Tseng's gaze. He meant what he said, every word. Tseng, who was a good friend of his, meant to kill him should he refuse—and just hearing him out was a yes. For the first time, then, Zack looked to the shoebox sized container to his left. He had already gone through it….and it had contained every letter Aerith ever sent. Even after all of this, she still waited for him. Several of the letters were…pleading him to come back, distraught that she had lost him to some other woman. The thought of that made his stomach wrench. He looked back to Tseng and nodded—the latter beginning immediately.

"Very well. Zack Fair is officially killed in action, and the news release will not be made public, as is this case with all Firsts. Now…you need to understand that what I'm about to tell you is completely classified—not even the president knows about it, let alone knows about you even being alive. Accepting, as you already have, has made you an unofficial member of the Turks, Zack. Unofficially meaning you have no real ties to Shinra, and if you are ever found out Shinra will deny all knowledge of you."

Zack nodded in understanding, and nearly fell back as Tseng blurted out the next part.

"Sephiroth is alive."

"Bullshit," Zack shot back, and Tseng simply smirked. "I watched him die."

"That may be so, but there have been sightings of a tall man with silver hair, carrying a sword that was his height in length—sound like anyone else you know?"

Zack paled and Tseng nodded. "Like I said, Zack, this is completely classified. Not even the president knows about it—and we have reason to believe he will be coming to Midgar soon…possibly to the Shinra building."

"And you want me to…what? Fight him," Zack near blasted.

"You've beat him once," Tseng confirmed calmly, and Zack shook his head wildly.

"Fought him evenly, is more the correct way of putting it!"

Tseng shrugged. "That was before your time in Hojo's hands. And while he may have failed to create another Sephiroth…he did create someone stronger—who has fought Sephiroth and survived to tell about it."

Zack sighed. So this is what he agreed to get into? Becoming a secret Turk to fight Sephiroth? Wait a second…Turk?

"Wait wait wait, I thought the Turks were watching Aerith," Zack replied, folding his arms and turning his head slightly, to give the man an 'I caught you' glare.

Tseng would have smirked, but didn't. He had seen this coming. "Given your…relations with her, we cannot allow you to jeopardize that mission for personal feelings. Like I said, Zack Fair is dead—and as such you cannot have relations with those you knew in a past life. She is…as dead to you as you are to her."

Zack stared back, his face having hardened. He had Tseng caught in a death glare, and Tseng merely returned it with his gaze with a calm one.

"I—" Zack began, but Tseng interrupted him.

"I know…I know. But this is how it must be…Zack. Take comfort in knowing that you will be able to see her from afar. Take comfort in knowing that she will be alright, with all of us watching over her," Tseng said, bowing his head slightly. "The up part is, Zack…once Sephiroth is beaten, once and for all, you will be released from custody.."

Zack nearly leaped up. "Wait! You mean.."

"Yes, Zack. You'd be a free man, richly compensated for your benefit to Shinra. You will be turned over to your loved ones, reported that you were MIA and returned—released from military service as a reward for your valiant escape and contribution."

Zack stared, his mouth opening and snapping shut several times before he leaped off the bed, laughing and grabbing Tseng by the shoulders, hauling him into a hug.

"Alright! Tseng I love you man," Zack roared and Tseng merely bent an arm—he couldn't lift them since they were pinned to his side—and patted Zack on the back.

"Y, yes…but there's still the matter of Sephiroth," Tseng started, and Zack released him, nodding.

Zack placed his hands on his hips and paced around, bare feet slapping on the cement floor. "Right, right. First gotta deal with that psycho…man I swear..out of everyone else…I was the only one to make it this far."

He knew, of course, that it was because of them…because of all his friends that he made it to this point.

"Yes, I'm sure the mighty Sephiroth would be terrified of fighting you in your night clothes," Tseng said, his mouth forming another rare smirk and Zack looked to himself before laughing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ah, right. Might need some equipment.."

Tseng nodded and spoke again. "Also…if you're a Turk, you'll need a new name. No Turk uses their real name."

"Ah..wait, Tseng isn't your real name? So what is it," Zack asked, rubbing his neck again, and cocking his head to the side. His other hand still rested on his hip.

"If you manage to pull this off…I'll tell you. For now, though, Cissnei picked you a name already," Tseng said with a genuine smile, motioning for Zack to follow as they moved towards the exit.

"Oh? And what's that," Zack asked, grabbing a lab coat to cover himself up with.

"Well, since you're essentially an assassin, she decided on Kagé," Tseng said with a shrug, and Zack smiled. He knew, though, that in Wutai what that word meant.

* * *

><p>"Did you see that freak? Crawling down the street with that huge sword," a woman spoke to another as they walked down the street. Tifa Lockheart had merely been passing by, but she rose a brow. Huge sword? People were certainly crazy nowadays it seemed.<p>

She turned down the street, towards the train station, and stopped dead in her tracks. A few yards up the street, sitting against a building, sat a spiky blonde haired man, hugging a massive sword as if it were a teddy bear. The man was rocking back and forth, sobbing.

"Cloud," Tifa spoke, her voice soft but choking and cutting off. She stood where she was, uncertain of what exactly she was seeing.

"Zzz….ack….Zzz..ack..," the man was repeating, rocking forward and backward while holding the sword. Tears stained his dirt ridden cheeks, and Tifa was certain the man had run out of tears, if he'd been sitting like this for so long.

"Cloud," Tifa said louder, moving quickly to the man, kneeling in front of him. He didn't seem to react, still rocking back and forth, staring at the blade he hugged.

"Zzz….ack….Zzz..ack! Zzzzzzzzzack," Cloud whined, still rocking, and Tifa felt her own eyes burning. What the hell had happened to put him in this condition? Only when she sobbed, and reached to his arm did he slowly lift his gaze to hers. She nearly gasped at the sight of him.

His eyes, which had always been a sparkling blue, seemed like they were glowing with the color.

"Ti….fa…," the man mumbled, before looking back to the blade and letting out another wail. "Zzzz….ack!" Tifa felt her heart breaking at the sound of that wail, and she sniffled somewhat, pulling his head to her chest and hugging him as a new wave of sobs came to the man. Finally, she stood and moved to heft him up.

"Come on, Cloud…let's get you home…I'm here for you."

"Zzz…ack!"

* * *

><p>"Whoa, what the hell is that," Zack blasted. He was clad in his SOLDIER uniform again—at least, a new one. He had tried to get Cissnei to just wash and fix his old, but the woman instead burned it. He argued with her that it was still good, but she countered that it smelled like him—four years worth of dirt and grime.<p>

So, after a shower and a heavy, heavy meal, Zack stood in the weapons facility that the Turks used. The perk, Zack found, of being a Turk was that they got all of the prototype weapons and armor _years_ before it was fielded in SOLDIER—and the pay. They were paid much better, of course.

"That is what you're going to use," Tseng said with a nod. Cissnei pulled the black object from the hanger. It was a cloak, and Zack judged it would run the length of his body to the calves, and had a deep hood attached.

"You guys are taking this secretive thing way too seriously," Zack said, running a hand through his hair, but Tseng shook his head.

"It's not for the secretive part, Zack. Cissnei, if you'd be so kind." Tseng and Zack watched as the woman held the object up in front of her, as if sizing it up.

Tseng drew his weapon, and before Zack could react, fired three rounds at Cissnei. They struck the black cloak, and simply stopped. The woman didn't even flinch from the impact. Zack stood in shock.

"It's a new technology that Shinra developed. It's very expensive, and even an inch of that fabric takes billions of Gil to make. It is, essentially, bullet proof, knife proof, and even magic proof. When struck by a physical object, like a bullet or sword, it instantly nets together and hardens, but remains pliable enough to disperse the shockwave through the entire garment, so that you still aren't rattled by the impact. When struck by magic….well, let's just say it absorbs it."

Zack nodded in understanding. "Man..billions for just an inch of the fabric? So that garment must have cost…"

"Trillions," Cissnei nodded, handing it to Zack. Surprisingly, the fabric was insanely light too. He placed it on over his uniform and looked it over. It indeed hung to his calves, as he had predicted, and was slightly open in the front. It hid his form, more or less though, and his arms weren't in view at all.

Cissnei giggled. "Very dashing, Mr. Fair."

"Something tells me I won't be saving any damsels in distress though," Zack said with a lopsided grin. Tseng actually let out a snort at this point, causing both Cissnei and Zack to look at him, noticing the uncharacteristic noise.

"I..just imagined Sephiroth squealing for help like a school girl," Tseng admitted, causing Zack to roar with laughter, and Cissnei to roll her eyes—though she felt a grin picking up.

"Come on then, and let's get you new weapons," Cissnei said.

"Wait, what? Weapon_s_? Like..plural," Zack asked, and Cissnei grinned.

* * *

><p>"Who th' hell is that," Barrett yelled as Tifa drug the blonde haired man into the bar. She gave him a look, her brown brows knitting and doe eyes pleading. Letting out a grunt, Barrett turned to the fellow occupants of the bar.<p>

"Awright, e'erbody out! Now," Barrett roared a second time—brandishing his gun arm and causing them to scramble over one another.

Tifa pulled the man—who was passed out and holding a massive sword—towards the pinball machine before roughly pushing a button and descending to the lower level. She moved the man to her bed as they arrived on the bottom floor, ignoring the crashing sound of Barrett jumping down after her. Biggs and Wedge followed her into the room, a curious Jessie on their tail.

Tifa pried the large sword from the man's hands, placing it in the corner before turning to the others.

"Tifa—what the _hell_," Barrett asked, his voice a strained whisper. "Who is he?"

"He's an old friend, Barrett," she replied, ushering everyone out of the room. "We can talk more about this in the morning. He needs to rest."

Barrett gave the woman a wary eye before he nodded. "Awright…but you better know what yer doin, Tif," he replied, using her nickname. She smiled and nodded, doing the same to everyone else. When they were out of the room, she sighed and shut the door.

"Did you see that guy's sword? It's like a piece of sheet metal with a hilt," she heard Biggs say, and heard Wedge's unspoken reply of a grunt.

"Maybe he'll help us," Jessie offered, but Tifa couldn't make out the rest of their conversation as the trio moved away from the door. She placed her back to the door for a moment, watching as Cloud slept peacefully. Crossing the room, she looked him over, pausing to move a stray bang from his forehead—though it fell back in place (or rather, out of) immediately.

Tifa giggled softly at this. _Always so unruly.._She considered his features for a long moment. When had he gotten so…mature looking? Gone was the boyish looks of his youth, replaced by sculpted arms and a well developed face. She ran a hand over his cheek, and heard him grunt.

She yanked it back, her cheeks flushing, but she noted that he only rolled over away from her, in his sleep. She let out a shaky breath before she swallowed hard. Well…it wouldn't hurt.

She climbed into bed, behind Cloud, and placed her head on the pillow. She took in a shaky breath, aware that it was slightly hot in the room, and drew in his scent.

Before she coughed.

"God Cloud…when's the last time you showered," she grumbled. First thing in the morning, she'd make sure he showered—another sniff given—several times.

* * *

><p>"And how are these prototypes," Zack asked, looking over at the two swords he held, one in each hand. They were comparable to long swords, and while not as heavy or long as his former blade, he could tell they were very well made.<p>

"Notice the four material slots," Tseng asked, and Zack nodded. Each blade had one.

"They're all connected, allowing you to chain four materia together. On top of that, the metal used is mithril—tempered with raw, condensed mako," Tseng followed up, and noticed Zack's brows disappearing in his hairline. He gave a smirk.

"So, then…," Zack began, and Cissnei nodded.

"The swords, themselves, are like materia. You should realize this; you provided the department with all their research…"

Zack nodded in understanding. He had helped the Materia department…he didn't know the fruits of their effort would be materia-like weapons…that he'd be using.

"Last stop, the materia facility. No sudden movements, Zack, it's a volatile place if you're not careful," Tseng warned and Zack gave a carefree grin as he sheathed his weapons.

"Yeah yeah…I'm careful, aren't I," he asked, folding his arms behind his head.

"Zack…Shinra Army versus you. Sound familiar," Cissnei called over her shoulder and Zack let out a laugh, glancing away.

"Yeah, I guess you got me there."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really hadn't planned to have this out so soon! Sorry, but this was longer than I had planned. XD Just got started and my hands were moving on their own! And kudos to all of those that catch the meaning of Zack's alias in this story. =D I hope this explained some things, as well as set the stage for what we all know is one of the most EPIC tales in video games to date. Please, R&R. =) **


	3. Shadow: Chapter 2

**A/N: Let's start with the thanks: Thank you, at this point, to **_**Puja723, HazzaTL3, Circle of Phoenix, Kegra, and Shining Sonny**_** for their reviews/adds! I'm kind of wary to write this so soon, but I need to get all of these ideas out of my head! The Chapters might be coming out slower as I will have to probably play through the game. Again. Need to make sure I don't miss anything. Now:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Puja723: Cissnei was one of my favorite characters—if only for the bathing suit! Lol. Zack's easy for me to write—as is Reno—because my personality is pretty similar. Harder, certainly, to write the others. Tseng's so solemn, Barrett's pretty gruff, Tifa is…well, I dunno how to describe her, lol, and Cloud is just…well, at this point it's easy. Once things come full circle, it'll prolly get hard. But anyway, thanks for your comments, always much appreciated!<strong>_

_**Kegra: Yeah, like I said to Puja, Tseng is a very solemn, serious person. He hardly shortens his words when he speaks (i.e. Cannot instead of can't). On top of that, it's important to capture the "good guy" side of him that's displayed in Crisis Core. He and Zack had quite a 'bromance' going on, lol. Thanks for the review! Hope this upcoming Chapter is just as enjoyable! n_n**_

* * *

><p><strong>Something new—<strong>

**Song playing/Recommended Listening: Slip Out The Back by Fort Minor (you'll see why! xD)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF7, or the characters. They are property of Squarenix. If I owned them…things prolly would be going down like this:**

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Shadow: Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"Whoa, you look like hell," Zack said with a laugh. His bright eyes surveyed the red haired man as Reno sat at the built-in bar that resided in the Turk's headquarters. He held a pack of ice—donated by Cissnei—as he slumped down.<p>

"Man, those guys are freakin' hard core," Reno complained, and Zack sat next to him. He was still clad in his SOLDIER uniform, opting to wear it when not sleeping. One could never be too sure when the great Sephiroth would come knocking, and he'd rather be prepared than caught with his pants down.

Literally.

"Oh? Mission go wrong," Zack asked as the solemn Rude gave him a drink as well, before leaning on the bar. He was the unofficial bartender and while he didn't say much, he kind of liked the new comer. Zack's upbeat personality was infectious, and he had even seen Tseng smirking more often. Rude had to fight several himself.

"No, the mission was a success, but not before I got roughed up. Had to buy some time," Reno said as he took a heavy swig of the drink Reno provided.

Zack nodded in understanding. Nobody talked about their missions, it seemed, and he was fine with that. His was clear, of course, but being the new guy he didn't want to push too hard. Wait a second…

"I thought the Turk's main responsibility was to watch Aerith," Zack asked, raising a brow.

Reno regarded the man raised brow as well before he nodded slowly. "It mainly is, yeah, but we can't all have such a cushy duty. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind watching her lovely cur—"

Rude slammed his glass down after having emptied it, giving Reno a slight shake of the head. Oh, right. Zack was supposed to be her boyfriend. Well, he _had _been missing for so long…technically she was single, right?

"Eh, anyway. I had to try and stop that terrorist group from dropping the plate on Sector 7," Reno replied curtly, and Zack shook his head in disbelief.

"_What!_ But…they still dropped it," Zack said and Reno looked to the side.

"Ah, did they? Musta been after I left, then. I was only told to buy some time, after all," Reno replied and Zach knit his ebon brows.

Something was off…he opened his mouth to demand answers, but was cut off by an explosion rocking the building. The force of it sent several bottles rocking back and forth. Rude turned to steady as many as he could, though he watched as some fell from the shelves regardless, their liquid splattering his clean shoes. He let out a sigh.

The door to the bar slammed open and Tseng stood in the door way. Zack and Reno looked to him, Zack expectantly—much like a puppy who watched their master getting ready to toss a ball—and Reno with a bored look. Tseng _usually_ meant more work.

"AVALANCHE," Tseng said flatly.

_Dammit_. Reno stood and sighed, tossing the ice to the counter, Rude from around the counter. Zack's face fell and he slumped back against the bar. Tseng couldn't help but smirk.

"And Zack…he's been sighted in Midgar. Might want to prepare," Tseng replied cooly, causing Zack to leap up, his smile widening. This was going to be shortest mission ever.

Tseng tossed him a headset with a mic, the cord attached to a box that mounted on the belt. "We'll contact you via radio when it's time."

Zack caught the box and nodded enthusiastically. "Got it!"

* * *

><p>"Cloud, wait! Are you sure we should-," Tifa began, but her voice cut off as Cloud's boot met the door to the Shinra building. Barrett rushed past him, shouting expletives as he began firing in the air.<p>

"Relax, Tif, it'll be fine," Cloud replied as he looked back. He had a cocky smirk as he used her nickname, the Buster Sword resting on his shoulder. Even though she had mentioned sneaking in, she couldn't help but smile back at him when he grinned like that. Her girlish part squealed in delight when he acted to brashly, so…heroically. She fought back the blush creeping up.

"Now let's go save us a flower girl, eh," Cloud said with a nod as he turned and strode in as if he owned the building. Tifa sighed at the mention of Aerith. She and the girl got along when they talked, and Tifa found her quite nice…she just couldn't decide their relationship though.

Cloud was supposed to be her bodyguard, but Tifa could tell the way he looked at her—and her at him—that there was something…more. And it made Tifa feel…well, she wouldn't call it jealousy. More like…

She shook her head, pushing the thoughts away as she followed Cloud in.

* * *

><p>Zack tossed his cloak on, his blades twirling once, twice, before he rammed them into the sheaths at his hips. They were fully slotted with materia—both of them—and he was ready for battle. He pulled his headset on, and then pulled the hood of the cloak up. Looking in the mirror, he felt a strange sense of pride. The cloak hid his face completely, and even though Cissnei joked he <em>did<em> feel a little dashing. If he was to be an assassin, though, the cloak certainly made him feel the part. It wasn't designed for it, of course, but it certainly helped. A voice brought him his thoughts.

"Kagé. He's been spotted. We have..reason to believe he is headed to the Science Department. Make your way there. Use the confusion to your advantage, and stay out of sight," Tseng ordered. Zack nodded, to nobody in particular before he responded into the mic.

"You betcha," he called before turning and heading for the door.

It wasn't long before he was in the Science Department. He was up high, using the many beams and pipes as his walkway as he hunched about.

_I kinda feel like a rat.._

Zack smirked at this. "At least I'd be a good looking one," he mused to himself, trying to help bolster his confidence. Truthfully, he was nervous as hell. He hadn't wanted to fight Sephiroth the first time, and was loathe doing so again. He wondered, though, why Sephiroth would want to come to such a place, though. What did Hojo have that Sephiroth wanted?

Curiosity getting the best of him, he dropped down, landing with a small thud on the metallic floor. He looked at the various tubes, letting a gloved hand run over the glass of some. The majority of these things were monsters with various labels, and he merely frowned. Had this been what Hojo had thought about him? About Cloud? Were they just specimens with tags? Not actual people with feelings and wants and needs? He found his hand had balled into a fist and he let his fist drop down to his side before continuing on.

"Location," came Tseng's voice in his ear, and Zack responded quietly.

"Science Department, top floor, Hojo's lab."

"Kagé," Tseng began, but his voice seemed to float away as Zack caught sight of a brightly lit tube. There was a flash of pink within the smoky surface. Then brown.

Zack moved closer, his heart hammering in his chest as he crossed the grated walkway to a tube that was in the center of it, set apart from the others. The words above it caught his gaze for a moment.

'Cetra'.

His eyes fell back down to the tube, and the smoky hues seemed to die away and Zack's breath hitched in his throat. Sitting on the floor, hands in her lap was the most…beautiful woman Zack had ever seen.

She was dressed in a pink dress, a red bolero jacket over it. In her hair was a ribbon, pink in color, and its design brought a flood of memories back to the man. Her emerald eyes looked up to him as he approached, and he felt like his insides were going to be ripped out. Her eyes were…terrified.

"Aerith," he whispered to himself, and as if the woman heard it, she stood. She kept a hand clutched and raised it to her chest as she took a step back. Zack found that at some point he had placed a hand on the glass, his other curling around the hilt of a sword.

He could break her out….a simple swing of the sword would shatter the glass, set her free. But why was she here to begin with! Why had she been brought to the Shinra building! To _Hojo_! Shouldn't the Turks have been—

Zack felt his rage build instantly. The _Turks._ He should have known. But the question still remained: _why_? Was she being targeted by that terrorist group? But to what end? Did they bring her here to protect her? Surely that made sense…but why to Hojo? There was something more going on…he didn't know how he knew, but he knew. Something was being hidden from him. But…wait, didn't Tseng say once that she was…special?

His eyes went back to the words above the tube-like prison.

'Cetra'. What the hell did that even mean!

Zack looked back to the tube, and the beauty that was within. His beauty…

She looked at the hand on the glass, cautious as if he could reach through and attack her. She slowly moved forward, her other hand coming up.

"Kagé, report" came Tseng's voice, "are you there?" Zack dropped his hand, Aerith's resting on the glass only a moment after. He was looking at his boots as he turned around. When he spoke, his voice sounded like gravel: thick and hoarse.

"Yeah," Zack responded. His mind screamed at him to confront Tseng, but he couldn't right now. He was on mission. He had a job to do, and then he would bring this into light.

"Sephiroth won't be going to that floor. He will be targeting the one below you. Proceed down," came Tseng's voice. He seemed hesitant, as if he knew something wrong.

"How do you know," Zack asked, his tone more accusing than he meant it to be.

"That, Kagé, is classified as well. Proceed to the target's location."

* * *

><p>"This way," Cloud commanded as they turned down a corridor. Barrett took a few more pop shots at the pursuing soldiers before turning into the corridor with Cloud and Tifa. They proceeded several yards to two massive doors, and Cloud worked on getting it open.<p>

"Come on, come on," Cloud muttered as his hands worked the control panel furiously.

Tifa looked over her shoulder. Within a few more seconds, more guards would be there. "Um, Cloud…let me try," she said, and Cloud looked to her before nodding and stepping back. As she worked the panel, Cloud heard the approaching footsteps as the soldiers rounded the corner—only to be met with a hail of gunfire from Barrett.

Cloud paced frantically, looking back to Tifa before the door slid open. She looked back with a beaming smile. "Just needed a woman's touch," she replied and Cloud rolled his eyes, before smirking slightly.

"I'll keep that in mind," he shot back as they proceeded past, and Tifa raised a brow. She wasn't sure how to take that.

The room they entered was dark, full of tubes and other machines. "This is…," she began.

"The Science Department," Cloud confirmed as he hastily proceeded forward. The Buster Sword still rested on his shoulder as he walked around. To their left was a tube that held a red figure. _Probably some type of monster_, Cloud nodded. It was on all fours, after all.

He moved towards the back of the room. Tifa stopped as she noticed a particularly large machine. She looked to the writing.

'Jenova'. That…sounded familiar. She approached it and peered into the small, circular window. She immediately cried out and leaped back.

Barrett looked to her. "You awright," he asked as he moved to look in the tube. He too leaped back. "The hell is that! It has no goddamned head!"

Cloud looked back at the duo and moved back to check what had startled them. He looked to the tube, cringing at what he saw before he leaned back and looked at the nameplate. His memory seemed to flash for a second and he grunted.

"Cloud," came Tifa's voice, and he shook his head.

"I'm alright. Let's roll," he replied. "There's an elevator in the back of the room."

* * *

><p>"Proceed to the target location." Tseng became silent after that, and Zack felt his anger surge again. He looked back to Aerith, within the confines of her tube. He should free her…this isn't right. Every fiber of his being screamed it wasn't right. Nodding to himself, he reached to draw his sword.<p>

"But, Mr. Hojo, sir, he could be coming this way," Zack heard a voice say.

"I have nothing to fear from him," came Hojo's screeching voice. "Leave me to my research, you wretch!"

_Use the confusion to your advantage, and stay out of sight_.

Zack turned from the tube and leaped upwards, his modified strength taking him back up towards the ceiling effortless. Latching around a pipe, the nimble ex-SOLDIER swung himself up. He watched as the black, greasy head of Hojo appeared into view and moved to a control panel that was routed to Aerith's prison.

"Hello my sweet," he cooed and Zack found his blood running hot again.

_No, I've gotta go now._

He turned and skimmed down the pipe easily, leaping across a small gap to a support beam. Grabbing it with his hands, he swung off and let himself drop to the floor silently.

Reaching the elevator, the mode of transportation immediately proceeded to the floor below him just before he got there.

_Shit. Someone's coming._ Zack leaped back up to the support beam, drawing his blades silently. If it was Sephiroth, he'd be dead before he knew what happened.

* * *

><p>As the elevator doors opened, Cloud strode out, the large sword still on his shoulder. His bright blue eyes looked around before he continued forward. A slight bend brought the trio to where Hojo stood, transfixed over a panel.<p>

The panel's circuitry ran to a tube that stood apart from the others, down a grated walkway, and contained the reason for their intrusion.

"Aerith," Cloud roared, rushing forward. Hojo waved his hand at the man.

"Shut up, idiot, I'm in the middle of an experiment," Hojo bit at him before typing in a few buttons.

"Cloud," Aerith called back, her voice muffled. A thumping sound resounded throughout the room as she banged on the tube.

"Cloud," Hojo asked, raisied a brow before turning to look at the spiky haired blonde that glowered at him. "Ah, the failure! Still alive are you?"

"Shut your mouth Hojo—and let her go," Cloud seethed, and Hojo merely shrugged.

"Almost done," he said offhandedly, pushing a few more buttons on the panel. Everyone watched as the floor of Aerith's cell opened, and she slunk away from it. The red beast from before came into view. It was sitting, one amber eye surveying the scene, as the other was scarred shut. It turned on Aerith, letting out a growling sound as the woman pressed her back to the tube.

"CLOUD," she pleaded, and the spiky haired man called her name back. The red haired beast sprang onto the woman, pushing her back to the ground.

"Play along," he growled to her and her emerald green eyes widened. He set to 'attacking' her in the form of nuzzling her with his head. She had to fight a giggle as his whiskers tickled her, and he saw the smile creeping up on her face.

"That's not very convincing," he gruffed, and she bit her bottom lip before putting on her best terrified expression and let out a piercing scream that made the red beast flinch.

"Next time don't try so hard…," he winced.

"Aerith," Cloud roared a third time, slamming his sword down on the control panel, pushing Hojo back. Whatever he did, worked, and the tube seemed to shrink into the floor. The red beast was out in a flash, bounding the walkway in one step before planting claw filled paws on Hojo's shoulders.

Cloud paid the beast no mind and ran down the walkway to Aerith, helping her up. She smiled at him.

"You alright," he asked, his blue eyes concerned and searching her for injury.

"Y-yes…I'm fine," she said softly, before giving him a small smile. "I knew my bodyguard would come for me."

"Um, Cloud," Tifa's voice came. Cloud seemed to snap out of his reverie, and turned to watch Hojo slinking away.

"You," Cloud seethed, leveling the Buster Sword at the man.

* * *

><p>Zack's heart joy as he saw the familiar spiky hair exit the elevator. It sewed back together and burst again, this time with pride, as he seen the familiar blade on his shoulder. "Atta boy," Zack mused to himself. He was glad, at least, that Cloud had made it to Midgar safely. Even more so that he had salvaged his sword!<p>

Wait…why was Cloud here? Zack looked to the woman and man who accompanied him. The woman was familiar…what was her name? Tifa? Cloud had mentioned her, several times, and Zack knew the boy was head over heels for her. He gave a proud smile. Seems Cloud finally told her how he felt! The large man was…dangerous looking at least. He was large, built like a tank, and had a gun mounted on one arm.

Wait a second! He remembered reports about the terrorist group! One of them had a gun hand! And one of them had a large sword! Zack's blood ran cold. Cloud was part of the terrorist group? Cloud! The guy who seemed so unsure of himself, was practically scared of his own shadow? That same man came walking in here….for what? Zack doubted it was revenge…

At the sound of his long, not-so-lost loves name, Zack followed Cloud's gaze. How did he know Aerith? Well…Zack had mentioned her, he supposed. Well, he didn't suppose. He knew he had. And frequently. Had he come to save her? Why would she need saving? Wasn't she brought here to be protected from the terrorists, possibly?

Zack's brows knit beneath the cowl. What the hell was going on?

Horror registered across his face as he watched the beast arise into Aerith's cell, and he breathed out Aerith's name as Cloud roared it. The massive sword flashed, and Zack felt a wave of relief and pride as Cloud freed his love. Zack turned to leave—he had a mission to do as well.

He caught, however, Cloud's movement, and followed it with his eyes. He watched as the spiky haired man reached Aerith and scanned her for injuries. The smile she gave him, though, made Zack's insides wrench. It was the same smile she used whenever he showed back up after mission. As he dropped down to the elevator, silently, he roughly punched the gate closed.

Her last words echoed through his mind:

_'I knew my bodyguard would come for me.'_

With those simple words, everything had come crashing down around Zack. Everything had made sense. Cloud wasn't here to just save her…Cloud was living the life that Zack had wanted—that he had told him wanted. Cloud was living in Zack's stead.

Zack shook his head. _No_, Zack thought bitterly, _he took it upon himself to live my life because he never really had one. _He scoffed at the thoughts, shaking his head. He supposed it didn't matter. Zack Fair was dead, after all. He'd never have Aerith. Even if he managed to beat Sephiroth, he seen the way she looked at Cloud.

Zack Fair, SOLDIER First Class and love of Aerith Gainsborough bad been replaced by a man masquerading as him.

Zack let his hand come crashing into the side of the elevator as it went downwards, placing a large dent in the wall. Strong as he was, he couldn't keep the small sob from exiting his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had reached several points where I wanted to stop the Chapter, but I didn't want to post two short ones…so I decided this would just have to do. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now how about ya clicky that button at the bottom and tell me how much. ^_^d**


	4. Shadow: Chapter 3

**A/N: Let's start with the thanks: Thank you, at this point, to **_**Puja723, HazzaTL3, DarrenrEalCircle of Phoenix, Kegra, and Shining Sonny**_** for their reviews/adds! So how'd ya'll like the song with the last Chapter? It fit, eh? I know. *Pat, pat* Now:**

_**Kegra: I was so, SO tempted to have her snap his sword through the glass. Zack's dilemma was my own. D= But I decided to keep at least SOME continuity in the story, and to build some dramu! **_

_**Puja723: I REALLY like writing Reno. xD Every time I factor him in a chapter I'm all "YAY! XD" Hojo is pretty easy to write. I just imagine Mayuri from Bleach. . Creeeeeepy. And yeah, it's complicated—and this Chapter will probably further that. **_

_**DarrenrEal: This IS a ZackxAerith fic. HOWEVER! It is important, for me at least, to cover the AerithxCloud part of the story. I'm glad you like it thus far! Hopefully this chapter is just as likeable!  
><strong>_

**Something new—**

**Song playing/Recommended Listening: There Is, by Boxcar Racer  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF7, or the characters. They are property of Squarenix. If I owned them…things prolly would be going down like this:**

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Shadow: Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>As the elevator reached the next floor, Zack stepped out his feet carrying him to the shadows before his mind ever registered where he was. Despite his best efforts, the ex-SOLDIER was lost in what had just occurred above him.<p>

He slunk around, coming to rest behind a tube that was identical to Aerith's, and judging by the location of it on the floor, he realized it had probably contained the red monster that had attacked Aerith within the confines of her cell.

And then Cloud saved her and they two were all lovey-dovey.

Zack let out a growl and a heavy sigh, knitting his brows as he gave himself an apologetic smile. "And the world turns..," he said softly to himself.

_4 years…4 years Zack—that's how long you were gone. Can you really BLAME here? But still…only a week ago had he left Cloud…which means in less than a week, Cloud made it to Midgar safe and sound—met Aerith and managed to woo her by acting like him. _

Zack let out another sigh. He knew Cloud…Cloud was withdrawn most of the time, unsure of himself. He didn't just stride in somewhere and start attacking people—Zack did. He didn't give cocky smirks and laugh things off—Zack did!

_He doesn't love Aerith, I do…_

And with that realization, Zack nearly leapt out from his hiding place, to go and run to interfere with what was taking place above him. Whatever it was. A voice in his ear, however, cut him off.

"The intruders have been captured. We're transferring them to the cells."

Zack's veins felt cold. They were….caught? He _knew_ he should have let Aerith out…he could have at least gotten her out of there. But no, Cloud got her out—and then led her to be captured. Again!

Fighting another growl, Zack snapped the radio off and settled back down into the darkness. "When bad meets worse," he mused. No matter. He could get rid of Sephiroth, win his freedom, and then get Aerith released.

But…why was she in Hojo's lap? It was obvious he was conducting experiments—even he had said he was! That thought made Zack's blood boil again, and he nearly didn't notice the screams of the men down the hall.

Their shouts were short and then silenced, and Zack was tempted to turn on the radio again, but he realized he wouldn't be able to hear what the soldiers were reporting anyway. They weren't on his channel, it was apparently secured for just himself the Turks.

In a few seconds it didn't matter, however. The room seemed to chill as the doors that were shut, sealing it, were cut cleanly off their hinges, and allowed to fall into the room with massive thuds.

In the light that flooded the room, Sephiroth stood, his long thin and curved blade in hand. Zack looked to his cloak, and then the doors that were cut by the Masamune. He gave a nervous smile. Sword proof? Yeah right. Technology, meet the Masamune.

Sephiroth strode in, obviously oblivious to Zack's presence. He reached a large machine, diagonal from Zack, and Zack looked to the words above it as Sephiroth did so.

'Jenova'. Zack nearly leaped then and there. So _that's_ why Sephiroth had come! Zack remembered, vaguely, why Sephiroth would even bother. Wasn't Jenova Sephiroth's—

"Mother, we're here," Sephiroth's smooth voice filled the room, and Zack nodded to himself in understanding. He remembered now. Sephiroth had went on and on about how he was an Ancient. Which, to Zack, obviously meant his mother was an Ancient. And knowing Shinra, they'd want to study something like that—which was why Jenova was here.

All of the realization came crashing down around Zack. Tseng's voice came floating into his mind.

_"Treat her well, Zack. That girl is…special."_

The word 'Certa' flashed into his mind as well. Aerith…so _that's_ why she was here! And they were just…studying here like they did him and Cloud.

Zack grit his teeth before he nodded to himself. Enough was enough. He stepped out from behind the monster's former prison, silently coming to stop behind Sephiroth.

Sephiroth gazed back over his shoulder, seeing the hooded man he paid him no mind and looked back to his mother.

In the time that elapsed in less than a second, Sephiroth had turned back around, Masamune whipping out to impale Zack.

Zack, however, had already stepped to the side, one blade slamming the Masamune into the ground, the other blade pointed to Sephiroth in warning. Zack thrust his head back and shook, causing the hood to fall off.

"Put your weapon down, Sephiroth. I'm not here to fight," Zack said calmly, his voice stern and face stoic.

Sephiroth regarded him with slightly widened eyes before he closed them and gave a smirk, a chuckle coming after.

"Zack."

"Sephiroth."

Sephiroth withdrew the blade and looked back to Jenova, then back to Zack, who still held his swords. "They said you died," Sephiroth said flatly.

"You too," Zack returned, and Sephiroth gave another chuckle. "I cannot die."

"So it would seem. Let's skip this part Sephiroth, and you tell me what the hell Shinra wants with the Ancients," Zack said, his tone agitated.

Sephiroth regarded him with a deadly look for a moment. "Hm. I see. You're still as ignorant as you ever were…Zack, the puppy."

Zack grit his teeth. He didn't know stuff because nobody ever _told _him.

"Shinra wants to use the Ancients to reach the Promised Land," Sephiroth said with a shrug before he turned his back to Zack, intent on working to get the containment tube open.

"And why do they have your mother locked in here then? And why're you trying to free her," Zack asked, his brows furrowed.

"That is a tale for another time," Sephiroth called over his shoulder. "I must ask, though, Zack: why're you here? Didn't you have a…lady friend you wanted to settle down with?"

Zack found himself grating his teeth. Sephiroth knew. He knew that Aerith was here—and he probably knew that she was an Ancient.

"It's a long story. Short version is..I was hired by Shinra to kill you," Zack said flatly. Sephiroth looked over his shoulder, feigning surprise.

"A failure to bring me down? Amusing," Sephiroth said with a small smile as he wrenched open the tube. "So, what then, Zack? Are you going to strike me down?"

Zack looked at him, before sheathing his swords and folding his arms, giving a small pout as if thinking. "You once…tried to help me save Angeal. I don't know what's going on here…but I can at least return a favor. The next time we meet, though, all bets are off."

Sephiroth looked at him. His own thoughts were leagues ahead what this rejected experiment could even conceive. But he smirked, as a new one occurred.

"Very well. I depart with this tidbit of information: there is a certain terrorist group that was caught—they're being held on a lower floor. I believe one of them has…two things—or three—that belong to you. They're heavily guarded, though, and surely they will not be leaving anytime soon," Sephiroth said with smirk.

Zack regarded him with a knowing gaze before he turned and pulled his cowl up, heading for the door that Sephiroth had hacked off.

"And Zack" Sephiroth called, causing Zack's form to stop, the cowl of the hood turning, "do try and keep up—I'd hate to have anything…dire happen because of your absence."

Zack raised a brow beneath the cowl, and then Sephiroth was simply gone. Zack shook his head and turned the radio on. "Tseng," he called.

"I can hear you. What happened—we lost communications," Tseng called back.

"I don't know. Some type of interference. I arrived too late, though. Sephiroth already emptied the container before I got here," Zack said and Tseng was silent for a moment, before coming back:

"Understood. Head back to the Head Quarters and back brief Cissnei."

* * *

><p>Zack was never the type to shirk duties. He always got around to doing them—eventually. This was one of those occasions. He had every intention to go back down to the HQ—he wanted answers after all—but there was something Sephiroth eluded to that he wanted to see first.<p>

Zack headed down a few levels, careful to avoid those ran into. Those that he did spot, he made sure to…deal with. Nonlethally of course. A quick punt from his modified strength sent most of the Shinra soldiers spiraling down the hallway.

He reached the holding cells, and sure enough there were enough guards to make Zack second guess who they were guarding. Apparently this rag-tag terrorist group was dangerous enough to have a full ten elite guards stationed.

Zack moved silently, the elites never knowing he was there. Until they fell dead.

After ripping his right blade from the chest of one, the left having slit the throat and vocal cords to keep him from crying out he searched them. Finding the keys, he peered in until he found Cloud's cell. He looked to see that Aerith was in there as well, and his breath hitched a second time. He could just free her…

He shook his head. Honor demanded that he do the right thing, and free them all. He unlocked the cell, and slid it open. Then, not so carefully, he flung the keys at Cloud's sleeping form, pinging him right in the head.

Cloud shot up, letting out a yell as he placed a hand on his forehead's wound, looking around. Seeing the dark shape standing in the doorway.

"Who the hell," Cloud asked, causing Aerith to stir from her sleep. Cloud spotted the keys on his lap and then looked back to the man in the doorway. Aerith, blinking sleep out of her eyes, jumped slightly upon seeing the dark shape.

"You! You were there when I was in the cell," Aerith said, her pink nailed hand coming up to point at him. Cloud moved in front of her, cutting off any advance the dark figure may have made, glaring at him.

Zack clenched his throat, forcing his voice deep and speaking so that it was altered.

"Leave," was all he said before he turned and left the terrorists to their own devices.

Cloud looked back to Aerith, then to the keys in his hands. Maybe…maybe the guy wasn't so bad.

"Did he hurt you? In the cell," Cloud asked as he set to unlocking the cell that held Tifa and Barrett.

"N, no…he just…placed his hand on the glass and left. He didn't say anything then," Aerith said with a shake of her head. Cloud nodded. It didn't matter, he supposed. The guy obviously got rid of the guards, and freed them from their cell. In Cloud's book, creepy black cloak or not, the guy was alright.

* * *

><p>Zack smirked as he arrived back in the bar of the Turk HQ. He had to admit, he got a small amount of pleasure out of foiling Shinra then, and letting them go.<p>

_Serves them right for capturing my girlfriend._

He nodded to himself before his bright blues widened. He had called her his girlfriend so easily…he wasn't even sure if she still even cared about him. He shook his head.

_Kagé doesn't have a girlfriend…only a bunch of enemies, it seems._

He grinned grimly at this. He was getting too involved with this…letting out a sigh, he fought back the gloomy thoughts. "You can fix this, you're Zack. No matter what they say, you're still here—and you can certainly woo her a second time," Zack assured himself as he entered the briefing room.

He looked to Cissnei and she raised a brow, and Zack realized he was wearing a goofy grin. He shrugged.

"Ah, he had already left when I got to the target location," Zack said and Cissnei nodded.

"That's fine, Zack. I just received word from Tseng…apparently the terrorists are on the lose again," she replied and Zack rubbed the back of his head, a tell tale sign he was nervous.

"Did they now? Will everything be alright? They aren't, like, going to blow this place to smithereens are they?"

Cissnei looked at him before she narrowed her eyes. She reached to the large, cherry wood table and grabbed a remote. She directed it over her shoulder and pushed a button. On the large screen behind her, an image popped up.

And Zack watched, in high definition, himself kill all the guards outside the cells in a matter of three seconds.

Zack let out a nervous laugh, and then Cissnei pushed the button again, and another image popped up, this one of him and Sephiroth, very clearly having a conversation, though there was no sound.

"You have a lot to answer for, Zack," she warned.

Zack's usual bright blues hardened. "So does Shinra."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shorter than the others, but I think that's a good stopping point! =D Next chapter will probably have more drama, but I assure you the adventure gets underway then! It might be a long one…but if I try hard enough, I can post it with this one. And sorry if Sephiroth seemed a little OOC…the only time he interacts with Zack, really, is when he's not so crazy in Crisis Core…but I promise you it's all part of the plan! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this Chapter! (Side note: I woke up this morning like, "What did I forget to do-OH MAI GOD I DIDN'T POST MAI CHAPTER!" Lols. So here it is. :P)  
><strong>


	5. Shadow: Chapter 4

**A/N: Let's start with the thanks: Thank you, at this point, to **_**Puja723, HazzaTL3, Circle of Phoenix, Kegra, and Shining Sonny**_** for their reviews/adds! So how'd ya'll like the song with the last Chapter? It fit, eh? I know. *Pat, pat* Now:**

_**Kegra: Haha, well I'm only updating frequently because A: I have a lot of time on my hands, B: I'm excited by the story and C: Reviews motivate me to want to appease fans all the quicker! Admittedly, the updates will slow down here in the next week or so, since I will be heading home on Leave for two weeks. I will still update though, promise. ;) And trust me, the thought to run off with Aerith had crossed my mind—and his. Maybe sometime soon, eh. :P**_

_**Puja723: Haha! Zack can actually be serious! xD But yeah, I was aiming for character development. And it's not REALLY a cliffhanger, because I always update the next day. :P If I could update from work, you'd prolly have more Chapters than this. But, alas…**_

_**DarrenrEal: Oh believe me, I typed and re-typed it like seven times. I imagined Zack wanting an outlet for his anger, but I also imagined Zack wouldn't just take it out on Sephiroth like that. He knew Sephiroth had answers so…the talking thing also helped guide the Chapter in a better direction, I felt. And no, I've never seen that. **_

**Song playing/Recommended Listening: The Stage Is Set, FF8 Soundtrack  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF7, or the characters. They are property of Squarenix. If I owned them…things prolly would be going down like this:**

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Shadow: Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>"We are employees just like you were—are—Zack. When we're told to do something, we do it," Cissnei informed, her arms folded. Zack glared at her, his cool blue eyes flashing.<p>

"You were supposed to be protecting her—not handing her over to Hojo like some guinea pig! What the hell is wrong with you people!"

"Zack—"

"And what's this deal with all this Jenova business! You _knew_ Sephiroth was going to come for that thing, and you knew exactly where he would go. Why! I want some answers, Turk, and I want them now!"

Cissnei looked like she had been slapped across the face when he called her 'Turk' and not her actual name. She set her jaw firm, her eyes narrowing as she took a deep breath.

"Zack, I don't think—"

"Nobody in this company seems to! Everyone just runs around doing what they're told, not questioning why they do it—failing to see that Shinra isn't what it claimed to be," Zack interjected, cutting her off a second time.

Cissnei opened her mouth to speak, but this time was cut off by another voice.

"Cissnei, it's alright. Zack, calm down," Tseng replied with a wave of his hand as he entered. Reno and Rude tailed in after him.

"Whew, glad that's over," Reno replied, collapsing into a chair. He leaned back and placed his legs up on the cherry wood table, his arms folding behind his head. "They busted the place up pretty good before they finally left."

Zack glared at the entering trio, his blue eyes remaining on Tseng as the man gave him a blank look in return before seating himself at the head of the table. He gestured for Zack to sit as Cissnei seated herself to Tseng's left. Rude sat a few chairs away from Reno, and Zack merely folded his arms across his chest.

"No thanks. I'll stand," he replied with a nod of his head.

"Very well. Zack…I think you should be informed of the ramifications of your actions," Tseng began, but was cut off as Reno brought his arms from behind his head, reaching into his pocket. Producing a pack of cigerettes and lighter, he placed one between his lips.

"The Prez is dead, yo. You let that crazy son of a bitch go and he waxed em," Reno said as a haze of smoke drifted from his lips, before he finally blew it away with an exhale.

Tseng nodded, looking back to Zack. "Rufus is taking over, of course. The fact remains, though, that you willingly let Sephiroth go—and let the terrorists escape."

"Aerith is _not_ a-," Zack began.

"No, but she's an Ancient, and was here under Shinra protection," Tseng nodded.

"Protection? _Protection!_ She was locked up in a god damn tube being experimented on! That's not protection—that's…that's just wrong," Zack blasted, his arms having come unfolded.

"And you, Zack Fair, still do not understand. Would you have rather we left her out in the Slums, merely waiting to be raped by some man on her way to the Church? We cannot be there all the time, Zack, and you weren't there either. Back then…things were different. Shinra has need of the Promised Land, and we were ordered to bring in the last surviving Ancient—since her heritage is the key to discovering it," Tseng replied.

Zack glared at him. Well…he had a point. He'd rather her be locked up for her own good than walking alone at night…but still! It was wrong, wasn't it? Zack nodded to himself. Of course it was. They could have placed her under HIS protection…if it wasn't for that god damned Hojo.

"Sephiroth is an Ancient," Zack replied.

"One that was created, yes. Aerith is purely an Ancient—born one. Now, that is neither here nor there. You let a dangerous subject go, Zack. For what?"

Zack looked at him, being sure to lock his gaze. "He helped me try and save Angeal. I was returning the favor," Zack replied.

Tseng looked back at him, leaning onto the table with his elbows. Lacing his fingers, he let his head drop as he smirked. "That is…very like you. Very well. And you let the terrorist go…why?"

"Use their names, Tseng. You recognize two of them," Zack said, this time smirking himself as he folded his arms.

Tseng looked back at him, his smirk having dropped for a moment before it returned. "True…so it was…why? For rescuing her," Tseng asked.

"Something like that," Zack grumbled, his tone suggesting for Tseng not to push.

"I dunno man. They seemed pretty lovey dovey to me. She was all clinging to em in the prez's office. Might wanna watch out," Reno said in warning, taking another drag of his smoke. He spoke again as he exhaled. "Else you'll find her someone's baby mama."

Zack swatted at Reno who leaned back to avoid it—only to realize he was leaning back already, and topple out of the chair.

Rude smirked and shook his head as Reno let out a heavy sigh. "Why me…"

"Zack. I can understand how you feel—but you have to realize: the old you is dead. You can't run around sticking your hands in places they do not belong," Tseng warned.

"Or what? You'll cut em off," Zack asked, regarding Tseng with a raised brow.

"If need be," Cissnei replied darkly. Zack looked back to her, somewhat shocked. She stood up, her anger—and silence—having finally got the best of her.

"This isn't all about you, Zack! You're messing with forces here that are beyond anything you could even comprehend! You aren't a hero, and you aren't invincible! You interfering has probably put her in more danger than she ever would have been in here!"

Zack blinked, obviously dumbfounded. "Cissnei…I…I.."

"She's right, Zack" Tseng began, "she made off with Cloud and the others. Or rather, they made off with her. We have reason to believe they will be chasing after Sephiroth."

"So…what? You want me to join up with them," Zack asked, his eyebrows raising to his hairline.

Tseng scoffed. "Hardly. You will have to shadow them, at best. If Sephiroth shows up—deal with him. But…we have reason to believe that Sephiroth will be going to Junon. Plans are already being made for Rufus' parade in Junon, so we can get you there well before they arrive."

Zack balled his fists before letting them loosen and fall. Still a pawn…still a lapdog.

"Very well…," Zack agreed finally.

"And Zack…this is your last chance to do this. You will have as long as it takes to do so—but bear in mind: You have set events into motion. You had just better hope, for both your sakes, that nothing comes of this that could potentially get either of you killed."

Zack shook his head and threw his hands up. "And Shinra will never be able to find the promise land. Yeah, I got it." Zack kicked the door open, grumbling as he left. "Take your damn promised land, shove it.."

Cissnei huffed and looked to Tseng who merely nodded. "It doesn't matter, Cissnei."

"Tseng he's…obviously unstable. Shouldn't we just get rid of him?"

Tseng looked to the door, considering. "No. He's just confused is all. Give him time. We've both known Zack for awhile now…he'll do the right thing when it comes down to it."

Reno finally managed to sit up, his legs still drooping over the front of the chair as the back of it rested on the ground. "We still got time for the celebration when we get to Junon though, right? I mean…if not, at least in Costa De Sol…"

Cissnei rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What? No? Come on? I know you're dying to see me in my swim suit. My lean muscles glistening with sweat in the sun," Reno cooed and Cissnei rolled her eyes a second time, her tongue clicking as she folded her arms.

"I'm sure it's the other way around, Reno," she retorted.

"Hm. Yeah, you're right," Reno said with a grin, his cool blue eyes glinting and causing Cissnei to sigh and turn away to Tseng. "Gah, shot down."

"Trying too hard," Rude muttered, helping his friend up.

"Now you say something…"

* * *

><p>Several days had passed since their grand escape from Midgar, and now the 'terrorist' group found themselves at an impasse. Ahead of them was a massive swamp, and beneath it's waters loomed the shadow of something massive.<p>

"So…what now," Cloud asked, rubbing the side of his head. "I don't think it'd be very smart just bustin' through there in this case."

Barrett scoffed but Tifa nodded. "Discretion is the better part of valor…"

Red XIII sat next to Aerith, who absently had a hand on his head. "Maybe we could try…running really fast," she offered and Barrett let out a laugh.

"Right. That'd work," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"No…no I think it will," Cloud responded, snapping his fingers. He turned to the others. "A chocobo! They can out run whatever that thing is and get us across safely!"

Tifa's eyes widened with realization and she nodded. "Hey, that's right! But…where are we gonna get a Chocobo from..?"

Cloud looked to Red. "Do you think you could sniff one out for us?"

Red looked at him for a second. "I'm…not a dog," came flatly.

Aerith giggled before she kneeled down to the cat-like monster next to her and scratched under his chin. "Couldn't you do..something?" She asked, tilting he head.

Red's tail wagged and he stood, stretching slightly. "Yeah, I guess I could try…" And with that, he padded off.

"That is…so not even fair," Cloud replied and Aerith gave him a laugh.

"Remember Cloud..just needs a woman's touch," Tifa said from behind him, and he laughed.

As Red was out 'sniffing' out a Chocobo, Cloud gave a mischievous grin before turning to Barrett. "Hey, Barrett, I wanted to ask…"

"Whaddaya want, Spiky," Barrett asked, looking over his shoulder to the sword wielder.

"When we were escaping Midgar, and you were in the back of that truck…why didn't you shoot any of the people chasing you?"

Barrett huffed and turned red, Aerith and Tifa letting out a giggle.

"I toldju b'fore! I didn' wanna hitchu on acciden', awright," he roared and Cloud shrugged helplessly, fighting a smile.

"I was just askin' is all. I mean..you have that gun on your arm.."

"An' if you don' shut yer mouth, it'll be used on you," Barrett shot back and Tifa and Aerith burst out laughing. Aerith placed a hand on Barrett's shoulder.

"It's alright. We appreciate your judgment," she said with a smile. Barrett grumbled and went back to packing up the tents—quite a feat with one hand.

Finally, Red came bounding back. "Found some," he replied.

The group followed Red to the scene, finding a group of Chocobo grazing.

"So…how're we supposed to catch one," Cloud asked, turning back to the others. Their eyes were wide in response.

He let out a sigh. "Alright, alright…" Turning back around, he ran from behind the bushes, bolting toward a Chocobo.

"Wark? WARK," it cried, beginning to run away. Cloud chased after it, arms out stretched as the creature ran in circles. "WAAARK WARK!"

Tifa and Aerith let out a giggle in unison as Barrett chuckled. It was quite a sight, watching Cloud chase a Chocobo in circles. Red licked his paw, his single eye watching the pointy haired man lazily.

Finally, after several hours of trial and error, the group had their Chocobos. Heading across the water in a hurry—they almost didn't escape the shadow—the sight that awaited them made them cringe.

In a tree, impaled, was a snake like creature which had likely been the mate to the being that was beneath the swamp.

"Who….who could have done such a thing," Tifa asked, her hands over her mouth.

"Sephiroth…no doubt. He's probably sitting somewhere nearby just laughing," Cloud replied in disgust. He put on his best, cocky smirk, and turned back to the others. Jutting a thumb towards the cave that was in front of them, he spoke. "Come on, let's mosey. We could easily make it through here before dusk."

Blue-green eyes surveyed the rag tag group as they made their way into the caves. A smirk came to handsome features as the tall man, clad in black, turned to depart. "So I see you released them, Zack."

Sephiroth gave a small chuckle. "So predictable."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's kinda short-I'll make up for it, I promise!  
><strong>


	6. Shadow: Chapter 5

**A/N: Let's start with the thanks: Thank you, at this point, to **_**Puja723, HazzaTL3, Circle of Phoenix, Kegra, and Shining Sonny**_** for their reviews/adds! Okay, whew. This one surprised even me-and I know what's going on here!  
><strong>

_**Kegra: Hah! Yeah, I like writing Reno. xD He's so awesome, lol. I can imagine the Turks trying to bend what they say, though. Tseng's a good guy…but even he knows that he has to do what he's done. =/ Kinda sad. **_

_**Puja723: I promised I'd make it up to you! This one totals over 5k words with A/Ns, and just under without them. A LOT of good stuff happens. =D**_

_**DarrenrEal: Hah. Cloud's attitude is Zack's attitude, remember that. He thinks he's Zack, so he's acting just like him. :P Somewhat. I can't say Cloud'll be killed…as he is a pretty important character, lol. And I'm considering a sequel, so I kinda NEED him. xD**_

**Song playing/Recommended Listening: Savior, by Rise Against**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF7, or the characters. They are property of Squarenix. If I owned them…things prolly would be going down like this:**

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Shadow: Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Zack loomed over the parade, his black cloak swaying in the gust of wind that rolled over the top of the building he stood on. His swords remained sheathed at his hips, but he kept a hand on one of them. He could…feel Sephiroth nearby. Words couldn't explain it…he just knew. He moved to another building, raising an ebon brow as several soldiers fell into the parade, late. He sighed and shook his head, though couldn't help but grin.<p>

_Only time I wasn't late was when I was meeting Aerith.._

He frowned as a dark thought approached.

_Unless four years and not showing up counts as late…_

Sighing to himself he shook his head. He couldn't beat himself up over it. Tseng had said it himself, right? Shadow them. He, effectively, could step in and save Aerith if she ever needed it. They wouldn't have cameras in the middle of nowhere…that much, he was sure.

He grinned at the thought, though, of Reno sitting on a peak with a camera, smoking and bitching about the cold. Well…they _might_ put him out there just for fun.

He took another leap, clearing the gap between the buildings easily. He arrived to see a group of soldiers standing in front of Rufus, performing for the man before he boarded his helicopter.

"Kagé, we will not be able to get you on the ship," came Tseng's voice and Zack nodded before Tseng continued. "You will have to find your own way on. Ensure—"

"Yeah yeah, I got it," Zack replied, before he went on, deepening his voice to mock Tseng. "Make sure you are not seen! Do not compromise!"

There was a pause for a moment, and when Tseng keyed the mic, he still heard Cissnei giggling. "Ah..yes. That is true…"

Zack chuckled to himself. His mood had brightened considerably over the past few days, when he realized what Tseng, essentially, had told him. Tseng wasn't the type of man to come out and say something like that, but he would always drop hint. Tseng, essentially, had told him he could take his time to track Sephiroth, stay close to Aerith to protect her—but just couldn't say who he was.

Grant it, he had no intentions of joining up with them and fighting Shinra. That was their fight, and while Shinra and he weren't on good terms…he just couldn't bring himself to fight for a cause he knew nothing about.

_Well, that and reports of a hood figure kickin' ass would travel fast_, Zack mused with a smirk.

Leaping down into the alleyway, Zack fell the long distance and landed with a soft thump, unfazed. He then moved, quickly, towards the boat. Leaping over the railing that was along the cities lowest walkway, near the ocean, Zack began shimmying his way towards the boat with just his hands.

Once Zack was sure he could move without being seen, he swung to the left, then back to the right. He came back to the left again, then back to the right again. When his bottom half was swinging to the left again, he let go of the ledge and allowed his momentum to carry him onto the lowest deck of the boat. He landed with a roll and instantly ducked behind a crate. Blue eyes scanned the surface of it, beneath the hood, before he nodded. He wedged his sword into it's lip and pried a little, popping the nails out that held it down. That done, he lifted the top and climbed in.

_And now…I wait._

* * *

><p>Zack had no idea how long he waited. The ship had already set sail, of course, as he felt the gentle rocking of the vessel. Finally, when the cries of the men died down from the vessel taking off, Zack opened the lid. Satisfied that nobody was around, Zack flipped of the crate, stretching.<p>

"Man, sitting still for that long nearly killed me," he groaned as he let out a yawn, stretching his arms up. As he reached his tip-toes, stretching, he saw it.

At the top of the ship, in a circular platform, rested a man who was leaning over the rail—his eyes were wide open, and blood flowed freely from his lifeless body. Zack's blue eyes widened and his senses immediately went alert. Could Cloud and the others have snuck aboard and killed everyone? He very much doubted it…but still, something nagged at him.

His stomach lurched and he grunted. The feeling passed quickly, but Zack knew what had caused it—it was the same feeling he had gotten back in Junon.

_Sephiroth._

Zack turned and barreled towards the innards of the ship.

* * *

><p>"Sephiroth," roared Cloud as he and his companions entered the engine room. Sephiroth stood, amidst several dead bodies, his back to them.<p>

He looked over a silver plated shoulder to Cloud and merely shrugged, turning back to his work. His mind was racing with the formula, trying to figure it out as he held a jar of Jenova's cells in front of him. "Cloud."

"What the hell," Cloud questioned as he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. What was causing this? He shouldered the Buster Sword, the faint sounds of Barrett loading ammo into his gun arm reaching his ears. "What're you doing?"

Sephiroth finally turned, his bright green eyes surveying the group with mild interest. The cat-like pupils rested on Aerith, who clenched her staff. Her jaw was firm set as she managed her best glare to give to Sephiroth. He grinned, and looked back to Cloud.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Mother and I were just conversing," Sephiroth provided, his free hand gesturing to a container in his other hand.

Cloud shook his head, blonde brows knit. "W, what," he asked.

"There's no need for you to understand, Cloud. You were never good at figuring stuff like this out," Sephiroth said, closing his eyes with a smirk. His free hand swirled with mako energy and Cloud brought his sword from his shoulder. His lean features fell to a half-lidded glare as he prepared himself for battle. "Didn't think we'd catch you so easily," Cloud mumbled.

Tifa balled her fists and Red came to her right, hunching down, and ready to pounce. She looked to Barrett and Aerith behind her, and they both nodded. She took her place next to Cloud who glanced to her and grinned.

"Foolish, foolish puppet…you wouldn't want to fight me" Sephiroth began slowly as the mako energy in his hand began to brighten, washing the room aglow, "I'd destroy you."

The light became a bright flash, and when it died down, a monstrosity stood before AVALANCE, next to Sephiroth.

"Mother says hello," he replied with a coy smile, and Cloud merely shook his head.

"Just like Hojo—sending monsters to do your dirty work," Cloud uttered, and Sephiroth's smirk dropped. His face, ever the mask of sadistic pleasure, flashed angry for a moment.

His right hand—free of the container now—began to produce the Masamune from it's sheath, slowly. "Very well, puppet."

"Aerith, Barrett, Red, Tifa…take that thing. I got Sephiroth," Cloud said with a nod.

"But," Tifa began and Cloud gave her a glare.

"Go," he said, his voice cold as ice. She nodded slowly, turning to move away.

Sephiroth's smirk returned, and he lunched forward, the Masamune coming in a quick stab at the woman.

A whistle came, like a pressure valve was released, and a green glow cast around the room, before a wave of condensed, green mako energy slammed into Sephiroth's side, cutting him off before he could wound the woman.

The force of the energy was enough to send Sephiroth through a generator and embed him in the solid steel wall of the ship.

AVALANCHE looked to the source, the green light having faded, and seen the same hooded figure that had broken them out of cells in the Shinra building. His right arm was outstretched, the many materia slotted sword he carried seeming to smoke.

Zack looked down to the sword in his hand, raising a brow as Cissnei's voice came into his mind.

"_The swords themselves are like materia as well…"_

Zack grinned. _Okay…THAT…was fuckin cool._

He strode across the room towards Sephiroth, casting a glance to Cloud—who stood wide eyed—and the fight taking place behind him. The Jenova monstrosity had stabbed Red with a tentacle, and he lay on the floor, obviously poisoned. Tifa was held at bay by the creature's other tentacle as Barrett fired at the other. Aerith was trying to treat Red. He gestured his other sword toward the creature, a gruff voice speaking to Zack.

"Go," he commanded.

Cloud blinked and then nodded. "T-thanks," he replied and turned to help his teammates' fight.

Zack watched as Sephiroth ripped himself from the steeled wall with relative ease. Zack was on him in a flash, swords barred down to impale the man with both.

Sephiroth brought the thin blade of the Masamune to bear between the swords—if Zack meant to impale Sephiroth, he'd be cut in half. Zack's blades snapped around, the left stopping Masamune's cut, the right blade coming in to slash at Sephiroth's neck.

Sephiroth turned the hilt of the Masamune up somewhat, and brought it back so that Zack's other sword struck the long blade as well. Close to one another at this point, Sephiroth spoke lowly.

"Do they know," Sephiroth asked, his green eyes holding a knowing glow, and the smirk on his face showed as well—he knew the answer.

Zack was silent as he brought his swords from the Masamune. His left blade whirled around into an underhanded grip, the right one out in front of him for defense. The telltale sign of mako energy flared up Zack's form like a fire as he cast a spell. When he came back at Sephiroth, his speed was several times what it was before.

Zack's attacks were fast and precise, each sword working independently to try Sephiroth's defense. Sephiroth grinned at the tactic, at first, though after several nicks and near impalements his grin had faded. "What would you do if I called you out now, hm? What would happen to your precious façade!"

"What would you have to gain—besides give them an ally," Zack spat back, his blades moving faster still. Finally, one of them broke free, and caught him in the side of the stomach. Burying the blade in Sephiroth to the hilt, Zack brought his boot up and slammed it into Sephiroth's stomach, kicking him off the blade and back into the wall.

The right blade whirled around and Zack brought it above his head. The same mako energy as before filled the room in a green glow. Sephiroth merely grinned and shook his head, a green light from his bangle drowned out in the sea of green from the sword.

Zack brought the sword down, the materia-weapon firing another green projectile. It roared into Sephiroth—and then rebounded back to Zack. The green projectile slammed into Zack, lifting him off his feet and carrying him several yards back to his back. He rolled with the fall and came to his feet, blades up in defense. Sephiroth, however, was gone.

Zack turned his hooded head to the others, and watched as Cloud was tossed into the air by the tentacle of a monster. Rotating in the throw, though, Cloud came back down sword first, cleaving the monster cleanly in two as he landed.

Zack stood still as the party gathered up, Aerith treating their wounds. He noted the cat-like beast would be fine, its wounds closed as it sat, licking a paw. The man with the gun on his arm was checking for remaining rounds, and reloading it—giving the cloaked form of Zack a wary eye. The familiar woman, Tifa he believed, was allowing Aerith to treat her cuts and bruises. Cloud stood at the front of the group. His head had been cut above his right eye on his forehead, and some of his blonde locks were matted to it. The blood trickled down his temple. He had various other cuts and bruises, but he would be alright.

Zack, however, found his gaze lingering on Aerith. She was smiling at Tifa—who was fully healed now—her hand coming up to pull a few strands of her brown hair behind her ear. He was…mesmerized by her beauty, and before he knew it, he was standing before her, his hand reaching out to her as it had in the tank.

He was shot from his reverie, though, as Cloud whipped Aerith away from Zack, the Buster Sword coming up in defense, the tip pointed at Zack's head.

"What the hell," Cloud asked, Aerith standing wide eyed behind him. "Just because you helped us doesn't mean we trust you—we don't know anything about you!"

Barrett kept his gun trained on Zack, and Red merely still sat, watching. Zack noted the beasts taut muscles, though, and knew him ready to attack. Tifa merely stood, her bottom lip pulled in as she looked at the two men. This cloaked man didn't seem so bad—and he was able to chase Sephiroth away. If anything, she knew, Cloud wouldn't stand a chance.

Zack watched all of this with raised brows that no one could see—and he took the information in within less than a second. His anger raged—and he felt himself move before he could react.

His left hand came up, grabbing the handle of the Buster sword as his right leg came around, meeting Cloud's ribs. The force lifted Cloud off the ground and sent him a few feet to the right—ripping his hands from the sword.

"Cloud," Aerith yelled, running to the man that now lay on his side on the ground. Barrett cursed and fired his arm, the bullets pelting Zack's coat and dropping to the floor—flattened lead. Red leaped forward, though Zack's boot reached the cat-like monster in mid flight—a swift kick to the cat's stomach sending him up a few feet, and then crashing past Zack unconscious.

Barrett stopped firing when he saw Zack take out Red—while being shot—and the pool of lead at the man's feet. "The fuck is this guy," he asked aloud. Tifa stood, her fists ready, but didn't attack.

Zack—still holding the Buster Sword—twirled the blade above his head three times and then let it rest on his shoulder.

Tifa's eyes widened as déjà-vu struck her. The hooded figure turned to leave and she spoke.

"Wait! You…you helped us," Tifa affirmed, and the cloaked figure shrugged. "I…thank you…for not killing them."

The cloak figured turned to regard her, and then his handy work before he shrugged again and headed for the exit.

Tifa turned to Barrett, who regarded her with an odd look, and bit her lip again. Shaking her head, she moved to Red. He wasn't hurt, it seemed, the kick was aimed at a pressure point to merely knock him out. Raising the beast from his slumber, she stood back as he rolled and stood.

Shaking his head, he regarded her with his good eye. "That…kind of hurt," he said in his deep voice, and Tifa patted him. "You'll be alright," she reassured him before moving towards Cloud.

"I meant my pride," he muttered as he moved back to Barrett, who was reloading his weapon.

Aerith kneeled next to Cloud, who groaned at her prodding fingers. She looked to Tifa as she joined them and knelt.

"He broke a few ribs," Aerith said as she began to work her healing magic.

"He could have killed him," Tifa said softly. Admittedly, she didn't see the cloaked man as a threat. He was…fascinated with Aerith, it seemed, but Cloud had definitely overreacted. He got what he deserved.

She shook her head. She couldn't think like that. Cloud was her best friend…and Aerith was her friend too. But still….

She thought back to the way he handled the large sword. Something about him just…struck her as familiar. She couldn't place it, though…

"Ow," Cloud groaned and sat up. Aerith smiled somewhat and sat back, allowing him room.

"My…sword," Cloud said and Tifa shook her head.

"He took it. We'll get you a new one when we reach Costa De Sol," Tifa replied and Cloud sighed.

"Does it still hurt," Aerith asked, and Cloud poked his side. Wincing he looked at her, and shook his head.

"I'll be alright after a good night's rest," he replied.

"Awright, awright…let's get moving then. We'll stop at th' inn when we get to town," Barrett grumbled.

* * *

><p>Zack departed the boat silently when it reached Costa De Sol. He needed a night's rest after what had just happened…and someplace to stash his sword. It was bad enough he was a cloaked figure running around a summer getaway, but now he was carrying a massive sword in the open.<p>

"Heyyyy! Look at me! I'm suspicious," he mumbled to himself with a smirk as he made his way into two. He stopped by the inn, and finding it full he let out a heavy sigh. "So much for that idea," he let out.

"S'cuse me, sir….er…you wouldn't happen to be looking for a place to stay, would you," a man in a black suit asked. Zack regarded him with a raised brow beneath the hood and then nodded.

"Yeah…but the inn is full," Zack admitted.

"I got just the place! I'm selling a villa here in town, but I can't seem to find any buyers…I could rent you a room for the night if you want," the man replied and Zack jumped and cheered.

"Really? Alright," Zack roared—stopping himself when he noticed several people looking at him. "Er…lead the way."

"What about…this one," Tifa offered, showing Cloud a large sword. He inspected it before he turned to her with a grin.

"Good choice, Tifa. I would have never looked over here," Cloud admitted. Tifa gave him a small grin.

"That's cause this is the clearance section," she replied.

Cloud sighed. "Well…yeah. Cheap usually means it's gonna break!"

"No, you just don't know how to shop," Tifa shot back and Cloud tossed up his hands innocently.

"Hey! I don't shop unless I have to," he came back.

"Well…" Tifa said, seeming to consider that before she nodded, her brown eyes moving back to him with a grin. "Next time take me with you—it requires a woman's touch."

Cloud let out a defeated sigh before he gave a grunt of pain at his side.

"Are you alright," Tifa asked, moving close after the two paid for the sword.

"Y, yeah…just still kinda hurts is all. Think I might need a woman's touch," Cloud said, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Tifa's eyes widened and she found herself losing the battle to keep the blush off her cheeks. "W-w-what? I-I mean," she began and Cloud let out a laugh as he sheathed the blade.

"Got ya! Man you shoulda seen the look on your face," Cloud laughed. "C'mon, there's Aerith and the others." Tifa watched as he ran off to meet up with the others, feeling a pang of anger and jealousy. Why would he joke about something like that! And why was it all sunshine and rainbows when it came to Aerith?

"Hey, Tifa, come on! They found us a place to stay," Cloud called.

"Yeah, and we each get out own room," Aerith called with a wave.

"Y-yeah! I'm coming," Tifa called. She swallowed her emotions, and her pride. Again.

* * *

><p>Zack relaxed on the bed, thankful for having gotten out of that damned cloak. It had taken him an hour—an hour!—to make a hole in it so that he could fit the hilt of the Buster Sword though it, and wear the cloak over the top.<p>

"Damn Shinra and their technology," he muttered, his arms behind his head. He had taken a shower after that, and was now getting ready to get a good night's sleep. Granted, he should be hot on the trail of AVALANCE…but he felt he deserved a night's rest. If anything, he showed Sephiroth he was a force to be reckoned with.

He looked back to the cloak. It occurred to him, that he still hadn't seen if the Masamune could cut through the cloak…but he couldn't just ask Sephiroth to "test" it for him. If it was going to be tested at all, it'd be a field test. On top of that, he marveled at how it stopped the magic his sword fired. He wasn't hurt at all—despite the force of it.

The thumping sound of footsteps brought Zack from his thoughts, and he heard voices. One of them in particular causing him to leap up in alarm.

"Alright, alright! Everyone pick your own rooms then," Cloud laughed and Zack scrambled about his room. Grabbing his cloak and the Buster Sword, he placed the blade on his back and the cloak over before he slid across the room to the corner.

The sun had long since set, and Zack was able to shuffle into the closet—leaving the door cracked so he could see—just before the door opened.

"This one's miiiine," came Aerith's voice in a sing song nature, and Zack felt his heart stop.

_No no no no NO, Fair! You can't! You HAVE to stay put till she goes to sleep!_

He watched as she entered the room and shut the door, hearing the faint click of a lock after her giggling subsided.

She walked to the bed and let out a sigh as she collapsed back on it, arms out wide as she looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't see her face—and dared not move to be able to—but after a few, torturous, moments she stood. He watched as she pulled the pink bow from her hair, and he felt his gut wrench. She still wore it—and he remembered clearly when he bought it for her. She smiled at it softly, and set it on the nightstand next to a white materia. He raised a brow at this, before he shrugged lightly.

He watched her take off her bolero jacket and laid it on the bed, humming softly. She walked out of his view to—he assumed—the bathroom, and this was confirmed as he heard the sound of the water running. She came back and sat on the bed, undoing her boots. Once they were unlaced, he watched her slide them off and take off her socks. He smiled slightly, at her dainty feet. He remembered he used to tease her so much—and she'd tease back saying that his were just big and 'wonky'. He held back a chuckle as a certain memory floated to the front of his mind.

_Zack sat in the church with her, his feet in sandals—a rarity, as this was his day off. Aerith sat next to him, her legs pulled up so that she was sitting crossed legged next to him, facing him. He had his legs crossed, and she was poking at his feet._

_ "Yeah? But look at yours! It's all..big and wonky! No wonder you're such a klutz," she said back, her cheeks puffing with a pout._

_ Zach laughed and grinned. "Yeah? But you know what they say about big feet!"_

_ He saw her go from alabaster to redder than her toenails and he let out a laugh. "Big feet!" She let out a squeal and punched his arm as he laughed harder._

She had removed the bracelets on her wrist, now, and set those next to her bow. She began walking towards the bathroom and Zack saw—very distinctively—her hands going for the buttons of her dress. He brought his hand up slowly and bit his knuckles at this, stifling a grunt.

_No! This is wrong, Zack…you gotta go…now!_

He waited a few, to make sure she was in the shower, and then opened the door slowly. He stepped out silently, and moved to cross the room to the window, but saw that the bathroom door was open. Pressing against the wall that the portal was on, slinking slowly. He reached the edge of the bathroom and peaked in.

He nearly cried out as he saw that she was in the shower—with the curtain drawn back, not shut. Steam flooded the bathroom, barring any view of anything he shouldn't have seen. He clearly, though, saw her brown locks down as she ran her hands through them.

He turned away from the bathroom and moved out onto the floor, his hands going to his hips, and then under the cowl and pulling at his hair. Where should he go? He can't get out without being seen! What should he do! Should he stay in the room till she falls asleep!

He nodded. That'd be the safest, ideal way. He heard the water cut off and nearly flew into the closet, sliding it shut slowly. He heard the humming resume as she exited the bathroom, a pink towel wrapped around her and a white one on her head. She padded to her bed and laid the dress on it before placing her hands on her hips and looking around.

Her emerald eyes rested on the closet door what was slightly cracked, oblivious to the shadowed form behind it.

Zack's heart hammered in his chest as she approached the closet. What should he do! Knock her out! Aw, hell, he couldn't knock Aerith out…put her to sleep! No, Zack, let's do this without violence…no time! NO TIME!

She reached the closet, her thin digits resting on the handle as she slid it open.

Zack flew from the closet, a hand going to cover her mouth immediately, his other wrapping around her as he carried her back a few steps with his momentum. She struggled and screamed against his gloved palm and he shook his head. Her emeralds stared up, wide with fear as she tried to pierce the darkness of his cowl. He spoke in that gruff, fake voice.

"If I let you go…do you promise not to scream? I mean you no harm," he spoke and she looked up at him, her chestnut brows furrowing.

_God she's beautiful…_

She nodded slowly and he slowly began letting his hand away from her mouth. Soon as it was far enough away, and pulled out of his grasp.

"Who are you," she said, rather too loudly, and he brought a finger up.

"Shh," he warned and she repeated her question in a lower tone—a stressed whisper.

"Who _are_ you," she asked.

"Kagé," he said, using that gruff voice. She raised a brow and he shook his head.

"Okay…well…" she began as she wrung her hands, "you work for Shinra, right? Are you here to bring me back?"

Again he shook his head. Zack was mesmerized again, unable to bring himself to think to even make full sentences.

"No you're not here to take me back, or no you're not from Shinra," she asked back, folding her arms. He flushed beneath his cowl. She was…so cute in her towel, stomping her dainty foot and folding her arms.

"Aerith," he began and the woman's eyes shot wide.

"How do you know my name," she asked.

He had raised a hand and it dropped to the side. Her brows knit in worry and she stepped forward, her arms raising towards the cowl.

"Who…_are you_," she asked, her voice shaking.

He stood, locked in her green stare as her hands reached towards his cowl.

The sound of someone knocking interrupted her, and he stepped away once the trance was broken.

"Aerith…are you alright," came Cloud's voice, and Zack found himself growling under his cloak. Aerith gave him an odd look before moving to the door, her back to him.

"I'm fine, Cloud," she called and he spoke back.

"Thought I heard you talking to someone," he asked.

Aerith gave a nervous laugh. "N, no…not at all. Just myself. I'm fine Cloud…I'm going to head to bed, have a good night."

"Good night, Aerith," came Cloud's voice, and she heard him walk off. She turned around to see the room was empty, the window open wide. She moved to it and peered out it, emeralds searching for the man. Sighing slightly, she shut it. He was long gone.

Turning back to her bed, she saw a shoebox size container sitting on her bed. Approaching it, it looked all too familiar.

Sitting on her bed, tears welled in her eyes as she removed the top. The tears flowed freely at this point, and she heard a choking noise as she looked at the contents.

Inside were all the letters she had ever sent to Zack—still sealed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DONE! Told you I'd make it up to you! That was a nice, long Chapter, eh? Hope ya'll liked it! =D I know...I'm evil.  
><strong>


	7. Shadow: Chapter 6

**A/N: Let's start with the thanks: Thank you, at this point, to **_**Puja723, truko 100, HazzaTL3, Circle of Phoenix, Kegra, and Shining Sonny**_** for their reviews/adds! I know the last chapter left a lot of unanswered questions…but hey, I wouldn't be an author if I didn't cause problems! xD**

_**Kegra: The letters were still sealed…I'll leave it at that for now, Kegra. You'll have to read on! And the fight scenes won't ever be dragged on—but I can think of two that I'm planning that will be…well, not obscenely long, but long. **_

_**Puja723: I don't see it as torturing Zack, I see it as building drama. XD And Zack can't open the letters…he gave them to Aerith. xP**_

_**DarrenrEal: Hah! Originally I was planning having Cloud toss the weapon when he got a new one, but then I realized Cloud wouldn't do that—it means too much to him. So I decided to have it taken back another way. Cloud's weapon will be named in this Chapter, I think, but remember—there are no real "levels" in this story.**_

_**truko100: Welcome to the Funhouse! xD The reference to Kagé (pronounced KAH-GAY) is actually from a book series I read in which the main character had to pose as that name in a tournament. It means "Shadow". =D The whole point of Zack keeping a low profile, is to place him in and cause drama and such because he CAN'T let them know who he is, and builds suspense because he interacts with them so often. And I couldn't imagine him running around in a Turk suit. XD He'd be all, "It's stufffffffffy! D=" Anyway, enjoy!**_

**Song playing/Recommended Listening: Remember the Name by Fort Minor  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF7, or the characters. They are property of Squarenix. If I owned them…things prolly would be going down like this:**

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Shadow: Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Sephiroth grunted as he ran more curative magic through his wound. He had gotten careless with Zack, and he had been wounded. Him! Wounded! He was the most powerful being on this wretched planet, and some…some <em>puppy<em> wounded him! Sephiroth gave a dark grin. Zack, it seems, was a puppy no longer. Next time, he wouldn't hold back. He would deal with him like he had four years ago.

He had watched, though, Zack's interaction with Aerith with mild amusement—before the man fled. Sephiroth mused for a few moments before standing from his perch. He had trekked far enough away to continue at a leisurely pace and consider what he had learned. Perhaps…he could use that woman to his advantage. Only time would tell.

* * *

><p>"No, he got away for real this time," Zack replied as he crossed the rope bridge in Mt. Corel. He was wary of these types of things. He wasn't stupid—he'd seen the movies. They always collapse! Regardless, he made his way across, his cell phone held to his ear.<p>

"What happened," came Tseng's voice and Zack sighed as one of the boards creaked.

"I stabbed him, he reflected my magic and then just…disappeared—like a friggin ghost or something," Zack replied.

"And then," Tseng pressed on and Zack gave another sigh before replying dully.

"I took off my cloak, slaughtered everyone, and now I am Sephiroth's lackey—what do you think happened! I got the hell out of there," Zack shot back.

"I'm just making sure…we do not need you being compromised," Tseng reiterated and Zack sighed.

"I know…I know man. You don't have to keep reminding me. I'm not gonna mess this up, just trust me," Zack replied as he reached the other side safely.

Tseng was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Very well. Good luck in catching him. When we find his whereabouts, we will let you know." The phone cut out and Zack flipped it shut before he slid it back within the folds of his cloak.

He was on autopilot as he made his way through the village. He'd have realized it was a dump, but his thoughts were on the towel-wearing form of Aerith, and why he had left those letters there.

He sighed and shook his head. _It's better she think me dead…_

* * *

><p>Aerith was quiet as the group set out for Mt. Corel, her hands holding her staff close. Finally, Tifa fell in step next to her.<p>

"Are you sure you're going to be alright," Tifa asked. She had heard Aerith crying and went to comfort her last night. Aerith had told her about the cloaked man, and giving back the letters to her. Aerith had explained what they were, and who they were for…but somehow that didn't make Tifa feel any better.

The man obviously had ties to Shinra, and he knew how to use the Buster Sword. When Aerith mentioned Zack, she thought she had figured out who the man was—but then the letters were returned unopened. Surely, if Zack was alive, he would have opened the letters…but she wasn't sure—she didn't know the relationship they had. Aerith, though, was heartbroken. She was sure that he was dead, or had at least moved on to another woman, and didn't want anything more to do with her.

Aerith nodded softly. "I'm…fine," she replied softly. Tifa placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey…don't think too much about it, kay? I mean, you don't know for sure that's what happened," she replied, and Aerith looked to her, her green eyes bright with nearing to tears.

"B-but…those letters…I sent them to him…through a friend, and-and," Aerith began, biting back more tears. No. She wouldn't cry. Not anymore.

"Yes, but, in these type of situations…the mind usually races to the worst scenario possible. I don't think Zack's dead—and I certainly don't think he's with another woman," Tifa said with a nod. "You're a beautiful person Aerith, inside and out—he'd be a complete idiot to let that go."

Aerith looked at her, her bracelets jingling as she wiped a tear away. "So…what?"

"I think, like I said, that he's still alive. And I bet that that man has the answers. He obviously knows Zack, right? He had the letters—or maybe your friend gave them to him to give them back, because he couldn't find Zack," Tifa said with a nod and Aerith gave a small smile.

"Yeah…maybe."

Tifa nodded again and moved to walk ahead.

"Tifa!"

The martial artist turned back to Aerith and the flower girl smiled wide. "Thanks…for cheering me up."

"It's no problem," Tifa replied. "Just—"

"Need a woman's touch," Aerith replied and the pair laughed.

Cloud looked back at the two, Barrett grumbling beside him.

"Let em go. The more they chat with one another, the more we can walk in silence," he gruffed and Cloud raised a brow at him.

"What's got you so irritable," Cloud asked and Barrett waved em off.

"Mind yo' own damn business, spiky," he said before stomping ahead. Cloud rubbed the back of his head and looked to Red who just gave a small shrug as he walked.

"Don't ask me—I'll never understand you humans," he said back.

* * *

><p>"WHAT! That's highway robbery," Zack blasted at the clerk. "You expect me to pay that much for a 1 day pass!"<p>

"Sir, I don't make the rules—I just enforce them," the clerk behind the counter replied. She gave her best, charming smile before nodding. "You can pay…or you can take the tram back to Corel—it's about to leave, you know."

"Yeah" Zack began with a defeated sigh, "I'll pay…" He forked over the gil and headed into the saucer. Cloud and his party should be catching up soon, and Zack was in no hurry to run into that group again. He'd simply stay hidden, but he doubted that Sephiroth would come flying through the saucer slicing people up.

Taking his ticket, giving a wave to the woman, he headed into the tunnel that led to the chutes. Maybe he'd go check out the Battle Square…

* * *

><p>Barrett stood as the empty cans, small rocks, and even pieces of rotten food were hurled at him. "This is all <em>your fault<em>! Get lost," one of the men yelled. His clothes were dirty and worn and he had dirt smudging his face. One of the kids came up front and threw another can, the empty tin object only bouncing off the ground in front of him.

Barrett turned his head away.

"What the hell is your problem," Cloud shot back, coming to his large friend's side.

"Let it go, Spike. They're right…this place is…my fault," Barrett said.

"Just get outta here," one of the women in the back roared and Barrett nodded before pushing past the group, towards the tram that would take them to the Golden Saucer. The ride went in silence, and when the group arrived, Cloud nearly fell over when he heard the price of the tickets.

The girl frowned. "Are they really that high," she asked. "There was another gentleman here who was complaining as well."

"Really? He didn't happen to have long silver hair would he," Cloud asked, folding his arms and the woman raised a brow at him.

"No…I couldn't see his face at all. He was covered from head to toe in a black cloak," the woman replied and Cloud looked back to Aerith as she made a noise in her throat. She merely cleared it, though, and shook her head, a small smile coming forth.

"Well…alright, I guess we have no choice," Cloud said with a sigh. He passed out the tickets and Barrett took his with a snatch.

"Let's go have fun," Aerith said to Tifa and Cloud. Red raised a brow—over his only good eye—and did his best to shrug. What could they possibly have that would interest him!

"So go and fuckin play then! Leave me the fuck alone already," Barrett roared, seeming to flail somewhat. Cloud scratched his cheek.

"Ah-ha…calm down Barrett," Cloud began, but Barrett yelled again.

"Calm down? I AM fuckin calm! Leave me the hell alone Spike," Barrett yelled and Cloud shrunk back.

Aerith hooked an arm under Clouds and tugged him towards the hallway. "C'mon, let's go and have fun, Cloud!"

Tifa nodded. "Yeah! I'ma go and see if I can't get a work out at the Battle Square…see you guys there," Tifa asked and Cloud nodded.

"After we play some games, sure," he responded, turning to leave with Aerith. Tifa headed for the Battle Square chute. It was time to blow off some steam…

* * *

><p>Zack was taken aback by what he saw. Inside the Battle Square were dozens of bodies punched full of bullet holes, streaks of blood on the floor from where Shinra soldiers tried to crawl away and either died or were shot until they did so.<p>

The sound of more gunfire broke Zack from his thoughts and he stood up, rushing further into the arena. Entering the main battle area, Zack saw a man with a gun on his arm—similar to the large man with Cloud. This man, however, was of light complexion and much smaller. He gunned down another Shinra soldier as they crawled, killing them at Zack's feet.

Zack's hooded gaze fell on the gun-arm wielding man and the man gave a crazed grin. "More Shinra fuckwads, eh," he yelled, and Zack stood still. This guy was…clearly unstable. The man leveled the gun arm on Zack, and when Zack didn't move, the man's grin widened. "Bang," he cried and opened fire on Zack, the bullets striking the cloak and falling to the floor. After emptying a clip on Zack, he let out a growl to see him still standing.

"What are you," he roared, reloading.

"Why're you doing this," Zack asked, gesturing to the bodies on the floor.

"Because they're SHINRA! Everything they touch turns to shit! They deserve this and far worse" the man began before he leveled his gun on Zack a second time, "just like you, Shinra fuck!" He fired again, and Zack stood his ground, the bullets striking the cloak and falling to the ground, flattened. The man let out a roar of frustration.

Zack shook his head. There were dozens of men dead because of this man—people who probably didn't do anything wrong. To top it off, they were shot to death. It could be wrote off as a Shinra soldier who went berserk—except for they were all dead in here.

"These people didn't do anything," Zack called over the gun fire and the man let out a roar of frustration.

"I'll kill em all! You, them, and everyone," the man screamed and Zack shook his head. From within the folds of his cloak, he produced one of his swords. With speed that the gun-arm man couldn't register, Zack arrived within striking distance, his sword coming down quickly.

There was a cry of pain, and then the sound of metal striking metal, as the gun fell to the ground, cleaved from his arm. Zack's other hand shot out, clutching the man by the throat and lifting him up, his sword poised to strike.

"Zack, don't," yelled a voice, and Zack froze. The voice was…familiar. Zack turned his head, seeing the brown haired Tifa standing at the entrance, her large brown eyes wide.

Time seemed to freeze as she spoke.

"I…knew it was you."

* * *

><p>Aerith and Cloud arrived in the Wonder Square, immediately approached by an odd being. It was a mog, being rode by a cat with a microphone.<p>

"Hey hey! Welcome to the Golden Saucer," the cat called, it's voice thick with an accent that Cloud couldn't pinpoint.

"Yeah, thanks," Cloud called as he moved to step by him, but the creature headed him off.

"So, would you two like to get your fortunes read," the cat asked, bouncing on the mog's head. Cloud frowned, but Aerith clapped her hands together.

"That sounds fun," she replied, and Cloud sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, sure," he replied.

The cat cheered and then the mog began a little jig. When it finished, it produced a piece of paper from it's mouth and handed it to Cloud. Taking it, he read it aloud.

"Try putting your pants on before your shoes. Your lucky color is blue—HEY! What the hell is this," Cloud asked, shaking the paper at the cat.

"U-uh, lemme try again," he said, shaking his hands in front of him. The mog did it's jig again, and handed Cloud another piece of paper.

Cloud took it and raised a brow as he read it. "Do or do not, there is no try! That's a quote from a movie! This is horseshit," Cloud said, tossing the papers down and moving to step around. Aerith frowned and did the same.

"Wait! Lemme try one more time," the cat called. The mog did it's jig for a third time, and handed Cloud the paper. Cloud's brow twitched and he snatched the paper away, reading it aloud.

"What was once lost will be found—but the price will be paid in blood. What…the hell," Cloud asked.

"I…I dunno. That's the first time I've ever gotten something like that…," the cat called.

Cloud looked to Aerith and noted her worried expression before he shrugged. "Ah, whatever. Let's go, Aerith."

"Hey, let me come with you," the cat called, moving to head Cloud and Aerith off.

"Uh," Cloud began, but the mog was already pushing them towards the tubes.

"I wanna see what it means! C'mon," the cat said and Cloud gave a resigned sigh.

"You got a name," he asked before they reached the tube to the Battle Square.

"Cait Sith!"

* * *

><p>Zack had dropped the man and rounded on Tifa, both swords out now. "Say <em>nothing<em>," he warned and Tifa frowned.

"Or what? You'll kill me," she asked. "That sounds nothing like the Zack I met."

"He's dead," Zack warned a second time. He wasn't using the gruff voice, and Tifa recognized his voice too.

"Why haven't you told her, Zack! She thinks you're dead—or ran off with another woman," Tifa shot back.

"A…a lot happened. You wouldn't understand. She cannot know I'm alive—and you can't either. If you do, they will kill you," Zack replied.

"They who," Tifa asked. "And why not? Why not just write her a letter, at least!"

"No. Not until…this is all over. Once I beat Sephiroth, I can be free, but not before," Zack replied. "Tifa, please…you can't say anything. Promise me."

Tifa looked at the hooded form before she sighed and nodded. "A, alright, Zack…I trust you. But…what about Cloud? He…he thinks he's you!"

"I have no idea," Zack admitted. "Like I said…a lot of shit happened. Whatever Cloud's problem, he did it himself."

"What in sam hell is going on here," came a booming voice. The door burst open behind Tifa and a man came rushing in, Cloud, Aerith and a strange creature following. Barrett entered seconds after with Red.

"They're…all shot to death," the man said, as he looked them over. Standing, he rounded on Zack, who stood in front of the man he wounded earlier, swords still in hand.

"My name is Dio, the owner of this place—now tell me what's going on."

Zack cleared his throat, before his voice came out in the gruff tone. "This man" he began, leveling a sword on the man who clutched his bloodied stump, "came in here shooting everyone. I took him down—but only after he shot the last one. He attacked me and I disabled him. She"—he pointed to Tifa with the other sword—"came in only just after, and convinced me to turn him over to you."

Dio looked around at the mess and nodded. "Very well….you deserve a reward! Come with me, Mr…?"

"Kagé," Aerith mumbled, looking at the man, her green eyes wide. Cloud looked between the two, a frown forming. This guy seemed to be everywhere. And he took his sword!

"Very well, Mr. Kagé! Come by my office. I'll reward your friends too!" And with that, Dio exited, a small contingent of guards that awaited him at the door following him.

Zack looked at the group, all of them seeming to be on edge, save Tifa and Aerith. Zack slowly sheathed his swords before moving to walk past them.

"Told her what you told me…Kagé," Tifa demanded and Zack turned to look at her, freezing. His mind racing quickly, he looked to Aerith.

_Play it cool, Zack…play it cool…_

"The one those letters were addressed to…is still alive," Zack replied gruffly and at the sound of Aerith taking in a shaky breath, he nearly broke. She still cared…she still cared!

"How-how did you get them? I…gave them to Tseng," Aerith asked in a soft, shaky voice. It was obvious she was on the edge of tears, and Tifa admired her for holding them back. A small smile graced her features as she watched Aerith clasp her hands, holding them over her chest.

"They were…given to me—to deliver. I…he is unreachable at this point in time," Zack replied, still using that gruff voice.

Aerith made a sound in her throat, took another shaky breath and continued on. "Why can't you…deliver them? Is he alright," she questioned.

"He's…alive," Zack repeated. "Keep them. Deliver them to him yourself. I'm sure he'll find you, one day."

Aerith gave a small smile, her tears finally coming free without her being able to stop them. "Can you…deliver a message at least? Tell him…that I'm still waiting—and I always will. Tell him…that I love him."

Zack nearly faltered. He felt his heart shatter in joy, and it took all of his will power to keep from leaping out that cloak and tackling her to the ground.

"I see you're right on that," Zack bit back, nodding to Cloud—who's arm she had previously been clenching. He didn't know why he said it, but the persona of Kagé demanded it. Zack wouldn't say it, but Kagé certainly would. Aerith stood stunned, her tears flowing but green eyes wide.

He nodded slowly before turning to walk past them again. Cloud headed him off.

"My sword," he said curtly.

"You already have one," Zack shot back, gruffly, noting the large red sword on the man's back.

"The one _you_ took," Cloud shot back.

"You mean the one_ you stole_," Zack shot back before he continued on. "That sword ain't yours, kid, but you're free to try and take it if you want."

Cloud clenched his jaw, blue eyes hardening by the second. His fists balled and Tifa moved to his side, touching his arm. When he looked at her, she shook her head. Cloud looked back to the cloaked figure before stepping off to the side.

Zack took a few more steps and then spoke when he passed Tifa. "There," he gruffed, and continued on, heading to the exit. He had a reward to collect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next few chapters might slow down after this...heading home in a few days!**


	8. Shadow: Chapter 7

**A/N: Let's start with the thanks: Thank you, at this point, to **_**Puja723, truko 100, HazzaTL3, Circle of Phoenix, Kegra, and Shining Sonny**_** for their reviews/adds! Okay, promise this is the last Chapter before I go on leave—I think, lol. I'll still update when I'm there—maybe once every couple of days, depending.**

_**Kegra: If you thought that was cute, you'll probably like the ending to this Chapter. =)**_

_**DarrenrEal: I assume the twist you're referring to is Tifa figuring it out. xD I figured it'd add a little spice to it. Glad you enjoyed it. My favorite Chapter is coming up, slowly. -_- Can't wait to write it.**_

**Song playing/Recommended Listening: If You Only Knew by Shinedown  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF7, or the characters. They are property of Squarenix. If I owned them…things prolly would be going down like this:**

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Shadow: Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>Zack finally pulled the hood of his cloak down, enjoying the drive as he sped across the country side. His reward for capturing a man who caused the Golden Saucer to shut down it's Battle Square, was nothing less than a car. Zack smiled at his fortune as he sped along. Of course, that meant that AVALANCHE was left with sub-par Chocobo, but hey, everyone couldn't be a winner, right?<p>

Zack slowed as he came to a familiar cross roads, pulling over and pulling his hood back on as he stepped out of the buggy. Looking at the three way stop, he turned down a familiar road that led to Gongaga, the familiar woods looming in the distance. He let out a sigh. He couldn't go and see his mom and dad yet…no matter how bad he wanted to. No doubt Shinra would kill them immediately after, and no doubt they were expecting him to.

The sound of a helicopter caused Zack to look up, watching as the Shinra vehicle flew over head, slowing to descend into Gongaga. His hooded head tilted somewhat as the rotor of the copter disappeared beneath the tree line. What would Shinra want with his home town? Sighing, he shook his head. It was obvious…they were keeping tabs on him.

Getting back in the car, Zack turned off the flashers he had previously turned on, and shut the door. He drove off again, heading towards another familiar destination. Sephiroth's path pointed towards it, and Zack set his face in sternness.

It would end where it all began.

* * *

><p>Cloud let out a laugh as Barrett's chocobo tried to kick him off for what seemed like the hundredth time. They had been given the chocobo as gifts for their "aid" in bringing in the gun armed offender at Golden Saucer. Barrett seemed to know the man, and the group noted that his mood had darkened considerably after speaking with the man alone.<p>

"Stupid ass bird! What the hell yo! What's so funny," Barrett asked as he clenched the reigns tighter, the chocobo letting out a loud wark and steering off course.

"I had no idea you were so good with chocobo," Cloud taunted over the distance. He had to admit, he was having fun. Let Kagé have his car—they had the open wind and good weather to enjoy.

"You only like these shits because they resemble your hair," Barrett grumbled as the bird was steered back on course. The group kept a leisurely pace so that Red could keep up. They had tried to negotiate a bird for him, but when Red pointed out that he couldn't exactly steer it with his paws, they had to concede.

Well, that and what type of bird would want a predator on it's back?

Tifa smiled as Cloud and Barrett continued their banter, and looked to Aerith. She seemed in much brighter spirits since 'Kagé' had told her that Zack was still alive. Her smile widened when the woman returned her smile.

"You seem to be doing better," Tifa called and Aerith nodded. She was silent for a moment, the only sound coming forth besides the back drop of Cloud and Barrett was the jingle of her bracelets in the chocobo's stride.

"But you've been thinking about what he said," Tifa continued. "About Cloud."

Aerith nodded and sighed. "If…what if Zack knows," Aerith asked.

Tifa frowned. This was delicate footing she was walking on, and she merely reached over and patted Aerith's shoulder.

"If Zack loves you…then he really can't blame you for wanting to move on—what, without so much as a word from him," Tifa replied.

"But what if something caused him to not be able to contact me? I….I had a bad feeling before he left last time…and then he was just gone," Aerith said quietly.

"Then he'd certainly understand," Tifa said with a nod.

"Hey! Look it's a city," Cloud interrupted, pointing in the distance. Indeed there was the semblance of a town, though it was surrounded by forest. "Let's stop there for the night."

The group arrived outside the forest, leaving their chocobo to graze as they entered the area. They moved down the path at a similar leisurely pace as before, but soon the sound of voices pressed them to caution.

Cloud's hand went to the hilt of the sword at his back as they crept along. Finally, they came to a small clearing that was cluttered with wreckage from something—though they weren't sure what. Whatever it once had been was huge and metal.

"Well, which one is it," a red hair man asked. He was dressed in a dark suit, his red hair somewhat wild, though a ponytail went down between his shoulder blades. A hand was sheathed in his pocket, and the other held a cigarette. The man he was talking to was larger than he, bald and adorned in a similar suit. Sunglasses hid his eyes, but it did little for the small amount of blush staining his cheeks.

"Tifa..," he said in a low voice and the red haired man let out a loud laugh.

"Seriously! I'd never have thought! Well…she does have a nice body, so I'll give ya that one. Long legs, nice hips…huge rack—yep, certainly a catch," the red haired man said before taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"You," the large, glasses wearing man asked in return.

The red haired man blew the smoke out. "Well, don't tell ol' dude, but I'd have to say Aerith. She's got this….'wifely' deal to her. I dunno," he said with a shrug.

"What…the hell are they talking about," Cloud asked, and Red cocked his head.

"It'd appear they are considering potential mates," he spoke flatly and Tifa felt her face flush heavily.

"W-what," she said in a high whisper.

"It's stupid right, they're always doing this," came a voice, and the group turned to see a blonde haired woman in a suit matching the men in the open. Her chocolate brown eyes widened at them when they looked to her. "Oh no!" She sprinted past them, towards the men in the opening. "Reno! Rude! They're here!"

Reno, the red haired man, tossed his cigarette away. "Dah, man. Ah well, can't be helped."

Rude, the glasses wearing man shrugged and turned as Cloud and the others ran into the opening.

Reno reached into his vest and produced a small stick. Pressing a button it snapped to it's full length, the end sending a crackle of electricity outward. "Yo, Cloud! Long time no see!"

"Reno," Cloud said flatly, bringing the sword out from behind him.

"Oh! A new one! What happened to that old one," Reno asked, scratching the edge of his eyebrow.

"Got rid of it. Here, though, let me introduce you and Ragnarok up close," Cloud bit back, and Reno let out a sigh.

"We're not here to fight unless you make us," Reno sighed, though the blonde haired woman had produced a gun at this point. "Elena, put that thing away, Rook."

Checking to make sure her weapon was loaded, she replied off handedly. "You already took out your weapon…"

"Well if ya aren't here ta fight, what th' hell you want," Barrett asked, leveling his gun-arm on the trio.

"We're just here to talk, is all—and to postpone you, of course," Reno replied, placing his free hand on his hip as he looked up at the sun set.

"Post pone us why," Cloud asked.

"Classifed," Reno said with a shrug. "But, let's make friendly convo, eh? I hear you've ran into an associate of ours."

Cloud raised a brow.

"Kagé," Aerith called from the back. She held her staff firmly in both hands. She didn't trust the Turks, not after they had kidnapped her. Admittedly, she didn't from the get-go, but she knew Reno wasn't as bad as some of them could be.

"Brains and beauty…can ya cook," Reno asked, cocking his head. Aerith set her jaw firm, and Tifa rolled her eyes before speaking.

"It's kind of obvious. If he knows so much, he had to be working with Shinra," she called.

"True. We just want to let you all know—do not trust him," Elena said with a nod. "If you cannot trust Shinra, then you cannot trust him."

"He could have hurt us several times, and didn't. You're not really making much sense," Red replied as he licked a paw.

"How do you think we know em? We only really know high ranking people in Shinra, ya know? Like, SOLDIER First Class and other Turks," Reno said with a shrug.

Barrett looked to Cloud. "Spike, ever met someone in SOLDIER named Kagé?"

Cloud shook his head. "Think I'd remember someone like that."

"He's a Turk, then," Red said with a nod and Reno gave em a wink.

"Yep. Just sayin'…if you can't trust us, then you can't trust him, right? Just some food for thought," Reno replied before looking to Rude. "Time check?"

Rude looked to his watch and nodded to Reno.

"Well, alright kiddies. Take care, we're outta here," Reno said with a wave.

"Hey—wait," Aerith called, and the trio—which had ran towards the woods, stopped to regard her. "Is that…how he knows Zack? Because he's a Turk?"

Reno raised a brow. "Knows Zack?"

Aerith nodded. "He…returned all the letters I tried to have Tseng deliver.."

Reno's grin widened. "_Really?_ Well…I can't say. Classified. Later!" And with that, the trio was gone.

Letting out a huff, Cloud placed the blade back on his back before looking back to the group. "C'mon, let's head into town."

The group trudged on, Aerith watching the ground as they did so.

_If he's a Turk…it'd make sense that he knew Zack, right? Cloud said he didn't know him, so he couldn't have been in SOLDIER…but then, he said he didn't know Zack either, and they were supposed to have both been First Class…_

She let out a sigh. Where was Zack when she needed him?

* * *

><p>"…this isn't the shit hole I expected," Zack said with a cock of his hood head. Nibelheim stood as it had, five years ago and completely rebuilt. He shook his head. "It'd make sense Shinra would cover it all up though."<p>

As he moved around the familiar town, he couldn't blame them, really. If one of your employees goes apeshit and kills everybody in a town, you'd try and cover it up to. But then, there weren't any witnesses either…except him, Cloud and Tifa. But they didn't have the ability to say anything—and even if they did, Shinra would just say Sephiroth was KIA, so it couldn't have been him.

Zack sighed as he came to the familiar well. His memory returned to a call he and Aerith had at that location. Zack found himself sighing.

_If I had known that that would be the last time I talked to her…_

Shaking his head, he moved towards the mansion. If Sephiroth was going to be anywhere, it'd be there. He tightened his grip on the hilt of the swords beneath his cloak.

_I'll finish this where it started…_

* * *

><p>"Oh! Do come in! I'd recognize that uniform anywhere," the old woman said, ushering the group in.<p>

"The inn keeper is full, and said that we could stay here," Tifa explained and the old lady nodded, moving back into the house. Her husband stood from where he had been seated at a chair. He regarded the group with a pair of small eye glasses, head slightly tilted back.

He had a short white beard that went around his chin and hugges his cheeks, and was dressed in a blue flannel shirt with blue overalls on over it.

The old woman's hair was white and curled. She had no classes, but wore a pink apron over a white dress. She was slightly plump with age, but both of them had kind blue eyes as they regarded the group.

The old man moved to Cloud and took his hand, shaking it. "Hello, sir! You're in SOLDIER, aren't you?"

"Er..use to be. I got out awhile back," Cloud explained, shaking the man's hand with a smile.

"You wouldn't have happened to know our son, would you? Zack Fair? Was a SOLDIER First Class," the old man asked and Cloud rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah, not at all sir, sorry," Cloud said and the old man shook his head, sighing.

"You remind me of him" the old lady said, "and we haven't heard from him in so long. We figured maybe you'd….well, you know. No news is good news, I suppose."

Tifa stepped from around Cloud. "Mr. and Mrs. Fair? I knew Zack. We actually ran into someone not too long ago who said he was alive and well. Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine," she said.

"Oh," the old woman asked, looking the woman over. The old man let out a laugh. "You must be Aerith! I knew it! Our son sure knows how to pick em," Mr. Fair said and Tifa blushed shaking her head.

"I'm not Aerith…I'm Tifa Lockheart. I met your son in—" Tifa broke off. She couldn't say it with Cloud here, or the others. "Midgar. I met your son when I just moved there…"

Cloud raised a brow at her and Tifa shyed away from his look.

"I'm Aerith," the woman said in a soft voice from the back of the room and the Fair couple moved to peer at her.

"Ah…ah! Yes…I see now! The green eyes and brown hair…and the pink bow," the old woman said. She gave an approving smile. The girl barely said anything and she liked her already.

Mr. Fair nodded. "Mmm, yes. Our son certainly knows how to pick them. You're a very pretty young lady. Our son told us all about you!"

Aerith flushed somewhat. Zack hadn't ever mentioned telling his parents about her…she had assumed she wasn't _that_ important. "I…uh.."

"Well, do come in! Please, have a seat at the table—all of you who can," the old lady said, regarding Red. He looked back at her, and she smiled. "But you can certainly join us!" Red gave his best smile and the woman merely let out a laugh. It wasn't exactly a smile that one would want to give to children—unless you wanted them to have nightmares!

The group had eaten, and talked about Zack for a long time. Aerith had told them all about how they had met—and even though the couple already knew, they still liked to hear it from the woman they had read so much about. She impressed Mrs. Fair with her knowledge of cooking, and finally when it came for bed they led everyone to their rooms, but led Aerith to Zack's.

"You can stay here for the night, dear," Mrs. Fair said and Aerith placed her hands in front of her.

"N-no, I-I couldn't," she replied and Mr. Fair opened the door for her.

"Nonsense! You make yourself at home—I'm sure Zack won't mind," Mr. Fair said and nodded to the doorway. Aerith nodded slightly and clasped her hands in front of her before moving into the room.

What she saw made her let out a hard laugh. The bed was unmade, and there were several pairs of shoes—or rather several shoes that couldn't make pairs—hanging out from under the bed. The wall was littered with posters of bands, famous cartoon characters and other things. One in particular made her laugh again as she read it.

It was a picture of a woman pulling the top of her shirt down and exposing cleavage, part of a red lace bra seen. Beneath it was the word "Motivation" and under that the text 'Keep your eyes on the prize'.

"I told him to take that down," Mrs. Fair huffed and Mr. Fair merely shook his head.

Aerith wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. It was very Zack like, she had to admit. "It's…fine. Thank you for letting me stay Mr. and Mrs. Fair," she replied.

"No trouble. Anything for the 'Flower Girl'," Mrs. Fair replied. "Make yourself at home."

When they shut the door, she clearly heard Mr. Fair speak, though it was muffled behind the door and as they moved down the hall. "A keeper! Definitely a keeper!"

Aerith smiled to herself and moved about the room. The closet was full of clothes, some of them messily hung and half-hanging off hangers. It wasn't messy to the point of being horrible, and she noted that all of his trash had been taken out, at least. It was…Zack Fair. It was her first love. Wild, messy, but comforting and calm at the same time.

Moving to the bed, she sat on it and couldn't help but giggle as a thought struck her.

_Congratulations, Fair, you got me on your bed._

Sighing at herself, she rolled her eyes. Even being in this room was as infectious as his personality was. The covers were clean, at least, though she imagined they had been washed right before he left, using them only once before leaving. They were a sky blue in color, with a dark blue comforter. The bed was large enough to house two pillows, and the head board was obviously old. Several things were etched into it and she moved to inspect it.

Names were etched into the bed, and at first Aerith was taken aback. Had this been all the names of women he…slept with? She was quickly relieved, though, when she saw that they were names of couples, in what seemed chronological order. At the end was Zack's name, but there was no pairing. This bed, it seemed, had been passed down the family line.

Aerith pouted her lips for a moment before she rummaged through the sliding drawers on the shelf. Finding what she was looking for, Aerith leaned towards the head board and etched her own name, next to Zack's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was gonna type more, but that sounded like a sweet note to leave it on, as opposed to the usual cliff hanger or tense note I leave off on. Hope you all enjoyed it.**


	9. Shadow: Chapter 8

**A/N: Let's start with the thanks: Thank you, at this point, to **_**Puja723, gunitatsuhiko, truko 100, HazzaTL3, Circle of Phoenix, Kegra, and Shining Sonny**_** for their reviews/adds! I promise this is the LAST CHAPTER I will post before Leave. I hope you all enjoyed the cutesy-ness of the last Chapter—cause as my friends and I say, SHITS ABOUT TO GO DOWN!**

_**Kegra: I figured you'd like that ending. n_n It was pretty sweet, eh? And people say I can't be romatnic. PFFFT! And, as far as Reno and Zack go...I can't say. Classified. xD**_

_**DarrenrEal: As I stated, the Ragnarok is a sword that Cloud can get on the return to Midgar just before or after the fight with the huge robot. I think. Either that or that forest aboove Cosmo Canyon. And as for my favorite Chapter—it's pretty much done, in my head. But trust me, when it gets around to it, you'll know it. :D**_

_**HazzaTL3: I try and pass over most of the game events, except those that tie or can be tied, to Zack. This is, after all, his story! But as far as the whole Cloud confused/thinking he is Zack ordeal, like I said—more to follow on that.**_

**Song playing/Recommended Listening: **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF7, or the characters. They are property of Squarenix. If I owned them…things prolly would be going down like this:**

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Shadow: Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since Zack arrived in Nibelheim. He thought that Aerith and the others would have arrived sooner, but he supposed maybe they'd gotten side tracked. Cosmo Canyon <em>was <em>close, so he figured that they may have stopped there. For what ends, he had no idea. Cloud was in Nibelheim—hell he was from there—so he knew what happened. But then, he may have been avoiding the place to avoid seeing it in 'ruin'. He likely knew Sephiroth would be on his way here—as Zack expected, but the delay was probably for both Tifa and himself than anything else.

Zack stayed at the Shinra manor each night, sleeping in the upstairs rooms before descending to the basement during the day. He killed time by reading the very things that made Sephiroth go mad. He had to admit though—he didn't understand _anything_ it referenced. Apparently, though, Sephiroth was conceived a normal child...but then shit just got weird.

Zack smirked as he strolled the manor, picturing Sephiroth as a baby. Then he nearly laughed out loud as he pictured him stricking a stubby, short Masamune against a crib's railing.

The one thing that caught Zack's attention was an ancient looking door that remained locked. He tried to kick it in, but it was if something—or someone—was keeping it sealed. So, today, instead of heading immediately to the basement, he found himself looking for the key.

Entering a familiar bedroom, he spotted the very place he had let Cloud rest, and dressed him up as a SOLDIER First Class before leaving out to Midgar. He scoffed.

_Way to go. Do the guy a favor and now he's trying to get your girl..._

His thoughts went dark. _Well, already has her..._

He shook the thoughts off visibly as he continued looking around. He found several notes as he did so, and within an hour thought he had the combination figured out. Moving to the safe, he began moving the dial. Reaching the second number set, Zack stopped when he thought he heard a growl. He raised a brow and turned his hooded head to look over his shoulder.

Nothing.

Shrugging he went to the third set, and stopped.

"That was definitely a growl," he murmured. He looked around again. Nothing...

Quickly punching in the fourth code, the door to the safe immediately burst open, causing him to leap back, dual swords snapping out of their sheaths. A behemoth of a monster poured out, consisting of two different colors, red and purple—divided down the middle. It's face was spread between the division, and Zack shook his head in disbelief.

"How the _hell'd _you fit in there," he asked, the monster only roaring in response. Looming in, it struck at Zack.

The fight was on. Zack blocked and parried, dodging as the monster got too close. Finally, however, Zack grew anxious, ready to end the fight. He whirled the left blade around, bringing it in an under handed grasp behind his back. The tell-tale signs of mako energy burned around his form as he cast.

Swinging the blade forward, a black orb was sent out, reaching the creature and instantly catching it in it's gravitational field. The creature shuddered and shrank as the gravity continued to multiply.

And then it just flattened. Green blood splattered out, landing on Zack's cloak, and oozing on the floor. Letting out a sigh as the blood pooled around, and nearly submerged, the flattened creature, he stepped around it. Sheathing his blades he gave the dead being a smirk.

"We got a bleeder," he murmured before kneeling in front of the safe. Inside was a key—he presumed to the door—and a summon materia. Picking it up, Zack tossed it up and caught it. He didn't need another materia, but...

He grinned evily. _Oh, this'll be fun_.

* * *

><p>Red XIII twitched slightly for what seemed like the hundredth time. The group had stopped for the evening to camp. They had left Cosmo Canyon, and were on their way to Nibelheim—or what was left of it, and were only a couple miles out. They'd get there within the early morning hours.<p>

The source of his twitch, though, came from the newest addition to their party as she insisted on petting him. Not that he minded—hell, he was still a feline. The petting didn't bother him at all—it was the squealing _Kyaaaaa_ that came with it. And so was the case now.

Yuffie, the newest addition and self proclaimed best ninja _EVAR_ was stroking his coat, making the god forsaken mewling noise. Red merely laid down next to her as she sat at the fire, the others gathered around as well.

"So...Nibelheim," Red rumbled lightly, causing Cloud and Tifa to nod slightly.

"You two are from there, right? What's it like," Aerith asked, cocking her head to the side.

_A big heap of ash_. Cloud nearly said this, but he had decided against it. "It's...well it's a small town," Cloud said.

"You forgot 'in the middle of nowhere' and 'surrounded by lots of nothing'," Tifa replied with a smile and Cloud gave a weak one. He wasn't looking forward to this...this is where everything started. He had challenged Sephiroth here, and beat him—after having been impaled. He remembered Tifa being hurt, and he looked to her.

"Hey, Tifa...," he began, though stopped short. He had almost asked if her scar healed alright...and then remembered _where_ the scar was.

"Hm?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

><p>It was getting dark as Zack descended into the basement for the first time that day. He wouldn't be down their long before retiring for a sleep. Sephiroth wouldn't come in and ransack the manor—if he came at all, it'd be in the basement. Sleeping up top was safe enough—and free!<p>

His purpose, with key in hand, was to find out what was behind the door sealed with enough force to keep him from kicking it down. Reaching the door he unlocked it and stepped away quickly. The last time he unlocked something, a monster three times the size of it's container burst out.

And looking at the doorway, he _really_ hoped that wasn't the case this time too...

When nothing happened, he pushed the door open and seen rows of several coffins laying in the room, though only one had it's lid on. Zack shuddered.

"If Sephiroth wasn't bad enough, the walking dead had to come along," he grumbled. If it was zombies, he decided, he'd just quit and go tell Tseng to find the maniac himself. Monsters? He could deal with them easily. Cloud? He'd beat him like a red headed step child. Zombies? To hell with that.

Moving to the coffin he eyed it suspiciously. He could open it...but he should do so carefully.

Ehhhhhh...nah.

His foot came forward, booting the side of the coffin and causing the lid to burst off. Immediately a being flipped out, landing on the edge of the coffin with surreal grace, gun pointed at the one who disturbed his sleep.

Zack had already had a sword unsheathed and pointed at the man before he finished getting up.

He was clad in dark attire—at least underneath the red cloak he wore, along side the bronze—near gold—metallic claw on his left hand. His eyes were a bright crimson and around his head was a crimson bandanna. His hair was raven in color, and the majority rested on the left side of his head. A few strands protruded from the red bandanna. Silence reigned between the two before Zack let out a heavy, prolonged sigh and dropped his sword.

"Whew! You're not a zombie," Zack said shaking his hooded head. The being on the coffin raised a raven colored brow before cautiously lowering his weapon. His voice came, sounding deep and gravely, though not from age or un-use.

"Should I be," he asked and Zack merely looked back at him.

"Well...no...but who're you—and why're you sleeping in a coffin in the basement of the Shinra mansion," Zack asked, more forcefully than he intended.

The man was silent for a moment before shaking his head and climbing back into the coffin.

"Leave me be...it's not time for me to awaken," the crimson clad man said in finality. Before Zack could protest, the lid zoomed from the floor and slammed back onto the coffin with a thud.

Zack stood, dumbfounded for a moment before he threw up his arms, grumbling. "Crazy..."

* * *

><p>The next day came early for Zack, unable to sleep peacefully knowing there was a possible vampire sleeping only a floor below him—behind a door HE unlocked. Waking, he headed for the basement, as per usual. The usually dim lit area was lit now, and Zack blinked at the unexpected brightness. One thing was for sure—someone was here. His nerves sent him immediately to the edge, hands snapping to the hilts of his swords as he cautiously made his way down the long corridor.<p>

At first he thought it might have just been the man from before, deciding to wake up after all—but he couldn't see that happening. The thud of the coffin indicated he meant to go back to sleep for a long time.

Reaching the end of the hallway and the lab that he and Cloud had previously broken out of, Zack found it completely lit up now.

And pacing down the aisle of book cases between the back study and the lab was a silver haired man in black.

"Sephiroth," Zack said firmly, and Sephiroth merely glanced to the man from his book before placing a finger up to silence him.

"Ssh. This is the good part—Jenova...the calamity from the skies—," he began, but Zack cut him off.

"Spawned a maniac. Yeah, I read it already," he interjected swiftly, his blades rotating around and to the ready.

Sephiroth snapped the book shut, a small 'hm' coming from him as he did so. He let it fall to the ground as he slowly drew the Masamune. Zack remembered his previous thoughts and merely grinned.

"Are you going to the Reunion, Zack," Sephiroth asked, and Zack raised a brow.

"Well...I intend to have one eventually," he said with a small shrug, the two ex-SOLDIERs pacing around one another now.

Sephiroth merely grinned. "You're unfit anyway. Even the puppet has more use than you—but you and he are the same, are you not? Both puppets with" Sephiroth mused and moved his fingers, "strings to move?"

Zack merely remained silent. "I...see. Perhaps I was wrong," Sephiroth said with a sigh. "Hojo didn't even experiment on you like he did with the puppet."

Zack merely shook his head. Hojo _hadn't _experimented on him? That made no sense. He clearly remembered it. He _was _experimented on and he broke out Cloud and himself and made their way to Midgar.

"You're just a lost brat tossed into a game meant for those who are your superior," Sephiroth said lowly. Zack grinned evily at this.

"Superior, eh? I seem to recall you getting your ass kicked last time we met, Sephiroth. Now put up or shut up."

Sephiroth's deadly smirk remained as the Masamune lead in as he charged.

* * *

><p>"The fuck? You said this place was destroyed," Barret said as he looked around. The town they had said was destroyed when Sephiroth went nuts stood, completely intact. Cloud stood, wide eyed.<p>

"What? How? I...I remember it as if it was yesterday...," Cloud said. He ran ahead, stopping and turning to the others. "This is where they dropped off me and Sephiroth! And we talked right here, about my family. And then" Cloud turned, pointing towards the inn, "we went and stayed at the inn!"

Tifa nodded to him, though inside she instantly regretted it. _Oh Cloud...what happened to you? _

She remembered clearly when Sephiroth came to the village—she was their guide. But he didn't come with Cloud...he came with Zack. The black haired man with a charming smile, and kind blue eyes—and the large sword Cloud had shown up with. It was obvious that Zack and Cloud had some connection—Zack admitted to it. Cloud, though, refused to even say he knew him.

_What happened, Cloud...?_

"Where'd ya go next, Spike," Yuffie asked as she looked around. This place was...bland. Wutai was better, at least, for it's flare.

Cloud was silent for the moment. "We went to the...Shinra Mansion. The mansion," he confirmed. He took off at a sprint then, causing Aerith to let out a cry of alarm. The group, though, followed suit.

Cloud entered the mansion and stopped immediately. Above him, seemed to float a red materia, seeming to be suspended in mid-air.

The others crowded into the entrance moments later and Aerith shook her head. "I've never seen materia do that before...," she said softly.

"That just means it's extra valuable," Yuffie cried, and immediately leaped forward to snatch it. Cloud saw the string attached to it a second too late, and as Yuffie grabbed the materia, it snapped.

The snapping of the string caused a bunch of cans to clang loudly, causing the group to tense—and Red to flinch. After a few moments of nothing happening, Cloud finally let out a breath. "An alarm," he mumbled.

"Way to go kid," Barret blasted at the girl and she shyed away, twirling the materia over in her hands.

"How was I supposed to know," she asked weakly, trying her best to give him large, pleading eyes.

"I have a daughter...that's not goin' to work," he grumbled and she stomped her foot, letting out a sigh.

Cloud saw Red's ear twitch and he raised a hand to silence the two.

"What do you hear," he asked and Red seemed to cock his head, listening for a moment before speaking.

"Combat," he said simply.

"Lead the way," Cloud instructed, and Red was off in a flash.

* * *

><p>Zack brought his left sword in with a short jab, right one back and poised to strike before a green glow bathed the area. Bringing the blade forward in a horizontal swing, a green projectile blasted forth.<p>

Sephiroth, not one to be caught off guard by the same attack twice, had leaped back from the initial jab, and brought the Masamune up in a diagonal slash, cleaving the magic projectile cleanly in two. The two pieces slammed into adjacent book cases that lined the walls, causing the wood to splinter with the force and incinerating some of the books on contact.

Zack heard the telltale signs of his alarm going off, and knew that someone was above them—and had certainly heard the commotion he just caused.

"The puppet is here, Zack. What will you do now," Sephiroth asked as he stalked around Zack. Zack rushed back in, bringing his blades down in several hard swipes that Sephiroth easily deflected.

His attack, it seemed, was Sephiroth's answer and his dark smirk widened. "What will you do when I take the Ancient, Zack? You cannot always be with them."

Zack, having backed off from his quick attack, brought his left sword forward as mako energy swirled around his form. The cast was quick, but the spell was powerful as a massive orb of fire exploded forth. It struck Sephiroth and exploded, the concussion cracking the tanks in the laboratory and sending Sephiroth reeling back. He skid to a stop, though, and seemed unfazed as he looked back to Zack.

"Your weakness, Zack, is that you care too much for the girl. I will claim her, one way or another. She is the only other surviving Ancient...she and I could rebuild this planet from scratch," Sephiroth taunted and Zack rushed back in. He was silent in his rage, using his strength only to strengthen his attacks as he swung at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth had been backed into the corridor at this point, and knew that he couldn't swing the Masamune at it's full length. Instead, he let the blade scrape the ground as he held it vertically, hilt towards the ceiling. Zack's attacks slapped the blade this way and that, working Sephiroth's defense just as he had before. A hard swipe from his left sword sent Sephiroth's blade wielding arm across his chest, and leaving his right side open. Zack took advantage and aimed his right blade in a quick stab, though he was stopped short as Sephiroth's left fist came up. It easily dipped into Zack's hood and struck a blow to his face, sending the cloaked man stumbling back.

"Keep this lesson in mind, Zack the puppy: You cannot save anyone. Not Angeal, not Genesis, not me, not yourself, not the puppet—and certainly not the woman you hold dear," Sephiroth called.

Zack shook his head, his eyes having blurred from the blow that crunched his nose. Sephiroth, however, was gone.

Zack let out a frustrated yell before he sheathed his swords, turning to storm out of the lab. Sephiroth would likely be going to the reactor on Mt. Nibel. It was the closes place to them that made any sense.

"Kagé came a voice, and Zack looked up, having been lost for a moment in his rage. Aerith stood with the others, crowding the doorway, Cloud with his hand already on his blade.

"Where's Sephiroth," Cloud asked, his blue eyes narrowing and Zack let out a growl before he spoke in his usual faked voice.

"Gone. Now out of my way," he shot back, and Cloud's hand tightened on his hilt.

"Ugh, the testosterone is killing me...Tifa, do something," Yuffie called and she sighed, grabbing Cloud's sword arm and shaking her head as she looked at him. Looking back to Zack she spoke.

"And where did he go, then," she asked simply and Zack remained silent for a moment.

"Likely to the reactor on Mt. Nibel," he finally said and she nodded.

"We should be cautious" Red began, looking up to Cloud and the others, "I smelled rain on the way here, and there were storm clouds in the distance."

Aerith nodded and looked to Tifa and Cloud. "Crossing a mountain in a storm doesn't seem very smart..."

"Then stay" Zack called gruffly before moving to push past them, "but do not interfere."

"Wait," Tifa said, lunging in front of him. "We're both after Sephiroth, right? Why not travel with us, at least to the reactor?"

Zack looked at her. His brows furrowed, though Sephiroth's voice echoed in his mind.

"_And certainly not the woman you hold dear."_

He swallowed shakily. He couldn't...it'd violate his orders—but he knew Sephiroth. He meant what he said...he'd either kill her, or kidnap her. He looked to Aerith with a glance from beneath his cloak.

_Fuck orders._

"Until the reactor then," he nodded gruffly.

"Whoa, wait! We can't take him—he's a turk," Barret yelled and everyone looked to him, before remembering what was said from Reno, they all looked back him.

"Unofficially. They hired me for this job," Zack spoke.

"What job? Kill Sephiroth," Cloud asked loudly He shook his head, smirking. "I can see _you're right on that_." Cloud had used the same words Kagé had used on Aerith in their previous meeting. Zack moved towards Cloud, fists balling. Yuffie ducked behind Barret, but Aerith intersected Zack.

"Stop! What is your problem! Do you always just look for a fight! BOTH of you! I refuse to believe, Kagé that you're a friend of Zack's if you act this way. He'd never befriend someone as blood thirsty as you," Aerith said, her fists clenching at her sides. She whirled to Cloud. "And you! Why do you always provoke him? Are you so hell bent on fighting him just to prove...what? You're a bigger man?"

Cloud and Zack stood in stunned silence before Zack cleared his throat. "Very...well." He changed the subject quickly. "We've wasted enough time here...let's hurry to Mt. Nibel."

Cloud—for once—nodded in agreement. The group made their way down the hall, though they stopped as the shadow of a figure coming towards them. Yuffie went for her weapon, as did the others, but Zack stopped them quickly with a raised hand.

"We meet again," Zack said in his gruff voice, and the crimson clad gunman raised a raven brow at him. He said nothing, though, and merely nodded.

"I heard the sounds of combat, and the name Sephiroth. Explain," the man said simply.

"Can we at least get your name," Zack asked and the man nodded.

"Vincent Valentine...ex-Turk," he said curtly.

"Ah, well...it-it's a long story," Tifa said, ringing her hands slightly. She didn't know why she was nervous—but something about meeting a man with a metal claw, wrapped in red in the basement of Shinra's mansion seemed...wrong.

"What was he doing here," Vincent asked, looking between the group.

"Short version is he's bat shit crazy, trying to destroy the planet, and we intend to stop him," Yuffie said simply. The raven haired man regarded him with his crimson gaze for a moment before speaking.

"Explain the long version on the way."

* * *

><p>The group made their way through Mt. Nibel quickly, Kagé and Cloud leading the way through the various monsters they met. They were nearly in view of the reactor when Cloud finally spoke to Kagé. "So, when're you going to give me back my sword?"<p>

"I'm not. It isn't yours," Kagé answered curtly.

"Like hell it isn't," Cloud shot back and Kagé merely turned his hooded gaze to him.

"You stole it, and I'm going to return it to the owner."

"Stole it? It was given to me!"

Kagé's attention was immediately turned to the reactor as it came into view, and the silhouette entering—silver hair catching in the moonlight.

"Sephiroth," he said softly, and the crew broke into a full sprint behind him.

Kagé broke through the door of the reactor, running along the grated walkway, swords coming out of their sheaths as he looked around. He spotted Sephiroth above him, standing on a row of pipes two thick, Masamune in hand.

Kagé leaped up, swords coming to bare as his fury was reignited. Sephiroth would _not_ harm Aerith. Not while he still drew breath. As the cloaked man reached him, Sephiroth merely lifted off the pipes somewhat, levitating and dancing out of the way of the blades that Kagé whirled around. He easily found himself behind the man, and Sephiroth struck once, but true.

His foot came out, hitting the man square in the back and knocking him off the pipes, over the mako pit below that the reactor worked from.

Kagé spun in mid-air, swords coming up in a 'X' for defense as Sephiroth's Masamune came down in a horizontal slash. The attack was successfully blocked, but Sephiroth was grinning widely. The force behind the blow sent Kagé rocketing away from the group, into the vast darkness that housed the mako pits stories below.

Sephiroth landed lightly on the railing, killing intent written all over his face. "Now that we can proceed uninterrupted" his narrow slitted eyes landing on Aerith, "I can finally say 'hello'."

**A/N: And now I'll leave you on THAT note before I travel across the planet. xD**


	10. Shadow: Chapter 9

**A/N: Let's start with the thanks: Thank you, at this point, to **_**Puja723, CloudRocks86, gunitatsuhiko, truko 100, HazzaTL3, Circle of Phoenix, Kegra, Hollyhock-san, and Shining Sonny**_** for their reviews/adds! Alrighty, after leaving you guys waiting with held breath, I present to you the next chapter you've all been waiting for!**

_**Kegra: I wanted to leave you guys with some good stuff to wait for! =D I know, I'm evil.**_

_**DarrenrEal: You'll have to read on to find out if he gets his memory back! He might just go crazy, never know!**_

_**HazzaTL3: Yep, introduced Yuffie and Vincent. I feel I did Yuffie justice, but I'm kinda worried I didn't nail Vincent's personality...there will be more revealed about the whole Zack-Cloud-Tifa-Nibelheim incident. I promise you I'll tie it in nicely.**_

_**Gunitatsuhiko: I know, I'm evil! I hope this Chapter makes up for it though! =3 I'm sure you're not dead yet, haha.**_

_**CloudRocks86: I'm glad ya got the reference! XD I don't really do cross overs, though...so I probably never will. But thanks for enjoying the story!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF7, or the characters. They are property of Squarenix. If I owned them…things prolly would be going down like this:**

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Shadow: Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>Wind whistled around Zack as he plummeted through the depths of the Mako reactor. Said wind was interrupted several times as Zack slammed into a pipe, whirled around it, and continued his descent. The first few pipes he had struck, thanks to Sephiroth's strength, he had slammed right through. The pipes didn't hurt, he'd admit, due to the cloak, but several times he hit one one his cloak was whipping open from the wind. Those times caused him to drop his swords, leaving him 'unarmed' as he hit the mako with a splash.<p>

Zack swam for the surface, drenched in the poisonous liquid. Reaching the surface, he moved towards the largest pipe, wet leather gloves sliding off the surface. Luck was with him, though, and he found a service ladder, managing to get himself out of the liquid. Hugging the ladder he let out a shudder, nearly vomiting from the exposure to pure mako, before his blue eyes turned upwards. He was stories—_stories-_below them and drenched in mako. He'd admit, he didn't feel as bad as he did after his ordeal with Hojo, but he expected that was because of the cloak he wore. If it was resistant to magic, which came from materia, he guessed it made sense. Or maybe it was something Hojo himself had done to Zack. Regardless, the man began moving up the ladder, his movements slow and shaky as he continually forced down the bile that wanted to rise. Aerith, he knew, needed him.

* * *

><p>The sound of metal meeting metal rang out through the reactor as Cloud attacked Sephiroth with all the fury he could muster. Ragnarok met Masamune with enough force to shower the area in sparks as Sephiroth deftly blocked the attacks, allowing Cloud to push him back along the walkway, away from the others. He watched the blonde haired swordsman with a condescending smirk, green eyes filled with mirth.<p>

Cloud let out another roar as he brought Ragnarok in vertical slash, slamming the Masamune with enough force to rattle the handle bars along the walkway. Leaping back he twirled the blade once, shouldered it and leaped high into the air bringing the sword above above his head with both hands. He came down at Sephiroth with all the force he could muster, Sephiroth standing with sword over head in a horizontal fashion, not cringing from the amount of weight and power behind the blow.

"For a puppet, you're putting a lot of effort into this," Sephiroth commented, causing Cloud's blue eyes to narrow in fury, teeth grit. Everything he threw at this man seemed to be slapped away like child's play.

He leaped back, landing just in front of the others. The blade came over head, a faint blue sheen seen along the blade as his blue eyes glowed with mako energy.

"Cloud," Aerith asked faintly, Tifa looking on in worry next to her. The walkway was too narrow for all of them to try and help Cloud—it simply just wasn't possible. Their leader took the charge against the man after Kagé had been so casually tossed aside. If he was able to man-handle Sephiroth on the boat to Junon, what the hell had happened for him to be so easily beaten? It was as if he had just flown off the handle. And now Cloud was fairing little better.

Cloud brought the sword down, sending an arc of energy traveling along the ground, towards Sephiroth. The silver haired man watched with a raised brow as it rocketed towards him and he casually brought his left hand around, back handing the blade beam projectile away from him. What the man made Ancient didn't expect, however, was the projectile splitting into two after that, searing through the rails and the ground on both side of him and effectively causing the part of the walkway he stood on to begin to collapse.

Cloud's blue eyes locked on Sephiroth's green as the railing began to collapse, Sephiroth standing calmly on it. Before it got too far, though, Sephiroth merely leaped forward, back onto the walkway that was stable and began walking back towards Cloud.

Cloud stood, dumbfounded before he grit his teeth and brought his blade to bare again as he ran in. Sephiroth merely let out a small 'hm' before he quickened his pace. Upon reaching Cloud, he waiting for the strike. Ragnarok came in, tip leading, and Sephiroth side stepped it, allowing Cloud to move past him, spinning and bringing Ragnarok around in a horizontal slash. Sephiroth's hand shot out and grabbed the blade, catching it and causing Cloud's eyes to widen. Before he could register anything else, the Masamune dove into, and through, his body twice. Letting the blade he caught go, Sephiroth merely pushed Cloud away as the spiky haired man coughed blood and fell to his back.

Sephiroth turned, his smirk still present as he began walking towards the group. Barret lowered his gun arm on the man and Sephiroth frowned. "I'm merely here to say hello...and you all start attacking me as if I'm some monster..."

"Prolly cus you are, you fuckin' freak," Barret roared and Sephiroth's eyes flashed dangerously. Before the gunman could begin firing, Sephiroth's blade dove through his stomach, sending him huddled to the ground as his blood began to pool and drip from the grated flooring. Tifa moved in to attack, bringing a leg up to kick Sephiroth in the ribs. His arm shot out, catching the leg at the calf and he regarded her with a cool gaze, bringing his sword back.

"I suppose you won't be needing this anymore," he muttered, his tone dripping with venom. Tifa tried to wrench her leg free, but Sephiroth held her fast. The blade descended in an arc, but was knocked back, the sound of a shot ringing out. Sephiroth's green eyes narrowed to the source, the crimson clad form of Vincent Valentine. Vincent fired several more shots, Sephiroth moving his blade deftly to stop them. When the blade stopped, though, Red XIII was there to catch the arm, his teeth sinking into Sephiroth's wrist. Yuffie loosed her own weapon at this point, catching Sephiroth in the chest—and a fire ball trailed right behind it, knocking him back a few feet in a stumble. He had been forced to release Tifa, and Red XIII had moved back to rest beside the others. Sephiroth let out another 'hm' before he turned and placed a foot on the railing.

"Since you do not wish to speak with me at this time...let the puppet know that I shall be heading to the Northern Cave" he cut his eyes to Cloud, "if he survives." And with that he leaped into the shadows above, disappearing.

* * *

><p>Zack finally crawled onto the walkway that was right below where he had been knocked off. While climbing up, he nearly had been crushed by part of the walkway falling off completely. Having to hug the ladder for dear life, he squished himself as close to it as possible to avoid the metal contraption, and didn't move until several moments after he heard it splash into the mako. He had climbed for hours, easily, and now as he lay on the walkway he gazed around with half lidded eyes to try and discern what had happened. There were several spots on the grating that were brown with dried blood, but no bodies. Zack supposed that was good—Sephiroth would have just left the bodies to rot. Or kicked them off into the mako, of course, but Zack saw no bodies flying down into the depths. Which meant, likely, that someone had been wounded, but the group survived. He wondered, briefly, if it was Aerith's blood and tried to force himself to push up and continue moving. After climbing for several hours, and the exposure to mako though he found himself lacking the strength to do so. His gloved hand went forward, instead, landing on one of the blood stains. "Aer...ith," he grumbled before he fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.<p>

"We made it through the caves," Tifa said as their group exited the cave. It had been a hard trip, with two of their party members wounded, but it was done, and they could rest now and move on once they had regained their strength.

"Should we continue on? I smell machinery not far from here—there's a town we could rest in," Red XIII said as he turned his good eye to Aerith and Tifa. Vincent approached behind him, carrying the wounded Barret on his back. Yuffie was helping him the best she could, but Red had been able to carry Cloud on his own.

"We can't push ourselves too hard...you and Vincent are probably tired from carrying—and fighting—the wounded. We'll rest here for tonight and move as soon as they feel better," Aerith said with a look to Tifa who nodded.

"Hey! I helped too," Yuffie blasted.

"Take him. I'll set up the tents," Vincent told her calmly. Before waiting to see if she is ready, or able, to take Barret, he dumped the large man on her and turned to gather the supplies.

* * *

><p>Zack's eyes slowly opened as he turned his head to take in the unfamiliar surroundings. He grunted and pushed himself to his hands and knees. How long had he been out? He wasn't entirely sure...but he felt refreshed. He checked himself for injuries, and then reached for his swords. His memory came rushing back as he realized that he'd dropped them in his descent. Or rather, fall. Or push. Whichever.<p>

Standing, he pushed himself up and began exiting the reactor. He had a lot of ground to cover...

Zack found himself exiting the cave. He produced the cell phone from within the folds of his cloak and opened it. He pushed a button and the device remained blank. He shook it and noticed that drops came out. Turning it to the side, he watched as a small stream of mako poured from it, causing him to whine.

_Well, judging by the sun...it's about mid-day._

He had no idea how he was going to get to the northern continent...but he guessed that he could try and get the Turks to give him a ride. Sighing, he headed towards the town in the distance, the crooked rocket standing as a way point.

Reaching the town, Zack made sure his cowl was pulled up and tight. Upon entering the gate, though, Zack saw that the town was in an uproar. He moved towards the commotion, but stopped as he heard the sound of a propeller starting. Looking towards the sound he saw a plane moving around the side of a house, as well as President Rufus and other members of Shinra present.

_The hell...?_

Before Zack could react, though, he saw Cloud and the others leap onto the plane. The man who had been talking to President Rufus leaped on as well as the plane took off. Zack stood directly in it's path as it flew over head, the members of AVALANCHE looking to him with wide eyes, shocked that the cloaked man was still standing. The sound of gunfire brought Zack to reality and he saw as the plane began smoking, and then descending over the horizon—then the tell tale sound of a large splash faintly heard echoing from the distance.

He moved to sprint out of town, but he caught the voice of President Shinra as he began heading back to his helicopter with a large, rotund man.

"They're still alive," Rufus said as he lead the way. "That plane is made to float—notice the landing gear on the bottom. Palmer, find out where they're going and get me that plane."

"Y, yes sir...," the large man said as he boarded the helicopter with the President. Zack waited for a few more moments before heading to the house where the commotion started. If anything, he could find out a little bit more information.

"Hey! Hey! What happened," Zack asked as he approached a woman with brown hair and glasses.

"Oh, hello. Well...Shinra showed up and started asking Cid for his plane...but them some fellows tried to stop that large man from stealing it anyway...," the woman asked. "I'm Shera, by the way. Would you like some tea?"

"Ah..no thanks. Did they say where they were heading," Zack asked as he looked at the damage done. It seemed like the fence would have to be rebuilt...but at least her house wasn't damaged. "And who's Cid?"

"They said something about a temple...of some kind. I'm not too sure" the woman laughed nervously, "but Cid is the man who owns the plane. He used to work for Shinra's space program—we both did."

Zack nodded. "Alright, thanks for the information." He turned to leave but stopped. "Oh! Do you know where I can buy a new cell phone around here?"

"Um...the General Store should have some...they're older models, but they should be fine," Shera said with a small bow. Zack cried his thanks as he ran off and Shera sighed. "What am I supposed to do with all this tea...?"

* * *

><p>"I asked for a cell phone, not a brick," Zack said flatly as he looked at the overly large cell phone in front of him. He understood older models...but this was, like, a <em>first<em> model.

"If ya don't want it, ya can get outta mah store," the older, squat man said. Zack sighed and paid for the cellphone before exiting the store. Looking at it, he shuddered before he punched in the number for Tseng.

The ringing stopped, but there was nothing said on the other end.

"Hey, it's me," Zack said flatly.

"What happened to your other phone? We've been trying to contact you," came Tseng's voice and Zack let out a small sigh that turned into a whine.

"Sephiroth happened. Anyway, I need to be picked up—I'm in Rocket Town. I know where AVALANCHE and Sephiroth are heading," Zack said.

There was a small stint of silence before, "We're already at their planned location. I'll send someone over there to pick you up and bring you over."

* * *

><p>Zack arrived at the Temple just in time to see Reno, Rude, and Elena half carrying half dragging Tseng to the helicopter as he got off the aircraft.<p>

"Guys, what the hell happened," Zack asked as they loaded Tseng on board.

"Sephiroth, that's what," Reno shouted over the propellers.

"He's inside," Rude joined in, though his voice still seemed as low as is usually was, as if he wasn't having to yell.

As the helicopter took off, Zack watched it go before he turned to move towards the Temple. Before he could get more than a few steps closer, though, Cloud and his company came sprinting from the entrance, and Zack dove into the nearby foliage as the large structure began to crumble.

The ground shook beneath him the haze of the shifting and shrinking stone caused Zack to grip the sides of his cowl and pull his head down somewhat. Once the shaking stopped, Zack lay there for a moment before he pushed himself up and turned towards where the Temple had been.

And it was gone.

"The hell," he asked, obviously shocked. What could have made it shrink so easily...to nothing?

"CLOUD! NO," a shout broke Zack from his thoughts. He began sprinting up the stairs and arrived at the top of what was obviously a crater just in time to see Sephiroth grinning widely at a black orb in his hand, and Cloud straddling Aerith, punching at her face. The thin flower girl was doing her best to fend off the man, but to no avail.

Zack looked between the silver haired man and Cloud, and it seemed like his decision was made for him.

"Farewell, puppet," Sephiroth said before he was simply gone.

Zack skid down the side of the crater in a flash. Reaching the bottom, he grabbed Cloud by the back of his hair and yanked him off of Aerith. In the same motion he spun around and brought his knee to the man's stomach, sending Cloud stumbling back before a fist planted on his jaw and sent him to his back.

Zack stood, cloak still swishing from the lightning fast movement, over Aerith defensively, daring the man to get up. Cloud merely turned to his side though, shriveling up into a fetal position and shaking horribly. Tifa moved to his side, tears on the edge of her red-brown eyes as she looked to Zack.

"You...didn't have to be so rough," Tifa pleaded and the cloaked form of Zack, which was heaving somewhat from his breaths, merely shook his head. That...nutcase was just sitting on top of Aerith hitting her. To hell with being gentle about it.

Zack turned to Aerith and looked her over as she sat up. Her bottom lip was swollen and busted in the bottom right corner, and her left cheek was bruising quickly. Tenderly, he offered her his hand, still silent. She looked to it before taking it cautiously. He helped her stand and spoke in his usual gruff voice.

"Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine...thank you...," Aerith mumbled before she straightened her dress and made sure she was alright everywhere else.

"I can't believe that spikey headed punk did that," a blonde haired man exclaimed, smoking his cigarette. "He just gave Sephiroth the Black Materia!"

"Cloud was not himself," Vincent said flatly from the side of the crater he leaned against. He looked to Zack with crimson eyes. "You subdued him, at least. We should be thankful. It could have proved fatal."

Zack merely nodded his cloaked head. What was he going to do now? He had no idea what in hell the black materia did, but if he knew Sephiroth it could only equal one thing—bad.

"It's not over yet guys," Aerith said, smiling and wincing at the effort it took. "There's still something I can do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it!**

**Me: How're you guys liking the story so far?**

**Zack: *Strangles me* What the hell are you doing to me man!**

**Me: Gah! Can't...breath...x_x;;;**

**Zack: Good! Serves you right for putting me through hell! **

**Me: x_x**

**Zack: Aerith...I miss you...**

**Aerith: What's that Kag****é?**

**Zack: N-NOTHING! o_o;**


	11. Shadow: Chapter 10

**A/N: Let's start with the thanks: Thank you, at this point, to **_**Puja723, CloudRocks86, gunitatsuhiko, truko 100, HazzaTL3, justiceinvain, Circle of Phoenix, , Mr. Phenomenal, axeloftheflame, Kegra, Hollyhock-san, and Shining Sonny**_** for their reviews/adds! Okay. After much debate on how to do this, I decided that this Chapter IS the Chapter I've been waiting for as an author. As such, it will probably be super long. Please feel free to use the music I suggested once shit hits the fan!**

_**Kegra: Haha. After this Chapter, I'm sure there will be plenty of time for hugs!**_

_**DarrenrEal: If you liked the last Chapter, I'm sure this—and the next few upcoming chapters will be well received!**_

_**: Well wait no longer! Thank you for enjoying the tale thus far!**_

_**Gunitatsuhiko: Haha. Don't dread! Just anticipate! XD I'm sure all the romantics out there will be pleased with the upcoming Chapters. Or maybe not. We shall see!**_

_**Axeloftheflame: Zack can't tell Cloud who he is because then he'd tell Aerith. On top of that, it'd ruin the dramatic effect I've been creating! And let's not forget the angst!**_

**Song playing/Recommended Listening:**** Diamond Eyes by Shinedown (When shit hits the fan. u_u)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF7, or the characters. They are property of Squarenix. If I owned them…things prolly would be going down like this:**

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Shadow: Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>Aerith walked casually through the forest, arms folded under her chest as she took in the smells and sights. She couldn't deny the anticipation she felt about arriving in the City that once belonged to her people, but she didn't see the sense of rushing it either. This was a nice forest—designed to keep those that weren't of her people out, but a nice forest nonetheless. As she continued on, though, she began to get the feeling she was being watched. Emerald eyes scanned around as she trudged down the not-so-worn path, and finally she caught sight of a glimpse of her pursuer.<p>

"You're not trying to hide very well, Sephiroth," she said flatly. She didn't stop walking, or unfold her arms. It was simply a statement.

"And you're not trying very hard to find me, if it took you this long," Sephiroth called. The direction of his voice seemed to have come from all around, causing her to glance around a second time. Finally, the man simply appeared in front of her, causing her to stop.

"Where are you going," Sephiroth asked, the usual smirk present on his face as he eyed her.

"On a walk," Aerith said in return and Sephiroth let out a laugh.

"Don't play coy with me. What do you hope to achieve there," he asked, stepping closer to her.

"You'll see soon enough," she replied and Sephiroth merely shook his head. He stopped walking towards her, a few feet from her.

"You and I are both Ancients...why not come clean? Leave those wretches and join me" Sephiroth began, reaching forward to touch her cheek, "we could sail this planet together, with mother."

Aerith back handed the hand away from her before he could touch her. "No thank you. You're not even a real Ancient anyway—just a creation of a mad scientist."

Sephiroth's face flashed with anger and he leaned forward, back handing her this time, and sending her to a sitting position. "Very well—do what you want. You will _rot_ with the rest of them."

* * *

><p>Zack stepped off the helicopter just outside of Bone Village, allowing the aircraft to depart before he turned to look it over. Aerith had about a day lead on him, as well as the others. He knew she was going to the City of the Ancients—she had said so...but he had to beg, borrow, and steal just to get the information. On top of that, when he reported back in, Elena—the new kid in the Turks—felt she had the right to lay into him in Tseng's absence. Between her and Cissnei he had a feeling he's be gray before all of this was over.<p>

Sighing, he wandered into the village, taking in the large skeleton it was built around and under. He wondered why they would do such a thing, but the sounds of digging made answered the unasked question for him. Apparently excavation was what the town was known for.

Shrugging off the urge to rest at the measly inn before heading out, Zack decided to push straight through the forest and head for the City.

Zack reached the exit to the village and found a forest between him and city—like the townspeople had said. They also warned him not to enter it, that he'd never return—except without a specific item. Shrugging off their words he pressed into the forest.

"Lame ass marketing scheme if you ask me...'Your wife and kids will be abducted and you'll be murdered—unless you buy this!' Tch.."

Several hundred yards into the forest, Zack got the feeling that this 'Sleeping Forest' was anything but normal. He didn't get the feeling he was being watched, but he could almost hear voices all around him. Whispering about...well, he wasn't sure what. He could barely make it out, but he had the sneaking suspicion it was about him. He disregarded them, however, and continued on. He stopped near the exit, when he seen a woman in pink standing before a man with silver hair.

Aerith and Sephiroth.

He watched as the two exchanged words that he couldn't hear. Then he saw Sephiroth backhand Aerith to the ground and whisper something to her before they both vanished. Zack tried to run forward, towards them, but stumbled as he did so. His body felt extremely heavy and sluggish. He let out a loud, long yawn as he leaned against a tree. He felt like he hadn't slept in days...

He shook his head and pushed on, stumbling to the exit of the forest and onto the white paved road of the City of the Ancients. Entering the city, he found it harder and harder to keep his eyes open, barely managing a half-lidded position. He grunted and looked to one of the houses. If he was going to pass out, it'd be best to do so out of sight. Zack stumbled towards one of the shell shaped houses, ramming through the rickety door and falling to the floor. He tried to crawl towards the bed, at least, but couldn't manage the strength. Letting out a heavy sigh he let his eyes close.

* * *

><p>Zack found himself near flying, moving to a shell shaped house and inside of it, traveling the near spectral staircase down and into the depths of the city. He reached a large room with several pillars and water all around. Aerith kneel in the center of them, hands clapsed in prayer. He moved upwards, and seen himself in a third person view hunched high above her watching. He felt that he had seen this scene before, and realized he had seen her pray many times in the Church.<p>

But this was different. He didn't know how, but he knew it was. Something was just...off.

He rotated around to watch Cloud and the others enter the room, traversing the pillars in the water to get to Aerith. Cloud led the group and when he reached her, he watched the spikey haired swordsman grasp at his head his knees. He shook violently before, when it subsided, he stood. He grabbed his sword and moved towards Aerith, drawing the sword back above his head.

He watched himself drop from above, landing between the two and catching Cloud's wrists before he could bring the sword down on Aerith. He watched his head turn as he heard the whipping of a cape against air. His hand shot out and grabbed Aerith by the front of her dress and pull her out of the way of Sephiroth's sword as he landed—attempting to impale her.

The next events seemed to go so fast that Zack couldn't register what he saw. It was blurred, shaky, but when it became clear again, he saw himself standing on a pillar, de-cloaked, and the Buster Sword in his grasp. He was wide eyed, panting heavily as if he had just been fighting for his life. He knew that look was when his instincts took over and his training from SOLDIER seized his actions. He saw a hand land on his shoulder, and himself twirl around quickly, his sword leading the movement in a horizontal arc.

And he watched in horror as Aerith fell back, her head completely gone from her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Zack shot up with a shout, flailing and churning. He was covered in sweat and his breathing was as fast as he remembered it. He still sat on the floor of the house, and when he looked out he saw that it was dark. Whether it was early morning or late night he couldn't decide. Everything came flooding back to him and he leaped to his feet and bolted from the room.<p>

Zack crept high above the room and he watched as Aerith sat, just as he had thought, praying in the center. The water reflected off of her alabaster skin, and she looked absolutely...beautiful. He wanted to leap down, toss her over his shoulder and run off with her. He could. He knew he could. Everyone would be none the wiser. With Tseng bed ridden from his injuries, and AVALANCHE behind them, he'd never be found. Well, except for Sephiroth wanting to destroy the planet, their troubles would be over! Zack gave an inward sigh at this. He had to stop Sephiroth, he knew. If he didn't, their life together would be short.

Zack was brought from his thoughts as he heard AVALANCHE rushing into the room, their feet pounding on the pillars and echoing in the large room. Cloud was at the lead, and he watched everything play out as he had before. Cloud hit his knees, grasping his head. When he rose he drew his sword and approached Aerith as if drunk. From here, Zack could see Cloud's bright blue eyes seeming rather dull, and recalled it was the same as at the Temple, just a short while ago. His temper flared at this and he reacted. Leaping down, he landed in between the two, crouched. Coming to a standing position, he caught Cloud's wrist.

The tell tale sound of cloth rippling in the wind came to his ears and he turned, grabbed Aerith by her collar and flung her into Cloud just as Sephiroth landed and the Masamune slammed into the ground.

Zack's temper flared again. Sephiroth wanted to kill her—and he had seen it. Seeing it wasn't the same as experiencing it, and Zack felt all of his rage boil to the surface in an instant. Still being tied to Shinra, losing four years of his life, being taunted day in and day out with seeing Aerith but not being able to tell her who he was, and that he loved her more than anything on the planet. But, finally, nearly losing the innocent flower girl that was his only bright spot in a dark and dreary world.

Zack spun, flinging his cloak off as he did so, allowing the black fabric to fly off over the water. In the same motion, his right arm had went up, grabbing the hilt of the Buster Sword and ripping it from his back. He stepped forward, bringing a heavy stomp onto the Masamune, keeping it down to the ground as he brought his large sword around horizontally. The blade dug into Sephiroth's chest with enough force to send him barreling back, away from the group and towards the wall.

The silver haired man bounded easily off the wall and leaped upwards. "So you've come out of hiding," he taunted as he rose higher into the darkness.

Zack swung the sword over head, snapping it down into a ready position, and causing mako energy to explode out from him with enough force to crack the pillar he stood on.

"SEPHIROTH," he roared before he brought the blade to bear and leaped up after him.

The darkness above the group was illuminated time and time again as Zack clashed swords with Sephiroth.

* * *

><p>Aerith sat in a daze—on Cloud—as she watched the black cloak come off. The familiar uniform and the long black hair—even the scar on his cheek brought back nostalgia. She barely could manage to lift a hand as he leaped up, let alone call out his name,<p>

Cloud groaned beneath her and Aerith looked over her shoulder before standing up quickly. "Cloud! I-I'm so sorry," she began but he merely shook his head as he sat up.

"Heavier than I thought," he grumbled and she swatted at him before he rolled backwards and came to his feet.

"What the hell happened," he asked as the sound of steel ringing against steel came to his senses.

"Zack," Aerith began but Vincent cut them off as he began opening fire behind them.

"It will have to wait. Cloud, can you fight," he asked.

Cloud was about to respond when he seen the monstrosity of another Jenova creature moving towards them. He merely nodded and brought his sword to the ready. "Fan out. Let's take this thing down quickly, and then deal with Sephiroth."

* * *

><p>Zack continually brought the Buster Sword to the Masamune with enough force to send Sephiroth flying away in the direction of the swing. While the swings were powerful, Zack had yet to land a solid blow on Sephiroth—though Sephiroth had gotten several in on the black haired swordsman.<p>

Zack brought the sword down vertically, and the chop sent Sephiroth careening away. Before hitting the wall, Sephiroth rolled back and planted his feet on the structure. Pushing off, the wall cracked from the force as Sephiroth rocketed back towards Zack.

The Masamune met the Buster Sword again and Sephiroth grinned at Zack. "You came out of hiding, and still can't do anything—Zack, the puppy."

Zack's teeth were grit as the two swords shook. He glanced down to his sword and noted that he had—thankfully-placed materia into the two slots. A green one and a red one shined faintly and the green glowed brightly as mako energy seared through Zack's force again.

Zack brought a hand from the hilt and placed the palm just over Sephiroth's chest, a grin forming. "Woof," he replied as a third level lightning spell roared outwards, slamming into Sephiroth and sending his smoking form barreling to the wall he had just rebounded on.

He hit it and cracked it further, before falling down towards the ground. Zack swung his sword over his head in a circular fashion, golden hues lighting up the blade. Grabbing it in both hands, he flung it down as he sent a shower of mako energy barreling down at Sephiroth.

The energy slammed into the silver haired warrior just as he struck the ground, causing the room to shake from the explosion of energy.

Zack let out a small 'heh' as he began descending towards the ground. The smoke blew away quickly as Sephiroth careened out of it, slamming into Zack with enough force to push him back into the adjacent wall.

Zack had barely managed a defense, and the flat part of the Buster Sword was pressed fully against his chest—which had the breath knocked out of it—as Sephiroth merely looked him over with a simply smirk. He reached forward and grabbed Zack by the pauldron on his right shoulder. Turning, Sephiroth flung him away and chased after him.

Zack brought the Buster Sword up in missed defense after missed defense as the Masamune dove in effortlessly. Zack took hit after hit, though he took a mental count. He had seen this move before, and though he knew the basis behind it—Sephiroth had taught it to him—he wasn't ever truly sure which direction the blows would come from.

The eighth hit came in the form of a diagonal slash from his right shoulder to his left him. Zack had gotten up a shoddy defense, but the force still sent him flying back towards the wall he had slammed Sephiroth in.

Sephiroth was beside him in an instant. "Still feel like a hero, Zack," he asked as he brought the Masamune in to impale Zack.

Zack managed to turn away from the blow, just after bouncing off the wall. And Sephiroth was gone.

Zack looked around quickly as he descended, his heart hammering in his chest.

_He's above you! To the right!_

Without thinking, Zack flung his hand in that direction, the third level bolt spell roaring forth. It hit home as Zack heard the distinct buzz of the electricity crackle off Sephiroth's form.

Landing lightly, Zack leaped back up, ignoring the other fight taking place with Cloud and the others. He rocketed back to where Sephiroth had been and found him gone. Zack hit the wall boots first.

_Behind you! Coming in fast!_

Zack pushed off and turned at the same time, bringing the Buster Sword in a horizontal slash. The large sword met the thin Masamune and knocked it away, sending Sephiroth's arms wide open.

_He's wide open!_

Zack leaped in, preforming the same eight count maneuver that Sephiroth had done. The silver haired man merely grinned, though, as he managed to get the Masamune back down and block the attacks.

"Come now, Zack, I taught you that," Sephiroth chided. Zack grinned back after the eighth hit and he brought the sword up over his head for a ninth hit. Blue mako energy burned around him before flaring up to the sword.

Zack brough the sword down and fired the blade beam like object point blank. Sephiroth blocked the beam and caused it to sever in two as Zack leaped back. He brought his fist around and clasped it. The two beams that had split off roared back at Sephiroth, exploding at his flank.

Sephiroth looked over his shoulder as the two arcs sped towards him quickly. He turned to get up a defense, but when the two beams hit they exploded into a massive column of energy.

Zack barely ducked under the beam like object as it exploded through the wall, taking Sephiroth with it.

Zack flipped around, landing hard on a pillar, causing it to shudder and sink some, the water sloshing over the edge. He looked around quickly. Where was Sephiroth? Had he beaten him? Did he flee? He couldn't sense him anywhere. And what had those voices been? It was like they were directing his moves, as if an outside force was watching.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around, the Buster Sword leading the way. He caught himself, though, and managed to let go of his sword, allowing it to fly out of his hands and over the water as he turned. Completing his turn he stepped backwards, stumbling somewhat.

Aerith looked at him with large green eyes, tears brimming in them. "Z, Zack...you're...hurt," she said simply, choking through the sentence.

Zack looked down at himself and seen that the many wounds that Sephiroth had inflicted had allowed blood to drip to the ground and pool in his uniform somewhat, staining it. He let out a nervous laugh, despite cringing from the pain as it rushed to him. He looked back up at her.

Aerith watched as Zack inspected his wounds and then looked back up at her, his own blue eyes showing tears in the corners. It wasn't from the pain, she believed. He closed his eyes and gave his usual light laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh...hi," he said and she let out a choked sound and flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him tightly as she sobbed loudly. "Gah! Hey, c'mon! I'm damaged goods!"

She let out another sigh as she nuzzled her head into his bloodstained shirt. "I—I—I...I...," she choked and Zack wrapped his arms around her waist, raising one to rest a hand on her head. He felt slightly lightheaded all of a sudden, probably from the wounds he knew. He'd have to heal them soon...

"I know, Aerith...I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AND THERE YA GO! XD I head back to Iraq here in the next couple of days, so I'll leave you with this update until I get there. =) Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Me: Zack, are you happy now?**

**Zack: *Clings to Aerith* YUS!**

**Me: Hey, whoa, don't smother her!**

**Zack: Mine! _ Hands off, you!**


	12. Shadow: Chapter 11

**A/N: Let's start with the thanks: Thank you, at this point, to **_**Puja723, CloudRocks86, gunitatsuhiko, truko 100, HazzaTL3, justiceinvain, Circle of Phoenix, , Mr. Phenomenal, axeloftheflame, Kegra, Hollyhock-san, and Shining Sonny**_** for their reviews/adds! Howdy folks! Sitting in Kuwait, supposed to fly back to my unit here in the morning...and some good news is our tour may have been cut short! Wish, pray, or whatever it is you do that I'll be home for Christmas! Not that I really have one...but in the States at least!**

_**Kegra: Thank you, and I shall be careful! n_n Here is the next Chapter, and not even back yet. Chilling in the "limbo" place, so to speak.**_

_**DarrenrEal: Glad you liked it! I'm sure this Chapter will appease you some as well!**_

_**Gunitatsuhiko: Hehe, you were the only one to think about the rules. Don't worry, you'll see...eventually.**_

_**Axeloftheflame: Well, wonder no more! And that battle pales to upcoming, action packed sequences I have planned! ;)**_

_**HazzaTL3: And here is the initial reaction you were wondering about? Is it done? Is there more? Mwahahahaa. This will have to do for now!**_

**Song playing/Recommended Listening:**** Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF7, or the characters. They are property of Squarenix. If I owned them…things prolly would be going down like this:**

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Shadow: Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>Zack awoke laying in a cozy bed and he groaned as his aching muscles and wounds flooded his being, well before his memories did. Finally though, he remembered where he was and what had happened.<p>

He lay alone in the room, in a house still within the City of the Ancients. After the fighting was done, everyone had returned here to mend wounds and rest up before continuing on. Zack's wounds, of course, were the worst of the group since Aerith had been fighting along side the others while they battled the Jenova abomination.

He turned his head and seen the Buster Sword propped against the wall just next to his bed. He let out a sigh. No sooner had he reunited with Aerith, he had went down from fatigue and blood loss. He had to be glad, though—at least he wasn't dead. What troubled him, though, was that Sephiroth was far more powerful than when they had fought back in Nibelheim. Even with whatever modifications Hojo had done to Zack, he had only barely scraped by with a win that last time. He placed his hand over his face and let out another groan.

And then there was the whole ordeal with Cloud to deal with. He wasn't sure how the man was doing now that he had arrived back in the picture. He supposed, though, there was only one way to deal with it.

Sitting up, Zack swung the covers back carefully and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Standing he cursed Sephiroth mentally. He had bandages wrapped around his waist, leading up over his shoulders on both sides. Even with Aerith's healing magic, it seemed he'd time to fully heal. He dressed in his uniform, noting that the holes and slices where his wounds were had been stitched shut. He grinned slightly. He wasn't sure if this was Aerith's work or Tifa's. He thought about that third girl with them, but decided she had too much of a hyperactive disorder to sit still and do such a thing.

Grabbing the hilt of the Buster Sword, he grunted slightly as he placed it on his back and proceeded downstairs. As he entered the bottom floor, he noted that it was dark outside and that there was a fire going. Looking through the window, he saw everyone gathered around it, eating a meal.

He exited the house and all eyes turned to him. He stood sheepishly for a moment before he waved. "Uh...hi," he said, donning his usual boyish grin. He caught a stifled sound from Aerith and she stood to move to him.

"I-I'm sorry...I was waiting by your side, but the food smelled really good," she admitted, looking down at her feet.

"Ah, it's alright—it's probably what woke me up anyway! Who cooked it," Zack asked and Tifa gave him a small smile.

"I'm the group cook. Glad to see you're up and moving around, Zack," she said. Zack gave her a two fingered wave and grinned.

"Yeah. Takes more than a silver haired maniac to keep me down!"

"My apologies about your uniform. It was the best I could do with the items on hand," came a gravel like voice from just outside the fire light and Zack raised an ebony hued brow to the direction. The red cape and the glint of the fire off a metallic claw made Zack chuckle.

"I didn't know zombies could stitch," Zack joked and Vincent grinned, though it was hidden beneath the collar of his cloak.

"And I didn't know that ex-SOLDIERs could be so ungrateful."

Zack let out another laugh and then cocked his head. "So you know who I am?"

"Yeah" Barret said with a nod, "Aerith hasn't shut up about ya since you passed out."

Aerith blushed and Zack slung an arm around her, pulling her close. She looked up at him with her large green eyes and he reached his other arm over, ruffling her chestnut colored locks. "I'm sure all the guys I use to work with feel the same way about me" he said, before his grin fell and he moved his bright blue eyes to one of the men who had been sitting silently, "right Cloud?"

Cloud looked up from the fire, but remained silence as the group seemed to tense.

"Aw shit," Cid muttered and placed a cigarette in his mouth.

"I don't know you," Cloud said flatly before he stood. "I should though—if you really were a SOLDIER First Class. There weren't many of us."

Zack's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"I said, I'm calling your story—you were no SOLDIER, I'd know you if you were. So how about you tell us who you really are?"

Zack dropped his arm from Aerith as he marched towards Cloud, his fists balling.

"W-wait! There's no need for this," Aerith called as she grabbed Zack's arm.

"Aerith's right? Cloud...there's something I've been meaning to ask" Tifa said as she confronted her childhood friend, "the incident, at Nibelheim...I...you weren't there. All of the things you said...it wasn't you who was there with Sephiroth, it was Zack."

Red's ear perked, but his head remained in his paws as he laid near the fire. His tale swished slightly. Perhaps there was more to the original story?

"Tifa, are you crazy? I seen you get stabbed! I saved you," Cloud countered.

Cid stood up and grabbed his spear, motioning for Vincent and Barret to follow. The two nodded and Cid looked to Yuffie. "C'mon kid, let them talk this out."

"But this is SO interesting? Don't you wanna know what the deal is," Yuffie whined and Cid shook his head.

"Grown up talk. Now get inside," he said, planting the blunt end of his spear in the ground as he took a drag from his nicotine product.

Yuffie sighed and pounded her fists on the ground before she stood up. "Fine, FINE! Sheesh..." She continued muttering as she headed for the door. She stopped and rounded. "What about Red! He gets to stay! He's the same age as me!"

"In his years, yes—but he is far more mature," Vincent said and Cid let out a laugh.

"Right-o. Red, come on inside," Cid replied and Red lifted his head before standing up and stretching, a feral yawn coming forth.

"Alright. Tifa, make sure they don't kill one another," Red asked as he eyed Zack.

"They'll be fine. Thanks guys," she replied.

Finally, when everyone was inside, Zack was the first to break the silence. "Tifa, you're wrong. Cloud was there in Nibelheim."

Tifa looked to him, shocked. "But...I remember you! The—the picture," she said, producing it. It showed Zack standing next to Sephiroth, with Tifa as their guide.

Aerith took the picture and looked it over. She ran a thumb over Zack. He looked...exactly the same as he did now—as if the last four years hadn't aged him at all.

"Yeah—but there were two regular soldiers there with us. Cloud was one of them" Zack said as he locked eyes with Cloud, "he was never in SOLDIER. I was there for his try out."

Cloud's eyes flashed. "How dare you? You come waltzing in here, some random guy, and claim that I was never a SOLDIER?" He picked Ragnarok up from the ground and whirled it around. "I don't know what magic you're using, but you should have left my friends out of this."

Zack sighed and shook his head. "Do you really want to fight me, Cloud? From what I can tell...everything you've done up until this point—every fighting style, every swing of the sword, was exactly how you had seen me do it. You won't get very far."

Cloud's blue eyes narrowed and he moved towards him, though Tifa headed him off. "Cloud, no! He's not our enemy!'

"He's working with the TURKS, Tifa! Or have you all forgotten? How can you trust a single word he says!"

Aerith looked up at Zack and Tifa merely shook her head at Cloud. "Cloud, why can't you remember! What's wrong with you? You weren't where you say you where, you don't recognize someone who seems to know you very well...Cloud...you haven't even acted like you since I've met you.."

"What are you talking about, Tifa? This is how I've always been," Cloud said with a nod to her and she shook her head.

"Cloud...no. You were always quite...withdrawn...you didn't ever act out...like...like Zack! That's just not you," Tifa pleaded and Cloud shot a glare to Zack. Zack, however, wasn't glaring back. His brows were furrowed and he seemed just as pleading as Tifa.

"Cloud...I don't know what happened, or how you ever got my sword, but...I think it might have something to do with me leaving you like that," Zack said, shaking his head.

"Leaving me," Cloud questioned.

"Yeah...against the rock. We were on the back of a truck, riding back towards Midgar after breaking free from Hojo's mini-lab. You had severe mako poisoning...I was use to it, since SOLDIERs are showered in mako. I was telling you all about Aerith, about my dreams of being a mercenary...about how I wanted to...well, never mind that, but we started getting shot at because Shinra were chasing us for being escaped 'experiments'. I got us off the truck, and left you hidden since you were in no condition to fight. I...I faced some pretty bad odds, and I almost died if it wasn't for Tseng and the Turks. They saved me and took me back to their base, leaving my weapon behind. I..is that where you got it," Zack explained. He watched as Cloud's face seemed to go through several emotions, the ending result being utter confusion.

"I...Z-Zack..," he began, dropping his sword and clutching his head and falling to a sitting position.

Zack crossed to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Cloud to raise his eyes and look at him. "Cloud...we're friends, right?"

Cloud's blue eyes widened for a moment, tears forming on the corners of them before he let out a wail, breaking down completely as he began crying heavily. Zack looked down at him as he stood from when he had kneeled. His brows were furrowed, but there was a small smile on his face.

"Z-ZZZZZack," Cloud wailed as he cried before Zack stuck a hand down to him.

"C'mon. That's no way for a guy who almost made SOLDIER to act. You're tougher than this," Zack said with a smile.

Cloud looked to the hand, then to Zack as tears still streamed down his face. He let out a snorting laugh, before sniffling and taking the hand. Zack helped him to his feet before he shook his head.

"Now...tell me why you've been running around saying you were in SOLDIER and ripping off from me," Zack said sternly, though as he folded his arms Tifa and Aerith couldn't help but giggle at the mockingly stern sight.

"I...I was ashamed. I thought you had died, Zack. I...it should have been me. I had nothing to live for...you had all of these dreams, and I couldn't even make mine come true at all...I didn't see a body, only your sword...so I told myself that it—it wasn't you that died that day, it was me. I wanted to carry on in your stead," Cloud explained, his eyes locked on Zack's boots.

There was a moment of silence before Cloud felt Zack's hand ruffling his hair as it had Aerith's.

"Well...good job," Zack said in finality. "I'll take it from here. You just be you. But, one more condition: If you ever say you have nothing to live for again, I'm going to whoop your ass so bad you'd think Sephiroth fought like a toddler. Understood?"

Cloud looked shocked and Zack followed up.

"Besides...didn't you tell me about a certain someone you wanted to impress? I think that's a dream easily attainable—all we gotta do is save the planet, right," Zack asked with a shrug, and Cloud's face turned red.

"Uh...yeah," he mumbled.

"Someone to impress," Tifa asked, raising a brow.

Zack laughed and waved his hands. "Boy talk, nothing you should worry about."

"I work in a bar—I know plenty enough about 'boy talk', thank you very much," Tifa said in defense, earning a laugh from Cloud and Zack.

Silence reigned over the group for a few before Cloud nodded and headed back inside.

"Cloud" Zack called, just before he reached the door, causing Cloud to look back. "Thanks...for taking care of her. She means everything to me." Zack jut a thumb over to Aerith and Cloud gave a small nod.

"It's the least I could do," he replied, before heading in.

Silence reigned again and Tifa let out a heavy sigh. "Well. Now that that's over, I'm going to go back inside and get ready for bed. You two don't stay up too late," she said with a small wave. Zack nodded to her, hands on his hips. He turned, looking up at the stars as silence was between them for a long moment.

"Why didn't you tell me...," Aerith said. She had stood several feet away from Zack, one of her arms holding the other as she looked at the dying flames.

"Hm? Tell you what," Zack asked, dropping his hands from his hips and looking to her.

"You seen me all those times. You helped us, all those times...and you never told me it was you, Zack. It...that hurts...why didn't you just tell me?"

Zack was silent for a long moment. "Because, I couldn't. Tseng pretty much told me that if I accepted him saving my life, I had to work with them and do as they asked until Sephiroth was dead. Tseng all but threatened to kill you if you ever found out...hell, he said he WOULD kill me," Zack said with a shrug. "I...was just trying to protect what I could. Once Sephiroth was dead I was to be a free man."

Aerith was silent for a long moment. "And now," she asked.

"Now...I assume they'll want to kill me. I've no intentions of putting that cloak back on and skulking through the shadows. I...to hell with Shinra. All I want, all I've ever wanted, was to be with you, Aerith."

Aerith looked to him and saw that he was looking back up at the stars. "But...then there's you and Cloud, I guess," he followed up.

"Me and...Cloud," Aerith asked before she shook her head. "Zack, the only reason I was ever...I saw you...in him, so much. He admits that he was acting, talking and moving just like you had. You were gone for four years, Zack—four years! I wrote...so many letters—letters that you didn't even _read_! Don't try and pull a guilt trip on me, Fair, because it's _not_ going to work. You disappeared for four years, Zack, _four years!_ I...I was about ready to give up waiting. I—I thought maybe you had just found another girl..."

Zack looked like he had been slapped across the face. "Aerith, I...I—Cloud and I were both locked up in Hojo's lab after the fight with Sephiroth in Nibelheim. When I came to it had been four years...I had been sedated and locked away for experimentation—I couldn't do anything." He gave a small laugh. "I'd have called if I could have. 'Hey Aerith! I'm busy getting cut open, can you wait a little longer?' I don't think that'd have eased your worry any more than not hearing from me. But, hey, absence makes the heart grow fonder, right?"

Aerith let out a sigh. He always did this. Made jokes to try and cope with things—perpetually trying to be optimistic. She gave a small smile at him and shook her head. "And the letters?"

"Tseng gave them to me once I agreed to help him. I...I couldn't bring myself to read them. I knew it'd only make things harder for me...but I gave them back to you in hopes that you'd just tell me everything you wanted to when this was all over. I guess...now you could just do it."

Aerith shook her head, looking away. She could feel her eyes burning, and folded her arms under her chest in defiance. She didn't know why she wanted to cry. Was she happy he was alive and well? Upset he almost got himself killed by Sephiroth? Scared that he had almost died and never came back at all? Worried about what that sadistic man Hojo had done to him? She just...didn't know. She felt his hands rest on her shoulders and he leaned down, placing his chin on the top of her head.

"You know...your wish was the same as mine. Well, almost," Zack said. Aerith stiffened somewhat before she turned, looking up at him with her emerald eyes large. He gave her a warm smile in return.

"I always wanted more time with you too, Aerith," he replied. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the aged, yellow piece of paper she had wrote the wish on. Her eyes grew wider at the sight of dried blood staining it. He opened it up carefully and showed it to her. "The ink's a bit smeared from when Sephiroth knocked me into the mako reactor back at Nibelheim...but I always kept it."

Aerith let out a sob and clung to the shirt of his uniform. "Zack...I'm sorry for doubting you...I'm so...so sorry...I didn't know and Cloud was here and he acted just like you and I was scared you had just replaced me and I didn't know what to do and-"

Zack cut her off by cupping her chin and rotating her to look up at him. "Hey, it's alright. I'm sorry I tried to make something out of it...I guess, having to be all hard and bad ass in that cloak has just rubbed off on me...so it's I who should apologize." Aerith looked up at him for a long moment before she smirked slightly.

Zack quirked a brow and was about to speak, but Aerith roughly grabbed his shoulders and pulled herself up to plant a kiss on his lips. Zack stood, hands wide and frozen for a moment before he too sunk into it, placing his hands on her hips.

When the kiss broke, Aerith let out a sigh and placed her head on his shoulder.

"What was that for," Zack asked, resting his chin on her head.

"Because...a lot of things. It was over due. You were taking too long...but mostly because I wanted to."

Zack gave a small chuckle as he held her, rocking left and right slightly. They remained silent for a moment before Zack spoke up. "Food's getting cold."

Aerith let out a loud laugh and pounded her fist lightly on his chest. "You're horrible," she said and he chuckled before kissing her forehead.

"Then it's a good thing I have a good woman to keep me on the straight and narrow," he replied.

"Only if you're lucky," she said, wagging her finger at him as they separated.

"Trust me, Aerith...I already am."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: D'awwww! There ya'll go! Next Chapter will have some CloudxTifa stuff, I think. Or at least her confronting him about some things, and a strengthening of their relationship! Sorry their wasn't much progress in story development—but this was over due and well needed, me thinks.**


	13. Shadow: Chapter 12

**A/N: Let's start with the thanks: Thank you, at this point, to **_**Puja723, CloudRocks86, gunitatsuhiko, truko 100, HazzaTL3, justiceinvain, Circle of Phoenix, , Mr. Phenomenal, axeloftheflame, Kegra, Hollyhock-san**_**, and **_**Shining Sonny**_** for their reviews/adds! Alright guys, here's another chapter for ya! For those of you who hoped and prayed, or anything like that—thank you. I got word today that I have less than 30 days left in country and then it's homeward bound for me! I SHALL be home for Christmas—hell, maybe even Thanksgiving! As far as this Chapter goes, I am well aware that the sea-shell houses in the City of the Ancients don't have separate rooms—but for my story they do, dammit. Also, sorry if the last Chapter was a little slow, I had to get to the part in my game (so that I could remember exactly how shit went down) to where I could lead them in the general direction. I must say that after watching Aerith get killed, the whole time I was like, "SAVE HER ZACK, WTF MAN!" xD Anywho, enough babbling! Enjoy the next CHAPTAH!**

_**DarrenrEal: Be careful what you wish for! And I'm glad you enjoyed the Chapter.**_

_**Gunitatsuhiko: I'm glad you liked the tenderness! xD I'm sure there will be more to come, as this story is rated M, not just for violence and language. _; But we shall see if Cloud is as he was or not! He's only been all "I'M SO AWESOME" because he was trying to be Zack…**_

_**Axeloftheflame: I will start by saying that I cannot, in good conscience, say whether or not Zack will die or live in this tale. While I know HOW it ends…I feel there are some things that you should just wait and find out—and that's definitely one of them. IF he does die, it will be given justice. IF he doesn't die, it will be a happy ending. **_

_**HazzaTL3: I'm a big Cloud/Tifa fan, I have to say. Cloud obviously has feelings for Tifa, he all but admitted it in AC with his whole "I can't be a part of the family you want because I can't protect anyone" line. On top of that, the look she gave him when he was standing in the water was PRETTY obvious that someone was getting something behind closed doors. Beat Sephiroth and save humanity twice? I'd say it deserve at least a kiss. As far as Cloud's mind, you'll have to read on to see if he's truly just WHA-ZAM healed, or not.**_

**Song playing/Recommended Listening: Your Preference**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF7, or the characters. They are property of Squarenix. If I owned them…things prolly would be going down like this:**

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Shadow: Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>Cloud sat on his bed as he heard a soft knock from his door. He had been sitting there since returning in from outside and had watched Aerith and Zack for a short period of time. Their interactions proved to him that Aerith was still in love with Zack, and Cloud knew that Zack had been crazy about her from the very beginning. What he couldn't decide, though, was whether the feelings he felt were his own, or from someone he had been trying to be. He moved to the door mechanically and opened it, finding Tifa beyond the portal.<p>

"Hey..," she said softly as she looked down at her feet. While she still wore her usual clothes, her shoes were back in her room and she had left her gloves there as well. Her hair was out of it's tiny tie at the end and some of it floated over her shoulders and framed her face. "I…wanted to talk to you about some things."

Cloud nodded slightly before stepping aside and letting her enter. He silently shut the door and turned to her. "What is it," he asked in his unusual, somber tone. Tifa decided, though, that it wasn't unusual at all—it was as he HAD been all those years ago. Quiet, internal, and she'd almost go as far as say brooding. He displayed his thoughts and feelings via actions or expressions on his face. Most of the time she could never tell what he was thinking, except for now, and that was only because she knew what had just transpired would likely still be bothering him. Cloud had always been like that, except for his phase when he was in fights at the drop of a hat. She didn't know what had caused him to do that, but he had stopped it suddenly one day and went back to his usual, introverted ways.

Always the enigma.

"I…wanted to talk to you about some things Zack said. You…were in Nibelheim," she stated, though it was more of a question than anything. He nodded slightly before he looked away, his blue eyes stormy in thought.

"I never made SOLDIER though, Tifa. I'm sorry I lied," he said and she shook her head quickly.

"N-no! You…you still kept your promise, didn't you," she asked, stepping closer. He looked back to her, brows furrowed in confusion.

"It was you, who saved me from those clones, wasn't it? It was you who kept me from going in the reactor and saved me from the bridge falling as well…it was you who came to me after Sephiroth cut me," she continued before Cloud cut her off.

"I'm no hero, Tifa. I didn't keep the promise, and I probably never will. I wasn't able to stop Sephiroth from destroying Nibelheim, I wasn't able to protect you from him, and I wasn't able protect Zack from being killed." Cloud looked away, crossing to the small circular window he was previously looking out. "I wasn't able to join SOLDIER. I…I'm nobody. Just a guy with a few lucky breaks."

Tifa shook her head, crossing to him. "No, Cloud, that's not true!" She grabbed his arm, turning him to face her. "You saved me. The promise was whenever I was in trouble, that my hero would show up to save me—and you did that. You saved me from the bridge, you saved me from those clone soldier things, you saved me from being killed by Sephiroth. Even when I was sure AVALANCHE wouldn't be able to do what it wanted, you showed up right out of the blue and saved me again…Cloud, you've always been there when I needed you most…"

Cloud looked to her, his blonde brows furrowed, but he remained silent.

"Cloud…you're no failure. You still made it in the Army and you will always be my hero, no matter what," Tifa finished, her cheeks slightly flushed.

_Oh dear…girl what did you just do?_

Cloud's eyes darted and he reached up, rubbing the back of his neck as he usually did when he was uncomfortable. "I…" He truly didn't know what to say. He knew that Tifa was trying to cheer him up, but he wasn't sure if she was only saying those things because she was trying to do that or because she truly meant them. Part of him wanted to believe her, to tell her how he felt, but the other part of him cowered in fear of what might happen. Just because he was her hero, doesn't mean they were anything more than just friends or that she felt anything other than that.

He let his hand drop and he finally looked to her. "This is no fairy tale, Tifa. I'm not a hero. The hero always saves the day…I barely manage to stumble through it." He stepped around her and out of her grasp, heading to the door.

"Cloud…," she muttered, her arms folded under her chest as she watched him, again, walk away.

He stopped as he opened the door, barely looking over his shoulder. "I'm going for a walk. Make sure to get some rest—we'll be heading out tomorrow morning."

As he exited, Tifa felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach. She sucked in her bottom lip and slowly headed out of Cloud's room and back to her own. This was the Cloud she knew…unsure of himself, quiet and reserved.

And always so far away.

* * *

><p>Zack had retired to bed after a large meal—more so than he remembered eating in a long time. He guessed that having been on the road as a cloaked shadow caused him to eat less than he remembered, and it had all caught up with him. Aerith seemed utterly mortified at how much he ate, and when he assured her he was a growing boy she had quipped that kids did need their food.<p>

After a brief attempt at trying to get Aerith to sleep in his room, he found himself alone in the comfortable bed, though grinning like a kid in a candy store as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Zack found himself standing in a circular meadow. While he was went to bed in his night clothes—or lack thereof—he noted that he was fully clothed in a uniform he didn't quite recognize. It was, as far as he could tell, some type of old clothing. He couldn't decide if it was some type of modified martial arts gi, or one of those old style foreign clothes he had seen in Wutai. What were they? A kimono? He had wanted to go back and purchase one for Aerith as a present one day, but never got the chance. He supposed he still could…<p>

The uniform he wore, though was a simple one. The over shirt he wore, was dark blue in color. It cut off at the shoulders and was open in a deep V that went down to mid chest. Underneath it was a silver under shirt that was short sleeved, going down to his mid-bicep. It turtle necked at the top, much like his SOLDIER uniform though, and was close fitting. The pants were dark blue like the over shirt and went down, baggy, to the boots which they were tucked into, much like his usual uniform. Around his waist, instead of the girdle he usually wore, was a type of sash he wasn't sure of. It tied off at his left hip.

His hands were gloved with the same black gloves he wore now, and the Buster Sword was resting on his back as usual.

What shocked him, though, was that he was fully aware that he was dreaming. He knew this not to be "real" but sensed that it wasn't necessarily just a dream either. The presence of someone behind him caused him to turn quickly, his right hand going up to the hilt of his sword in reflex.

Across from him, perhaps a few dozen feet, stood an older man. He wore a robe that was black in color, and was dark enough that Zack couldn't discern any opening in it. The cloak was high collared, hiding the man's features below his nose, which was slightly crooked, as if it had been broken at some point. His hair was long and pulled into a short pony tail—from what Zack could tell—just at the base of his neck. The sides of his dark strands had become frosted. His right eye was sealed shut with a jagged, vicious looking scar and Zack assumed that the eye was missing all together. The other, though, was a bright emerald and held a gentle twinkle to it, the kind an old wise man would have. Zack couldn't see the lower half of his face, but that single eye showed the mirth that was likely displayed in the form of a smile.

"…and you are," Zack asked, raising a brow as he let go of the hilt of his sword and stood from the slightly crouched stance he had assumed.

"Am rightly glad you didn't draw your sword," the man replied with a small chuckle. His accent was what he had heard from the stuffed animal known as Cait Sith, or at least matched it, and the voice sounded oddly familiar. Zack's brows furrowed before they widened fully.

"Your voice…," he began, but the old man cut him off.

"You are very much welcome for that, lad. I seen ye used me tips well enough. Yer still here o' course," the man said, moving towards him with an appraising look. He seemed to walk around Zack, as if inspecting him.

"Ah…yeah. I didn't really have the chance to second guess it…never do with—" Zack began, but the old man cut him off.

"Sephiroth. Aye, I understand. Still, though, yer reflexes are none too shabby. Now, tell me lad, why have you come here," the old man asked, stopping again in front of Zack. He nodded towards a small table to their right, and Zack noted that it had suddenly become dark in the field. The sky was littered with many stars and a faint glowing light that seemed to shift through the colors of the rainbow. On the table were two wooden mugs. Zack blinked before he hesitantly moved and sat at a stool. The old man merely appeared, seated, in front of him.

The Ex-SOLDIER was slightly un nerved to see an arm protruding from the ebon darkness of the cloak, but the cloak didn't seem to have opened at all. The old man grasped the mug and brought it to the brim of his cloak, pushing it back and revealing a gray, medium length beard. He took a long swig of the drink before slamming the wooden tankard on the table with a sigh.

"An' thank ye fer the ale, m'boy," he replied.

Zack shook his head. "I…uh…what? I don't even know where here is…or even that I gave you that? Or made this," Zack gestured to the table and the ale and the old man nodded thrice.

"Aye, but ye came here searching for somethin', no? Else ye wouldn'ta came," the old man said.

Zack looked perplexed before he shook his head and let out a sigh. "I don't know where here is, or why I'm dressed like this, or even who you are…," he replied and the old man seemed to mull over his words.

"Fair 'nough I s'pose. I can 'magine why ye came ta me though, m'boy, so I shall answer what questions I can. First off, I go by many, many o' names. You though, lad, can call me Orin. Secondly, I can imagine you came here in search o' Sephiroth—or at least knowledge o' where th' blighted fiend is headin'. All I can say, for certainty, is that he will be going to a place where there be a fierce amounta spiritual energy ta use tha' 'teria he got his hands on."

Zack nodded slightly in understanding. "So…the Promised Land," Zack asked, scratching the back of his head. The old man shrugged as he took another large drink from his tankard.

"Ah dunno so much 'bout that, lad, but I can tell ya this: It's north. Yer gonna have to pass through the City and head through a cave towards th' Great Glacier and beyond. If I'd been hearin' right, that's where he'll be," Orin replied as he looked into the tankard. "Tha' is some damn good honey mead…"

Zack seemed to nod in understanding. He didn't know what this was, who this man was, or what it meant, but he had to admit to himself: He was the voice he heard when fighting Sephiroth that kept him from getting killed, so he wasn't a bad guy. He just…knew that he could trust what he was saying to be the right thing. "Can I ask something else?"

"Sure lad—but make it fast, don' have too much longer."

"Why did you help me against Sephiroth, Orin? And who, exactly, are you?"

The old man's face filled with mirth again as he let out a hearty chuckle. "Now, lad, yer askin' th' righ' questions! I helped 'cause it was the right thing to do. Yer fighting a blight that threatens the plane' and I can get behind that. As ta who I am, it's like I said m'boy. I'm Orin."

Zack let out a sigh. "Yeah, I got that, but WHO are you? How can we talk like this," Zack asked and Orin let out another hearty laugh before he stood.

"Ah, yer frettin' over simple things, lad. Let yer worries go. I won't steer ye wrong," Orin replied and Zack shook his head.

"No, I know you won't, I just…"

"And how do ye know," Orin asked, a small smirk showing before it was swallowed by the collar again.

"I just…feel it," Zack said with a shrug. The area began to dim around him and quickly it was just Zack in darkness.

"Than trust yer feelin's, lad, and don' stray from yer path. We'll be here ta help ya if we can." This was the last thing Zack heard before he was in darkness completely. The scent of lilacs brought Zack from his slumber and when he opened his eyes he saw Aerith laying, cuddled against him on top of the covers. He head was nuzzled into his chin and rested on his chest as her left arm draped across his waist. He grinned and kissed the crown of her head slightly.

"What happened to 'growing boys shouldn't have girls in their rooms'," Zack asked aloud quietly. Aerith stirred as his chest rumbled with a small chuckle and Zack noted the way the light from the morning sun shown off her chest nut locks. Her ribbon was gone, as was the usual white material that was in her hair. He noted, with her hair down, how truly beautiful she was even when she wasn't trying to be. His smirk became a smile as she took in a breath for a yawn and lifted her head to look to him.

"Careful, I might just could get use to this," Zack said with a boyish grin and Aerith slapped his chest playfully as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes. "So why did you come in here? Have a bad dream? Wanted a cuddle-buddy?" Zack raised his eyebrows suggestively and Aerith gave a snort.

"Well, puppies are good snuggle buddies," she teased and Zack gave a fake pout, causing her to giggle. "I came in because I wanted to check up on you….I guess I just fell asleep."

"You check up on someone by laying in bed with them," Zack asked and Aerith flushed slightly.

"Don't say it like that! I just…you looked comfy," she said hopefully and Zack let out a laugh as he sat up.

"Well…I guess we should head down stairs. We have to head out today," Zack said.

Aerith nodded as she stood. "We know that Sephiroth went north, right? You said so back at Nibelheim."

Zack nodded. "Actually…I think he's headed past the Great Glacier," Zack said, scratching his head. Aerith raised a brown brow and Zack moved to explain.

"I just…got a feeling, I guess, that he's headed towards the northern crater…he needs a lot of spiritual energy to summon meteor, right," Zack asked and Aerith's eyes widened.

"Zack…how do you know that," she asked. She had found that out in the Temple of the Ancients, and she knew Zack hadn't been there until after the temple had already collapsed. Sephiroth had told them that he wanted to cause a wound big enough to generate massive amounts of spiritual energy so that he could merge with it…but the Planet had told her that he was going to summon meteor to do that—and that he needed massive amounts of energy to begin with to do that.

Zack merely shrugged. "A hunch," he replied and Aerith looked at him warily before nodding. She stood.

"Let's get everyone together and head out…we'll move faster knowing exactly where to go," she said with a nod. When she left, Zack pushed the covers off him and turned to sit on the edge of the bed. He could still remember everything clearly. Orin, the field, the voice…he wondered what it meant—but before he knew it, the answer came rushing to him in a rush of a billion words and phrases.

"What the hell did you do to me, Hojo?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, it's kinda short, but I PROMISE in the next Chapter I'll move the story along in terms of traveling. This is just something that I needed to put out there. Now, I wonder what the hell is going on with Zack? An alter ego? Maybe Kage incarnate? Sephiroth toying with him? So MANY possibilities! Well, you guys will find out soon enough. Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Shadow: Chapter 13

**A/N: Let's start with the thanks: Thank you, at this point, to **_**Puja723, CloudRocks86, gunitatsuhiko, truko 100, HazzaTL3, justiceinvain, Circle of Phoenix, , Mr. Phenomenal, Uberman, axeloftheflame, Kegra, Hollyhock-san**_**, and **_**Shining Sonny**_** for their reviews/adds! I have to say that I am STILL shocked that people are favoriting this story, that everyone is so driven to read it, and that everyone is involved in it. I hope that you all await each chapter as much as I am anxious to post it for you all. I just wanted to take this time to say thank you for all of your comments, support, but most of all your encouragement. This story started off as a project I wanted to do, and has turned into something that I want to do for you guys.**

_**DarrenrEal: Orin is Orin. :P More will be revealed about who, or what, exactly he is at a later date.**_

_**Gunitatsuhiko: Hojo is who everyone loves to hate! XD Glad to use him with shit because you can see him doing so much—more than he already did.**_

_**HazzaTL3: An interesting assumption. I don't recall the Minerva, thing...if it was the last mission thingy, I never did it. =/ While it's certainly a possibility, I cannot say whether it's true or not. I remind, though, that Cloud hasn't had any of this happen to him—and he was supposed to be a Sephiroth clone. More to come, of course.**_

_**Kegra: Grats on catching up! Glad you're liking the tenderness that I've waited for awhile to put into the story. Still more angst though, I can imagine—as far as Tifa and Cloud are concerned.**_

_**Uberman: Ya know, when I was writing the last Chapter I was getting the same feeling! Sadly, no, it's not. This is not a Cross Over story. **_

_**Axeloftheflame: Your assumption is close to another of my readers, HazzaTL3. I remarked to him, and I'll maintain that it's an interesting assumption. I'd imagine, though, that the planet—if embodied—would be a child, and probably a little girl. I can safely tell you that Orin is NOT the planet.**_

**Song playing/Recommended Listening: Your Preference**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF7, or the characters. They are property of Squarenix. If I owned them…things prolly would be going down like this:**

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Shadow: Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>AVALANCHE headed out bright and early the next morning, Zack leading the way. As the group made their way out of the City of the Ancients and into a cave that would take them to the other side of the northern continent, Zack dispatched the few enemies that bothered to trouble the group.<p>

Once inside the cave, Zack dispatched another enemy quickly, and hefted the Buster Sword to his shoulder as he stepped over the fallen creature.

"Your combat skills are impressive," Red XIII commented, and Zack looked back with a boyish grin.

"I impress myself sometimes," he replied.

"Modest too," Yuffie quipped, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"And still more mature than you," Zack shot back, causing Cid to give a loud guffaw. Yuffie huffed and folded her arms as they continued on.

They remained in bright spirits, and when the exit to the cave loomed ahead, Zack had fallen back to let Vincent lead as he conversed with Cloud.

"This is the second time we've been on the northern continent together," Zack said as he folded his arms as if thoughtful.

"Mm," Cloud replied with a nod, his eyes focused on the icy floor.

"Though, last time was when we first met—and just after a helicopter crash…damned clones," Zack said as he looked towards the ceiling. It was then he noticed several glowing eyes watching them, and he stopped.

Cloud noticed this and stopped as well. "What," he asked, looking up. The eyes were a violet in color, with slit pupils, but Cloud realized they weren't several pairs—they were one set. As if it realized it was noticed, the set of multiple eyes descended towards them. Once it broke the darkness—quickly—Zack let out a high pitched scream and leaped back.

The girlish scream was warning enough, and the group easily parted, allowing the massive arachnid like creature to land heavily on the cold floor, cracking the thin layer of ice with its spiked legs. It's mandible was facing towards the front of the party, which consisted of everyone save Zack and Cloud, with the rear facing the sword wielding duo.

"What the fuckin' hell was that," Cid asked as he whirled around, his spear going to the ready. "Did it try and roar?"

"No, I believe it was our oh-so-mature newest member," Yuffie said as she grabbed the large ninja star from her back.

Vincent smirked as he replayed the sound, though he was calmly filing rounds into the clip of his weapon. The creature was massive, so he figured a full clip would serve him well. The cave was large, with them being in the large open area that was easily a football field across—but the creature still took up over half of that.

Zack shrunk back, shaking his head in disgust. "Spider…I hate spiders," he said in defense and Cid let out another guffaw.

"So, lemme get this straight. You can run in, flailing a sword at Sephiroth, but you can't handle a damn spider," Barret asked as he braced his gun arm and leveled it on the creature.

"Spiders are poisonous man! Ever heard of the funnel web spider! Those things are small and can kill a grown person in minutes! Brown recluses can rot off whole body parts! And THIS thing looks like it can devour you whole," Zack shot back, shaking his fist at the group. Aerith covered her mouth as she giggled, Tifa shaking her head.

"And Sephiroth just has a sword," Zack finished.

"And the Black Materia," Cloud added as Ragnarok came from his back.

"Yeah, thanks for that," Zack bit back as he drew the Buster Sword tentatively. Cloud's face darkened and he nodded silently. It was his fault. Sephiroth had the Black Materia and was trying to summon Meteor to destroy the planet—and he GAVE him the damned thing. The planet was probably doomed, and he caused it in his weakness.

The large spider moved menacingly towards the large group of prey in front of him. It had ten total legs, eight supporting it with two tiny ones that were just beside it's mandible—likely to push it's food into it's mouth. The violet eyes were transfixed on Yuffie and she shuddered.

"It's eyeing me like a pervert," she whined and Cid shrugged.

"Maybe we should just let it eat you then," he replied and Yuffie let out a agitated sigh. "What? I'm just saying, it'd save us the trouble of putting up with your mouth."

Yuffie flung her large weapon at the spider and it's armored exoskeleton deflected it easily, sending the star shaped object to go back to her hands.

Red XIII followed up the attack, bounding across the cold floor and leaping at the creature with his claws out stretched and a might roar. The creature lifted it's front right leg to squash him, but Red proved the more agile. He latched onto the leg with his front and hind legs and began clawing at the armored appendage, trying to separate it at a joint.

Barret ran to the side, his arm leveled on the torso of the creature as he began to spray bullets at it wildly. He stopped when he saw the creature began to wave it's leg—with Red attached—in the direction of Barret, intersecting his fire.

_It's smart…_, Vincent observed as he calmly lowered his rifle towards it's face. He fired a single round, the bullet traversing to one of the creature's eyes and taking it out. This caused the creature to begin to stamp madly, the jolts sending Red rolling away, though his feline grace allowing him to hit the ground running.

The cave shook as the creature thundered about and Tifa looked up, her eyes widening. "It's trying to bring down some of the roof!"

"Fuckin horse shit," Cid muttered as he began circling the right side of the creature. He leaped high into the air, the spear coming down as he directed himself to land atop of it. The arachnid, though, proved smart a second time and stopped thrashing to turn towards him. His mandible opened up and it spewed a heavy line of green liquid at Cid. The poisonous projectile struck him and sent him to the ground several yards away, rolling.

"Aerith, Cid," Zack directed her, though there was no need. The flower girl healer was already on the move towards Cid as Zack barreled at the creatures flank. If he could take out some of it's legs they could easily finish it off. The creature seemed to realize he was on the move though, and before Zack could figure out how, it sprayed a heavy line of webbing from it's rear, sticking him to the ground and bringing him to a jarring stop. He moved to free his arms, struggled and squirmed but found himself pinned, standing up right.

"Cloud, help," Zack called, managing to turn his head towards the blonde haired swordsman. He saw Cloud rooted to the ground, though not with webbing, but with fear. His face showed hesitancy, uncertainty and Zack let out a frustrated growl. "What're you doing man! Now isn't the time to freeze up!"

Cloud heard Zack's voice, but he didn't register it. He wanted to move, to cut Zack free, but he just couldn't find the will to. He was weak. He didn't have a façade to hide behind anymore. He was himself once again. Cloud, a scared boy who only fought to be noticed, only tried to be strong so that he could gain the affection and attention of the brawler in the group. Now, he wasn't even sure if he could do that. He was a failure and he was scared. He made a sound that caught in his throat before he did the only thing his body would allow.

He placed Ragnarok on his back.

Turned.

And fled.

"H-hey," Zack called after him, but Cloud was speeding away and Zack knew he was probably out of ear shot at this point.

"Yuffie," Vincent called, gaining the ninja's attention, and nodded towards Zack. Instantly, the young woman understood and she drew her weapon back.

"Oh I hope I miss," she muttered to herself as she let the weapon fly. Much to her dismay, she didn't, and the sharp rotating object clipped the webbing at Zack's waist, which allowed him to move his arms and free himself fully. She sighed as she caught the object on it's return. "Guess I'm just so awesome I can't miss…"

"And modest," Vincent said flatly as he began firing more rounds at the creature. It was smart, he maintained, as it was carefully keeping its eyes protected.

Tifa made a leaping jump, twirling around a leg, and landed on the creatures back. Hunching down, she began to pound on the creatures back, at a joint in it's armor, to break it open. A resounding crack was heard and Tifa leaped back off the creature. "Cid," she called.

Red XIII crossed under the creature, weaving in and out of stamping legs, bolting towards the pilot and mechanic that was sitting up on the floor. Aerith backed away as she heard Red's bound approach and Cid leaned forward from a crouch, wrapping his arms around Red's neck.

The feline didn't miss a beat and continued running, dragging a flopping Cid behind him as he rounded back towards the creature.

"H-hey! Watch it! You'll make me lose my smokes," Cid called as he watched several of the nicotine products shake and bounce free from the back that was tucked into his goggles. There went valuable gil…

Red leaped into the air and the arachnid moved quickly, it's mandible pointing towards him.

"Now," Red called and Cid placed his feet on Red's back. Pushing Red down, and himself up, the two separated just as a shot of poison flew where they had been. Cid, free to descend, let his spear lead the way. He landed hard upon the creature, the tip of his spear finding the hole Tifa had made. Green liquid sprayed from the wound and the creature let out a high pitch, shrill noise of pain.

Cid leaped off the creature quickly, taking his spear with him—a slight ripping sound heard as he did this—just as Vincent leaped over the creature. Vincent, vertically over the creature in his movement, fired two quick shots into the wound that Cid had made, before he landed lightly next to Zack, who had just freed himself.

The dark haired swordsman bolted forward, the Buster Sword leading his charge. The creature turned around fully, in an attempt to escape the overwhelming odds it realized it faced wounded—only to meet the Buster Sword directly into its mandible. The creature shuddered as the massive sword was driven nearly to the hilt in it's 'face', though Zack wasn't finished. He placed his hand on the hilt of the sword, and once he touched the metal, he released the handle just as he let a third level bolt spell in to the sword. The metal conducted the electricity easily, and used the spiders body as an outlet. The shuddering stopped and creature collapsed to the ground, smoke pouring from it's mouth and back wounds.

Zack pulled the sword out and flung it down, allowing the green blood to splatter the ground and be free from his sword. "Yeechk," he muttered.

The party gathered around the downed creature and Zack fell back to his rear with a heavy sigh. "See? This is why I hate spiders. If all of us had attacked Sephiroth like that, we'da been heading home like twenty minutes ago! But nooooooo, this thing has to have armor and poison and webbing and fangs and eight legs and—"

"Where's Cloud," Tifa asked as she looked around, cutting Zack off.

Zack let out a shrug and jut a thumb over his shoulder. "That way, somewhere."

Tifa gave him a confused look and Yuffie snickered. "Seems like spike is afraid of spiders too."

Tifa let out a sigh and Aerith pulled in her bottom lip as one of her hands grasped her other arm. Tifa knew better. Cloud wasn't scared of spiders….he was scared of himself. "You guys wait at the exit, I'll go get him."

"Be sure to tell him I said thanks for the help," Zack muttered darkly and Aerith gave him a harsh look. She had seen what happened, but couldn't Zack understand how Cloud felt? Aerith didn't know the 'real' Cloud as well as Zack did, so she wasn't sure if this was normal for Cloud. He had been…different since Zack arrived back on the scene. Quiet and introverted and not one for conversation with anybody. She shook her head and helped Zack up before the group headed for the exit, them bringing up the rear.

"That was harsh, Zack," Aerith said softly and Zack shook his head.

"He's a big boy, he can take it. He ran out when we needed his help, Aerith—what kind of person does that! He's faced Sephiroth before, but he runs away when I just need him to cut me free? I dunno what his problem is, but he's obviously off his rocker." Honestly, Zack knew Cloud had always been quiet—but he was still friendly. This Cloud was more…self focused, he guessed. And he was running around trying to cut Aerith—back at the City of the Ancients—and had given the Black Materia to Sephiroth. Zack didn't know how he knew, but he _knew _this had something to do with Hojo. He just didn't know what.

"Yes, but still…he's dealing with a lot right now. We all are," she commented and Zack let out a huff.

"Yeah alright Aerith, take his side," Zack shot back and Aerith stopped, her emeralds wide with shock at the venom behind Zack's words. Zack knew he had made a mistake and stopped as well.

"Aerith I—"

Aerith cut him off, her eyes narrowing. "You know what, Zack? Maybe I will take his side—at least he doesn't say things like that to people that are his friends. At least he understands when people are having a hard time with things," she retorted and stepped around him, leaving him staring at the point where she had just stood.

* * *

><p>Tifa found Cloud sitting next to a formation of rocks that resembled a spike pit. He had his legs pulled closed, his sword on the ground beside him and his head on his knees.<p>

"Cloud," Tifa called and she saw him visibly tense and try and shrink away, into the stone. "Cloud…are you alright?"

He remained silent. What could he say? He had failed her, and everyone else, again. He had given into his weakness and fled like the coward he was. He merely nodded into his knees though, and Tifa kneeled beside him.

"Are you sure…Yuffie said you ran away..," Tifa responded and Cloud remained silent, head planted on his knees. Tifa let out a sigh before she grabbed his sword in her one hand, and helped him up with the other. "C'mon…let's go back to the others.."

* * *

><p>Once reunited, the group pressed on in an obvious strained silence. The crossing of the plains of snow remained the same and they finally reached the snowy town of Icicle Inn just before sundown. Realising that their supplies were low, and that the temperature was only getting colder, the group opted to stay the night at the inn and then head out in the morning.<p>

Getting their rooms, the group parted ways to their respective areas and Zack noted that Aerith had not so much as looked at him since their brief fight. He knew though, that however brief it was, it was still a fight. He was angry, of course, that she was siding with an unstable man who had beat the crap out of her and gave the key to the destruction of the planet to their enemy…but he also knew she was right that he had no right to say such things about him if they were truly friends. He knew Cloud well, and he counted the blonde haired man as his best friend—but he also knew that he was just….different somehow. Cloud hated Sephiroth for what he did to Nibelheim. He had seen it the way he attacked the man, heard it in the way he had shouted the man's voice all those years ago…but now he was just..there. Almost like…

_Like a puppet._

Zack shook his head furiously, shaking the words Sephiroth had told him out of it. He refused to believe Cloud could have been a puppet to Sephiroth, but after seeing what was happening, the more he was beginning to believe his old comrade and friend was right. But it also pointed more and more towards what had happened when Hojo found them back in Nibelheim.

"You're thinking too much," Zack muttered to himself as he turned from the window he had been standing looking out. He'd go out, get some fresh air and enjoy the snow for a brief bit, and then he'd get some rest. They were going to have to cross the Great Glacier in the morning—and he had a feeling it wasn't called 'great' because it'd be a great time.

Descending the stairs, Zack nodded to the inn keepers wife, who was putting away some dishes from the bar, and exited the inn/tavern. Exiting out onto the snowy ground, Zack took in a heavy breath and began touring the area. It was nice, he'd admit. It never snowed really in Gongaga, so he was always fasnicated when it did itGreat Glacier in the morning—and he had a feeling it wasn't called 'great' because it'd be a great time. He debated, briefly, going by Aerith's room on the way, but decided against it. He'd let her approach him—and she would when she was ready. Trying to talk to her now, when they were both upset—and him with so much on his mind—would probably only ignite another fight, and both of them might end up saying or doing things they'd only regret later. No, he'd just go for a walk by himself.

Descending the stairs, Zack nodded to the inn keepers wife, who was putting away some dishes from the bar, and exited the inn/tavern. Exiting out onto the snowy ground, Zack took in a heavy breath and began touring the area. It was nice, he'd admit. It never snowed really in Gongaga, so he was always fascinated when it did it in Midgar. Now, with four years having gone by in the blink of an eye, he found himself liking it even more. The town was a sleepy one and Zack guessed he wouldn't mind living there when it was all said and done. He didn't exactly like the cold, but he didn't hate it either.

Zack found himself by a tree line that led to a great slope, his blue eyes looking out over the northern sky and the large glacier in front of him. Just as he expected—definitely didn't look like a great time. The glacier, though, seemed to absorb the moonlight and it shown a bright white from a combination of it and the snow. He realized that it was actually a majestic sight, and reminded him of how awesome nature could be. He had grown unattached to it since he had been living in Midgar, but he knew that it could be when it wanted.

"Well well, what do we have here? Unarmed, uncloaked, and arriving in town with AVALANCHE" came a familiar voice, and if Zack's blood hadn't frozen in the winter cold, it had at the sound, "not a good position to be in, Zack." Reno stepped around one of the trees in front of Zack and Zack nearly fell back as the brown locks of Cissnei joined him.

One of the Turks he could have handled, he was sure, even unarmed, but not two. He took a step back, ready to turn and bolt. If he was quick enough, he could dodge Cissnei's throwing weapon and make it back to the inn—for his weapon and reinforcements.

"Ah ah, I wouldn't try that," Reno replied, tapping his electro-rod on his shoulder, the other hand on his hip. "You'd only be running into a trap. Rude and Elena are taking care of securing the inn with back up. They're all just as screwed as you, ya know."

Zack's eyes narrowed and he remained tense, ready to spring. He still had an ace up his sleeve, but he didn't want to have to use it in the village—or at least, so close to it's border.

"Zack" came Cissnei's voice, "we tried to warn you…we told you.." As she said this, Zack looked to her and saw that her brown brows were furrowed and her light brown eyes were full of pain, regret and….tears?

"….so it's gotta be like this, huh? You're just going to kill me," Zack asked flatly and Cissnei remained silent, but Reno spoke up.

"Thems the breaks, man. We told you what would happen if you broke them. I hope it was worth it, cause you just got yourself, the Ancient, Cloud, and everyone else killed. Even the inn keeper's gonna have to get it," he replied, bringing the electro-rod down from his shoulder, and his hand off his hip.

"The inn keeper? Why," Zack asked, trying to buy himself some time to think.

"Everyone who's seen you, hero. They all have to be made sure they're silent. Only two ways to do that—and we're not paying everyone in this village off," Reno said with a small shrug. Zack could see he had his own regrets as well. He was still talking, which meant he was reluctant to do this. "Well…I guess that's that. Been nice knowin' ya, kid."

Zack made his decision in that split second. Outskirts or no, he had to make it back to the inn to help everyone else. Thanking that he had only left his weapon behind, and not the bangle on his right wrist, Zack fell back as Reno lunged towards him, allowing the red haired Turk to roll past him. He sprung to his feet and ducked behind a tree as Cissnei's weapon thunked into the bark.

Mako energy burned through his form and Zack stepped out from behind the tree, he hand drawing back across his chest before he flung it up towards the sky, an orb of red light firing from it with enough force to blow up a cloud of powdery snow at his feet.

"BAHAMUT," he roared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's all! xD Leaving ya'll with a semi cliff hanger. I had originally intended to leave it off with just Reno and Cissnei stepping around the tree, but that seemed a bit TOO much. xP**


	15. Shadow: Chapter 14

**A/N: Let's start with the thanks: Thank you, at this point, to **_**Puja723, CloudRocks86, gunitatsuhiko, truko 100, HazzaTL3, justiceinvain, Circle of Phoenix, , Mr. Phenomenal, Uberman, axeloftheflame, Kegra, Hollyhock-san, Uberman, MarikRules**_**, and **_**Shining Sonny**_** for their reviews/adds! Hm, not a lot of reviews for the last Chapter. Makes me wonder if people didn't like it…eh, but still: Alright, so I figured I'd give a base outline of Zack's materia and slots, so that you guys know (and for my own reference .;) Buster Sword: 2 slots, link: Lightning (Master) + ?. Armlet: 6 slots, linked by 2's: Bahamut (Master) + ?, and the rest are, officially, empty. Who knows what he'll pick up!**

_**Gunitatsuhiko: I always update quick, when able, and of course I'm not going to leave it there. With everything in Iraq closing down soon, though, and me heading back to the States, I will have to go on hiatus for about a month at most as I get everything set up when I get home (internet, computer, etc). I'll announce when the hiatus begins, of course.**_

_**Kegra: I like cliff hangers because they make you guys want to read more and keep you interested! I try to avoid them with EVERY chapter, because it wouldn't be fair. And yeah, I figured having Zack scared of spiders would be interesting, but I could totally see Zack trying to squash a spider and Aerith's giving him a pouty face and lecturing him. xD Cloud is pretty screwed up right now, but I imagine he'll come around. Eventually.**_

_**Axeloftheflame: Emotions are running rampant. When I write a specific character, I try to think of things from their emotional stand point. Zack is upset, slightly, that Cloud did what he did—though he understands the why. Aerith is attached to Cloud for having been around him so long and having him act like Zack. Cloud is just generally confused…so a few squabbles here and there are gonna come natural. :D And of course Zack knows what he's doing! He's a professional. u_u**_

**Song playing/Recommended Listening: The Landing, FFVIII Sound Track**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF7, or the characters. They are property of Squarenix. If I owned them…things prolly would be going down like this:**

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Shadow: Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>The night sky seemed to tear apart and become day for a brief second as that red orb that was launched into it flashed. The flash faded quickly, taking the form of a solid mass that plummeted to the ground. To the three present in full view of the mass, it was a deep purple in color with wings folded around it, wrapping the King of Dragons in a cocoon like shape. Before Bahamut hit the ground—or even broke the tree line—it's wings shot out, catching the wind fully and causing him to stop his rapid descent.<p>

The trees flattened from the force of the massive beast being stopped on its wings, and snow kicked up, causing a mini blizzard for a few seconds. The summon's yellow eyes surveyed the two Turks as they picked themselves up from the snow, turning to him as he descended still towards them, wings beating every few seconds and kicking up more snow.

"Pain in the _ass_," Reno grumbled as he dusted his suit off in vain. Cissnei sucked in her bottom lip as she brought her weapon across her chest and fell into a defensive combat stance. "Any ideas sis?"

Cissnei remained silent as she watched Zack sprinting towards the creature he summoned. The bracelet on his right hand had a perpetual crimson glint about it, the materia glowing with the presence of its spell. Bahamut opened his mouth and Zack waved his hands at it.

"No no! Not here," he cried and Bahamut obeyed, shutting his mouth to look at its master. His mouth didn't move, but a booming voice filled the area.

_Then why did you call me?_

"Uh…I need a lift," Zack replied with a small laugh and he could have swore he seen the King of Dragon's roll his yellow eyes. He grabbed Zack fully in his hand before a fierce beating of his wings brought the duo into the air.

_Where?_

"The inn! Over there," Zack nodded and Bahamut took off, almost too fast, approaching the inn with great speed.

"Shit. Let's go," Reno replied and began running—the best he could manage—through the snow towards the inn. Rude and Elena would be hard pressed against Cloud and company, even with reinforcements of Shinra Troops. Zack showing up on the wings of Bahamut would certainly be enough to turn the tide.

Bahamut released Zack as he soared over the inn, allowing the man to plummet the few feet to the wooden surface of a balcony. The force of the massive dragon, souring so close to the top of the inn, caused the snow to blow off the roof and the wooden structure to creak.

Zack hit the wooden balcony in a roll before he sprung up and bolted into the door.

_Are we finished?_

"Yeah, thanks. I'll call you again if I need you," Zack replied to the materia at his wrist, and the glow subsided as the night sky brightened with another flash, this one of Bahamut exploding out of existence.

Entering the room, Zack saw a single troop present in the room, and heard the sounds of battle raging throughout the inn. Gunfire deafened the room and enabled Zack to cross quickly behind the soldier. Reaching him, he slammed his elbow into the side of the soldier's neck, sending him crumbled, unconscious, to the floor.

Thanking Bahamut for either his skill, or luck, Zack realized that this was his room, and cross quickly, grabbing the Buster Sword from beside his bed before heading out into the entrance way.

The entrance way itself was merely a balcony that overlooked the tavern of the inn on the floor below, with a single railing leading over it. Zack saw several Shinra troops battling from the door way to the rooms along the wall, but several more were dead along the pathway. On the floor below, Zack saw Elena and Rude directing the battle, and guessed that if Cissnei and Reno were going to enter the fray, it'd only be another minute before they arrived. Letting his sword lead the way, Zack rushed down the pathway along the wall, heading towards the other's rooms.

* * *

><p>Aerith had heard the sounds of creaking floor boards and had gotten from her bed to answer the door. She heard the first shouts and shots of battle before she reached it though, and thanked her luck that she hadn't gotten close to the door. She had thought it had been Zack, trying to come and make up with her—realizing he was in the wrong, of course. Instead, the door was kicked open, splintering at the frame, and a duo of troops stormed in. Aerith, having been warned a few seconds prior that there was a battle, had moved towards her staff and clenched it in front of her as the two entered. While she disliked fighting, she knew it was usually unavoidable when it came to Shinra, and with the troops cornering her, Aerith clenched her staff.<p>

"Hey! The Ancient is in here," one of the troops shouted and the other took a step forward, leveling the gun he carried on her.

"Doesn't matter. Orders are to kill them all," he said to his companion.

Aerith's form was covered in mako energy before she fired a large burst of flames at the two, sending them flying back. The one who had pointed the gun at her, hit the wall and bowed the wood outwards before landing, smoking, to the floor. He didn't move. The second was blasted straight back out the door way and over the railing, becoming a fire ball as he descended to the floor below. Aerith didn't need to hear the smack of his body on the wooden floor—and couldn't hear it over the gunfire—to know that both of the soldiers would never move again.

She moved quickly towards the door way, only to bump into the chest of another man. She began to call the flames a second time, but a hand grabbing her wrist and yanking her out the room broke her concentration.

"We gotta get out of here," came the familiar voice, and Aerith recognized, now, that it was Zack. He held the Buster sword on his shoulder with his right hand, and pulled her with his left.

"What about the others," she asked, and Zack nodded. "We'll help them on the way, but we can't stay here."

Aerith saw the suits of the Turks through the railing, on the tavern floor below, and her emeralds widened in realization. While she had thought they had come for her, what the soldier in the room previously said made sense now.

They weren't after her, they were here to kill Zack because he betrayed them.

Aerith saw Rude point to them and she gasped, when Elena leveled her hand gun on them. The gasp caught Zack's attention and he stopped.

Elena fired two shots.

Zack grunted and ducked into the room nearest them, barreling into Cloud who had been attempting to exit. The three sprawled to the ground and Cloud immediately scrambled back to his feet, Ragnarok coming to the ready before he realized who it was.

"Oh," he said flatly and looked to the two. Aerith rested on her hands and knees and Zack sat. His hand was over his right ribs, and fresh blood was pouring over them.

"Zack," Aerith exclaimed, realizing the man had been shot by Elena below and immediately set to healing the wound.

"I'm alright," Zack said meekly, though it was obviously the .50 caliber round had put a toll on him. He held the wound and his breathing was shallow.

Cloud looked to the two before he stepped around them, heading for the door. "We have to run. There's a lot of them," he said with a shrug and Zack let out a shaky laugh.

"The inn's surrounded…we're not going anywhere. We might as well fight our way out," Zack said shakily. The wound had sealed itself, but it still hurt like hell. He pushed himself up. Thankfully only one round had struck him.

"We can't fight and win against those odds," Cloud stated in certainty and looked outside the door, ducking back in as more shots were fired by Elena.

"What? Of course we can—we've fought against worse," Zack reminded him and Cloud merely shook his head.

"We'll be killed," he replied.

"When the _hell_ did you become such a coward," Zack shot back.

"Enough! Will you stop already," Aerith said, her voice high pitched in straining to keep from yelling.

Zack looked to her in disbelief, and she merely glared in return before he shook his head. "Still on his side I guess," he mumbled, and it was Aerith's turn to look in disbelief. A lot of the gunfire had stopped, so his voice wasn't as masked as he'd had hoped.

"Zack, really? _Really?_ Can't you just see that—" she began, but her voice was cut off with a loud shout.

"Tifa," Cloud said flatly as he looked back out over the railing. It was indeed Tifa, though she was sitting against the bar—which was crushed in behind her, with Red and Vincent at her aid. Cid, Yuffie, and Barret were at the top of the stairs, dealing with the last bit of the soldiers within the inn.

Vincent leveled his rifle on Elena as he leaped over the bar, firing a few rounds. The female Turk dove away from the shots, the rounds hitting the floor boards after her. Standing from her roll, she grabbed a table and flipped it over, taking cover behind it just as Vincent took over behind the bar, reloading.

Red growled, his ears flattening as he moved around Cissnei in a circular fashion. He had several fresh cuts from her weapon and had found out the hard way that she was no push over. Her own uniform had some cuts from his claws, but of the two, he was the worse off.

Reno was crossing the room, towards the stairs to head off the others as Rude was crossing towards the part of the bar that Tifa was at. Though she was now to a knee, it was obvious she had been hurt pretty bad by the larger man.

All of this had been surveyed in an instant and Cloud merely shook his head. They were coordinated. While Rude was close to Vincent, he was being kept pinned down by Elena from across the room. Cissnei was keeping Red tied up in a brawl, and Reno was going to head off the others at the top of the stairs—a choke point. All of their movements supported the other, and it only made the realization all that more clear.

They weren't going to make it out of here.

Zack looked over the battlefield below and was trying to decide where best to fit in. He could try and head off Rude, but that'd leave him open to Elena—if Vincent didn't keep her pinned down. He could go after Elena, but he knew she was pretty deadly with her handgun. He'd have to close the distance before she knew he was there. He could try and help the others at the top of the stairs, but the space was limited to fight in. He could have went after Cissnei, but that'd leave him exposed to any of the other three Turks. He growled in frustration, but was brought from his thoughts as another cry from Tifa was heard.

Rude brought a gloved hand down across the side of her head, sending her flat against the floor. When she tried to push herself up, his boot came to her ribs, causing her to let out the shout of pain.

Cloud furrowed his brows, undecided on how he could even help the situation. They were done for…but he didn't want to have to watch Tifa die.

More gunfire broke out between Vincent and Elena, both of them emptying their clips rather quickly. While Vincent was reloading, Elena had taken refuge behind a different table, giving her a wider angle to fire from, and a view of the walkway that Cloud and the others stood up on.

Reno kept the others at bay easily. Cid's spear was ineffective against the close quarters that Reno battled at, and after a few strikes from his electro-rod, Cid's movements were slowing from numbness and fatigue. Yuffie and Barret couldn't use their ranged weapons with Cid directly in front of them, so they were effectively out of the fight until Cid either moved, or was put down.

Rude finished with a last kick to Tifa's ribs, ensuring that she wouldn't move, and the brawler sobbed from the pain that was clouding her thoughts. She had no strength left. The fights with the soldiers, prior to the Turks, had worn her down, and Rude's brute strength proved too much for her tired form. He had disabled her completely with strategic blows to her mid-section, crushing nearly all of her ribs and causing her to be near paralyzed with pain. She could do nothing more but sob, at this point, her eyes shut tight and teeth clenched in pain.

"Cloud, help her," Zack roared, running down the walkway towards a dead end. He'd have to try and keep Elena busy if Cloud was going to act. The blonde haired man remained frozen though, his blue eyes locked on the scene below him. There was nothing he could do. Tifa was down there, unable to fight, and being beaten to death. What could he do, besides go down there and get beat to a pulp next to her? That wouldn't help the situation, but Cloud supposed it'd be the best route. At least it'd be over quickly.

As Rude kneeled, he dropped his knee heavily onto Tifa's back, causing her to cry out with a sob. At this point, she was near just passing out from the pain. She tried to look around for something, anything to help her but her vision was blurry. Whether from the tears or her own pain, she wasn't sure. She clawed at the floor boards, but could do little more as Rude wrapped an arm around her neck, the other going to the back of her head.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, flexing his muscles and beginning to turn her neck in an abnormal direction.

Before he could complete the movement though, he was forced to let her go and retreat backwards as the tip of a sword came driving in for his head.

He landed from his short leap to find Cloud standing over Tifa, the tip of Ragnarok pointed at him and held so in one arm. He knelt next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"C, Cloud," she sobbed through the pain.

"Mm," he said in reply. He stood back up, his face deadpan as he gazed at Rude. He may have been weak and he may have gotten to Tifa too late again, but he'd at least be able to buy her some time.

Zack had leaped over the railing the same time Cloud had, and he landed heavily on the wooden floor below before he ran towards the table Elena was peering out from behind. When she leveled her gun on him, Zack placed his hand forward.

She fired, and so did he—though his projectile was the third level bolt spell he had cast at Sephiroth. The bullet was easily destroyed, as was the table that Elena hid behind. When the wooden surface exploded in splinters, she was sent skidding back and Vincent took full advantage of this. He stood up and fired at Elena, her letting out a cry as the bullet struck her leg—and then three more after that.

Reno ducked under Cid's spear for what seemed like the hundredth time, and went in for another hit. This time, though, Cid did the unthinkable. He went with his spear swing, and rolled over the railing, allowing himself to plummet to the ground the twenty feet below—and through a table.

This left Reno open, though, and off balance. Yuffie had come in from behind Cid, her shoulders aimed at Reno's waist. Hitting him, she used his momentum and her leg strength to throw Reno over the railing—straight towards Cid's awaiting spear.

Reno was able to force his weight to one side as he was thrown, but the spear still dug into him. The weight of his fall drove the spear into his right shoulder and him all the way down its length as he let out a pained cry.

Cissnei had looked away from Red when she heard the sudden commotion, and saw that the odds were no longer in their favor. Elena was wounded and trying to crawl for cover with Zack looming over her. Reno was impaled on Cid's spear and Rude was backed into a corner by Cloud, with Vincent able to shoot him at any moment.

And when she looked back, she saw the blur of red fur that was Red XIII just in front of her. His paws, and claws, dug into her shoulder, driving her to the ground. He began raking his claws against her shoulders, mangling them as his jaws went in towards her neck.

"WAIT," Zack cried out over the fray, and everyone seemed to freeze. Cloud had his sword at Rude's solar plexus, ready to drive in for a kill, Cid had stood up and pulled his spear from Reno and had it raised for a final blow. Vincent had his rifle trained on Elena's head, and Red XIII actually had his mouth around Cissnei's throat ready to bite down and tear. Everyone looked towards the dark haired swordsman as he glared at the Turks.

"Do you yield," he asked. "We've only got one of our fighters unable to fight, but we've killed the majority of your soldiers and have you beaten. If you give up, and let us go, we'll do the same to you."

Rude looked at him, his eyes unreadable behind his glasses before he looked to Elena. Her face was full of disgust and she made no movement to say anything. He looked to Cissnei, who dared not move with a predators jaw around her throat. And then finally to Reno, who looked like a bobble head as he looked back at his comrade.

Rude looked back to Zack and nodded. "We yield," he replied.

Everyone backed away from their respective combatant, with the exception of Cloud, who remained with his sword pointed at Rude, standing over Tifa. Aerith descended the stairs quickly to heal her friend. Reno helped Cissnei to the door, and Rude carried Elena, who was unable to walk at this point.

"Take your soldiers with you on the way out," Zack said, indicating the soldiers outside. Rude nodded in understanding and when the Turks left, they heard the trudging steps of the soldiers departing.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Zack placed the Buster Sword on his back and turned to survey everyone. Everyone save Vincent and Cloud looked like they had seen better days. Barret had several wounds from the soldiers, as did Yuffie. Cid's wounds from Reno were welting, and his right eye was swollen shut. Red was licking his own wounds, but most of the blood had already dried thanks to the heat of his tail. Tifa, of course, was the worst off, but even now she was sitting up and her wounds were rapidly fading as Aerith continued her casting. He looked now, to the inn. It was completely destroyed, and he suspected it was lucky that it hadn't collapsed on them. He moved to find the owners, but Vincent stopped him and shook his head.

Zack furrowed his brows and grunted in dismay. All of this…because he had taken off his cloak and been selfish. Innocent people had died, because he wanted to save Aerith, because he wanted to stay with her. His own actions had damned those who shown him only kindness.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he set out to helping with those wounds that he could.

* * *

><p>When everyone was fully healed and able to continue, AVALANCHE set out for the Great Glacier. While they normally would have had to descend the steep slope with ski's or snowboards, the townspeople all but effectively chased them out of town. Instead, they had to rely on Bahamut to get them to their destination. The massive Dragon King was able to ferry the entire group easily towards, and over, the Glacier. When they reached a safe point on the edge of the massive crater that—no doubt—contained Sephiroth, they landed and Zack sent Bahamut away.<p>

"Ain't you tired," Barret asked Zack as they headed down the steep slope, carefully picking their way.

Zack shook his head. "Not at all," he replied and Barret shook his head as well.

"You SOLDIER types are somethin' else, then. Able to keep a summon out for that long without even tiring…why didn't you jes whip that out against the Turks?"

"Bahamut isn't practical for fighting indoors…and I didn't want him leveling half the town," Zack explained and Barret simply shrugged.

"Fair 'nough."

As they descended the slope, they heard a sound that made them look airborne. "Isn't that…," Tifa asked and Zack nodded.

"Shinra," he replied as an airship flew over head. "So they're still going to try and take out Sephiroth?"

"They might as well try, right? Hell if we're lucky, the lousy shits might just do our job for us," Cid replied as he strolled past Zack.

Zack nodded, but he doubted it would be that easy. With Sephiroth, it never was.

As they continued down, the saw the cloaked forms of several other beings stumbling around the cliffs. Most of them fell off—though Zack had a feeling they were leaping—but some continued on with their staggering movements. "What the hell is going on," he asked.

"Not sure…we ran into some of them in Nibelheim too…they have tattoos…but we think they're connected to Sephiroth, since you said he mentioned a Reunion. They just mostly mumble stuff," Tifa explained and Zack scratched the side of his head. Were they…experiments like Angeal and Genesis were? Were they doomed to degrade too? Or would they simply just go on as if in a trance? Shaking away the thoughts, they continued on.

Just as they reached the outer rim of the flattest part of the crater, Cloud stopped and everyone looked to him as they did as well.

"What's wrong," Tifa asked and Cloud looked around before he set his eyes ahead of them. "Sephiroth," he replied.

"Where," Barret shot back, his gun arm pointing around madly.

"…not sure," Cloud replied, shrugging. "I can feel him near us."

Zack raised a brow. While he could sense Sephiroth's presence sometimes as well, he was surprised Cloud could too. But then, he supposed it had something to do with Hojo's experimentation. Something prickled at Zack's senses too, but it wasn't Sephiroth. It was something…else. He just wasn't sure what it was.

Just ahead of them, the rocky surface of the ground seemed to ripple as Sephiroth seemed to rise up from the ground as if he were coming out of a pool of water. When his feet broke the rippling surface of the stone, it immediately solidified and the silver haired man stood in front of them. His green, slit pupil eyes surveyed then with a hint of condescending mirth before he rested on Cloud.

"I see you decided to join the reunion, Cloud. And you brought the Ancient with you," he replied, looking to Aerith. "Have you changed your mind? Do you still wish to die with all these fools?"

Aerith remained defiant and didn't answer him. Cloud, however, cut him off. "What reunion, Sephiroth? What's going on?"

Sephiroth looked back to Cloud, his head tilting to the side. "The reunion, with Jenova. The woman who's cells gave birth to you," Sephiroth explained. Upon Cloud's confused look, he continued. "You were built by Hojo five years ago, Cloud, like all the other cloaked fools you've seen. You were an attempt to clone me…a failure, of course, but an attempt nonetheless."

"I…what," Cloud asked, shaking his head.

"That's not true! Cloud, I remember you from when we were kids," Tifa explained and Zack nodded.

"Cloud, I met you on a mission, in the Shinra army. I watched you train to become a SOLDIER. You definitely weren't created," Zack replied.

Sephiroth let out a chuckle and Cloud glared back at him. "I…they're right. I have my memories, Sephiroth, and I'm certainly not going to believe anything you say. I….may be weak, but I'm no fool."

"Quite the contrary…you're nothing more than a puppet," Sephiroth replied as he shrugged lightly. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Enough. This ends now," Zack roared. He was already in the air, Buster Sword drawn and descending on Sephiroth with all the force he could muster.

Sephiroth turned his gaze upwards and let out a small 'hm'. He made no move to dodge the sword and when the blade dug into flesh, Zack let out a satisfied grin. It fell quickly, though, when he saw the man he had slashed wasn't Sephiroth at all, but another cloaked figure who fell backwards.

As the figure hit the narrow walkway, a black orb rolled out from it's cloak towards the group, the black figure himself bouncing off the walkway into the abyss below.

Zack looked to the orb and the entire group seemed shocked to silence before Cloud spoke.

"Another clone…," he said stoically before he returned his eyes forward. "The real Sephiroth…is still ahead," he replied. Zack nodded and looked to the orb before he leaned down and took it.

"The Black Materia….why would one of the clones had it," Zack asked.

There was silence again before Vincent spoke up. "Perhaps you haven't face the real Sephiroth at all, but him inhabiting the clones somehow. That would explain why the materia is in their possession. If he indeed needs the spirit energy from this place, and if he traversed the life stream like he claims, then it would make sense he was using them to do what he couldn't."

Zack mulled it over for a moment before nodding. "Well…if he's beyond here, it's probably best we leave a few people back here with this—just in case," he replied.

Cloud nodded in agreement. "I'm..I'm going ahead. I want to find out what's going on, and to…put a rest to what happened at Nibelheim," he replied.

"Well, ya ain't going alone. Every time you get close to that guy, you fuckin' go bananas," Cid replied casually and Cloud nodded in agreement a second time. Cid was right…it'd be best if others came with him too.

"I'm going as well, then" Tifa said causing Cloud to look at her, "so that I can settle things as well, and keep an eye on you." Cloud gave a small smile that Tifa returned.

"I want to go as well," Aerith said, stepping forward. Zack opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off without even looking at him. "There's something here the planet wants me to see…so I'm going."

Zack snapped his mouth shut, glaring somewhat before he spoke. "Then I am too. I have a lot to settle with Sephiroth, and if we kill him now, Shinra'll be off my back." He didn't want to brag, but he knew he was the best shot that they had against the sword wielding psychopath.

"Then who gets the materia," Yuffie asked, nearly beaming with excitement. Everyone looked to Zack and he shook his head.

"Oh no. Cloud's still the leader, I'm just along for the ride," he replied, shrugging. Cloud shook his head.

"I…Red…can you hold onto it," Cloud asked and Red nodded.

"I can, and I shall. Just try not and take too long…this thing makes me uneasy," Red replied as Zack gave him the materia.

"We'll be back in no time," Zack assured him. "Just be sure not to give it to ANYBODY."

Red nodded in reply. Tifa looked to Cloud and nodded and he let out a shaky sigh before he headed out. Tifa followed behind him.

Zack looked to Aerith and she merely glanced back, though said nothing. It was obvious she was still upset, and she hadn't spoken to him since the incident the day prior. He let out a sigh and brought up the rear.

* * *

><p>"Magnificent! This is the real Sephiroth," Hojo said as he looked up at the cocoon like object suspended high above them. President Rufus followed his gaze and looked back to Hojo.<p>

"And how do you suppose we deal with him, then? Cut him down," he asked. Hojo let out a cackle and shook his head, his eyes wide with excitement.

"No, you wouldn't be able to get close. He may appear to be slumbering, but he's very much awake! Look at him…harnessing all of that spiritual power…he truly is going to summon Meteor," Hojo continued on. He broke off into an incoherent ramble, but Rufus merely shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as the ground began to shake violently.

To their right, the noticed an eye open from behind a massive wall of ice. It blinked once, twice, then rested to look at them as it's slit pupil narrowed.

"What is that," Rufus asked as he gained his balance and Hojo let out a squeal of glee.

"I see! That, Mr. President, is Weapon!" Upon Rufus' confused look, Hojo rambled on. "It's an ancient being created by the planet to protect itself when it's in danger. Sephiroth could be controlling them, or they could be protecting Sephiroth! He's becoming one with the planet, absorbing all the energy here…and when Meteor crashes into the planet, he'll be able to absorb even more! He'll be able to actually CONTROL the planet to go wherever he wants!"

Rufus looked at him for a moment before he shook his head. "And how do you know that?"

"Why, it's right here! In Professor Gast's report!"

"It's amazing the things you keep to yourself…"

* * *

><p>As the ground shook violently, Zack caught Aerith and held her close. Cloud's hand went wide and Tifa grabbed him to help them both keep their balance.<p>

Zack clutched the side of his head as a deafening wail reached his ears. "Ggh," he grumbled and Aerith looked to him, her own ears clutched.

Cloud and Tifa held their ears as well.

"The planet…it's screaming," Aerith said after it subsided and Tifa looked to her.

"But we can't hear the planet…," she replied.

"The other scream…was who the planet wants me to meet," Aerith said, her eyes downcast.

"Sounds like a nice guy, all 'RAWR' and everything," Zack mumbled as they continued on.

"Weapon," Aerith said, shaking her head. "A protector of the planet…"

As the four continued on, when they rounded a bend, Hojo and Rufus came into view—as well as Sephiroth, sealed in a cocoon like object, high above them.

At the sight of Hojo, Zack immediately drew his sword, but didn't approach any faster than they already were.

"Rufus," Cloud exclaimed as they arrived on the scene, and both Shinra employee and the owner looked towards the source.

"Oh, it's you," Rufus said dully, and Hojo looked to them. "Ah…the reunion theory was true, then! I see you came! I guess my experiment was a success!" Hojo approached Cloud, looking him over. "Where's your tattoo? What number are you?"

"I…you never gave me a number, professor…I was labeled a failure," Cloud replied and Tifa's eyes widened slightly.

"Cloud…you weren't created, we told you that. Zack and I both remember you," she replied.

"Zack," Hojo asked, before looking to the man. He squealed with excitement a second time and Zack pointed his sword at the man.

"Stay right there, and I'll make this quick," he bit back and Hojo merely let out another squeal.

"A success! A success! I can't believe this!" He looked back to Cloud and then shook his head. "As for you…I do assure you, miss, that he was created using Jenova's cells. You claim to have memories of him, but your memories are merely built AROUND him, using the power of Jenova's cells."

Tifa shook her head in disbelief, and Cloud merely hung his.

"No…that doesn't make any sense, because I remember him before you experimented on us. I remember everything very clearly, Hojo," Zack shot back.

Hojo gave a gleeful laugh and nodded. "Everything, you say? Tell me, have you met any…interesting people lately," Hojo asked.

Zack's blue eyes widened and before he could register what he was saying, the name came out. "Orin…"

"Orin," Aerith asked, her brows raising and Hojo let out another laugh.

"What…what the hell did you do to me," Zack asked, near shouting.

"Why, I perfected you! I made you into the perfect being," Hojo exclaimed. When Zack gave him a confused look, Hojo continued on. "Professor Gast's reports about the Ancients had a lot of interesting details on their way of life, as well as their legacy of Jenova. I reviewed them extensively, and upon reading a specific entry I became intrigued. The Ancient society was made up of several clans that composed the entire race, and every clan had a specific cause. Some were healers, or mages excelling in the use of magic, and others were warriors who excelled in use of the sword, and some were simply builders, others foragers, etc. They all worked together in their jobs, towards a single respective goal. However, the tribe of warrior and healers were the most interesting. Both had living tales of warriors and magi that were specifically blessed by the planet. Healers, or magi in that art, were passed down the White Materia, a fabled Holy magic."

Aerith's emerald eyes widened and her hand reflexively went back to her bow that held the materia. Her….mother had been such a healer? Was she, too? Or was she given the materia simply because she was the last of her kind?

Hojo seemed to understand this and shook his head. "I know what you're thinking, miss, but I cannot say—I was never given the chance to fully experiment on you. If you agree to come back, though…"

"Over my dead body," Zack shot back. Hojo laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry, I got side tracked. As I was explaining, the warriors tribe had a similar ongoing legacy. They, however, had no powerful magic to speak of. They were, as I stated, blessed by the planet. They were stronger, faster, smarter…they were able to speak to the planet, of course, but they were also able to _command_ it. They could cause rain when there was a drought. They could make mountains into verdant fields…but they're ability that defined them on the battlefield was twofold. The first were visions. The planet could communicate with them, tell them how something would take place—allowing the warrior to shape the battle to their liking, since they knew what their enemies would do. The second part of that, was an ability to innately use summoning magic. Not the magic contained in materia, but actual beasts granted to them by the planet."

Zack remained silent through all of this, and when he moved to speak, the sound of pounding feet caused him to turn. Red approached them, huffing as he skid to a stop. "I…came…like you asked," he replied.

"What? We didn't—" Zack started, but Cloud cut him off.

"Thanks Red…give me the Black Materia," he said as he approached him.

"I…well, alright. It's unsettling anyway," Red replied, and he gave the materia to Cloud. Cloud took it and Zack moved towards him before Cloud floated off the ground, towards Sephiroth.

"I…I'm sorry, everyone…" he said, before looking to Tifa, "I'm sorry, Tifa…that I wasn't the Cloud you knew. Maybe one day, you'll meet the real Cloud."

The ground shook violently even more now, and Hojo let out a loud cheer as Cloud approached Sephiroth, holding his hand out. The hand sunk into the prism like object that contained Sephiroth, and Cloud released the Black Materia into Sephiroth's control.

The ground began to crack underneath them, and Zack saw liquid begin to seep through. "We gotta go! This place is about to bust open!" He grabbed Aerith and tossed her over his shoulder after placing the Buster Sword on his back.

"Cloud," Tifa exclaimed and Zack grabbed her hand, yanking her away. "C'mon!"

The group fled as the ground burst upwards, meters behind them as they ran. Hojo was laughing madly the entire way, and Zack was tempted to stop and kick him into it, if it didn't mean he and Aerith would go down with him.

They reached the Highwind just as the Lifestream exploded upwards. The shards of ice that contained the Weapons exploded as the Highwind swerved around to avoid them. One of the Weapons careened towards the Highwind, though swerved away at the last moment, glaring at the crew before becoming a glint in the distance.

Zack watched as a barrier formed around the crater, and the Highwind sped away. He could see the Lifestream bubbling back down into the planet, and he let his head drop. Turning, he saw that Tifa had fainted, and Aerith stood dejectedly off to the side, staring into the distance.

Zack knew that Sephiroth had managed to summon meteor, and guessed that they all did too. Tifa had fainted either from losing Cloud, or the realization that Cloud had just damned them all. Zack looked back to the crater and sighed.

Things were about to get real rough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it. SUPER long since the Chapters had been short, and I wanted to explain some things and since the fight scene took up too much of the Chapter, as did the one in the previous Chapter. We're back on track now though! =D?**


	16. Shadow: Chapter 15

**A/N: Let's start with the thanks: Thank you, at this point, to **_**Puja723, CloudRocks86, gunitatsuhiko, truko 100, HazzaTL3, justiceinvain, Lucite, Circle of Phoenix, , Mr. Phenomenal, Uberman, axeloftheflame, Kegra, Hollyhock-san, Uberman, MarikRules**_**, and **_**Shining Sonny**_** for their reviews/adds! Alrighty, when we left off Zack had just found out that Hojo had been trying to turn him into one of the planet's chosen warriors of the Ancient! Did he succeed? Will Zack get a personal summon? What about Aerith and Holy? Only a few of those questions will be answered this Chapter, lol.**

_**Gunitatsuhiko: Favorite story so far you THINK! NO MOAR UPDATES FOR YOU! xD And yus, I'm kind of excited too. From here on out it's all downhill! Kinda!**_

_**Kegra: Zack definitely gets my pity….if he were to ever meet me, he'd prolly kick my ass for writing this, haha.**_

_**Axeloftheflame: No no, that's the real Cloud, he just thinks he isn't….same with the FF7 canon story. He's all messed up in the head…**_

_**HazzaTL3: Yep, you called it. Cloud'll be down there all "Uaaaagh" and stuff. Eventually. For now, though, I have another tale to weave!**_

**Song playing/Recommended Listening: **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF7, or the characters. They are property of Squarenix. If I owned them…things prolly would be going down like this:**

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Shadow: Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>Zack floated down into the dark abyss that threatened to swallow him whole. He didn't seem to mind, though. There was a comforting aura here, and he felt nothing but welcome. As he landed lightly on the invisible floor, a dim light began to flood the area. It was the field, again, and already seated at the table, was Orin. His eyes moved to Zack and he immediately raised the wooden mug he held to him.<p>

"Ey there lad! Welcome back," he replied heartily, and Zack couldn't help but grin.

"Orin, good to see you again…I think," Zack replied as he crossed towards him.

"Wot do ya mean, 'ya think'? I though' we were goin' to be friends," Orin said before he drained more of his tankard.

"Well….something tells me you're an Ancient," Zack replied and Orin shrugged and nodded.

"An' somethin' tells me you figured some stuff out, eh? Aye, I'm an Ancient. Or rather, was," Orin said shrugging slightly.

"Was," Zack asked as he sat. He placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands.

"I returned ta th' planet a long, long time ago, lad," Orin said with a nod and Zack nodded in understanding.

"I…see. So this is…the life stream," Zack asked, looking around.

"Nay. If ya were in th' life stream, lad, ye'd know it. Yer in a spiritual world created by yerself," Orin explained.

"Then how are you able to get here," Zack asked, reaching up and rubbing the side of his head.

"Because I go where I'm needed, lad."

Zack rubbed the side of his head and he sighed. "I…don't understand."

"Ye need my training, lad. Everyone always does. I was th' first….and righ' now, yer the last," Orin explained.

"The…first," Zack asked and Orin nodded.

"Th' firs' ta be chosen by th' planet. It's been my charge since the beginnin' ta train and prepare th' warriors tha' followed me" Orin said before taking another drink. "an' whether yer're a created Ancient like tha' Sephiroth or naturally born matters not—th' planet still chose you. No amounta creation can cause that."

"I'm _nothing_ like Sephiroth," Zack shot back and Orin placed his hands up and shrugged.

"I know, lad. But ye two were both created usin' the same procedure…now listen, lad, cause our time is short. Ye have ta be acceptin' to the planet, as much as the planet is acceptin' to ye. Talk to it, listen to it. If ye truly seek to help, and protect it, it shall do the same ta ye. Everythin' else comes…on the fly, I should say," Orin responded and Zack blinked.

"Ah…on the fly," he asked and Orin let out a hearty laugh.

"Aye. As in, ye'll prolly do it without meanin' to. And fer heaven's sake, lad, do not forget abou' yer summon. It'll come when you need it. Th' next time we speak, it'll be for longer," Orin replied, and before Zack could respond he was washed in sudden darkness again.

* * *

><p>When Zack opened his eyes he was greeted with the rusty metal walls and floor of the cell he was in. Groaning he rubbed his head and pushed himself up from the low sitting position he was in. Aerith still sat where she had when he "lay" down for a sleep. She hadn't said anything to him, but instead still rested on her knees, hands clasped as she prayed.<p>

He remained silent and looked back at the door. It was rusted as well, and Zack guessed it was from the sea water. They had come to Junon—or rather Rufus had—immediately after the explosion at North Crater. Upon landing, those of AVALANCHE that had been on the aircraft were immediately subdued and taken in. Zack and Aerith locked away as per 'Hojo's guidance' and Tifa locked away with Barret—who had managed to get on the airship while the others still fled. Zack wasn't sure what happened to Red, Vincent, Yuffie, or Cid but he hoped they were alright and had gotten away in one piece.

Finally, Aerith opened her eyes and lowered her hands. Zack glanced to her for a moment before he looked back to the door. It only had a single, square window at head height, with three metal bars running vertically. It was an old cell, Zack was sure, and it could probably be forced in. Sadly, they had taken his weapon. Looking to his bangle, he noted that he still had his materia, though. He was grateful they were careless enough to forget that in the rush to get Junon even more defensible.

"You spoke with Orin again," Aerith said, breaking the silence. Zack looked to her before he nodded slightly.

"Yeah," he said, letting his voice trail off, and silence came in between them again. Finally, he spoke again. "Aerith…I'm sorry for…before. I…said some stuff and—"

"I was wrong," Aerith cut in and Zack raised a brow.

"No no, you were in the wrong for that" Aerith assure dhim, and he let out a small laugh, she smirking herself, "but I mean I was wrong about Weapon. It wasn't them the planet wanted me to meet…it was you."

Zack raised a brow before he grinned slightly. "While I'm thankful to the planet…we've known each other for a long time already.."

Aerith scooted closer to him and grabbed one of his hands in both of hers. "No, Zack…to meet who you had become. To meet who you will become." Zack looked to their hands and smiled slightly before looking back at her.

Her clothes were dirty, her face smudged with dirt and a lot of her hair had come free from her bow—and was greasy and filled with dirt. But she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He squeezed her hand lightly. "I told you before, Aerith…you'd never be alone again."

She giggled. "Well, I don't think you'd intended for this to happen."

Zack shrugged and leaned a back against the wall, Aerith cuddling up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and lacing one of his hands with hers in front of them.

"So…have you heard the planet," she asked and Zack shrugged.

"I…wouldn't know if I had, I guess? Mainly just Orin though…he's like my guide," he replied. Aerith nodded.

"The planet told me a lot about him. He was the first one to be granted powers by them…and all of them had been trained by him, they said. He's supposed to be really strong, and all of them progressively got more powerful with his tutelage," she replied, and Zack gave a small pout.

"Sound like you have a crush on the old guy," he said and Aerith rolled her eyes, grinning.

"Oh, yes. I have a thing for dead guys. Must have been while I stayed in love with," she replied and Zack was left speechless for a moment. His cheeks pinked a little and he looked away.

"Mmm…maybe," he replied. She laughed at how nervous he had gotten and cuddled into his side more.

"So…what're you gonna do when this is all over," she asked, looking up at him slightly.

Zack let his head rest back, looking at the ceiling. "I…dunno. I suppose I still have dreams to follow. I'll want to become a mercenary…but after saving the planet, I dunno what I could do to top that!"

She smiled at his childish confidence. Well, no, she supposed it wasn't childish. He really felt he was going to save the planet. She nodded to herself. If what the planet said was true, if anyone could do it, he could.

"I…still want to spend more time with you," he replied. He looked to her and saw that she was slightly taken aback before her cheeks flushed and she looked down.

"I think that…can be arranged," she replied. She looked up at him and locked her emerald eyes on his bright, mako infused eyes. He leaned down towards her and she found her eyes becoming half lidded as she tilted her chin towards him. Before their lips could touch, the sound of metal grating metal caused them to look to the door.

A Shinra guard entered, two more standing at the door with weapons pointed at the duo.

"Awake now, eh," the guard who entered asked and Zack let out a sigh.

"It would seem so," he said, and the guard gave a hiss of disapproval.

"Oh I'm gonna have fun watching you get executed," he replied.

"Excuted," Aerith asked and the guard gave a malicious grin.

"Oh yeah. Your friends are goin' first though. That chick with the huge rack first, then that big guy with the gun arm," he replied and Zack felt his insides lurch. "The people want someone to answer, it might as well be the people that caused this mess."

Zack shook his head in disbelief, and Aerith's hand clenched his own. He needed to get out of here, somehow! All he needed was a distraction! Something, anything! As if on cue, the alarms sounded and the guards took a step back. A few seconds later, a husky voice came over the intercom.

"All hands! All hands! Get to the docks! Weapon is approaching," the voice blared and the guards turned to exit. Zack tried to approach the door, but was met with it clanging in his face, and the rod that secured it sealing it shut.

"Weapon…Zack, what should we do," Aerith asked, still sitting on the floor where he had left her.

He looked back to her, trying to keep his face stern. He thought carefully and realized he knew no way out of here. He needed a way out, but wasn't sure how he was going to get it.

_Get to the door!_

Zack blinked before he grabbed Aerith and pulled her too him. No sooner was she against him, there was an explosion on the wall they had just been leaning against. Dust filled the room, along with a spray of sea water and Zack turned Aerith away from it, shielding her with his body. He smoke cleared quickly, as the coastal winds ripped through the tiny cell. When he turned to the wall, he seen it had been seared open by some sort of laser. The sound of gunfire, explosions, and the wail of Weapon blared through the opening and when Zack approached, he saw he was just above the main cannon. The long barrel retracted slightly and leveled, ready to fire a round.

Zack saw Weapon standing tall in the ocean, the fire from the Shinra troops bouncing off casually. The canon fired just as Weapon approached, and Zack saw the green blood spurt as Weapon fell back, his head gone from his body.

With the cannon having fired, Zack looked back to Aerith. "We gotta go," he replied.

Looking out, Aerith raised a brow and looked back to him. "Go…where?"

"Uh…working on that. C'mon," he replied, grabbing her and tossing her over his shoulder before leaping out. He fell the twenty feet towards the cannon and landed hard. Standing, he saw two women at the end. Both, he recognized.

"Tifa," Zack called, but over the wind and the remaining fire—they were making sure Weapon was defeated—Zack knew that either of them couldn't hear him. He began running down the barrel, watching as the two women had a slapping fight. When Scarlett fell back, Zack saw the Shinra troops begin to approach Tifa as she was backed towards the end of the barrel. He could hear Scarlett now.

"I don't care if we get to execute this slut! Let the fall kill her!"

_Jump!_

Tifa looked over her shoulder, and watched as the Highwind rose above the cannon. Barret waved to her and tossed a rope, but he saw Zack speeding towards them as well, coming from behind the Shinra troops.

Tifa leaped off, grabbing the rope as the Highwind took off.

"Cid! Gotta turn back 'round! Zack's down there," Barret roared into the PHS he carried and the Highwind cut a quick turn, turning back around towards the end of the cannon.

Zack shoved past the soldiers, knocking a couple of them off, and causing Scarlett to nearly topple off as well.

"S'cuse me! Got a plane to catch," he replied. Reaching the end of the cannon, Zack leaped just as Cid leveled the deck with it, allowing Zack to land on it. He turned and set Aerith down as the Highwind swung back around and flew off.

Aerith smoothed her dress, looking to Zack. "You know, you could have just asked to carry me."

Zack gave a grin and rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't think you'd mind…"

Aerith rolled her eyes as they reached the bridge.

"How do ya'll like my new ship! Courtesy of Shinra," Cid exclaimed.

Aerith was looking around the ship in awe and Zack nodded in approval. "Rather you'd have it than them," he said.

"Cid, this is…wonderful," Aerith exclaimed, moving towards the windshield, looking out over the land. "Zack! We're flying!"

Zack let out a laugh and Barret grinned before it fell and he looked to everyone. "Awright! We need to decide on what we're gonna do! Meteor's in the air and Weapon's are runnin' around blowin' shit up! Cloud was our leader, and he's gone now….so we're gonna have to pick a new one," he said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Zack," Vincent said in finality, causing Zack to raise a brow at him. Everyone nodded in agreement again though and Zack shook his hands, laughing nervously.

"No no, this is Cid's ship. He should be in charge," he replied and Red shook his head.

"You have the most combat experience, and were a member of SOLDIER. You'd be the best candidate," he replied.

"Aw hell, Red's right. I may be the oldest" Cid began, though Vincent cleared his throat, "_looking_, but yer the best one for the job, kid. You direct us, and we'll follow."

Zack looked to everyone, though his eyes stopped on Tifa. Her brown brows were furrowed and her chocolate eyes were pleading with him. He knew what she wanted to do, and he had to agree with her.

"Alright. Cid, give me some time…I think I might know how we can find Cloud," Zack explained.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it! Will they find Cloud in the next Chapter! Probably, lol.**


	17. Shadow: Chapter 16

**A/N: Let's start with the thanks: Thank you, at this point, to **_**Puja723, CloudRocks86, gunitatsuhiko, truko 100, HazzaTL3, justiceinvain, Lucite, Circle of Phoenix, , Mr. Phenomenal, Uberman, axeloftheflame, Kegra, Hollyhock-san, Uberman, MarikRules**_**, and **_**Shining Sonny**_** for their reviews/adds! Okay, so I woke up this morning and was like "AH-HA! I KNOW WHAT ZACK'S SUMMON CAN BE!" and my roommate looked at me like I was crazy, but still…when you guys find out, I'm sure you'll be pleased.**

_**Gunitatsuhiko: Relax, I kid! xD I'm sure there are better ones out there, but I'm just glad people like this one. I was kinda worried about it when I posted it…but I'm glad I did! **_

_**Kegra: Yeah, they're home free now! Sort of! Time to track down Cloud and save the planet. Easy as that, eh?**_

_**Axeloftheflame: Cid totally did steal it, and he's awesome! xD Did you play the original FF7? This story line is following the one from the game, basically. There's some things added in, of course, but it's basically the same!**_

_**HazzaTL3: Ah, I keep forgetting that FF7 is from my childhood…and that they're on PS3 now, lol. ! But I have thought about making this into a trilogy…while the second "book" would be set in AC, I don't really remember DoC too well. I only played it once...so the third book would be something entirely new that I've been kicking around for a long, long time now.**_

**Song playing/Recommended Listening: **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF7, or the characters. They are property of Squarenix. If I owned them…things prolly would be going down like this:**

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Shadow: Chapter 16**

* * *

><p>Zack had sat in the soft hay of the Chocobo Stables onboard the ship. It was the most "earthy" place on the ship, at least, and he had closed his eyes to try and speak with the planet.<p>

The ship was quiet in this part, and Zack assumed it was because the rooms were sound proof so as to not frighten the Chocobo that would reside here. The whispers from the planet were faint, and Zack wasn't entirely sure if that was because he was so high up, or if it had always been that way. Finally, he decided to try and get the information he seeked.

He spoke aloud, unsure of how to speak TO the planet. He knew Aerith usually prayed silently, but he assumed that was just her.

"Uh. Hi, Planet….this is Zack. Er…I'm kinda…lookin' for somebody? A good friend, ya know? I…he fell into the, uh, Lifestream…and I was wonderin' if ya…kinda knew where he was," Zack spoke. There was silence for a long moment, but Zack thought he heard giggling. Something like a child, perhaps?

"H-hey! It's not funny! I'm new to this," Zack shot back, and his suspicions were confirmed when he heard a full giggle now.

There came a feeling of reassurance and finally, many different whisperings as if the planet was communing on something. Then, after another pause, a small voice whispered to him. "Mid….eel," it came, broken sometimes, and fully the other. "Mideel. Cloud. Mideel. Safe."

"Mideel? Where's that," Zack asked, looking around and then there was silence again. Finally, more words came. "South. Island. Forest. Small. Town."

Zack nodded. "Alright, got it! Thanks, Planet, you're a life saver! Literally!"

Zack heard a resounding giggle as he exited, and a single word followed him out.

"Cute."

He let out a sigh. Don't tell him the planet was going to develop a crush on him…

* * *

><p>Returning to the bridge, Zack seen the form of someone he didn't recognize—a white mog with a single black cat sitting atop of it, a gold crown on his head and a red cape on it's back. In it's right hand held a microphone.<p>

"Hullo," the cat called and Zack waved, uncertainty on his face as he looked to the others.

"Cait Sith. He was a Shinra spy—but he sacrificed himself to get us the Black Materia," Vincent explained and Zack nodded.

"I'm tellin' ya, I'm one of ya'll now," the cat said, bouncing on the mog's head.

"Spy for Shinra, eh? He got a name," Zack asked as he walked up to two steps towards where Cid stood next to the pilot he was training. Aerith was still at the window, though with Tifa now, and it was obvious Aerith was trying to cheer Tifa up. She continually pointed out objects and giggled, though Tifa could only give a small smile at best.

"So…where we headin' then," Barret asked. He was leaning in the corner, arms folded and looking slightly annoyed.

"Well…apparently Cloud's in Mideel" Zack said, and he caught Tifa's eyes with his own, "safe. It's a southern island with a forest."

"I remember hearing of such a place! Grandfather said that there was a place in the south that the Lifestream is connected too! Of course," Red said, nodding pacing excitedly. Zack smiled as everyone seemed happier at the small piece of news. Cid directed the ship around, the they found themselves heading south.

* * *

><p>AVALANCHE strolled into the small town of Mideel, and Zack had to admit that the planet was right—it certainly was small. The place was made of wooden shacks and huts, it's boarders reaching the beach. A small dog crossed the sand and stone path in front of them, and Tifa knelt next to it.<p>

"Aren't you a cute little thing? Are you all alone," Tifa asked, scratching the puppy behind the ears. It let out a whine and snuggled next to her. The voices of two elderly caused the group to look over at them.

"Did you hear about the man they found? Washed up on the shore a few days ago, he did. I only got a passing glance at him, and all I saw was the spiky hair."

Tifa leaped up at this point. "Excuse me? Excuse me! Where's this man?"

The couple looked at her, slightly taken aback before the elderly man pointed. "The…hospital, just down there on the left..do you know him?"

Tifa didn't answer, but sprinted off. The others moved to follow, Zack nodding to the couple. "Thanks for your help…"

"Cloud! Cloud," Tifa exclaimed, entering the doctor's office. The doctor looked up from his clip board, brows raised.

"Erm, yes? Can I help you," he asked. Tifa looked around. "I—I'm here for a man? Spiky hair? Someone said he washed up a few days ago," she replied, looking around more.

"Ah, yes…I know the one you're talking about. Listen, miss, I—" he began, but Tifa caught a look behind the curtain and saw the spiky hair.

"Cloud," she exclaimed. She moved out of the main room and behind the curtain. Cloud sat in a wheelchair, directly in front of her, his head bowed. Tifa ran up to him and near tackled him out of the chair. "Cloud!"

The man made no movements to hug her back. As she leaned back, she watched his head slowly raised, and then loll back, his bright blue eyes nearly shining in the light.

"Uaaaagh," he replied. Tifa's brown eyes widened.

"He…has severe mako poisoning. Poor kid probably doesn't even know where he is, let alone who he is," the doctor said from behind her.

Zack and Aerith had entered the room behind the doctor and Aerith covered her face with her hands. Zack frowned. So it was to be like this, then? Cloud survived the mako poisoning with help from Hojo before, but being tossed into the center of the planet and left for dead probably wouldn't end well…no, he had to be positive. Cloud was tougher than he gave himself credit for. He'd pull through.

"Ti….fa…ggggghurk," Cloud mumbled, his head rolling back down to a drooping position. Tifa grabbed his hand.

"Yes…Cloud…it's me," she replied. Zack placed his arm around Aerith and she leaned into him somewhat.

"Tifa…why don't you stay here with Cloud? If anyone can help him through this, you can," he replied. Tifa looked back at him before she nodded slowly, and looked to Cloud who merely continued making gurgling sounds.

* * *

><p>Zack re-boarded the ship with everyone and once upon it, Cait Sith bounced up towards everyone. "Hey-hey! I got some good news," the cat sang in it's Irish accent.<p>

"Oh this I doubt," Cid grumbled and the small megaphone the cat held bounced off the side of Cid's head.

"I'm bein' serious" Cait Sith turned to Zack, pushing down on the mog's head as he stood up, "Shinra is going around to all the reactors, grabbing up a bunch of huge materia! They're heading to corel, and Ft. Condor to get them…and reactors are the only place to do it!"

"Wait, what do they need them for? And why not just get them from Midgar? There's reactors there," Zack replied and Cait Sith shook his head.

"Some kinda super weapon. They probably don't have any in the reactors in Midgar, since they're cleaned recently. The ones in Ft. Condor and Corel are older…if we get to those places we can probably get them before them," the cat sang and Zack nodded.

"Corel! Go to Corel first, please," Barret asked and when Zack raised an inquisitive brow, Aerith spoke up.

"Corel is his home town…the Shinra…destroyed it once already," she said softly and Zack nodded. He rested a hand on Barret's shoulder. "Alright…we'll head there—and you're coming with me." Barret gave a small smirk and nodded.

"Who else will go," Red asked and Zack nodded to Aerith. "Her, of course. Can I trust you, Vincent and Yuffie to defend the ship?"

Red nodded and Zack took note of Vincent's crimson eyes watching him from his shadowy corner.

"You'd rather come with," Zack asked.

"No…just funny, how you always stick me with that…brat," Vincent said flatly.

"I…ergh! Heard that," Yuffie's voice came from down the hall and Cid caused the ship to rotate around. When he heard her groan he yelled out, "Better not throw up in my ship or I'll throw you off it!"

Zack grinned and looked to Aerith, who gave him a weak smile. Zack looked back to Cid.

"Let me know when we're close. We're gonna fly right by the reactor," Zack replied and Cid gave a two fingered salute.

"You bet boss."

Zack grabbed Aerith's hand and led her off the bride. He headed down the short stairs, then the longer one to their cabins below.

"You're worried," Zack said as they walked down the carpeted hallway. The hallway had red carpet on wooden floors that were stained

* * *

><p>a dark brown. The walls matched, as did the doors. The doors lined the hallway, adjacent with one another and at the very end of the hallway was a dead end with a door, the President's suite, though used by Cid as the "Captain's Suite". Nobody minded, they let him have it. If they made it through this alive, and Meteor didn't crush them, he'd probably keep the ship. If they all died, then it wouldn't matter in the long run.<p>

"Y-yeah…it's just…Cloud, he's..," Aerith said, before shaking her head. She felt Zack's thumb rubbing across the back of her hand.

"He'll be fine. It's not the first time he's had mako poisoning, and at least this time he can sit up. When we busted out of the Shinra mansion, I had to drag him the whole way," Zack replied and Aerith merely closed her eyes. He had tried to make her feel better, but had only made her worry more, it seemed.

"Sorry, listen…I think you should just let Tifa do her thing. He'll be alright—he's tougher than he thinks, you know that, and with her by his side, I'm sure he'll be recovered in no time. She's tough as nails. She did survive being cut by Sephiroth," Zack replied and Aerith gave a forced smile, nodding.

"Is it…something else," Zack asked after a small pause. He reached the door to her room and allowed her entry first. When they were both in, he shut the door and watched her collapse on the corner of the bed. Each room had it's own desk and chair, so he grabbed the chair and turned it around before sitting on it and looking at her. "Hm?"

"I just…a lot's happened in such a short amount of time, is all. Cloud giving Sephiroth the materia, you turning out to be an Ancient—created, but Ancient still—then breaking free while Weapon was there, and now Cloud's condition…I'm just..overwhelmed," she said in a rush. Zack nodded before he bent the chair forward, steadying it on two legs with his own as he grabbed her hand.

"You got people here to back you up, though. We're all dealing with the same things, and we're all friends. We can support each other."

Aerith gave him another small smile. "Just friends…hm? But…you seem to be taking all of this in stride. I…I know you've always been very confident, but I had never seen you like this before…it's almost like nothing fazes you at all."

Zack raised a brow at her comment before he shrugged. "When we…first met, I was going through a lot of stuff. A…good friend of mine passed away because of it. And then Sephiroth went crazy. And then I woke up four years later….I guess, after awhile, I stopped being shock. I just roll with the punches…" Zack paused and looked to her hand before bringing it to his lips and kissing her palm softly. "And…like I said, Aerith. I still love you with all of my heart. I…can't say that we're together if you don't want to be. And I know that you are still close to Cloud…I guess what I'm saying is that it's not my place to make you choose…"

Aerith gave a small smile and brought her other hand up, to rest a finger on his lips. "Zack…I told you—I love you. I still held on, even though I thought you had went to find another woman…and when I was about to give up, you showed up again in a fury to save me from being killed. You, Zack, are my hero. I told you that I seen you in Cloud, and that's why I was attracted to him…he's…I feel bad for him, if anything. I want to help him…I want to support him, to be there for him. He's like a scared kid in the world…but I do love you…and if you—oh mister super ancient—will have me…"

Zack let out a snort and flexed his free arm. "Super Ancient, eh? I can do with that!"

She let out a giggle before Zack stood from the chair—letting it fall to the ground—and sat next to her, pulling her to sit in his lap. "Right…then it's settled. All mine," he said wrapping his arms around her.

She giggled again and snuggled into his chest. Silence rested in the room as he placed his chin on the crown of her head. "What will you do if beating Sephiroth doesn't stop meteor," she asked, her green eyes focusing on nothing in particular.

"Well…I dunno. I guess fly up and beat meteor too? I haven't thought about it…I'm sure it'll stop meteor though," Zack replied.

Aerith found her eyes closing. "Well, I…no, never mind..I'm sure it'll work."

Zack looked down at her as he watched her snuggle her head against his chest and wrap an arm over his shoulder. He felt like she was hiding something from him, but wasn't sure what it was. He couldn't just accuse her of doing so based on a feeling, either. Instead, he opted to let it go and watched as she drifted to sleep.

He just hoped he was making the right decision.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's that. Next Chapter, the fight for the Huge Materia begins!**


	18. Shadow: Chapter 17

**A/N: Let's start with the thanks: Thank you, at this point, to **_**Puja723, CloudRocks86, gunitatsuhiko, truko 100, HazzaTL3, justiceinvain, Lucite, Circle of Phoenix, , Mr. Phenomenal, Uberman, axeloftheflame, Kegra, Hollyhock-san, Uberman, MarikRules**_**, and **_**Shining Sonny**_** for their reviews/adds! This story is moving right along! I'm surprised with myself at how well it's received and liked. I was kinda worried...but hey, not complaining!**

_**Gunitatsuhiko: I meant I kid as in I jest! D= Zack's just Zack, lol. Who knew almost dying could be such a chick magnet! xP**_

_**Kegra: Aerith IS still hiding something, yes. :P What it could possibly be has yet to be revealed, of course, but I'm sure everyone will find out soon enough.**_

_**Axeloftheflame: I can't say whether or not someone will die...all I can say is that you have to stay tuned to find out!**_

_**HazzaTL3: Correct, however Aerith didn't give her life—so is Holy still summoned? And as to what Sephiroth gave, well, that'll be discussed at a later point. I think. xP**_

_**Mr. Phenomenal: Well now, thanks for your review! And Cloud was drug back to town by one of the towns people. I can't imagine him standing up at this point and being all "I gotta get myself to a doctor!' Lol. I'm glad you liked the planet/Zack interaction! xD**_

**Song playing/Recommended Listening: **_**Hurry! FF7 Soundtrack**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF7, or the characters. They are property of Squarenix. If I owned them…things prolly would be going down like this:**

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Shadow: Chapter 17**

* * *

><p>Aerith had snuggled up with Zack, and the two now had their lips locked for several minutes, each taking the time to get to know their lost love. The flower girl had climbed fully into Zack's lap, sitting and straddling the swordsman with her hands draped over his shoulders and interlocked behind his neck. An index finger absently drew circles on the base of his neck through his hair.<p>

Zack had his hands resting on the healer's hips, his head leaned into her as they traded slow kisses.

Until the intercom buzzed.

"Bridge to the love birds, we're close to Corel," came Cid's voice and Zack let out a sigh as Aerith leaned back.

"It's official. If Sephiroth and Shinra aren't against my love life, then he certainly is," Zack grumbled, cocking his head towards the intercom. Aerith let out a giggle before she stood, ruffeling Zack's hair.

"Just gives you something to look forward to," she replied and Zack let out a smirk and a husky chuckle.

"Well, it depends…do I get a kiss when I do well," he asked, making his blue eyes big as he gave the most innocent appearance he could muster.

"Mmm…I'll think about it," Aerith replied as she crossed the room. Exiting the door, she leaned back. "Maybe two?"

Zack leaped from the bed and nodded enthusiastically. "Deal!" Aerith let out a laugh and leaned back to continue down the hallway, Zack running to catch up. "I'll hold you to that!"

"I said maybe!"

* * *

><p>"Awright, what's the plan," Barret asked, the moment Zack set foot on the bridge. He had retrieved his sword from the weapon's rack, and the large blade rested on his shoulder, the other hand on his hip.<p>

"Well…I was thinkin' we fly down to the reactor, climb out, grab the materia, and bail," Zack replied. Everyone gave him a deer in headlights look and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"And the Shinra troops that will undoubtedly be firing at us," Vincent asked monotone and Zack shrugged.

"Ya'll are defending the plane, right? We can make an opening, you guys just keep this hunk of metal airborne," Zack replied.

"EY! This thing is more than a hunk of metal," Cid shouted back, before turning to the controls and petting them gently. "He didn't mean it…he's just an uneducated idiot is all."

Zack rolled his eyes before he moved to the windshield. "Alright Cid, take us in!"

Cid complied and the aircraft zoomed over the mountains, passing familiar terrain to all of them. When the reactor came into view, none of them were prepared to see what they found.

Shinra had already arrived, and the materia was in their possession. They were moving it on train and Zack let out a sigh.

"Cid, can you get us close to that train? We'll board it and take it," Zack said, placing the Buster Sword on his back.

"Who the hell do ya think I am? Of course I can! Just hold tight onto yer britches and watch," the pilot replied. He lit another smoke and punched the controls, sending the Highwind spinning on it's nose and making a beeline for the train.

"Let's move," Zack cried, and everyone made their way onto the deck. Vincent stood close to the railing as the Highwind descended, his gun leveled on the train. He began picking off soldiers as soon as they were in view, and this started gunfire from the train.

Zack moved to the railing and grabbed Aerith around the waist. "Ya ready?"

She nodded silently and Zack looked to Barret who did the same. The two men leaped over the railing. They descended the short drop, landing on the tail end of the train and Zack released Aerith the moment his feet touched the ground. In the same motion the Buster Sword was out, turned flat towards his enemies and deflecting gunfire.

Barret ran around from Zack's right, gun arm leading the charge and spraying certain death at the enemies before them. "C'mon! We gotta get to the lead car!"

Zack agreed and began moving forward, assaulting soldiers while Barret and Vincent kept them pinned with gunfire.

Aerith followed up the rear, treating the various minor wounds the members received, and it wasn't long before they were near the lead car. Zack stepped forward, sword on his shoulder and the other on his hip.

"Hey! Train's been commandeered. I suggest you get the hell off," Zack said, jutting a thumb to the trail of soldier's behind him. The soldier looked past Zack, then back at Zack. He kicked back, jamming the throttle of the train to max and snapping it off.

"The materia won't fall into the hands of terrorists," the soldier yelled before he leaped off the train, and the bridge it was on, to his own demise. Aerith covered her mouth in shock and Barret shook his head.

"Shinra jes' full of crazy mother fuckers," Barret replied and Zack gave an offended look.

"Hey! I use to work for them!"

"And now they have one less. What? I'm jes' sayin'…anyone crazy enough to take on Sephiroth and jump on a moving train from an aircraft must be nuts," Barret replied and Zack gave him a pointed look. "….I never said I wasn't crazy too."

Zack grinned and turned back to the train before leaping into the car. He examined the controls. Satisfied he had no idea what was what, but that the single lever he needed was snapped off.

"It's no good…the train's stuck," he said, turning back to the others.

"What about Corel? The train's headed straight for it," Barret shouted back.

Zack looked back and shook his head. He would have been able to slow the train down, maybe, but at this point there was no chance of that. He looked around the outside of the train and saw that Corel, just a speck in the distance, was fast approaching. He turned back to Barret and Aerith.

"Barret! Get Aerith off the train! I'll get the materia and stop the train," he shouted over the wind.

_Somehow, _he added mentally. They were still gaining speed, and he could tell this could end very badly. Barret gave him a look of thanks before he grabbed Aerith over his shoulder and began running back down the train.

"Zack! No, Barret, let me go! We can't just leave him," Aerith shouted and Barret shook his head.

"Sorry, miss, but I can't do that. If he says he can stop the train, he can stop the train," Barret said. "I jes gotta get you to safety."

Reaching the end of the train, the Highwind lowered again, and Barret took a running leap, falling the ten or so feet to the Highwind, which sped up. The crew of AVALANCHE watched from the sidelines as Zack crawled out of the window of the engine car and onto the car itself. He stayed close to the metal, crawling slowly. Reaching the engine compartment, he opened it and found the Huge Materia was attached to wires and circuitry.

They were using it to power the train. Zack smirked and reached in, yanking the wires free before pulling the material out. It was large, and he had to hold it in both hands. He looked back up and seen that while the train had lost power, it still had speed—and it was a downhill stretch to Corel. He'd gain more speed whether he wanted to or not.

Zack grit his teeth and looked around. There was nothing he could do to stop the train. He could separate the other cars, but that'd do no good…he grunted and shook his head.

_There's….gotta be something I can do! Anything! That entire town is going to be destroyed!_

Zack looked back forward as he heard a rumble, and he watched as the ground rose up in front of Corel, forming a wall that was as long and thick as a football field, in both directions. It cut off the tracks and put the train directly in it's path.

The planet, it seemed, had answered Zack's plea.

Zack gave a cheer, though it was short lived. How was HE going to get off the train? They had crossed the bridge, so the Highwind couldn't get low enough for him to jump off. He looked back and saw everyone knew the same thing. The Highwind had slowed, and turned, but everyone was still watching him. Aerith had her hand outstretched and both Yuffie and Barret were pulling her back over the railing.

And then it occurred to him. He wasn't sure if he had enough time, seconds maybe, but he fired his hand into the air as the red materia flashed brightly.

"BAHAMUT," he roared. The orb that fired forth went into the air, exploding into life as the Dragon King only a second later. Bahamut unfolded his wings and immediately saw the peril that his caller was in. Swooping down, Bahamut got to Zack.

Just as the train reached the wall, the fuel of the engine igniting on impact.

The shockwave of the explosion caused the Highwind to shutter, sending the members tumbling back. All had covered their eyes from the bright light of the materia powered explosion, though quickly uncovered them to see what had befallen their friend.

Bahamut blew through the smoke, Zack in both hands as it careened for the Highwind. While Zack was unmoving, he still held the materia in both hands. Bahamut reached the deck and tossed Zack aboard, allowing the ex-SOLDIER to slam into the wooden surface roughly, before he was gone in an explosion of light.

AVALANCHE rushed to Zack and saw that—aside from slightly singed—he was in one piece.

Zack sat up, holding the Huge Materia in his hands and shook his head. Bahamut had got to him in the nick of time and shielded him from the blast with his own body, then carried him off. He had to admit, Bahamut seemed reluctant to help most of the time…but he was a noble creature. And for that, Zack was thankful.

Barret leaned back, after looking Zack over, and let out a sigh of relief. He turned back towards the train and watched as the wall that had protected the town sunk back into the earth. "Cid! Head for Corel…I wanna make sure everyone's alright," the gun-armed man said.

"Alright, don't get your panties in a wad," Cid replied, and the Highwind coasted forward.

"Zack…you…you…IDIOT," Aerith shouted, pounding on his shoulders. Zack gave her an odd look.

"SORRY! I CAN'T HEAR! EXPLOSION," Zack shouted back and Aerith gave him a teary, wide eyed look before she collapsed on him, pounding his shoulders.

"Don't…ever…EVER do something stupid like that again," she mumbled and Zack shook his head apologetically. He could guess what she was saying, and patted her head.

"RELAX! I'M ALRIGHT," he replied and she merely shook her head.

Yuffie stooped down to grab the materia from Zack. "I'll take that off your hands," she said. Vincent and Red gave her an odd look and she puffed her cheeks. "To put it somewhere safe, jeez!"

* * *

><p>"Never thought it'd be you protecting this place," a man replied as Barret surveyed the damage to the town—which was nothing, save from scorch marks on the earth, and a wreckage blocking the tracks that weren't used. "Still…you deserve something for your effort. Here…take this."<p>

The man offered Barret a green orb, obviously materia, and before Barret could take it, Yuffie snatched it from the man.

"That's mighty kind of you! We'll put it to good use," she replied. AVALANCHE moved back to Highwind now, to their direction taking them back over the sea and towards Fort Condor. Zack had managed to get the ringing in his ears to stop—with Aerith's healing magic—and was trying to coax her to calm down.

"No, Zack, you….you were trying to be a hero, again, and nearly got killed—again," she said, continuing her walk down the hallway.

"Aw, c'mon! I WAS a hero, because I saved the town AND the materia," Zack replied and she gave him a pointed look.

"You were a hero because the planet helped! And if it hadn't, Zack? What would you have done? Jumped off? You'd…you'd probably have died from that, you know? You were going so fast…Cid couldn't keep the Highwind up with it," she said and Zack shook his head.

"The point is, the planet DID help," he replied. She shook her head this time, hiding the reddening of her eyes, and stinging that was behind them. He took her hand and she glared at him as tears welled up. "Look…I meant it when I said it: I'm the luckiest guy on the planet…"

She let out a small 'tch' and shook her head, sniffling as she looked away.

"But that" he continued on, jutting his thumb over his shoulder obviously in reference to the incident, "was pure skill."

Aerith looked at him before letting out a small laugh. "Zack…if you keep it up…I just…I'm worried…that your luck will run out," she replied and Zack shook his head before taking her in his arms.

"Not so long as you're here…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's that!**


	19. Shadow: Chapter 18

**A/N: Let's start with the thanks: Thank you, at this point, to **_**Puja723, CloudRocks86, gunitatsuhiko, truko 100, HazzaTL3, justiceinvain, Lucite, Circle of Phoenix, , Mr. Phenomenal, Uberman, axeloftheflame, Kegra, Hollyhock-san, Uberman, MarikRules**_**, and **_**Shining Sonny**_** for their reviews/adds! Typing this one immediately after 17…let's see if I can't post two in one night for ya'll!**

**Song playing/Recommended Listening: **_**City Under Siege Final Fantasy IX Soundtrack**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF7, or the characters. They are property of Squarenix. If I owned them…things prolly would be going down like this:**

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Shadow: Chapter 18**

The arrival to Fort Condor couldn't have been more unfortunate. While Aerith had left Zack to rest in his room, again Zack was convinced that Cid was plotting against him. They had arrived in record time—to find Shinra swarming the hill to the reactor. The soldiers of Fort Condor were putting up a fight—but it was a sorry one, and the Shinra forces were walking right through them.

"Aw, hell," Cid mumbled from the controls. The crew watched as the battle continued, obviously going to end in the Shinra's favor if they didn't intervene.

"Orders," Vincent asked simply, turning his crimson gaze to Zack. Zack's face remained on the battlefield, his visage grim set as he watched the battle.

"Take us down right in front of the reactor. Cid, you stay on the aircraft with Cait Sith. Everyone else, get off. We're going to hold them there," Zack replied.

Everyone nodded and Aerith gave Zack a small glance before she headed for the weapons rack with everyone else.

"Relax…I'm not going to single handedly turn the tide of the fight," Zack replied with a carefree grin. "Though, I'm sure I could!"

Aerith said nothing, merely checking her materia arrangements and Zack sighed. "Look…I'll stay within arm's reach of you, alright?"

"You do anything stupid…and I'll smack you," she warned, though her eyes were soft and reflected no intention of keeping the promise.

"Deal. Though, I do believe you still owe me two kisses," he said. When her eyes widened he followed up quickly. "What? I did good last time! Saved the town AND the materia!"

"I said MAYBE!"

AVALANCHE de-boarded the aircraft quickly, landing on the dry soil just by the reactor and the large condor that resided on it that the fort got its name from. The Shinra troops still had a small bit of climb left, so Zack set about directing people.

"Barret, you hunker down close by and spray the moment they crest the hill. Vincent, find someplace high and begin taking shots with your rifle as soon as you can. Yuffie, you hang back with Aerith and hold them back with whatever magic you can. Red, you're with me on the front lines," Zack said.

"And me," Aerith asked and Zack gave her a small smirk.

"Make sure I do nothing stupid," he replied and she gave a small smile. Of course her role was obvious, but it was something she needed to hear.

Everyone nodded in understanding and Red padded up next to Zack as Zack looked over his own materia arrangement. He looked to his bangle and shook his head. He hadn't used but one of the materia he had slotted there, but he knew it was purely because he forgot he had it.

"You display the attitude of a child at times, but you're well versed in battle," Red said absently, eyeing the swordsman with his single good, yellow eye. Zack looked back with a raised brow before he pouted.

"I prefer it to be called an optimistic attitude."

Red chuckled and nodded. "Whatever it is…you bring a lot to the team. I knew when I first met you that, no matter the guise you wore, you were not there to harm us."

Zack nodded and Red looked back over the battlefield. Zack saw the many scars and spoke.

"You have a lot of injuries…are they from recently," he asked. Red seemed surprised by the question, and looked himself over. He gave a reassuring smile when he looked back to Zack.

"Some of them are from Hojo. Some of them are from before I met everyone, and some of them—yes—are from recently. Regardless, I wear each scar proudly. They are nothing to be ashamed of, because every scar is a lesson learned." He looked back to Zack. "The hard way."

Zack shared a laugh with the feline before speaking. "You know, Red, you're alright. When I first saw you attack Aerith, at the Shinra HQ…I had my doubts. I shoulda known when you pounced Hojo that you were a good guy."

"Back at you. You bring a measure of light heartedness to the group—more so than Yuffie. It's a breath of fresh air. Cloud may have pretended to be you, but he is not you. You can tell by the way Aerith reacts to you," Red replied and Zack gave a meaningful smile.

"Ready to show these guys what the deal is," Zack asked and Red gave a howl in reply. As soon as those soldiers broke the hill, Zack knew they wouldn't stand a chance.

And when the soldiers first came into view, that was indeed what began to happen. Vincent laid clip after clip into the soldiers, though the tide of monster-soldiers continued to come, and when they reached the crest of the hill, Vincent signaled Barret.

"The hill, eleven o' clock," Vincent yelled down, and Barret trained his gun arm in the direction. Indeed, a soldier poked over the hill.

And was met with a hail of gunfire. The two gunman worked their sectors of fire perfectly, though the monster-soldiers pushed on. The dry dirt was kicked up, giving a slight haze to the battlefield, and Red used it to his advantage.

He rushed forward beneath the fog, leaping onto the nearest soldier and taking him down in a heap with several of his comrades. Once on the ground, Red XIII became a whirlwind of claws and teeth, killing those he could and maiming those he couldn't.

While Red was below the haze, fighting, Zack stood with it at knee level, cleaving soldiers with his massive sword. A group came over the hill in a squad sized element, and Zack grinned. He wouldn't forget about the materia this time.

Mako energy flared about his form as he whirled the large sword over head. Resting it on his back, he finished his cast. The moment he did so, the sky seemed to open up, a massive rock coming down and crushing the squad beneath the comet.

Zack reached the sword off his back just as a soldier swung, blocking the hit. Shoving him off, Zack tore the sword from his back in the same motion and cut the soldier across his chest and arms—severing one of them completely.

The haze became smoke as Yuffie joined the fray with a barrage of magic. Ice met with Fire, and Fire met with Earth as Yuffie chain casted anything she could. When her energy began to run low, Aerith would treat her and Yuffie would continue. It was a good plan that Zack had set up, though it began to fall apart quickly.

The commander of the troops, seeing that his soldiers were running out of numbers, began a furious rush to the front lines. While most would consider this bad, as an army without a commander tended to fall apart, they were probably unaware of the creature he had leading the charge in front of him.

It stood, easily, twelve feet tall and was muscled from head to toe. While it was bipedal, it looked like a large beetle of some sort. The horns on its head gnashed as if they were the two jaws of a second mouth, and its body was covered in a red exoskeleton. It's two arms—the only two it had—started normally, but at the forearm became nothing more than spiked clubs.

The beetle enemy moved forward through the ranks, swatting its own teammates away in a fury. Breaking the front lines, its arms swung wildly. A yelp of pain was heard as Red broke through the smoke, having been punted back by the arms.

The feline's form twisted in hopes of landing on his feet, but instead he landed heavily on his side. Pushing himself to try and stand, Red noticed his strength had been drained. Aerith moved to him quickly, separating herself from Yuffie and using the torch at the end of Red's tail as a beacon. She reached him and knelt, mako energy searing around her as she began to heal his wounds.

"What would we do without you," Red asked and Aerith gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure you'd manage," she replied and Red merely shook his head before moving to try and join back in the fray.

Vincent leaped down from his perch. He had fired upon the beetle beast enough times to drop anything he could think of, but the creature pressed on. It was obvious his rounds couldn't pierce the skin and he directed Barret to take his spot.

Barret climbed up, slipping a few times, before reaching the perch and beginning a new hail of gunfire. He targeted the remaining troops, as directed by Vincent as Vincent moved into the smoky hue of the battlefield.

Zack saw the creature well after he heard its presence. The smoke impeded his vision and after he cleared his section of enemies, he leaped at the creature.

Zack came down with his sword on the crown of the creature's head, though his eyes widened in shock as the horns snapped shut—catching his sword mid swing.

The creatures right club came up in a quick jab, sending Zack flipping airborne slightly. The second attack came from the left as the creature turned quickly, clubbing Zack away in mid air.

The force of the impact knocked the breath out of Zack, and he had fresh bleeding wounds from the spikes. He slammed into the ground in a roll, skidding to a stop on his chest. He pushed himself up, grabbing his sword—which had landed a few inches away and stood.

_C'mon planet…a little help again?_

The answer he got, made him frown.

_Too soon…_

Accepting that he was on his own in this, Zack swung the sword over head and casted Comet again. The huge rock came down a second time, slamming into the beetle and shattering into fragmentation that ripped through some of the other soldiers.

And the creature charged him, unfazed.

Zack got his sword up in a horizontal defense. His eyes were wide and teeth grit as the creatures right club met his sword, the force causing Zack to sink into the ground somewhat. The creatures left arm came around in a horizontal arc, to Zack's side.

Zack tried to turn into the blow, snapping his elbow down to cushion it. He let out a cry of pain as a loud crack resounded and he felt his elbow turn to mush. He dropped his sword as he was batted away, slamming into the side of the reactor and sinking down.

The creature, satisfied that it had down its prey, pressed on.

The commander of the forces hooped and hollered, seeing the front line had been broken, and pushed his remaining soldiers—no more than twenty—on.

"Target the condor! Bring it down," he cried and the soldiers complied, aiming skyward and firing at the condor.

Barret managed to fire into the crowd, taking some down, but he couldn't stop all their fire.

The condor let out a piercing cry as the bullets struck it, and began to teeter backwards. It hit the ground behind it with a thunderous crash, causing more smoke to plume up, before it began skidding down the backside of the hill, dead.

Aerith let out a stifled cry as she watched this, but turned to see Zack, crumbled down at the edge of the reactor, unarmed. He tried to move, but she saw his right arm was bent in a way it shouldn't be. Letting out a gasp, she moved to try and close the gap—but saw the creature approaching him fast. She wouldn't make it in time!

"Healer! Shoot the healer," she heard the commander say. Time seemed to freeze as Aerith looked over her shoulder, mid run. Several of the gunman lowered their guns on her.

And fired.

Pain ripped through the back of her thigh and she let out a cry as she went down. The bullets hailed around her, and another one struck her shoulder as she tried to crawl away.

"Take this you prick," came a voice, and Aerith thanked all that was good and virtuous in the world.

Yuffie had managed to spot the pink bow of Aerith's and saw the gunman begin to assault her. She slammed her shiruken into the ground, popping out a materia as she took out the one she had received in Corel. Slapping it in, she began casting.

"Take this you prick," she shouted as she fired the materia.

And was sent careening backwards. The explosion of force from the powerful magic had lifted her light form off the ground. The green energy rocketed forward, just over Aerith's prone body, and became a sea of green as it reached the squad of gunman, and their commander.

Their clothes, flesh, and muscles, seemed to be ripped from their bodies by the powerful magic, Ultima turning all but their skeletons to ash, which were the only thing that remained after the magic subsided.

They crumbled to the ground in heaps.

Zack sat back up, trying to go through his materia. He hadn't the energy to cast anything he had equipped and he lifted a defiant eye to the beetle as it rushed towards him, bringing a clubbed arm back.

_The nightmares…have returned…_

A growl resounded throughout the battlefield, before a behemoth of flesh slammed into the side of the beetle creature, taking it to the ground in a heap.

The purple skinned creature tore at the beetle like creature. It grabbed one of the horns, and the creature snapped it's horn-mouth shut. A snap resounded, and Zack watched in horror as the purple skinned creature snapped the jaws back open with both hands, ripping them from it's head and ramming them through the exoskeleton of the creature with enough force to nail it to the ground.

The purple skinned creature continued it's assault, ripping at the exoskeleton as flames began to pour from it's mouth, burning into the flesh that was exposed, and setting the beetle on fire from the inside out.

After a few seconds, the beetle was nothing more than a charred corpse and the purple skinned creature turned to Zack. Zack merely watched wide eyed and the creature let out a snort before it's shape began to twist and turn, shrinking.

Zack had to look away as he heard bones popping and flesh tearing. When he turned back and opened his eyes, he saw a familiar golden claw extended.

"V-Vincent? What the hell was THAT," Zack asked as he took the claw with his left hand, holding his contorted arm to his side as best he could.

"There are things in this world that you cannot begin to understand…and nightmares that cannot be forgotten," Vincent replied and Zack rubbed the side of his head.

"Uh…okay," he said in response.

"ZACK!"

The gunman and wounded swords man turned a Aerith stumbled to Zack in a panic, her healing powers set out to fix the arm immediately. Zack felt the familiar warmth and numbness of a cure spell flow through his body as his bones were mended and his arm set right. He noticed the blood on Aerith's dress and grabbed her immediately.

"You're hurt," he examined and she batted his hands away.

"I'm fine…but you! YOU! What did I say? What did I say," she asked and Zack looked away, finding his sword lying several feet away.

"I…didn't do anything stupid…I was just..," he tried to explain, but she sighed and shook her head.

"No…matter what I say, it wouldn't change anything…I can't stop you from running off like that," Aerith replied. Zack grabbed his sword and placed it on his back. For some reason, her being angry was easier to handle than her speaking like this.

"Sorry," he mumbled and she merely waved him off.

"It's fine…you're still in one piece. I just…don't want you always doing that…you're luck…," she spoke slowly and Vincent cleared his throat.

"I'll go and grab the Huge Materia," he said flatly and Zack nodded.

"Oh…Vincent. Thanks man," Zack said and Vincent merely nodded in return, leaving the two alone.

Zack looked back to Aerith. "You know something," he confronted and her eyes widened, mouth slightly open.

"I—"

"When I asked the planet for help, this time, it wouldn't come. You know something, Aerith…why are you hiding it from me? What is it," he asked, moving to her. She shrunk back and shook her head in silence.

"What, Aerith? You can tell me…," he replied and Aerith merely nodded softly, her eyes still downcast.

"I…have been having dreams, lately….ever since….ever since the crater. Dreams of you….dying," she replied and Zack folded his arms.

"So…you're worried I'm going to do something to get myself killed," he replied. "Look, I can take care of myself, Aerith…they're just dreams!"

Aerith shook her head quickly. "No, Zack! In them, you're…we're…" She sighed and rung her hands. "It's…in them you try and ask the planet for help…you're having some great battle…but the planet rejects you. It…abandons you and leaves you for dead," she said and Zack's eyes widened.

"Rejects…me," he asked and she nodded softly. "I..the only reason the planet didn't help me this time is it said it was too soon…which I can understand. You don't need to worry, Aerith. I won't ask the planet for help, if that's what you want."

"No, it's not that…I know…that it isn't soon. It's….like…I can tell it's not now? Like..it's the future," she replied and Zack moved, taking her in his arms.

"Relax, Aerith. I'll be fine. All we need to do is beat Sephiroth, right," he asked and she nodded into his chest. "And if the planet could do that, it'd have done it by now."

Aerith nodded again and Zack frowned before kissing the crown of her head. She sighed slightly and nuzzled his chest. She couldn't bear to tell him anything else…he would be fine. She'd protect him.

**A/N: And that's that! Two in one night! Ya'll are lucky!**


	20. Shadow:Chapter 19

**A/N: Let's start with the thanks: Thank you, at this point, to **_**Puja723, CloudRocks86, gunitatsuhiko, truko 100, HazzaTL3, justiceinvain, Sefirot, Lucite, Circle of Phoenix, , Mr. Phenomenal, Uberman, axeloftheflame, Kegra, Hollyhock-san, Uberman, MarikRules**_**, nasiamarie88, and **_**Shining Sonny**_** for their reviews/adds! Hiatus coming up, just letting ya know. Prolly gonna start at the end of the month, since that's when the net goes down.**

_**Kegra: Haha, well, I'm glad you liked the Chapters! I am for cuteness! Sometimes. .; But I cannot say whether Zack will die or not. u_u Sorry!**_

_**HazzaTL3: Well, I had a lot of spare time that day! xP This time I only have one Chapter, and I had to wait till this morning to upload it! D: And I dunno if Aerith would do that to Zack, lol...**_

_**nasiamarie88: Another newcomer! Welcome to the story! Hope you enjoy! xD**_

_**Gunitatsuhiko: Ya know, the doctors say I might have PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) from my deployments. It's not as awesome as you say, lol. But, onto happier things—another chapter!**_

_**Axeloftheflame: Now now, Mr. Pessimistic, nobody said it was what's gonna happen. Aerith is just scared. She could be having these dreams because she finally got Zack back, and they're all in a very dangerous situation. It could be her subconscious reflecting that she doesn't want to lose him. Happens all the time.**_

_**DarrenrEal: Yeah, I had enough time to type two yesterday. I was pretty shocked myself. And nobody said the planet is going to betray him…again, like I said to Axel, they could just be dreams.**_

**Song playing/Recommended Listening: Everybody's Free to Wear Sunscreen**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF7, or the characters. They are property of Squarenix. If I owned them…things prolly would be going down like this:**

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Shadow: Chapter 19**

* * *

><p>AVALANCHE had boarded the Highwind and headed towards Mideel on Cid's suggestion that they go and check on 'Spike'. Zack headed to get some rest, as did most of the others and found himself being woke up by the buzzing of the intercom.<p>

"Alright younguns…wake up and get off the ship, we're here," came Cid's gruff voice and Zack let out a groan as he sat up. Ever since he had joined up with AVALANCHE he had gotten little sleep…he was beginning to think it'd have been better for him to go on alone. Muttering to himself, he headed for the bridge and grabbed his sword from the rack. Aerith still hadn't said much, but gave him a cheerful smile as he climbed down the rope ladder. The duo headed into town and moved quickly to the doctor's office. The duo entered to find Tifa sitting next to Cloud, her head on his shoulders and her eyes shut. It was obvious she was asleep, and Aerith would have thought it adorable—if Cloud wasn't drooling on himself with his head lolled to the side.

"Uaaaghh….," he grunted and his bright, bright eyes washed over the two, seeming too dazed to even truly see them.

Tifa fidgeted and opened her eyes. Seeing the two standing there, Zack nodded to her, his arms around Aerith. "Welcome to the world of the living."

"Wish I could say that to Cloud," she mumbled, sitting up and looking to him. Cloud let his head droop down. "Ghrrurg."

"He….still hasn't gotten any better," Aerith asked, and Tifa shook her head, unable to look at Aerith.

"He…can move his fingers now, at least," she replied, giving a fake smile to the floor. Zack moved to speak, but was cut off with a rumbling sound. A high pitched wail reached his and Aerith's ears. They covered them, thinking it to be the planet—but soon realized that Tifa was covering her ears too. If it wasn't the planet…then what was it? Before either could find an answer, Cid came tumbling in the door—literally—readjusting his goggles.

"Fuckin Weapon! WEAPON! Outside," he exclaimed, standing up and Zack was heading to the door immediately.

Cloud reached a hand outward as Zack headed for the door, his head lolling back, but eyes remaining on the man. "Zzz…ack," he said and the room froze. Zack looked over his shoulder, and Tifa looked back to Zack then at Cloud.

"Yes, Cloud…he's Zack…who am I," Tifa asked and Cloud's head lolled around to her.

"Ti…fa," he mumbled and she nodded quickly, pointing to Aerith. Cloud's head lolled downward, but his eyes lazily slid to her. He managed a goofy, lopsided smile and spoke.

"Aer…ith," he grumbled. Aerith pointed to Cid and Cloud looked to him slowly, his brows furrowing as if the man was thinking. There was a long, long pause, and then:

"Smo…ker," came out softly and Cid shrugged.

"I can go with that," he replied and Zack gave a small laugh, alongside Tifa and Aerith. Weapon's scream brought them to reality, though, and Zack nodded to them.

"Cid, go make sure the Highwind is ready to go. Aerith, you go with him. Tifa, get Cloud out of here—I'll distract Weapon," he said. Aerith seized his arm immediately, her eyes wide with fear, but Zack placed a hand on it.

"I said distract, not valiantly slay and save the day. I was just gonna run around shouting at it, yeesh," he replied, patting her hand. She furrowed her brows before she looked away, letting go and heading out the door with Cid.

Zack felt a pang of guilt, always making Aerith worry, but he'd deal with it later. For now, though, he had to make sure Weapon was distracted long enough for them to get away.

Tifa moved behind Cloud's wheelchair. "Hold on," she said, and if the man heard her he made no response. Zack was already outside, sprinting down the walkway with his sword on his shoulder.

"Hey! HEY! Yeah, you, you over grown hunk of sheet metal! Over here," Zack replied, waving his sword around. Weapon's glowing red eyes set to him and Zack gave a nervous laugh. "Ah…didn't think that'd work…"

Weapon immediately set after him, bolting for the ground. Zack fell back, just in time to avoid a massive swipe from its clawed hands as the Weapon passed over head. Standing, Zack began heading for the town's exit. He had to get it away from Tifa and Cloud. His success was short lived though, as Weapon turned and set eyes on the fleeing duo.

The large red gem on it's chest glinted for a second before a multi colored beam shot out. Tifa proved the quicker, taking a quick turn—that nearly sent Cloud out of his chair. The beam struck the ground a good distance behind them, but the damage had been done. Almost as if there was nothing beneath the town at all—like it was supported by a thin layer of crust, the town began to sink in.

Zack was scrambling away from the hole as it widened continually. The wooden houses and shacks were swallowed up in its wake and Zack took a final leap as the ground caved beneath him. He hit the solid wall of a ledge and caught himself, letting out a heavy sigh of relief. One that was also short lived as he turned to look back over his shoulder.

And saw Tifa tumbling down into the glowing green Lifestream, Cloud along side her.

* * *

><p>Tifa awoke on a solid platform made of marble. At first she was disoriented, though her memories quickly returned as she looked around. She had fallen into the Lifestream, but when she saw where she was, she wasn't sure. It seemed like a two tiered marble platform suspended in darkness. Laying next to her was Cloud, and above her was another Cloud, though much larger and she could see straight through him.<p>

"Where…am I? Is…this inside Cloud's…subconscious," she asked, and a small voice answered her

"Heart, more like. Soul, if you'd like," the voice came. And when Tifa turned, she saw a young boy standing behind her, back to her. The spiked hair, though, she knew right off the bat.

"Cloud," she asked, and the young boy turned to look up at her. He shrugged lightly, but pointed to the man that laid next to where she stood. "I'm…not sure."

"You're Cloud…I mean, he's Cloud…when you—he—gave the materia to Sephiroth..he said he wasn't the real Cloud—that's not true! Zack and I both agreed, we have our memories of him," Tifa exclaimed and the boy gave her a small smile.

"You do believe in him," the young man said, almost as if in realization.

"Of course…why wouldn't I," Tifa asked and the young Cloud shook his head.

"You never noticed him…growing up. Have you forgotten," the young man asked and Tifa folded her arms under her chest, seeming to consider what he said.

"It's…true. Cloud and I weren't really close before he left…but after he did, I thought about him all the time. I'd check the newspaper every day to see if he had made it in there," Tifa replied, a small smile on her face at the memory.

The young Cloud nodded and turned towards the edge of the platform, a window appearing from the darkness. "Now I'm going to show you…a memory that's precious to me. One that I will never forget."

Tifa nodded in reply and followed the young Cloud to the window. Looking through it, she saw herself sitting below her window, knees drawn close. The group of boys that she usually hung around with were present, but she saw that she was crying heavily.

"This is the day—" the young Cloud began and Tifa nodded and cut him off.

"My mother died…I remember…but..you weren't there," she asked.

The young Cloud shook his head in return. "I wasn't allowed to hang out with you…the other boys would chase me off. Said I was weird. I use to hate you all…so much. I thought you were all immature, laughing at every little thing. But, I guess…I just wanted to fit in," the young Cloud said and Tifa gave him a small frown. It was true, though, they had barely hung out as children.

The room contorted, and it showed Tifa attempting to cross Mt. Nibel, with Cloud chasing after her. They were crossing the bridge, when it snapped, and Cloud was able to catch Tifa, shielding her from the drop. He landed first, and she bounced off him—causing him to get the worst injury. But then the adults came and criticized Cloud, yelling at him for bringing her to such a place when it was his idea.

"I…I had no idea," Tifa replied and the young Cloud shook his head.

"You got hurt…because I wasn't able to get there in time. I'm sorry," he said, hanging his head. Before Tifa could respond, the marble platform shifted again, and this time it showed the well that they had made their promise at all those years ago. Tifa nodded as she watched Cloud climb onto the well.

"I remember…you had called me out that night…but it was funny, because we never really hung out. I wondered what you could have possibly wanted," she said.

The young Cloud nodded. "I had decided that if I was going to be noticed…I would have to get noticed. So, I started fighting a lot. But then I heard about Sephiroth, and SOLDIER. I thought that if I got big and strong, like them, then…"

Tifa raised her eyebrows and the young Cloud nodded.

"That you'd notice me, Tifa."

Tifa shook her head in shock. "But…why," she asked.

"Because it's you" the young Cloud said before hopping down from the well, "it's always been you, Tifa. He wanted to be noticed…and after everything that happened, he still tried to do that."

Tifa climbed down from the well and looked to the Cloud that was prone on the ground. "I…see…but…haven't I been the one who's always been trying to be noticed, this whole time," Tifa asked and the young Cloud looked up at her, confused. "I mean…with Aerith."

He nodded in understanding, before he moved to sit next to the prone Cloud. "Why not tell him that, when he wakes up? He'll be really happy."

Tifa nodded. "Yeah…I think I will." The young Cloud smiled in response before placing his hand on the prone Cloud's back. Immediately he sunk in and disappeared, the marble floor seeming to shake and fall from beneath them. Tifa dove for Cloud, who was just sitting upright. He manged to catch her as they fell, and he raised a brow.

"Tifa," Cloud asked.

"Y-you're alright," she said into his neck and Cloud nodded.

"Yeah," he replied and she clutched him tighter.

"Let's go back, Tifa."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Tifa was the first to wake, sitting up quickly. She found that she was on the edge of the crater made by Weapon—which was long gone at this point—and the entire group was surrounding them.<p>

"Hey, she's awake," Yuffie said and Aerith let out a breath of relief.

"Where's Cloud," Tifa asked, though Barret coaxed her to lay back down.

"He's alright…ol' guy's made outta tougher stuff than that," Zack replied, slapping Cloud's shoulder.

The blonde haired man grumbled and rolled over—a feat that caused everyone (save Tifa) to leap back in shock. There was silence, and then came Cloud's voice:

"Five more minutes…Tifa," he grumbled and everyone looked to Tifa, who had tried to pretend that she was asleep.

The severe redness in her cheeks, though, prevented that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And I leave you all, with that.**


	21. Shadow: Chapter 20

**A/N: Let's start with the thanks: Thank you, at this point, to **_**Puja723, CloudRocks86, gunitatsuhiko, truko 100, HazzaTL3, justiceinvain, Sefirot, Lucite, Circle of Phoenix, , Mr. Phenomenal, Uberman, axeloftheflame, Kegra, Hollyhock-san, Uberman, MarikRules**_**, and **_**Shining Sonny**_** for their reviews/adds! I got good news and bad news. Good news is, I decided to make this (probably) into a trilogy. The bad news I will touch up on at the end of the Chapter.**

_**Gunitatsuhiko: Um, wow…dunno what to say to that. Er…but, ah, I guess…I have a sexy tormented soul? LMFAO! But, I'm glad you think the Chapters are getting better! I hope I can always deliver!**_

_**Mr. Phenomenal: I have an aversion to Cloud as well, but I try not to show it in my writings. I think he's a complicated and well put together character, though, and I did start to like him at the end of Advent Children, when he manned up. I can't say whether or not Zack will use Bahamut in battle. I'd imagine so, if the situation arises. I try and show the practical uses for summons, though! **_

**Song playing/Recommended Listening: **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF7, or the characters. They are property of Squarenix. If I owned them…things prolly would be going down like this:**

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Shadow: Chapter 20**

* * *

><p>Cloud stood on the bridge of the Highwind, his back to everyone and his eyes set out the large window that served as the windshield. The group had just filled him in on everything that had happened, and the sun was setting soon. While they could head out, they had no more leads on where to go next. That, and they couldn't get to Sephiroth with his barrier up. He turned arms folded still, and looked to everyone. Zack had made it clear, that while he had served as the leader in Cloud's stead, Cloud was back in charge once he was able. Once Cloud woke up, feeling as chipper as a squirrel, he took the reins back from his best friend.<p>

"Any ideas on where to go next," Cloud asked and Zack shrugged.

"We can't go after Sephiroth…we have to get through the barrier first. We'll have to figure out a way through that."

Cloud nodded in agreement and Red looked between them before speaking. "Grandfather might know. If anybody would, it'd be him," he replied and everyone gave a knowing nod.

"So, Cosmo Canyon then," Cloud said with a nod of finality. Cid gave him a thumbs up.

"Good to have ya back, Spike," he said, and moved to the controls.

"Thanks…and everyone…thank you for standing by me," Cloud replied, and everyone gave him an odd look. He followed up. "I..sometimes, I can't seem to figure out who I am, or where I've been, or what I should do next…but you all stood by me." He looked to Tifa, who nodded. "I'm Cloud Strife…from Nibelheim. I enlisted in the Shinra military at the age of sixteen…but I never made it into SOLDIER." He looked to Zack. "I had friends who tried to help me through it, to make the goal…but I was unable to do that. I was present, 5 years ago, when Sephiroth destroyed my hometown. He nearly took…everything from me. I'm going to settle the score with him, if it's the last thing I do."

Everyone nodded. "I don't know if what Hojo said was true or not—but I know this, he didn't create me from scratch like some home cooked meal. I grew up in a small town…and I have many memories from when I was a kid…and even better ones that I've made since I walked down this path. I can't ask you to come with me on this…but just know—like I said before—I'm going to stop Sephiroth."

"Fuck it, I'm down," Barret said first and Zack gave a grin.

"I have a score to settle with Hojo and Sephiroth both. Hojo took years of my life, and Sephiroth caused it…I'm with ya buddy, until the end. I mean, we're friends, right?"

Cloud smiled back at Zack and nodded. "Eh, sure, whatever," Cid said, waving his hand as he took a pull of his cigarette.

"I am Nanaki, son of Seto, the warrior who saved Cosmo Canyon. I have sworn to protect that place as well as the planet—and Sephiroth threatens the planet. I am behind you, Cloud Strife of Nibelheim, to the very end," Red said, bowing his head.

"I…am an Ancient, like my mother before me. I'll do what I can for this planet—to save it from Sephiroth's poison…" Aerith replied with a nod, steeling her emerald gaze. Cloud nodded back.

"Sephiroth is but another nightmare in the waking world. He is part of sins from a past life…if I am to atone, it will be with his death," Vincent said from his corner.

"…I'm your friend, Cloud, from childhood…while things haven't always been…clear…I'll be there for you, in any way I can—to include facing Sephiroth. He…stole everything—almost everything—from me too…he has to answer for that," Tifa replied and Cloud gave her a warm smile that caused her cheeks to flush as she looked away.

"…..I'll just go for the material," Yuffie said flatly and everyone let out a laugh. "What? I'm serious! He's supposed to be some legendary bad ass, right? He's gotta have some good stuff!"

A sniffle was heard from behind them and everyone turned to see Cait Sith sitting on his mog, wiping at nonexistent tears. "…you all are so inspirational," he said in his Irish accented voice. "But…I've nothing to say. This body is fake…but I'll follow you as far as I can with it. It's clear you guys are the best chance of stopping this, and I'll use my connections to keep you as well informed as I can!"

"Thanks, Cait Sith…you're not too bad after all," Cloud replied and Cait Sith tossed up his megaphone and caught it.

"Still a traitor," Cid said flatly and the cat fell off the back of his mog.

"So mean…"

* * *

><p>The group landed outside of Cosmo Canyon's canyons and hiked the rest of the way, arriving just after nightfall. They headed immediately for Bugenhagen and Nanaki's house. Bugen was glad to see them, but had already known why they were there. He stated that he didn't know their answer, but he supposed it could be found in the City of the Ancients. The group decided to set out at dawn, but would stay the night first.<p>

Zack had retired early, fatigue setting in from the past day's events—saving a city and a fort from Shinra and the use of his powers all hitting him at once. Not to mention nearly being tore apart by Weapon. Now, though, he wanted to rest.

He fell asleep near immediately, not even bidding Aerith good night, and found himself floating in a familiar darkness before coming to rest in the field he was all too use to.

"Welcome back, lad," Orin replied, already seated at the wooden table, boots resting on the surface as he reclined in his chair.

"Why'd you call me here," Zack asked, slightly annoyed. He wanted to get some sleep, but didn't seem like that'd be the case just yet. Every time he had one of these visits, he felt as if he hadn't slept at all.

"I didn' call ye here lad—ya came cause ya wanted answers," Orin replied, tipping his mug to Zack as he sat.

"Well…yeah, I guess….I guess I just want to know how to stop Meteor," Zack said, resting his head in his hands and ran his fingers into his ebon mane.

"The ultimate destructive magic…Meteor," Orin replied, clicking his tongue after taking a sip of his mead. "The black materia."

"Well…yeah—you guys created it right? You have to know how to stop it. I mean…you MADE a materia that could wipe out the PLANET," Zack said, slamming his fists on the table in frustration.

Orin looked at him for a moment before he let his feet down. "Materia is made by th' planet, lad—from it's very soul and bein', first off. Secondly, we sealed it away as soon as we figur'd out exactly how powerful it was. Yer the ones who went and dug it back up. We never tested it," Orin said flatly and Zack nodded after a moment.

"Makes..sense, I guess. The planet's still here..," he replied and Orin gave him a knowing smile.

"But everythin' has an opposite, yes? Fire has Ice—or water—Lightning has Earth…for darkness, there is light. The white materia, Holy," Orin replied and Zack shot up instantly. "Now b'fore ya go gettin' yer panties in a wad, listen. Every ultimate magic has its own cost—regular magic costs energy to cast—the higher the form, the greater the cost. The ultimate magics…cost th' ultimate price."

Zack followed him and then Orin watched his eyes widen in realization.

"Listen, lad. Meteor has its cost too—and it's always paid. The planet it's summoned on is sacrificed…Holy—now Holy, is a different story. I can' tell ye too much about it, cause I'm no magi. I can say this, though…Holy is stronger th' more time you have before its summoned…th' cost of it, likely, is death. Either of the summoner, or what, I can' say….if ye want to know more, ask th' magi or somethin'. But remember what I said, lad—th' longer it has to charge before being needed, th' stronger it is. If ye summoned it now, with Meteor already comin' down, it'd do no good. Ye have to hope, at this point, that killin' that Sephiroth is enough."

Zack stood from the chair quickly, pacing back and forth and running his hands through his hair wildly. Did Aerith know? Of course she knew—she was the carrier of it, and she'd been able to speak to the planet since, well, forever! And then it clicked.

_"There is..a way to stop him."_Aerith's voice resounded in his head, as she stood by what once was the Temple of the Ancients, just after Cloud had handed over the black materia.

Her going to the City of the Ancients by herself.

Her having run into Sephiroth on the way—and going on still.

Her sitting there praying—praying for Holy. She knew Sephiroth was there…she knew he'd kill her!

"Lad—" Orin began, but Zack turned away quickly, marching towards the end of the darkness. Zack said nothing, but Orin saw the turmoil in his heart.

* * *

><p>Zack shot up quickly from his bed, arms flailing as he looked around frantically. Realizing he was back in his room in Cosmo Canyon, Zack shot up. He wrenched the Buster Sword from beside his bed and placed it on his back. He exited his room and was nearly bowled over as Cait Sith slammed into him, obviously in a rush.<p>

"Gah! The hell," Zack said loudly and Cait Sith looked to him. "What? Back from selling more secrets?"

The cat gave him a pout before shaking his head frantically and slapping the top of the mog's head. "Nonononononono! I just got word! Apparently Shinra were going after another Huge Materia why we were going after the other two—and they moved the Junon Cannon! They want to use the Huge Materia they have as a catalyst, along side a new weapon that's fueled by Mako energy," the cat rattled and Zack raised a brow.

"A…super weapon that uses mako energy? Where the hell would they—wait a second," Zack said, nodding quickly. "Migar."

"Yeah! Yeah! And they're going to use it to take out the barrier that's guarding Sephiroth," Cait Sith said pounding on the top of the mog's head. There came a sound of an alarm, a loud one, from Cait Sith and the cat looked around.

"What? What's that," Zack asked, grabbing the cat off the mog. The cat looked around, as if in a daze, before looking to Zack, eyes wide.

"Weapon! WEAPON! It's on it's way to Midgar! It knows were gathering mako energy," the cat said, obviously terrified.

Zack nodded in understanding. "Get everyone up, I'm going to get Aerith and meet you all at the ship," he said, tossing the cat back onto the mog. The cat nodded and the mog turned and lumbered down the hallway.

Zack headed next door and quietly entered Aerith's room. He moved to where she slept and saw that she had her bow out of her hair, sitting on the bed table. He looked to her, and then to the materia that sat next to the bow.

He looked over the white materia and nodded to himself before pocketing it. "Sorry," he muttered before he moved to wake her.

"Aerith, get up, we gotta go! Get to the ship," he said quickly, tossing her bow at her and handing her the golden bracelets she wore, as well as her weapon.

"Zack? Wha—I," she asked as she sat up, still drunk with sleep. She reached for her materia and found it gone. "Zack! My mother's materia!"

"No time! Ask Yuffie later, I'm sure she's borrowing it or something," Zack said as he yanked the door open, ushering her out.

"We're not gonna make it in time," Cid roared as the Highwind bolted across the planet. The propeller propelled air craft simply wasn't fast enough to make it.

"How far are we out," Cloud asked and Cid cocked his head from side to side.

"About ten minutes…," he replied.

"It doesn't matter! We're firing the mako cannon," Cait Sith said and everyone looked to him. They didn't need to know what happened next. While they were 10 minutes out, they could see the massive form of Weapon heading to Midgar.

And they heard the resounding boom of the cannon firing. The streak of light slammed into Weapon, and seared straight through it, causing it to fall back—but not after firing a salvo of its own.

They could see the streak of light head north, breaking the sound barrier with ease. A second later, there was a bright flash and a shockwave that rocked the Highwind, even at the distance they were at.

Silence.

"They did it! They broke the barrier," Cait Sith said and Cloud gave a cheer, and several joined in.

"Well I'll be damned! Good for nothin' Shinra actually did something good for a change," Cid replied. The cheering subsided quickly.

"Oh no…," Cait Sith muttered, and his ears flopped as everyone looked to him.

"What? WHAT," Cid asked and Cait Sith looked to him, then everyone else.

"The…Weapon managed to hit the Shinra building…the president…is dead—but that's not it! Without the president to call the shots, they're firing the weapon again. Or rather, Hojo is! It can't fire again so soon! If he fires it again, the reactors that powered it—which is all of them—will explode!"

"Then we stop them," Cloud said simply and Zack agreed.

"To Midgar," Zack said in agreement and everyone nodded.

"Midgar's on lockdown, you can't get in," Cait Sith replied and Cid gave him a crazy look.

"Who the hell do ya think I am? Cid Highwind goes nowhere on foot—we're goin' by air. Ya'll better suit up, because I'm only making one pass!"

Everyone nodded and headed for the deck, Aerith grabbing Yuffie's arm.

"Give me back that materia, Yuffie," Aerith replied and Yuffie gave her an odd look.

"I didn't take anything…of yours, I mean," Yuffie said and Aerith knitted her brows, stopping in her tracks as Yuffie continued her route to the deck.

"What's wrong," Zack asked, coming up from behind her.

"Yuffie…didn't have it…Zack, we have to go back to Cosmo Canyon! I have to find that materia," Aerith pleaded. "It's very important!" Zack raised a brow.

"Why? I thought it didn't even do anything," he said, folding his arms.

"Because it belonged to my mother! You don't understand, Zack, I NEED that materia," she cried and Zack shook his head.

"We don't have time right now, Aerith…we have to stop Shinra from blowin' up Midgar, and then get to the crater and stop Sephiroth from destroying the planet," Zack said and Aerith shook her head, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the bridge.

"We have to go, Zack, please! We need that materia to stop Meteor," Aerith said and Zack's brows dropped to normal as his eyelids became half lidded.

"Why is it so important on stopping Meteor? Won't killing Sephiroth stop Meteor?"

"I…I dunno if it will! If it doesn't, I need to use that materia," Aerith replied and Zack shook his head.

"Aerith…we can do this without that materia…you can explain more on the way to the northern crater, but we have to do this—now—or innocent people are going to get killed. And if we don't stop Sephiroth the entire planet is going to be wiped out. If we need that materia to stop him—which I can safely say we don't—then we're screwed anyway because by the time we find it, Meteor will squash us all!"

Aerith gave him a look before she shook her head. "And…how do you know we won't need it?"

"Because…I fought him several times, right? This outta be a cinch at this point," Zack replied and Aerith let out a sigh.

Maybe…just maybe he was right…maybe they didn't need Holy..she just hoped that the planet was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As I said at the beginning, I have a slight bit of bad news. Everyone has a Final Fantasy character that they can identify with, and for me that is Zell Dincht from Final Fantasy 8. If Square Enix ever made a mirror image of me, he'd be it. We're the same height, have the same personality, same fears, etc. Zell is me, and I can identify most with him. I've been doing some looking around, and there aren't any really good stories about him—which makes me sad. So, after I finish this, I'll take a brief hiatus from the series to write a FF8 fic, staring Zell (and prolly Quistis) before I continue on with this. Sorry, just wanted to let you guys know. Till then, though, keep rawkin' on with it!**


	22. Shadow: Chapter 21

**A/N: Let's start with the thanks: Thank you, at this point, to **_**Puja723, CloudRocks86, gunitatsuhiko, truko 100, HazzaTL3, justiceinvain, Sefirot, Lucite, Circle of Phoenix, , Mr. Phenomenal, Uberman, axeloftheflame, Kegra, Sw1ft Blad3, Hollyhock-san, Uberman, MarikRules**_**, and **_**Shining Sonny**_** for their reviews/adds! I got good news and bad news. Good news is, I decided to make this (probably) into a trilogy. The bad news I will touch up on at the end of the Chapter.**

_**Gunitatsuhiko: Haha, yeah. I can imagine Zack laying into her about the materia. Just ripping into her and all "RAWR!" Yes, I did intend to include AC in this as well as a custom story after that. AC would be the second part, of course.**_

_**Axeloftheflame: Just have to stay tuned to find out!**_

_**Sw1ft Blad3: Glad you're enjoying it, and welcome to the show!**_

_**HazzaTL3: Like I said, to work on a Zell story—since there are none that are actually any good.**_

**Song playing/Recommended Listening: **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF7, or the characters. They are property of Squarenix. If I owned them…things prolly would be going down like this:**

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Shadow: Chapter 21**

* * *

><p>Zack spun and flipped as he wove through the buildings of Midgar, careful to keep everyone else in sight as they descended to the ground. When he seen their chutes pop, he did the same and landed safely on the ground with a jog. Unclipping the chute, he helped a few others before Cloud looked to them.<p>

"Cait Sith said this street leads to the cannon. Once we reach the stairs to the control panel, we'll have to go single file. Tifa, you're with me, Aerith and Zack. Everyone else, back us up," Cloud said, and they began their sprinting down the street. The rumbling of metal and machinery caused them to stop, and behind them they saw the massive form of a robot lumbering.

The lights reflected off of the red surface and as the robot neared them, the chest opened up to reveal it's occupants.

"Bwahaha, and Kyahaha…so good to see you," Cait Sith said, leaning back on the mog's head.

"Stuff it, Reeve, you've been a pain in our side for far too long! Take a good look, this is the power that will crush Sephiroth and save the planet! This….is my Proud Clod," Scarlet roared as the chest slid shut, sealing them in a protective barrier.

"Zack. Go with Tifa and Aerith and stop Hojo—I'll handle this," Cloud replied, stepping forward. Zack looked from him, to the massive robot, then back to him.

"Ah…sure you won't need a hand? That thing's pretty big," Zack said with a light laugh, and Cloud merely shook his head, Ragnarok coming from his back.

Zack was silent for a moment before he nodded. "Alright, you heard our leader—let's roll!" He turned and grabbed Aerith, though Tifa slunk away from his grip.

"No! Cloud, don't do this," Tifa pleaded before Cloud looked back. He gave her a small smile and a thumbs up. She looked at him for a long moment before sighing and nodding.

"I'll be fine" Cloud replied, "I still have a promise to keep, right?"

Tifa's small smile grew wider and she nodded again. Turning, she bolted for the structure with Zack.

Cloud heard their fading footsteps, standing before the massive creation with Ragnarok sitting on his shoulder. He looked up at it, brows furrowed and face grim set in his visage. Finally, the woman in the cockpit let out a cackling laugh.

"Really now? One person! Fine, have it your way—Hojo will deal with most of them before I get there, but that's fine," she yelled.

She raised her foot and brought it down, though Cloud already ran out of the way, the foot slamming hard into the ground—feet from where Cloud had been. Cloud ran towards the being and leaped skyward. He brought his weapon to bare and blue mako energy engulfed him. He slammed into Proud Clod's chest and bounced off. Spinning in mid air, he brought his sword down hard on the head of the creature, the force sending it stumbling back.

Landing, Cloud leaped towards it's knee cap, just as it bent, exposing the lines that powered it within. Reaching it, he brought a quick slice across and clipped all of them, causing the machine to hit that knee heavily.

"What! NO! Get up—get UP," Scarlet roared and Cloud walked around calmly in front of it, sword coming from his shoulder as blue mako energy seared around him again. He swung the sword downward, sending an arc like projectile into the chest plate, the beam's separating and shearing it off completely. Cloud charged in after the power core was exposed. He went into a flurry of cuts, the end result sending him flipping away and landing several yards away, running for cover as the materia that powered the suit began to glow with strobes of white light.

"NoooOOOOO," Scarlet roared, but it was cut off as the creation became a massive explosion. Cloud, who had taken cover behind a building, set out towards the cannon. He'd have to catch up quickly.

* * *

><p>Zack sped up the steps, quickly losing Tifa and Aerith as he climbed higher and faster. Reaching the summit, he skid to a stop as he saw the white lab coat of his target behind the keyboard of a computer. Hojo seemed to pay him no mind as he hammered away at the object, and finally Zack made his presence known as he drew the Buster Sword from his back.<p>

"Hojo," he cried and the scientist looked over his shoulder.

"Oh! The Ancient! Welcome! You're just in time," Hojo exclaimed and Zack shook his head.

"You're insane! If you fire another shot, it'll blow up the reactors—and Midgar with them," Zack shouted and Hojo let out a cackle.

"What does it matter! My son wants mako energy—I'll give him mako energy" Hojo said as he turned back to the keyboard, "78%...going too slow. Just wait, Sephiroth, I'll give you more energy!"

"S—Son," Zack asked, his brows furrowing. "But…I thought…"

"Oh no. Sephiroth was the child of mine and another woman—we MADE him what he is today," Hojo exclaimed, raising his hands in the air. "Science has created the perfect warrior! The best specimen this planet has to offer!"

Zack brought the sword to bare. "I hate to break it to you, doc, but I already beat Sephiroth—a couple of times. I'm not going to stand by and let you try and super power that freak. You stole 4 years of my life—and you nearly killed me after that! You've a lot to answer for!"

Hojo turned to him finally, placing his back to the machine. "You know…I always wondered…what would happen if Jenova cells were planted in those not exposed to mako…here, dear Ancient, are my results!"

As the doctor doubled over, Zack dashed in, his sword leading the way. He swung the sword twice—once down horizontally, and then back up on the other side.

Both of Hojo's arms fell off. The Buster Sword rammed back in, going through his chest and out his back. Zack ripped the sword out and kicked Hojo away with a swift boot to his stomach. He placed the sword on his back and moved to the computer, looking it over.

"I…have no idea what I'm looking at," Zack said as he rubbed the back of his head.

He felt something around his wrist and was yanked around abruptly. Turning, he spotted the source. Hojo stood, his body morphed and twisted, with two new fresh arms—that were tentacles.

"Do yOu LIke mY resULTS," Hojo cackled, before he flung Zack to the side.

Zack slammed into the railing and tore through it, but managed to grab the ledge. He grunted as his hands tore into the grating of the platform.

"ZACK," came Aerith's voice and Zack worked on trying to pull himself up.

"Stay there," Zack shouted back, and managed to get his waist and up back up to the platform.

He saw Hojo standing by the computer, his tentacle arms flailing as he looked to Aerith. "ThE other AnciENt! PeRFect!"

Zack grunted and hefted himself up again, getting his knees above the platform. He felt the grating tear into them as he crawled forward, managing to stumble to a stand as he began running towards Hojo. His sword came off his back as he took a staggering leap forward. He brought the sword down heavily, cleaving off the right tentacle cleanly. The tip of the sword caught in the grate, and Zack used his momentum to shoulder thrust Hojo away. Wrenching the sword free easily, he leaped at Hojo again, this time cleaving the sword down on his left shoulder, freeing the entire arm from his body. Zack booted him back again, and Hojo collapsed against the far railing.

Zack panted as he looked back to Aerith, who still stood at the top of the steps and the entranceway to the platform. He wasn't sure why he was breathing so hard. He looked to his wrist, though, and saw that the flesh had began to turn green, and the veins that ran near there had done the same.

Poison.

Zack grunted and moved towards the control console again. Another tentacle cut him off.

"What the HELL," Zack asked, turning on Hojo. Hojo stood, again, this time with six tentacles from his body. He was more of a mass, jiggling and seeming to slink towards him.

Hojo cackled. "Behold! This is the regenerating property of Jenova's cells! I never knew it could be so…powerful!"

Zack sighed. "Well..it looks like I'll just have to make sure you have nothing to regenerate from!" He ran back in, but Zack noticed that his movements had slowed. Hojo's tentacles shot out. The first one was rigid, attempting to impale Zack through the chest. Zack managed to stumble out the way, but two more tentacles came across his face in a right-left combination, sending him stumbling back.

"ZACK," Aerith called, stepping onto the platform.

"STAY AWAY," Zack roared as he stumbled back. He couldn't let Aerith get involved in this—Hojo wanted her again to experiment on. If he could beat him on his own, she'd be safe. Sadly, he knew his movements had slowed too far from the poison. He could barely manage to walk, let alone dodge attacks. He thought about asking the planet for help, but he knew he was too far from the surface to do anything. What would it do? Blow Hojo off the tower?

Instead, Zack grit his teeth and hefted his sword up, straining under the poison. Hojo's tentacles whipped around. One wrapped around Zack's ankle and hefted him off the platform, holding him upside down. Two more slapped him on both sides of his chest and arms. The Buster Sword made a resounding 'clink' on the platform as it fell from Zack's grasp. Zack found himself letting out a shout as he was whipped back, and slammed into the grating, denting it.

He hissed in pain as he felt blood running into his eyes and he was held upside down looking at Hojo as Hojo brought him close.

"Hm…guess you were a failure after all," Hojo replied. He whipped Zack back again, ready to hurl him.

The tentacle was severed, though, and Zack slammed into the grating on his side, letting out a coughing grunt. He tried to push himself up, but managed to only get into a sitting position against the computer terminal's base.

Hojo whirled around and Aerith stood, her hands out stretched and smoking from the fire spell she had cast. Hojo's eyes narrowed as his wide mouth turned into a twisted grin. "Well…the magi is it? I was hoping you'd return to me…perhaps we could get started on experiments immediately!"

Hojo began slithering towards Aerith and Zack found himself hardly able to sit up. He made a futile reach for the Buster Sword, but found his arm weighed a ton. "Aer…ith….RUN," he shouted and Aerith bit her bottom lip. She clenched her staff close and narrowed her own eyes.

_It's time._

Zack grit his teeth and pushed himself to sit up as straight as he could. He lifted his right hand, and it fell back to his side.

_He's ready…and so are you. Call his name, and he will come._

Zack swallowed hard and nodded, teeth still grit. He focused all of his strength and lifted his right hand over his head, the arm shaking with the effort. He closed his eyes as he realized he spoke the name as if he had known it since birth.

"GILGAMESH," he roared. The red glow seared through his body as if it were moving through him, gathering in the palm. It fired from the gloved hand and sent it crashing back down the grating.

The platform creaked under the weight and Aerith nearly lost her balance. Hojo whirled around just as the very fabric of air in front of Zack seemed to contort and darken.

A dark door formed and then two hands grabbed the side. Then two more. And then another two. It wrenched the thin tear open, revealing a red cloaked figure. The cloak was high in the collar, hiding from the nose and below. The spare fabric wrapped around the top of the grey skinned man's head. His eyes were pure white. The cloak hid the entirety of his visage as he climbed into existence.

"The…summon! The beast," Hojo exclaimed, thrilled by what he was witnessing.

And then the being reached into his cloak with all six arms.

He produced six swords, one in each arm. On both sides the top arm held a massive sword, rivaling the Buster Sword. The second arm held a sword that was comparable to a broadsword, and the bottom arm on both sides held a katana. Hojo stood in awe as the being brought back all of his arms and then swung them forward, creating a whirlwind of energy.

The whirlwind lifted Hojo into the air, and Gilgamesh took to the sky. He swung with precision and speed, hacking Hojo to pieces. And then those pieces to pieces.

And then into smaller pieces.

The bits of Hojo that fell to the ground were almost small enough to slip through the grating.

"Aerith," Zack groaned and Aerith nodded to herself. The mako energy of a spell flared through her, and she fired off the third level fire spell burning the pieces of Hojo to ash. With the threat dealt with, Gilgamesh simply exploded in light, vanishing.

Aerith raced across the grating to Zack, her staff hitting the metal with a clink as she placed her hands on his chest, evaluating him. His breathing was shallow, and while most of his wounds were merely scratches and bruises, his body was riddled with poison. She set to curing him and he gave a raspy laugh.

"Never thought…I'd see the day when…you saved me," he grunted and she shook her head, tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Every hero has a hero, right," she asked, her voice shaking. Zack chuckled—which turned into a cough—and laugh. He was able to breathe normally, but his body was still weak and she had much more poison to rid him off.

"Zack! Aerith," came two voices and Aerith looked over her shoulder.

"Tifa! Cloud," she cried, and the two raced to them. Tifa made her way to the panel and began looking it over. Cloud strode up to them and looked them over. He gave Zack a grin and Zack returned it with a lopsided one.

"Well, I take out a huge robot and you get man handled by a guy in a lab coat," Cloud joked and Zack's eyes widened.

"He had tentacles man—tentacles," Zack retorted and Cloud let out a chuckle.

"No good…I don't know how to stop this," Tifa said. She watched as the energy level broke 98%.

Cloud walked up and looked it over, his face grim set as he evaluated it. Finally he reached back and drew Ragnarok before cleaving the terminal in two. There came a distinct hissing sound before the sound of turbines powering down. Shouldering his sword he gave a small smirk to Tifa as she blinked at him. She grinned too and sighed.

"What happened to the Cloud I knew that was subtle," she asked aloud and Cloud shrugged.

"He grew up," he replied.

* * *

><p>AVALANCHE gathered on the Highwind, everyone standing on the bridge—even Yuffie, which was a feat.<p>

Cloud, who had been looking out the window, turned back to everyone. He surveyed all of their faces before nodding at Zack, who nodded back.

"Everyone…we've come far…we've saved a lot of people, and helped many more—but we're not done. Sephiroth is still out there, poisoning the planet, and trying to wipe out all life. I have a personal score to settle with Sephiroth, but none of you are really involved in this, other than Zack. We still have just over a week before Meteor hits the planet. I want everyone to get off the ship…take a couple days and find out what it is you're truly fighting for," Cloud said. Everyone gave him a weird look, save Zack, and Cloud followed up. "I can't ask you to go down there with me. If we stop Sephiroth, we might save the planet. If we don't—it won't matter anyway, we'll just go sooner than everyone else. Like I said…I can't ask you to follow me down there…so go: find out what it is you're fighting for. If you don't come back, then that's fine. I can't be angry with you."

Everyone nodded and reluctantly began heading for the exit. Zack grabbed his sword from the rack and he felt Aerith's arm slink around his.

"Zack..," she began and he looked to her. "I…can I come with you?"

Zack gave a small smile. "I'm…kinda hurt you'd even have to ask! Of course you can," he said and she gave a small smile.

"Where are we going to go," she asked and Zack folded his arms, thinking as he looked upwards some. She gave a small giggle as he pouted. "Don't hurt yourself!"

He gave a playful nudge and nodded to himself. "We'll go and see my parents! I've told them a lot about you, I'm sure they'd be dying to meet you! And…I bet they're worried…since, ya know," he said and Aerith smiled.

"I've…already met your parents, Zack, back in Gongaga. You were still…well, you had told me that you were alright. I let them know that…and they let us stay at your house for a night. They're…nice people, Zack," she said, hugging his arm. He gave a proud smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I'm sure my mom didn't cook my favorite dishes. I'll have her make the best food," Zack said as they headed for the exit.

Aerith giggled some. Truthfully, before she left his mom had given her the recipe's for all of Zack's favorite food. She'd make sure he was in for a surprise when he got home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this took so long! I had some trouble with my mom being put in the hospital, being sucked into doing stand up for a comedy show here on base, as well as doing karaoke with one of my Soldiers. -_-; Who knew in the matter of a week I could be so popular!**


	23. Shadow: Chapter 22

**A/N: Let's start with the thanks: Thank you, at this point, to **_**Puja723, CloudRocks86, gunitatsuhiko, truko 100, HazzaTL3, justiceinvain, Sefirot, Lucite, Circle of Phoenix, , Mr. Phenomenal, Uberman, axeloftheflame, Kegra, Nightcrawler666, Sw1ft Blad3, Hollyhock-san, Uberman, MarikRules**_**, and **_**Shining Sonny**_** for their reviews/adds! This will be the last chapter I upload before the net goes out, and my short hiatus begins! But, have no fear, for I will still type the chapters! When my hiatus ends, hopefully this story will too!**

_**Gunitatsuhiko: I've been told, several times, that I do really good fight scenes. I like to be descriptive, not overly so, but not vague either, ya know? Just wanna make sure that things are given their due. And yes! Hojo is defeated! Now for the big one…**_

_**Axeloftheflame: I actually chose the Gilgamesh from FF8…thought he was a bit more bad ass lookin'! As far as my mom goes, she's fine now. She woke up, finally, so the doctors aren't too concerned anymore. You'll have to continue on to see if Zack ever tells Aerith about Holy!**_

_**Nightcrawler666: I understand the hesitation to review every chapter. I tend to only do it on REALLY good chapters if I do. But, hey, welcome to the show—and this is certainly NOT finished. Left too much open to even consider this an ending. The end of this story will have an epilogue, believe me. It'll be needed to explain some stuff. Other than that, when I do the AC sequel, Reno will certainly be in it. Not sure if I'll be doing the Zell one before or after the sequel though. Prolly after. xP**_

**Song playing/Recommended Listening: Your preference**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF7, or the characters. They are property of Squarenix. If I owned them…things prolly would be going down like this:**

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Shadow: Chapter 22**

* * *

><p>The trek to Gongaga was peaceful, both Aerith and Zack enjoying the company of the other. While Zack had opted to get a Chocobo, Aerith countered that it'd be a good way to spend time with one another, enjoying the short walk. Cid had dropped everyone off close to their destinations, so it wasn't too terrible. They were now striding into the village, arm in arm, and Aerith was amazed at how many people were moving out of their houses and greeting Zack.<p>

"Mrs. Winfield! Hey! How ya been," Zack asked as an old woman came up to him, hugging him tightly. "How's Mr. Winfield?"

"Oh…he died last year, dear," she replied. When Zack moved to say he was sorry, she waved him off. "It's fine, you didn't know. He wanted to see you again, before he passed…but just as well…I'm glad you came home."

"Me too…I wish I could have seen him," Zack replied and the old woman gave him another hug before they continued on down the path. Reaching his house, Zack stood outside of it. Aerith had let his arm go, and he placed both hands on his hips. He looked up at it with a nostalgic smile on his face. He eyed the rickety fence that he had helped his dad build as a teenager. He heard the soft coos of the Chocobos they owned in the back yard. He wondered how 'Hannibal' was doing. He decided he'd check up later. For now, though, he moved to the door. He opened it and stepped in.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking," came the voice that he knew all too well—though it was slightly…older than he remembered. The white bearded man came around the corner of the kitchen and stopped as he laid eyes on the man who entered.

"Hey dad…am I in time for dinner," Zack asked, giving a boyish grin and the old man nearly toppled an end table to get to Zack. He wrenched his son into a death grip.

"Son..," his voice came, albeit shaky, and Zack gave a small laugh, hugging back. Aerith saw tears in the corner of Zack's eyes and she gave a small smile. He was really close to his parents, it seemed…

Zack's mother came around the corner and joined the embrace, though her sobs were full blown as she looked her son over. "Where did you get this scar? Are there any more? Are you hurt," the woman rattled off questions and Zack finally waved her off.

"Ma, I'm fine…it's an old scar," Zack insisted and she waved herself to him.

"Old to you! You didn't have that when you left here," she argued and Aerith let out a giggle. Seeming to realize the woman was there, Mrs. Fair moved to her and took her hands.

"Aerith, dear, welcome home," she said and Aerith blushed slightly. "I'm glad you drug my boy back here!"

"H-hey! It was my idea to come back here," Zack argued and both of the women let out a small laugh.

"Just as well…I'm glad you came son. What, with Meteor and all," Mr. Fair replied as they moved to the kitchen.

"We can't stay long—we're actually going to deal with Meteor," Zack replied and both of them looked at him with a raised brow.

"Shinra found a way to stop it," his mother asked and Zack rubbed the back of his head.

"Actually..Ma…I'm not with Shinra anymore. I quit SOLDIER..gonna go freelance now. But we're…working with a group that has a way to get rid of Meteor," Zack replied with a nod.

"Do you think it'll work," Mr. Fair asked and Zack gave his usual grin.

"Oh, you bet! I'll stop it, no prob," Zack responded and Mrs. Fair gave Aerith a small smile.

"Help me with dinner, dear," Mrs. Fair asked and Aerith gave a nod.

"Zack, why don't you go up and rest some. I'm going to help your mom with dinner," Aerith said and Zack looked at the two with raised brows. Well, he did suppose they had met before—so it only made sense that they had gotten to know one another. Combined with how much Zack wrote…he shrugged before nodding and heading up to his room.

If the schedule was still the same, he knew his dad would be out in the stables for a couple of hours to take care of Hannibal and the other Chocobo. Climbing the stairs, Zack stopped at his room and entered. He took the Buster Sword from his back and whirled it around. Holding it up, he bowed his head and took a deep breath. Letting it out, he opened his eyes and looked at the sword.

"Well, Angeal…I hope I'm doing the right thing. Sephiroth has to be stopped…and it's going to have to be me that does it. I can't promise your sword won't get more chinks and nicks in it…but I can promise you this: My honor, and you're honor, will be protected."

With that, Zack set the sword down by the bed and looked around the room again, a lopsided smile on his face. And then he seen the bed.

"H-hey! Who made my bed?"

* * *

><p>Zack and his father stood in the stables, Zack rubbing the beak of a Chocobo. It was older, but it was Zack's first pet. He was worried that the creature wouldn't remember him, but apparently Chocobo had incredible memories.<p>

"Hey Hannibal…how ya doin' man," Zack asked as he rubbed the creatures beak. The chocobo closed its blue eyes and nuzzled the beak into Zack's hand.

"He went crazy the first few weeks after you left...thought he was going to break out of the stables and chase you down," Mr. Fair said and Zack gave the bird a small smile. He remembered when he left. He had sat in the stables with Hannibal all night, hugging the creature and crying. He wanted to go, but he didn't want to part with Hannibal.

"Found em a good mate a couple years ago. Sold the chicks, though. We're waiting until the general store gets in a new batch of nuts before we breed them again. Would you want to keep one of the chicks or Hannibal after you finish 'saving the planet'," his father asked and Zack gave a small grin.

"You bet…," Zack replied. Truthfully, he couldn't imagine his own place without a Chocobo stable. And if he had kids….he shook his head quickly. Now wasn't the time to think about a family. He had to save the planet—and keep Aerith from sacrificing herself to summon Holy.

"Dinner's ready," came Aerith's voice and Zack turned to his dad. His father gave him a knowing smile, and Zack rubbed the back of his head. Truthfully, he had wanted to hear those words from Aerith for…so long. At least, to hear them in a home setting. He couldn't see himself with anyone other than her..and just the thought of living in the same house as her, by themselves, made his heart race faster than when in combat.

He exited the barn with his father and they made their way into the back door which led directly to the kitchen. Zack looked at the table and his mouth dropped. What was present was…nothing short of a feast! And it was all his favorite foods! He heard Aerith and his mother giggle and Zack looked to them.

"You guys did this," he asked, still stunned and Mrs. Fair placed her hands up as if giving up.

"I just helped…Aerith was the one who did most of it," she replied and Zack looked to Aerith.

She bit her lip as her cheeks pinked slightly, and her green eyes locked on his blues. "Aerith you…didn't have to do this. We've been traveling all day," he replied and she let out a small laugh and rolled her eyes.

"Oh whatever. Sit down and dig in already," she replied, ushering him to his seat. He sat down, next to his father, and Aerith sat next to him. Under the table, she reached over and clasped his hank in hers. He looked to her and she gave a warm smile, which made his heart race again.

They dug into the food—or rather, Zack dug into the food—and began eating their meal for the evening. Zack piled his third helping onto his plate and Aerith gawked at him. "Zack…are you still hungry," she asked, slightly shocked.

"Oh, don't worry dear, Zack always eats like this. You'd think every meal is his last. Better take notes, though, because feeding him is like feeding a family of twelve," his mother said and both parties in question blushed slightly. She gave a knowing chuckle and watched as Zack continued eating.

"So, Aerith, Zack says that he wants to get a chocobo of his own when you guys get set up in a house—is that alright with you," Zack's father asked and Zack choked heavily on his food.

"I—Dad—what the hell," Zack shot out and Aerith slunk into her chair some, but spoke.

"Ah..no, that's fine. I…like chocobo. And honestly, I could imagine him wanting a pet—it teaches responsibility after all," Aerith said with a nod and it was Zack's turn to gawk.

"I—you—hey! When did this become 'pick on Zack day'! Seriously..," Zack said and the trio let out another laugh at his expense. Under the table, though, Aerith squeezed Zack's hand, a warm smile granted to him. He returned it.

This truly was home.

* * *

><p>Zack let out a yawn as he entered his room. He had showered for the evening—and admittedly was thankful for an actual shower with hot water—and now wore his night clothes he hadn't for such a long time. Thankfully, he hadn't grown since he left when he was younger. The clothes in question was a tank top that hugged his lean, muscular form, and a pair of pajama pants that were dark blue in color. They were slightly longer than his legs, and the backs of the bottoms of them were slightly tattered from wear and tear.<p>

Aerith was taking a shower now, and after having said good night to his parents, he made his way upstairs. Resting on his bed he looked around the room again. Everything was as he left it—save the bed being made of course. He turned to the head board and began looking through it's compartments. Everything he had left in there was still there, and he smiled warmly as he took out a small wooden box. Opening it, he saw that it still housed pewter figurines of his favorite characters as a kid. He ran a thumb over them as he remembered his childhood. His parents weren't rich, but he couldn't deny he was never left wanting. His parents did what they had to to make sure he was able to have what he needed—and even most of the things he wanted. He turned and set the box back into it's compartment and his eyes grazed over the headboard. He stopped when he saw something unfamiliar.

He ran a hand over his name, running over the engraved surface. He sighed as he remembered doing it as a kid—but next to it, was a name he was surprised to see. Clearly, next to his, was Aerith's name. He was sure he didn't do it, and the color of the wood was lighter than his etching, meaning it was newer. He hadn't been back home since he met Aerith, which meant…

"I…see you found it," came Aerith's voice, and Zack turned to her. He looked back to the headboard.

"Did you do this," he asked, running his hand over her name.

"Yeah…when I was here last time. Your parents let me stay in your room and I seen your name there and…," Aerith said, but she trailed off. Zack looked back to her and saw that she was in her night clothes too—though it consisted of an old shirt he use to have, which was way to big for her.

"Did you mean it," he asked, and she bit her bottom lip, smiling slightly.

"Yes…Zack, I wouldn't have done that unless I did," she replied and he raised a brow.

"Sure you weren't just missing me," he asked and she rolled her eyes walking towards him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap.

"Don't kid yourself mister. I was just worried my puppy would go hungry without me there to take care of him," she said as she laced her arms around his neck. He gave a wide eyed look and feigned shock, though laughed slightly when Aerith placed a hand over his mouth.

"I…missed you too, Aerith, and it hurt every time I seen you and could do nothing about it…I wanted to kiss you….to hug you…to tell you I was alright," Zack said and Aerith leaned in, her green eyes locked on his bright blues as she placed her forehead to his.

"Well…you can do all that now, right? Besides…where would I be if my brave knight hadn't of saved me from Sephiroth," she asked.

Zack's face visibly darkened. He knew she'd be dead—but Holy would probably be active. She misunderstood his reasons though, and followed up. "Zack, you still saved me, that's what counts. There's no use crying over spilled milk."

"Yeah," Zack croaked and she leaned in, kissing his lips slightly. He gave a small smile.

"Better," she asked and the small smile turned into a large grin.

"Well…I suppose it helped a little. Might need more though," he said and she rolled her eyes before leaning in and placing her lips to his again.

This time, when she tried to pull away, Zack's arms moved to circle around the small of her back and pull her close to him as he leaned further into the kiss. She gave a sharp intake of breath as she felt her chest pressed to his. Her green eyes had long since slid shut and Zack held her for a few moments, kissing her longer and deeper each time their lips broke. She found herself scooting closer to him, her legs straddling both sides of his lap as she sat up straighter in his lap.

Zack now had his chin tilted upwards as he kissed her. Her arms were no longer wrapped around his neck, instead now rested on his semi-bare shoulders, kneading them somewhat.

Zack let out a small groan at the feeling of her thin digits massaging his flesh. Aerith smiled into their current kiss at the sound, though when their lips broke all she had time to do was let out a squeal of surprise as Zack grabbed her hips and turned her over, gaining the dominate position over her. With his arms straight out, just above her shoulders, he supported himself as he leaned down, continuing to kiss her.

Their kisses slowed slightly, and Zack broke their lips away to lean down and kiss her chin, causing her to rotate it up somewhat, before he leaned in and kissed at the alabaster flesh of her neck. She took in a shaky breath and he leaned back up, looking at her. Her pink lips were slightly swollen from their previous deeds, and her brown locks were splayed across the bed—lacking the usual pink bow.

Aerith watched as Zack's bright blue eyes searched her form and she pulled in her bottom lip somewhat. "Zack…," she said softly and he seemed to blink out of his stupor.

"Sorry! You're just…so beautiful," he said and he saw her cheeks redden again. Her face was already slightly flushed, of course, but he could still tell she was blushing. He leaned down and kissed her lips lightly again, barely pulling back as his eyes opened slowly, locking on her greens.

"I love you, Aerith..," he said softly, his lips barely grazing hers.

"I love you too, Zack…and please don't think I ever stopped," she said and Zack nodded before giving his usual lopsided grin.

"Of course not! May have tried to live on with my legacy, but Cloud isn't me. I'm too awesome to be duplicated," Zack replied and Aerith rolled her eyes before sitting up—effectively making Zack sit back on his haunches.

"Way to ruin the mood," she said as she slid off the bed and Zack gave her a bewildered look. "You—we weren't—mood—we were gonna—" Aerith giggled as Zack tried to form a sentence and held the door cracked as she slinked out, leaving her head poked in as she replied.

"I guess you'll never know," she said before shutting the door. Zack looked back to the bed where she had just been laying, then to his headboard. He let out a small wail as he fell onto his bed.

Aerith giggled, her back still to the door before heading down the hall to her room.

"Oh man…I can battle Sephiroth on par, but I can't manage to have a tender moment without throwing it off," Zack grumbled into his covers before rolling over and looking at the ceiling. His thoughts wandered for a moment, though they seemed to end right back on Aerith, laying on his bed and clad only in a huge shirt and panties. He growled again and placed the pillow over his head. Next time, he'd remember to keep his mouth _shut!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And this is the end of the last chapter I post for a couple of weeks. Sorry guys! =( But I promise then when the short hiatus is broken, and I am back in the States, the story will have a huge amount of updates! It SHOULD be done, but if not, it'll be damn close!**


	24. Shadow: Chapter 23

**A/N: Longest wait for Monday ever, hey? Seriously, words cannot express my apologies. I lost my muse, consumed by returning life and work...but they are no excuses for my inexplicable vanishing. **

**But I will finish this story, and I hope all of my fans are still interested.**

_**TopazDragon98: Alright, I'm sorry! Here's the new chapter, for reals! And, likely several others.**_

_**Blackdragonhuntress: Well, I'll guess we'll see if Zack does or not, eh? **_

_**Gunitstduhiko: And it has returned!**_

_**Irish-brigid: I said that I wouldn't deviate from the story too much. Also Cloud was messed up in the head because of everything that had happened—he isn't any more. The whole ordeal with Zack's thoughts in the beginning of the story was a large result on stress. I try to make it realistic while staying as true to the personality of the characters as possible. I'm sorry if it doesn't meet your expectations.**_

_**Recommended Listened: Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_

* * *

><p><strong>Final Fantasy VII<strong>

**Chapter 23**

* * *

><p>Cloud stood at the window of the inn room in Nibelheim, staring across at this childhood home—and the home right next to it. It was storming, and rather fierce. Rain slammed against the windows, its force heightened by the howling wind. Both he and Tifa had been dropped off here, and the inn had never been meant to accommodate more than the passing traveler—though nobody ever really visited—so he and the martial artist were to be sharing a room.<p>

Not a bed, though, of course. He folded his arms, the sound of the rain on the window and the wind outside drowning out the sound of the shower running. His thoughts were on the past, of course, reflecting on when he was just a powerless boy. When he couldn't even save Tifa when he needed her the most. He had tried, so hard, but in the end, she had nearly been killed—twice. Once on the bridge and then another time by Sephiroth.

Sephiroth...the name made his blood boil and his fists clench. He wanted to be just like him...he left to join SOLDIER because he wanted to be strong, to be noticed. He had always been a social outcast...an old soul, his mother had said. He was always just a few years mature than the other kids, always thought them stupid for the games they played. They bullied him whenever he tried to get close and spend time with Tifa.

Tifa...

The reason he decided to fight back. Of course, any sane person can only take so much before pushing back, but he didn't do it because enough was enough. He did it because he wanted her attention that badly. To see her smile...that radiant smile that could stop time. He wanted for her to notice him, to see that he was a strong person, that he liked her...

No, maybe like wasn't the right word.

Perhaps...craved.

Yes, he craved her like fat kid craves cake. That would work.

Fighting wasn't enough, so he went to join SOLDIER, to be like the great Sephiroth. If he only knew...well, it wouldn't have changed anything. They would eventually have come to Nibelheim, and what then? Nothing would have changed...

"Cloud...," came the melodic voice from behind him, snapping Cloud from his reverie. He turned to look at the source to see that she was now dressed in one of the inn's bathrobes. His hair was stringy and wet from the shower and he nearly lost his 'poker face', as Zack called it.

"You were brooding again. What's on your mind," she asked and Cloud quickly averted his gaze.

"It's nothing. Just...thinking about the past," came his reply as he looked back out the window.

Tifa looked to where he was looking, and assumed it was either the well, her house, or his house. "...seems like you and I are the only ones that don't really have a place to go. Not even this place is really our home."

Cloud nodded, but remained silent and Tifa moved a couple steps closer, folding her own arms under her chest.

"You know...I remember when a certain boy use to sit at that window and watch all the kids having fun..."

Cloud gave a small smirk and shook his head. "I was a kid, but it did teach me something. Sometimes...watching from afar is enough."

Tifa blinked, unsure how to take his comment before she reached up and tucked a thick strand of her still wet hair behind one of her ears. "Do...do you remember the Life Stream?"

Cloud shook his head slightly. "Not really...did something happen?"

Tifa have a small nod that was hesitant before a larger one. "Y, yeah. I met...you." Cloud gave her an odd look and she followed up. "I mean...the you deep down. It was like...your subconsciousness. Or maybe your...heart. I...you told me that you wanted to do all that fighting to get noticed by me."

Adrenaline pumped through his veins and he found air tasted cold as he breathed in. He tried to maintain his stoic shell, but the wild look in his bright eyes. "I...he...what?" _Smooth._

"You told me that you were always fighting...even joined SOLDIER because you wanted me to notice you...Cloud, I never stopped noticing you. Even when you were doing that creepy stalker thing from your bedroom window." She added a small smile with the last part and Cloud felt his tense muscles relax a little. Though his mind was quickly looking for an out to the conversation.

"I should...go shower," he said, moving to step past her. Tifa let her head bow as Cloud yet again was sealing himself away, being distant. For a minute she missed the Cloud that was like Zack, forthright and positive...but that wasn't the Cloud she grew up with. This was. He wasn't always this stoic, of course. Something had damaged him to the point of needing walls...and she was hesitant to think that maybe, just maybe, it was her.

"I was always trying to be noticed by you too, Cloud," she said, her voice shaking at first but steeling itself at the end. It was now or never, she supposed. If they were going to die fighting Sephiroth, or worse, the Planet got destroyed by Meteor, she would at least get her feelings out. Cloud had stopped, and looked at her as if she had just told him something ludicrous.

"Noticed...by me?" Tifa nodded.

"When I found you again, I was relieved. After you had left I checked the newspapers every day to see if you would be in them. I checked with your mom" Tifa's face flushed a little more at this, "and we would read your letters. She wanted me to write you, but I couldn't bring myself to. I had thought that after the promise we made at the well it'd have been pretty clear...but you weren't ever the perceptive type. I figured, after having you arrive again so suddenly that it was like some...divine intervention giving me another chance...but you were different...completely different, and your story wasn't making sense. And then...Aerith...I just tried so hard to get your notice, but..."

Cloud had already turned back to her. His hands continually opened and then closed and he looked as if he was uncomfortable with the situation, but Tifa had to admit, she would be too.

If she didn't return her feelings.

The chocobo haired warrior merely opened and closed his hands, open and closed his mouth, but made no sound. Finally, though, he choked out three words.

"Tifa. I'm Sorry."

The martial artist felt her heart sink to her toes and she merely nodded twice silently, the only sound in the room the thrashing of rain on the window. She was the first to break the silence. "I'll...let you shower." She re-tucked the hair behind her ear and moved to step past Cloud, who's rough leather gloved hand grabbed her wrist.

"I'm no good with words," he said, his bright blues locking into her chocolate browns. "I can't..." He made slightly flailing motion at his chest area before he let out a heavy, heavy sigh and yanked her to him, causing her to fall into his chest.

_Smooth, Tifa..._

She found herself in the warmth of his chest, one hand had grabbed a hold of him for stability while the other slightly curled in what Cloud would venture to say was a dainty fashion. "I've never been good with words, Tifa."

His smooth baritone, at this close proximity made something in Tifa's stomach warm. Of course, his scent—which oddly smelled of maple and something she couldn't quite place. It was like fall, she decided. He brought the back of his hand gently across her cheek and the martial artist felt her knees wobble and her eyelids flutter and she nearly missed him slowly leaning down towards her.

"So I'll just show you, instead..."

* * *

><p>Cid made sure to tie down the Highwind with his crew, but the damnable storm was making it very difficult. He couldn't see three feet in front of him as he trudged back to his house. The Highwind had to be parked just outside of town because, frankly, his backyard wasn't big enough. He'd have to have Shera draw up the plans for a hangar.<p>

Shit. Shera...

If traveling with that spikey haired free spirit had taught him anything it's that sometimes forgiveness was the best route to take. It wasn't her fault that things went south. She was just trying to do what was right...she wanted the experiment to succeed—his dream to succeed—that she was ready to give her life for it.

For him.

And he shit on her like he was a toilet.

And she took it, with that same smile she always wore, bowing, and her glasses would come askew. She'd stutter when he cursed. If he made any sudden movements she would jump, as if he was going to strike her. He'd never do such a thing. He could be a downright asshole, but he'd never hit a lady.

And it dawned on him with the crashing of thunder. He adored her quirks. He...had grown to love this woman.

Shit.

He stood outside his door, the rain pouring down on him with a fury like the Planet knew what was going to happen. As if it was trying to tell them something bad was waiting for them in the Northern Crater.

Well no shit.

Reaching for the knob he went inside the house, a chill setting in and he hoped that he wouldn't get sick from standing out there like an idiot. He was quiet as he entered, taking great care to not wake Shera, but he had a feeling she'd be awake anyway. She didn't sleep well during storms.

Ready to give her life for his dream, but lightning and thunder made her cry out like a kid.

Of course he saw the kitchen light on and Shera leaned against the counter, sipping from a coffee cup. Cid knew, though, it had tea in it. Her and her damned tea. She either heard or saw him first cause she immediately leapt in pleace.

"C-Captain! I wasn't expecting you! I only made enough tea for me, I'm sorry! A-Allow me to heat some water for you," she shot out and immediately turned to the sink.

Cid walked into the kitchen and his boots sloshed with wetness, causing Shera to look back. "I'll clean that up right after I put your water on, Captain!" She gave him a small smile and when she turned around he let out a heavy sigh, running a hand through his short blonde locks, spiking them up.

The water turned on and she looked back at him. "Oh! You must be cold! I'm s-so sorry Captain, allow me to get you a blanket!" She bowed, and readjusted her glasses on Cid knew she would. She moved to go past him and he let out a throaty growl.

"Stop. Shera, shit, just stop." She looked to him, wide eyed and he reached over, grabbing the tea kettle, albeit a bit roughly and he saw her flinch and jump. "I'll make the tea. You sit down."

"C-Captain, I...you just got back! You must be tired, please-"

"There's no reason for the woman of the house to do everything. I ain't invalid. Now sit the hell down," Cid let out somewhat gruffly.

Shera looked like she had just been slapped, but did as he asked—said-and plopped down into a chair at the table.

"I...had a lot to think about and..." he finished filling the kettle and stuck it on the stove, "I...ain't been treatin' ya like you deserve. You...you're a good woman, Shera...better than I deserve...an', you put up with a lotta my shit. I know the rocket wasn't your fault...ya were just tryin' to make my dream come true, but I didn't wanna do it with blood. At least that's what I thought and I just wanted to let you know-"

He was cut off as he felt something warm from behind and looked over his shoulder to see Shera with her body pressed against his before she snaked her arms around him. He looked down to where her hands clasped and placed one of his own on them. "I'm sorry...Shera. For everything."

"I know, Captain..."

"Cid. Just...Cid." He felt her nuzzle her head into his back.

"Cid..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's kinda short, but I'll be uploading this with, hopefully, the last remaining Chapters in the story. Then, if people are still interested, I do believe I'll go to the AC sequel!**


	25. Shadow: Chapter 24

**A/N: Uploaded with Chapter 23!**

_**Recommended Listened: Your Preference**_

* * *

><p><strong>Final Fantasy VII<strong>

**Chapter 24**

* * *

><p>"Daddy, where are you going? You just got back home," asked the little girl, tugging at her dad's olive fatigue pants. The man turned to look at her, placing his only hand on her head.<p>

"Daddy's gonna go take care of Meteor," he replied before scooping her up into his one arm and nuzzled his cheek against hers. "Daddy loves you, Marlene." He then turned to the woman who was watching over her. "Thanks again for watchin' Marlene. Let me know if there's anythin' I can do for you."

The woman, Aerith's mother, gave him a small smile. It was all she could manage in these times. Things had gotten...hectic, with Meteor threatening to destroy the Planet. You'd think that things would have gotten more...serene with the end looming so close.

Right.

There was rioting in the streets, prices had sky rockted, everyone was just trying to get that last bit of sin in before they returned to the Planet. Well...actually, she'd admit, there likely wouldn't be a Planet to return to.

"It's fine, Barret, you know I don't mind. She reminds me so much of when Aerith was a litle girl. Can you tell her I love her and miss her? And to bring that no good boyfriend of hers home, if he can manage to stay around long enough."

Barret gave her a small smile, ignoring the giggles from Marlene as he sat her down, patting her head lightly. "That wasn' his fault. Guy's a bit lively, but he treats her awright. Loves dat girl to death," he said, giving her a small wave. "But I'll be sure to tell 'er you said that. See ya soon, Marlene. Daddy loves you!"

* * *

><p>Tifa looked to Cloud as the Highwind began descending to them. She saw a small blush reach his cheeks as he looked to her and quickly looked away. He was so shy ever since their first, and only, kiss last night. She'd never thought she'd see him nervous, but it was almost like she got to see a glimpse of the boy she grew up with. She felt her own cheeks flush at the thought of his lips touching hers, his scent invading her senses. He had been awkward, at first, during the kiss. He eventually fell into it, though, and held her with an embrace she'd never thought she'd feel. It was warm, protective and...needing. They slept separately, of course as both of them were actually slightly put off by the kiss.<p>

Tifa wanted it, she'd admit. It was like a small portion of their dream had come true...but in an awkward way. Cloud was put off, she expected he likely didn't think she'd allow him to do it. She rolled her eyes at this with a grin. Right.

Either way, Cloud went to bed shortly after his shower, mumbling something she couldn't really understand. It was one of her best nights ever, second to that night at the well. She let out a small sigh, folding her arms behind her back and nudged him lightly. He glanced back to her, a small smile given and she felt his weight shift towards her. They said nothing as the Highwind approached, but no words were needed. Tifa knew, as Cloud shifted his weight, what was silently said.

_No matter what, I'll be here for you._

* * *

><p>Red XIII looked at the grave of his father, his one eye focused on the stone statue. He had said nothing since he had arrived, merely contemplating the forthcoming battle. His grandfather had already returned to the planet. He had no more family left.<p>

No, he supposed that wasn't true. Zack. Cloud, Aerith, Cid, Tifa, Vincent, Cait Sith, even Yuffie were his family now. A small smile came to his feline lips at the thought. He wasn't alone in the least bit. He'd never admit it, but he actually kind of like Yuffie's fawning over him. He did have a soft coat, after all. Looking up to his father he finally spoke.

"I meant what I said, father. I'm proud to be your son...but now, it's time to make you proud."

Turning he leaped from his perch, and he could have sworn he heard a howl in the distance.

* * *

><p>Vincent was surprised. Yuffie, who had accompanied him to Lucrecia's resting place had remained quiet the entire time. He wasn't sure why she did not return to her own home, but he expected that it was likely due to some family issues. Zack told her she was some emperor's daughter, and being the child of someone important could be very stressful. That stress could get to you.<p>

Look at Sephiroth. It drove him insane.

So, he supposed, he was pleasantly surprised that she had remained quiet. She could be mature, it seemed, when she wanted to be. As he turned to leave, she fell silently in step behind him, finally speaking as they exited the cave. Her voice was almost drowned out as the Highwind approached them.

"She was very beautiful...," she commented and Vincent looked over his shoulder to her, crimson eyes surveying her.

"She was," he confirmed. "...thank you for accompanying me." She gave him a small smile and he looked back towards the Highwind. "You'll be a good woman when you grow up." His smirk was hidden, but it reached his eyes and he knew Yuffie couldn't see it.

"The hell's that supposed to mean!? I'm grown up _now_, ya know! I'm just too much woman for some people to handle," she shot back, folding her arms across his chest and Vincent gave a gravely chuckle.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. The boys in your village must be heart broken that you left. Sorry. I meant men."

Yuffie let out a growl and Vincent gave a small smirk again, her retort drowned out as the Highwind descended.

* * *

><p>"Please come back safe...I wish you didn't have to go," his mother said, wrapping him in a fierce embrace. Zack wasn't embarrassed in the least, hugging his mom tightly.<p>

"I'll be fine mom..we'll visit as soon as we take out Meteor. I promise," Zack said, rubbing his mom's back in soothing circles. He heard her sniffle and step back before she moved to Aerith.

"Take care of him, dear. Please don't let him come back with any more scars," she said, embracing the flower girl. Aerith herself felt tears sting the corner of her eyes and she nodded as she hugged the woman back.

"You heard your mother, Zack. No heroics," she said, looking to him. Zack gave a small smile and turned to his dad.

"Hannibal'll be waiting for ya when ya get back, son. Please...stay safe, and I'm proud of you. More so than you know," he said, hugging his son fiercely. "Come back safe, son. Your mom needs you to."

Zack nodded slightly, feeling tears stinging his eyes. It wasn't this bad the last time he left, they just made him promise to write...but after four years, he understood. He had been so cruel to have put his mother and father through that.

_No, it wasn't my fault. It was that damn Hojo's fault...and he's gone now. Next up, Sephiroth and his ball o' doom._

"I promise, pops" Zack said before leaning back, a cheerful smile reaching his face, "we'll be back before ya know it!"

"I hope not" his mother said, cuddling into her husband's arm as he placed it around her, "we have to plan your wedding, you know."

Zack's smile dropped abruptly and he looked between the two and then to Aerith who was blushing madly.

"W-wedding," he asked.

"Of course! The headboard, son, didn't ya see it? Her name's next to yours," his dad said, nodding. "Not the most manly way to propose, but it worked!"

Zack blinked dumbly and shook his head wildly. "I-I didn't..."

"You didn't carve her name there...? Then...," her mother began but heard a small choking sound escaping Aerith's throat. The group turned to her, and her face was flushed completely, almost matching her bolero jacket.

"I...I didn't know," she blurted out, covering her face with her hands. The two parents looked to themselves before they turned for the house.

"Well, we'll leave you two then," Zack's father said, nodding to his son as he escorted his wife inside.

Zack turned to Aerith who looked on the verge of tears. "I didn't know, Zack, I-..."

Zack gave her a carefree grin before moving to her and taking her in a hug. "Relax. You didn't know," he said, and she placed her chestnut locks on his shoulder.

"But your parents think...," she trailed off and Zack shrugged slightly, rubbing her back lightly.

"Eeeeeh, no biggy. We'll just get hitched when we get back from saving the world. No big deal," Zack said, and she leaned back, giving him a wide eyed look. One that he met with a large, goofy grin.

The grin he always reserved for her.

"Z,Zack..."

"Is that a no? Hm...first woman to say that to me," he replied, placing his arm around her and guiding her towards the exit. His infectious optimism got to her and she rolled her eyes, placing an arm around his waist.

"Well, Mr. Fair, I'm sure you'll manage to salvage your pride. Tell you what, you save the world and then we'll talk dates," she said and Zack blinked, looking down at her. It was her turn to smile widly and he felt his cheeks flush.

_Was that a...yes?_

* * *

><p>AVALANCHE made it back to the Highwind, though only Cait Sith remained stationary in the corner. "Bastard's prolly went and hid. Chicken shit," Cid mumbled, taking a heavy drag from his cigarette.<p>

"Heeeeeeeey, I resent that now," came the Irish accent from the cat, the Mog leaping over to the group. It pushed down on the mog's head and trumpeted a battle charge from it's microphone, causing the others to roll their eyes. "To Sepheroth, aye?"

"He's got the right attitude. It's getting late, though. Cid, fly us to the Northern Crater. At first light, we assault Sephiroth. We're going to end this, once and for all. We'll stop Meteor, save the planet, and then head to Costa Del Sol. Cloud's treat," Zack said, causing Cloud to smirk.

"I remember SOLDIER getting paid way better than the Army," he mumbled and Zack let out a chuckle.

"In all honesty, Shinra should fund the trip. Their fault shit went south to begin with," Cid said, and Barret seconded this opinion.

"I'm going to retire, then," Vincent cut in, heading for the passageway below decks.

"Aww, don't get all gloomy," Zack called and Vincent merely looked over his shoulder.

"I need my rest if I'm going to spend days in the sun on a beach," he retorted. Zack grinned widely and watched as everyone departed. Aerith gave him a sideways glance as she exited, announcing rather loudly to Tifa that she was going to head to bed.

Cloud looked to Zack and tilted his head to him, causing Zack to rub the back of his own head slightly. "Hey, look man...sorry. For everything," he said.

Cloud shrugged and patted his friend on the shoulder. "It's fine, Zack. Things...things could have been worse. I need to stop living in the past...be thankful for my present, and look forward to my future."

Zack nodded and watched as Cloud exited the bridge. Once alone he reached into his pocket and produced the white globe he had confiscated from Aerith.

_I won't...let you die. There's got to be another way..._


	26. Shadow: Chapter 25

**A/N: For some reason I never received an email for Chapter 23 and 24...which means you may not have either! Please go back and read them if you have not done so! This Chapter WILL BE EXTREMELE SHORT, as there are only two chapters remaining—the next chapter and the epilogue! The next Chapter, the showdown, will be obscenely long because I don't want to split it up. Sorry if this pesters you!**

_**Khrystal: Ya know what they say, from the ashes and all that. :) Looking to wrap this up soon, though!**_

_**Fooler: Er...not...sure what to say...**_

_**Guest: Ah. Eh heh. I'm not really any good at writing those scenes—at least not to me! I guess I just feel like I'm pretty corny with em, haha. **_

_**Shionlover: Haha, yeah, Aerith got herself into a bit of a predicament! Fear not, though, for here is another Chapter!**_

_**Zexydemyx66: And here is more!**_

_**Hfd: You're the second...maybe third person to ask for lemon scenes. -_-; I have tried to type them, I just feel...clutzy, doing so? I dunno, lol. Don't wanna publish anything too cheesy!**_

_**HazzaTL3: I am back! And yes, he did, which is why he didn't make a fuss about it. Of course, Aerith had no idea of what he was planning.**_

_**Recommended Listened: Your Preference**_

* * *

><p><strong>Final Fantasy VII<strong>

**Shadow: Chapter 25**

* * *

><p>"Well now lad, ye look right distressed," came the gruff voice that Zack had come to actually enjoy. The voice meant Orin, which he felt meant hope. He opened his eyes to see Orin sitting at the familiar table. He need only gesture and an ale appeared, which he grabbed heartily.<p>

"I've been wracking my brain trying to find a way to use Holy to stop Meteor, if beating Sephiroth doesn't do it. Or even, use Holy to get both of em in one swoop. I just...I don't want anyone to die for it," Zack said as he collapsed into the chair across from Orin.

Orin had turned, facing his chair outwards, but had his body turned to Zack and the arm which held the ale was draped across the table. "Aye, bein' a hero is never easy. But sometimes, lad, it isn't about savin' everyone. Sometimes, bein' the hero means bein' able to do what needs to be done...even if it costs lives."

"I'm not sacrificing Aerith just so she can summon Holy," Zack seethed back and Orin merely closed his eyes and nodded.

"Either way, lad, Holy costs a life. It's not because it's cruel, but because it's a sacrifice, and th' ultimate one. It's th' greatest gift someone can give, to save someone else—or in this case, th' planet. Holy, like all materia, is born o' the planet. It costs so much energy to use, that one person cannot simply store enough...and so it takes the energy the planet gave you," Orin said.

Zack looked up from the spot he was glaring at on the table. "And then we...return to the Lifestream." Orin nodded.

"Wait...return. That means all of our energy is born from the Lifestream. It's...it's a circle right? The Lifestreams sustains the planet, gives us grass, trees, water, animals...and we consume half those, hense how we get energy from the Lifestream, right," Zack rushed and Orin blinked.

"Aye...but-"

"Then it doesn't necessarily NEED a life, right? I mean, all we need is some place with enough energy from the planet already and Holy can siphon that," Zack burst out, standing. "And Sephiroth is entrenched in the biggest wound the planet has!"

Orin was silent for a moment, causing Zack to fidget before he finally spoke. "I canno' say if that's true, lad. I don' wan' ta get yer hopes up...far as I know, Holy costs th' life o' an Ancient. Period."

Zack collapsed back into his chair. "I don't want to...Aerith," Zack mumbled and Orin nodded.

"Sometimes, lad...heroes have to make the hard choice. Their life...or someone elses."

* * *

><p>Zack awoke when it was still dark, Orin's words still ringing in his head.<p>

_It's not easy being the good guy..._

He looked over and saw Aerith curled towards him. With her bow out of her hair, her chestnut locks were splayed across her pillow. Her features were peaceful and her pink lips were slightly parted as she slept soundly. Zack stared for a long moment, taking in each feature. The shape of her lips, the curve of her small nose, the way she smelled, her expression...everything he could.

How could he let someone so beautiful, so elegant, someone who represented everything that was still good in the world, sacrifice herself so that they could live in peace? No. He'd killed hundreds—hell, thousands more likely—because he was told to. He had taken fathers from families, sons from mothers...deep down, he wasn't really any better than Sephiroth, he supposed. There wasn't anything innocent about him.

If Holy truly needed a life...if it really required that someone pay the ultimate price so that the world could live in peace, it'd be his repentance for all the lives he had taken. He leaned over slightly and placed a small, light kiss on her lips before he gracefully left the bed.

He wouldn't wake the others. There was no need. When this was all said and done, when they finally woke up, the world would already be saved.

He dressed with a practiced quiet and ease in the dark before leaving quickly. The hum of the airship masked his quiet steps as he approached the armory and plucked the Buster Sword from it's resting place.

"I figured you'd try something like this," came a smooth baritone and Zack nearly leapt out of his skin before turning to see Cloud leaning against the door frame. "I'm not letting you face Sephiroth alone, Zack."

"Cloud..," Zack began but Cloud stood from the door frame and cut him off.

"He killed my mother, almost everyone from my childhood, burned my home town to the ground, and almost killed Tifa, and is now trying to destroy the Planet. You're my best friend and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. None of us would. Allow me to return the favor."

Zack looked at Cloud in silence for a long moment, his own face a mask of seriousness that it rarely took. "So it's about revenge?"

"He needs to be stopped, Zack, or he'll kill everyone and everything we know." Cloud gave a small smirk. "Revenge is...a bonus."

Zack let out a small chuckle. "...how can I say no to that? No heroics though. If things look hairy, I want you to bail."

"Same goes to you. After all...you have a wedding to attend, right?"

Zack blinked, jaw dropping open. "How...?"

"Aerith told Tifa about it. I have to say, Zack, I'm surprised. You said you'd propose to her, but your quiet little flower girl beat you to it."

Zack let out a small groan before Cloud gave him a small smile and stuck out his hand. "Congratulations. Well deserved."

Zack looked from the hand to Cloud before taking it. "Never thought I'd see the day when 'Cloud the Stern' was trying to make light with me."

Cloud shrugged. "I've spent too long regretting the past. I have to focus on the future, now, that's clear to me."

"Yeah, but to do that we have to get rid of a silver haired psychopath hell bent on hitting the Planet with a rock o' doom," Zack said as they secured their parachutes.

Cloud gave a small snort. "I suppose that's one way of looking at it."

The two swordsman stepped out onto the catwalk of the ship in silence, looking down into the dark chasm they were getting ready to descend to.

"I'll make you a bet" Zack yelled over the whipping wind, "last one there's gotta pay for drinks at my wedding!" And with that he leaped off, causing Cloud to smirk again before following suit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next Chapter, the final show down! R&R please!**


	27. Shadow: Chapter 26

**A/N: And here it is, the ending to Shadow as many, many have asked for! Sorry this took so long to finish (the story) and I'm beyond words in how happy I am that people still enjoy this story! I will say, that if you don't like fight scenes, then you likely won't like this Chapter because it IS the showdown. I hope you all enjoy reading this Chapter, because I had a ton of fun writing it!**

_**Recommended Listened: (Before fight scene) Premonition, FFVIII Soundtrack**_

_** (For the fight scene) Those Who Fight Further, by The Black Mages**_

_** One Winged Angel, FFVII Soundtrack**_

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Shadow: Chapter 26**

* * *

><p>Zack and Cloud descended into the rocky depths of the crater, air whipping around them as they dodged jagged rocks and the occasional flying monster. After what seemed like five solid minutes of falling, a green light appeared in the distance, starting as a speck but quickly growing larger. The black and blonde haired swordsmen deployed their chutes one after the other and gently descended down to a rocky ledge that encircled the mass green pool.<p>

"What is this place," Cloud asked as he unhooked the chute from his battle harness.

"The core of the planet...the Lifestream," Zack replied, a hand in his pocket fingering an unseen white globe. He could feel the power of the planet here, making his hair stand on end. Or maybe, he wondered, it was Sephiroth. They'd seen no sign of the man, but if he was truly anywhere, it'd be at the heart of it all.

Why couldn't he be a typical bad guy? Build a tower, reside at the top and just laugh maniacally at everyone. Noooo, he had to go into the core of a planet...

And Zack don't think he ever really laughed either.

"Well...let's mosey then," Cloud spoke up, causing Zack to raise a brow.

"That's my line," Zack said with a grin, causing Cloud to give a reluctant one back. "You ready for this?"

"Honestly? I'm...not sure. Someone has to do it, though. And..." Cloud looked up, then down to Zack, "it's a long climb back." Zack let out a loud laugh at this before throwing his arm across Cloud's shoulders.

"I know right? I thought we were gonna fall straight through the Planet! Man...that'd have sucked," he replied as the two began their circular descent.

* * *

><p>Aerith gave a large intake of breath as she shot out of bed, another nightmare having awoken her from her slumber. The familiar walls of the Highwind made her let out a breath of relief, though it hitched in her throat when she reached over and felt the bed beside her cold. She turned her head and saw that it was, of course, empty.<p>

And had been for quite some time. She looked around the room wildly, seeing no sign of Zack's clothes and immediately she leapt from the bed.

He wouldn't have left to go alone would he? Certainly not. He promised, after all.

He _promised_...

She burst from the room in her nightgown, her dainty feed padding on the metal walkways silently. Reaching the armory she found the door already open and her stomach went cold and knotted as she saw Zack's sword was gone.

And Cloud's was too.

She backed up slowly before running to the bridge. Entering it, she yelled—the first time she could remember—causing the pilot to nearly fall out of his seat, sending his coffee onto the poor navigator next to him.

"Alert the ship! Two of our people already left! Wake them up, _please_," Aerith pleaded, the pilot giving a wide eyed nod before grabbing the mic for the intercom.

Aerith then left to dress herself. She and him were going to have words.

Well, she would. He'd shut up and listen if it was the last thing he did...she had half a mind it would be!

* * *

><p>The green light bean to dim, as the duo descended, eventually coming to a pit made of jagged rocks and crags. Cracks in the floor cast up green light from the bubbling Life Stream beneath them, bathing everything in eye sight in an eerie green glow. Though eyesight wasn't much, both would admit, the two being lucky to see ten feet in front of them.<p>

"This...is the Core of the Planet," Cloud asked, looking around. Zack placed his hands on his hips and did the same.

"Not...sure, to be honest. I expected something with a little more pizazz. Or a secret! Like the Planet is really just a machine!"

Cloud shot Zack a blank look, causing the black haired swordsman to give a big smile and shrug. Cloud smirked in return. Even in the bleakest of situations, Zack was a beacon of light. He never swayed, which Cloud thought amazing. They'd both been through a lot, Zack even more so, and here he was about to face down death and joking about it.

Cloud decided he never wanted to BE Zack...just be more like him. Courageous and care free. Maybe he didn't need to be after all, though, he just needed the man's friendship. He was lucky to have it, after everything, he'd admit. He wouldn't let him down now. Not ever. Cloud felt a crack light lightning vibrate the air, and it seemed that Zack had felt it too, because his cheery demeanor dropped as he too reached for the sword on his back.

"You feel that," he asked, and Zack nodded in agreement.

Silence met reigned around them and the two slowly circled so that they were standing back to back.

"So I see the puppet and his puppy came. Where's your group of 'friends'? Did they decide to cling to their wretched lives as long as they could," came the smooth voice of Sephiroth. The two men gazed around before they saw the bright cat like eyes in the darkness, watching them.

"Doesn't matter. This ends now, Sephiroth," Zack said, wrenching the Buster sword from his back. Cloud followed suit and stepped beside him.

"Yes, you're right—it doesn't matter. Meteor will be here within the hour. They'll die, if not by my hand than from the judgement of the Cosmos," he replied, stepping towards them. The shadows seemed to pool around him, licking at the exposed flesh of his chest and wrapping around his hand, materializing the Masamune from what looked to be thin air.

Zack and Cloud remained silent, their mako brightened eyes in half lidded glares as Sephiroth stalked around them, as if prey. His smirk remained.

"So, I am to fight you both, then? Surely you realize this as folly," Sephiroth said slowly, looking in front of him as he paced around them.

"I've beaten you before, Sephiroth. This time won't be any different," Zack said evenly.

'_He's stalling, lad! You don' have th' time fer a verbal debate!'_

Zack nearly reeled at this. Here, in the heart of it all, Orin's voice was like a boom of thunder. There was no barely whisper, no hushed tones. Just raw power from the Planet itself.

As if Cloud has heard the man too, he gently nudged Zack as Sephiroth paced. As Zack looked to him, the blonde cast his eyes to the glinting red materia in his own gauntlet. That was all Zack

needed to know.

"Hey, Sephiroth," Zack called, a smirk forming.

As Sephiroth cocked his head to him, his green eyes slowly sliding to meet Zack's blues, Zack lunged forward. "Head's up!"

Masamune met Buster Sword and for a moment all was quiet, though a shockwave of force and a crack like thunder followed seconds after. Sparks rained between the two and Zack glared into Sephiroth's eyes. "This is it, Sephiroth. Your crazy plans end here."

Sephiroth merely grinned in return before he lashed out against the Buster Sword, sending Zack flipping off. The black haired swordsman landed and skid to a stop before he exploded upwards. Mako energy seared around him as he whirled his sword once, twice over head before swinging a wide arc at the grounded Sephiroth. Small Meteor's of mako soared down, Sephiroth leaping up to meet them, bringing Masamune in horizontal arcs to cleave them in two. He finished his last cut with a whirl, his back to Zack several feet away before he thrust Masamune backwards, under his arm. The sword seemed to extended like a rocket, giving Zack little time to dodge, though he managed a quick defense by bringing the Buster sword up. The force knocked his sword wide, and Sephiroth gave chase as Zack descended. The black haired swordsman hit the ground first, his free hand planting hard on the rock. He pushed with his momentum, sending him somersaulting away just as the Masamune plunged into the earth. Zack landed in a skidding stop, though Sephiroth was already nearly on him, bringing his own sword in a dragging arc. The tip missed Zack by several feet, though the dirt and rocks from the ground which the Masamune had dug up pelted him.

Zack gave out a yell of dismay as the dirt struck his eyes. He brought the Buster sword up as he fell back, trying to blink through the sting in his eyes. Between the darkness of the battlefield and having to do so, Zack wasn't able to see Sephiroth until he had already struck, thrusting his sword at Zack's leg. The blade clipped his calf and Zack leaped away again, blood trailing, before he heard the sound of his saviour.

"IFRIT!"

* * *

><p>"Are ye sure they went down there, lass," came the accented voice of Cait Sith as the Highwind circled the crater. AVALANCE turned to look at the doll as if he had three heads.<p>

"Damn cat, hasn't been payin' attention at all. Like those two crazy shits would go anywhere else," Cid mumbled.

"Agreed," Vincent said with a nod.

"So what's the plan" Red asked, "are we jumping in after them?"

"No can do. Bastards took the last two chutes. We're going to have to walk it," Cid replied. Turning to his pilot he instructed him to get as close as he could.

"Has the Planet said anything," Tifa asked, approaching Aerith. The Ancient had separated herself from the group once on the bridge, straining to hear the planet over the sound of the airship. The former shook her head, turning green eyes to Tifa.

"No...but I do have an idea."

The group turned to her as the healer produced a red materia. "We can use our summons to get us there faster. If they really are fighting Sephiroth on their own, we don't have the time to go there on foot. We don't even know how far down the Crater goes. So let's take inventory and see what we have."

* * *

><p>Zack heard the sound of earth shredding and felt the intense heat of molten flames as Cloud's summon burst forth. Taking the spare moments he had been given, he wiped his face with his free hands, and once able to see, he saw the fire wreathed summon charging Sephiroth. The silver haired menace leaped to the side, but the damage had been done. The ground where Ifrit had just been exploded in molten heat, and Zack watched as Cloud had already given chase.<p>

Sephiroth landed in the darkness where he had came from, only to immediately have to dodge a blow that would have taken his head from his shoulders. He ducked under the wide arc of Ragnarok and brought his shoulder up as he pushed his weight into Cloud's stomach. Cloud took the attack with a small 'oof', but Sephiroth had taken a step back and sent Masamune driving forward to the same spot he had just struck. Cloud pivoted quickly, taking his left side back, then followed through with his momentum, and spun around with the Ragnarok in a heavy upward swing. Sephiroth redirected Masamune and caught the blow, but the heft of the blade sent him skidding back a few feet.

Cloud, still using his momentum, leaped into a corkscrew, switching Ragnarok's sword hand in spin, as mako energy roared through his body. He brought the blade crashing down into the earth, sending a wave of energy the single foot to it's target. At such a range, Sephiroth barely managed a defense and the blade beam exploded sending him skyward, and Cloud skidding back from a flip.

Sephiroth barely had time to right himself before he felt the buzz of a bolt spell roaring to him. He brought the Masamune upwards, sending the bolt of lightning diagnoly above him, where it struck the wall wreathed in darkness.

Zack, however, used this opening to his advantage. Not only did it give both he and Cloud a good view of the shrouded battlefield, but left Sephiroth open long enough for Zack to use the shadows to his advantage. He leaped to the wall and quickly planted his feet, using his running start to allow him several steps along it before leaping out at Sephiroth from behind. Sephiroth quickly turned and drove the Masamune towards Zack. This forced Zack to abandon his attack, setting him to a spin, though his course was already set, and Sephiroth brought his foot up, meeting Zack's shin's as he passed, and then brought the Masamune around in an upwards arc as Zack fell by him.

The blade dug deep into Zack's back, though the black haired swordsman, quickly recovered, gaining his feet just as he landed heavily. He turned, letting out a hiss as fresh air met the deep gash on his back, and saw Cloud leap back up to meet Sephiroth.

The blonde swordsman sword whirled as he soared at Sephiroth, Ragnarok meeting Masamune with enough force to send Sephiroth flying away away, and Cloud was already on chase, a combination of three slashes—two horizontal and one vertical—were blocked by Sephiroth before both fighters met the shadow covered wall and disappeared from view. Cloud was the first to reappear, a back flip taking him to a skidding stop, left hand planted with his feet, and Ragnarok at the side. Mako energy flared again as the silver haired swordsman darted towards him. Wind whipped around Cloud, quickly forming a funnel shape before it was launched at Sephiroth, causing the silver haired man to dip to the ground. It was too late however, and the wind reached him, sending shards of rock ripping at his form and sheer wind with enough cutting force to pierce the stone beneath his feet. Masamune came around in a quick horizontal slash, dispelling the wind with a shockwave and a bang, sending the rocks back out as if shrapnel.

Zack had already moved in behind Sephiroth, the silver haired man spinning to meet him, though was pushed back several feet at the sheer strength behind the blow.

Sephiroth grinned before the two began exchanging blows, sparks raining around the battle field and lighting up the shadows in brief flashes of light. Cloud leaped into the fray behind Sephiroth as well, though the silver haired man, merely pivoted to fight the two men in front of him. The two larger sword wielding men worked Sephiroth's defenses in fluid motions, each slash complementing the other's arc. Zack brought the Buster sword up in an upward swing, pushing the Masamune up over Sephiroth's head with raw force just as Cloud drove the Ragnarok forward in a straight line. Sephiroth pivoted around the sword, though the Buster sword already had been brought back down, drawing a deep line from his right shoulder to his left him and sending him backwards.

Sephiroth remained on his feet, even as they tore through the earth, blood trailing where he had just came from. His smirk remained, though, even as he looked at the two through dismayed strands of his hair. Cloud and Zack wouldn't let up though, chasing after the man even as he brought his free hand directly up. A yellow glint stopped both charging swordsman in their tracks and the shadows around the chasm came to life. The melded and morphed, much like water as they drew to a single orb above Sephiroth's head. Cloud planted his feet, as Zack spoke.

"Shadow Flare," he mumbled, and the two dove in seperate directions as the shadows exploded forth, shifting from dark to light in a moment. The very crater itself shook from the explosion, sending a haze of smoke across the battlefield.

Zack managed to land safely away from the explosion, rolling to a kneel and reversing direction so that he was facing where he had just came from. He saw Cloud across the way, sprawled prone with Ragnarok a few feet away.

"Cloud," Zack called raising to his feet and sprinting towards the chocobo haired swordsman. The glinting of light on steel caused him to plant feet and duck, dodging a slash meant to cleave his neck. He brought the Buster sword up in defense and the Masamune came around in another quick arc, slapping the sword from Zack's grasp and high into the air. Zack didn't have time to register Sephiroth's maniacal grin before he leaped away, Sephiroth giving hot pursuit. Zack landed on the ground, mako energy searing around him quickly. He didn't have time to dodge the heavy downward slash that Sephiroth produced from above him, but he didn't need to. Green light bathed his left hand in a shield, catching the sword and sending another shockwave outwards that rocked the crater. Sephiroth glared down at Zack, who's turn it was to grin, before the materia in his right hand let off a green glint. The earth from beneath Sephiroth exploded in a pillar upwards, sending him flipping away with an uppercut from the earth. Zack took the chance to look around and saw the Buster sword planted, tip first, at the very center of the crater. He dove for it, and as he landed to grab it, it was knocked away again, this time spiraling to the corner next to Ragnarok. Sephiroth brought the Masamune back around, tip pointed at the kneeling Zack's throat.

"I do believe this is it, Zack," Sephiroth mused and Zack remained silent. "Nothing to say? Even hero's know when it's time to be scared after all." The Masamune was brought up in a reversed grip as Sephiroth fell back into a combat stance with the hilt of the blade at eye level. "Farewell."

The Masamune drove forward just as the sound of metal striking earth broke the silence of the crater. Sephiroth's blade rebounded up, off a massive spear that stood between him and Zack. The crater was silent as Sephiroth gazed half lidded towards the entrance. Then came the reverberating sound of hooves as a large six legged horse came riding down the slope, taking ledges at a bound. Upon it's back sat an armor clad man with a large blade in right hand. Behind him, both legs draped off one side, sat a flower girl from the slums, staff grasped tightly in dainty hands. The moment Odin touched down at the base of the crater, she slid off and the summon charge Sephiroth.

The silver haired man turned to face the new challenger, sword brought back up to that familiar combat stance as Odin neared with each gallop. Upon reaching, the two clashed blades, the former pushing Sephiroth back constantly. Sephiroth, sensing he was nearing wall, ducked and let his blade dip, before bringing it upon in a leaping arc.

Cleaving Odin and his horse in two.

The man, his horse, and the spear in the ground exploded into red orbs of light. Sephiroth landed and turned towards the Ancient. "So you did come, after all. A fitting place for an Ancient to die, don't you think?"

Aerith set her jaw firm and didn't reply, even as she moved slowly towards Cloud to tend his wounds. Words were not needed though, as a swirl of ice, reaching from the heavens it seemed, collided with the ground. The spiral was rather wide, wide enough for two or three men to fit down with ease, though only one came sliding down, brown hair whipping in the wind. As the martial artist descended, her glove sheathed fists wreathed in a bright yellow glow. The moment her boots touched ground in front of Sephiroth she swung a heavy haymaker, sending a massive wave of yellow energy colliding with him, exploding on contact.

The ground shook from the explosion, and Zack took this time to make his way over to his sword. He grabbed the Buster sword and looked to Aerith and Cloud, who had now made his way to a kneeling position.

"Aerith, I-" he began.

"No," she said firmly. "We are not talking about this here. We're going to finish this fight, and then I will consider having this conversation with you." Zack looked away, sighing. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They should all still be asleep.

"What about the others," Cloud interupted.

"They're on their way. We had the quickest summons to descend with. Well, aside from Yuffie. She wanted to drop the massive Chocobo down here and be done with it," Aerith said with a small smile and Cloud gave a smirk.

Securing Ragnarok, Cloud moved to head to Tifa's side before the sound of whipping air caused him to stop.

Sephiroth stood from the wall, which he had been thrust against, sending Masamune out in an arc to dispel the haze that clouded their vision. His smirk had vanished and now was replaced with a mask of calm fury. He looked worse for wear, and Zack honestly had no idea how he was still fighting. Before the others could move to Tifa's side, Sephiroth was there. He brought the Masamune around in a wide horizontal arc, which the martial artist ducked. Sephiroth followed the arc, spinning with it, and brought the Masamune back around in a thrust under his arm. The feint served it's purpose and the blade struck Tifa in her abdomen. Sephiroth twisted and pulled the blade, bringing it around and flinging the blood lining it at the trio in the corner.

Without a word he began walking towards them, his face still grim set as a single black wing exploded from his back, wreathing the area in total darkness a second time.

Zack felt his blood run cold. If he couldn't see Sephiroth, he couldn't stop him from hurting Aerith, or worse. His senses heightened immensely and he felt fresh adrenaline numb the pain in his back and leg.

_'Lad, calm down. Yer in the core o' the Planet. Use it.'_

Zack heard the sound of metal on metal and a bright flash showed Cloud and Sephiroth engaged in single blow of swords.

Zack took a sharp intake of breath.

"Zack," came Aerith's voice in a questioning manner.

He didn't reply. He had to focus. He redirected his senses towards the very Planet itself, starting with his feet. He called, begged, pleaded, asked, for some way to stop the chain of events that was likely to unfold if he didn't stop this maniac. He wasn't doing this for himself or Aerith, not solely. He as doing this for the Planet. To protect it from that which would destroy it.

The Planet's answer came in a reply of a single surge of raw understanding and power. Zack let the breath he had taken in and felt the Planet do the same.

The crags from which the Lifestream seeped exploded upwards, showering the entire area in white-green light. The center of the crater exploded upwards, revealing a chasm of light that seemed to solidify.

Cloud had stepped back from knocking Sephiroth's sword aside, shielding his eyes at the sudden shift in light. Sephiroth did the same before he spun towards the chasm, wide eyed.

"Cloud, take Tifa and Aerith back to the surface," Zack said. The duo in question turned to him.

"Zack, no! Stop trying to do this alone," Aerith shrieked. "Look at you! You're already cut up! You can't beat him like this!"

Zack's face softened as he looked to her. "Aerith...please. I can do this. I HAVE to do this. I'm the only one who can."

"What," Aerith questioned. "Zack...no."

"Zack," called Cloud and Zack looked to him. The two were silent a moment and Cloud nodded. "Aerith. I need you to heal Tifa, please."

Aerith looked to Cloud and furrowed her brows before nodding softly. There was no point in denying that she was in dire need. If she didn't receive treatment soon...

Aerith moved towards Tifa and Cloud brought his sword around, striking Aerith's neck with the pommel and sending her unconscious to the ground.

"H,hey," Zack called, looking at Cloud with bewilderment.

"She wouldn't leave you otherwise, Zack. I'll get them out of here," Cloud said.

A shadow behind Cloud made Zack grab him roughly and shove him away, forcing him to avoid the Masamune as it struck the ground tip first. Zack moved to intercept Sephiroth's sure to come follow up attack, but the tendrils of light from the chasm acted first. They latched onto Sephiroth, like vines to a tree, before yanking him down into the chasm as if he were a man sized doll.

Cloud looked to Zack with raised brows and Zack nodded only once. Cloud set to grab Tifa, after using a cure spell to stop the bleeding, and then Aerith.

"Cloud, wait. Use this," Zack said, fitting his own summon materia to Cloud's right bangle.

Cloud looked to it and then back to Zack. "What about you?"

Zack shrugged before grinning his boyish grin. "Eeeeeh, I'll find a way. Do me a favor will ya?" Cloud raised a brow and Zack's grin faded. "Tell Aerith...tell Aerith I have her Materia, and that I'm sorry...for everything. Tell her...tell her I love her more than anything in the world."

Cloud surveyed the man for a moment before he nodded once. He turned to take a step, before turning back to Zack. "Zack...thank you, for being my friend. You...helped me be the person I am today, and I'll be in your debt so long as I live."

Zack smiled and placed his hand on Cloud's head, ruffling his hair before he let out a laugh. "Careful, you just might inflate my ego!" He received a small, forced smile from Cloud before the blonde man turned to leave. Zack watched him go, even as the pink dress of the woman of his dreams became nothing more than darkness.

Turning back to the chasm he approached it and shouldered the Buster sword. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes, and jumped.

* * *

><p>Black and green, that's all Zack saw as he plummeted into the Lifestream. It roared around him with the sound of wind and water before a single, white platform came into view.<p>

And at the center of it, staring up at his descent, was Sephiroth.

Masamune met Buster sword again, as the two clashed, though the meeting was only a second before both swordsmen leaped to opposite ends.

"You're a fool, Zack. You've only descended to your own death. Even if you defeat me, it will not stop Meteor," Sephiroth seethed as he paced around the platform, Zack circling opposite him, Buster sword on his shoulder.

"You're wrong, Sephiroth. You've been wrong from the start. You were a hero...a legend. People looked up to you like a beacon of light, and you threw it all away. And for what? Because you weren't actually born? Because you were an experiment to bring back a near extinct race," Zack asked, his eyes half lidded. "I was wrong to ever think you were a hero, Sephiroth. Angeal and Gensis trusted you, like a brother. You repay them with lies and planet wide genocide."

Sephiroth merely smirked. "You wouldn't understand, Zack. Your notion of a hero is misguided and false. Sometimes a hero has to choose the hard path. Humans are a plague on the planet. They suck it of it's energy...for what? To power trains and light whore houses. The only answer, to save this planet is to wipe them out and start anew, somewhere else. Meteor solution to the problem: Humanity. Humanity starts wars, brings famine...humanity, is nothing more than a curse."

Ebon locks swayed as Zack shook his head. "Ya know...you never know how crazy someone is until they open their mouth. If you had such an understanding on Meteor, you'd know that it can be stopped." Zack stopped pacing and brought the Buster sword to bare.

Sephiroth did the same and brought Masamune to it's combat stance. "Hope is a trivial thing, Zack."

"Hope is never trivial when it's not false," Zack replied. Silence reigned for a moment before the two charged one another. The two men reached and exploded into a fury of blows, each sending flashes of light that couldn't pierce the darkness around them. Zack's teeth grit as he flipped back, mako energy ripping through him for a moment before he landed hard, bring the Buster sword down in a heavy blow on the ground. No beam came from the tip; however, a single streak of the Lifestream that roared at Sephiroth like a bullet.

Sephiroth deflected it quickly, though the stream merely exploded into smaller ones, each boring straight into him and solidifying into shard of white light. Zack then understood. The Planet had chosen this place as their final battle ground because it was at it's strongest here. Any type of energy he put forth could be manipulated here as if it were his own body. While on the surface he could raise pillars, in the Life Stream he could bend it to any weapon he chose.

Zack acted quickly, channeling his energy into his sword and swung huge arcs of the Life Stream at Sephiroth, each hitting him and solidifying into shards until the man was nearly engulfed in the prisms, sending him stumbling back.

There was a sound like that of cracking glass. Then another. Then another.

And then those shards of light, embedded in the silver haired man, exploded outwards in a fierce white light that caused Zack to cover his eyes. It wasn't until he heard the unmistakable sound of a sword hitting a solid surface that he lowered his arm.

Sephiroth layed on the white platform, blood quickly pooling beneath him in bright crimson. The Masamune was just out of arms reach, but given the morbid shape of his limbs, Zack doubted he could reach it.

Zack placed the Buster sword on his shoulder and approached Sephiroth as the man coughed heavily, more crimson fluid splattering his face from the action.

"...and so...you are the hero...and will still die," Sephiroth muttered as he lazily brought his green eyes to Zack.

Zack remained silent as he produced the White Materia in his free hand. Sephiroth's eyes traveled to it.

"This is the answer to Meteor, Sephiroth. This is Holy, the ultimate White Magic," Zack said, looking from it to Sephiroth.

"...everything...has a price...I assume you will...forfeit something," Sephiroth said.

Zack nodded. "Yeah. The life of an Ancient is required. That, and a lot of time. Sadly, we don't have much time, which means you instead need a whole lot of energy. Thankfully, we're in the core of the planet...I imagine I can use the Lifestream to power it," Zack replied, kneeling next to Sephiroth.

"Then...you will die," Sephiroth said as he let his eyes slide back skywards.

"No" Zack said, causing Sephiroth to look to him in realization, "not every hero has to die at the end of their story. I said the life of an Ancient." Zack stood, whipping the Buster sword around so that the tip was facing downwards, directly above Sephiroth. "You're still an Ancient, in theory. I...wish I could have saved you, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth looked from the sword to Zack, a smile forming. "I...was wrong...not a puppy after all. Killing me...will not stop me...I will return to the Lifestream...and still be apart of the Planet..."

Zack said nothing as he looked down at him. It was true, either he kill Sephiroth and hope it would be what was needed to summon Holy and he would return to the Planet like everyone else. Could he poison it? Control it? It's not like one man could send the Planet hurtling towards the sun ona whim, after all. It was that, or Meteor hit the Planet and killed everyone.

Sephiroth let out a coughing laugh. "Don't...have the guts to murder me, Zack?"

Zack's eyes widened. Murder? _Murder?_ Was it...?

The swordsman blue eyes flashed. "You burnt a village to the ground, killed the only family my best friend had, nearly killed a good friend of mine, and tried to kill my girlfriend in cold blood. This isn't murder, Sephiroth, this is _justice._"

The Buster sword dipped once, piercing through flesh into solid ground beneath.

Zack released the sword and stepped back, looking to the orb.

Nothing. Still the same white Materia it had always been. He shook it.

Still nothing.

He closed his eyes and channeled his energy like it was a regular materia, and then he felt it. The slight ebbing. Wait...that wasn't it either. What was Aerith doing? Oh...praying. He got to his knees and held the materia in both hands.

_'So...uh, Planet. Hi. It's Zack again. I...er...I'm not exactly sure how to do this...so, um, if you could help me summon Holy...I guess that's how this works, right?'_

There was no response, only hushed words before Zack heard a small giggle. He felt a rush of assurance, like a mother stroking a child's hair.

And then came a fierce burning that nearly made Zack double over. It felt as if every fiber of his being was being torn out, like someone had grabbed his spine from his stomach and trying to wrench it through. He let out a cry before gritting his teeth. He managed to open his eyes and see bright blue infuse with light green and white.

And then darkness.

* * *

><p>"So what in the hell do we do now," came Barret's gruff question and Cloud looked to him. He shrugged.<p>

"We have to trust Zack will do this," he replied simply, before looking to Yuffie. She had taken to treating Tifa's wounds, and while not as skilled as Aerith, Vincent assued Cloud she would be fine. That was a relief. He didn't know what he would do without her. She was his bastion...his support. If he didn't have her to rely on...

"AND IF NOT," Barret roared.

"Were screwed," Cid replied with a shrug. The others turned to him and he pulled a cigarette from his pack before looking to them. He paused and then offered them the pack with wide eyes.

"What? Ain't no reason to quite now!"

The sound of a groan brought the attention away from the grizzled pilot, to the pink clad healer. Cloud moved to her as her green eyes fluttered open. He grabbed her just as she shot up.

"ZACK," she cried, and Cloud braced her.

"We're on the Highwind," he responded.

"Zack," she repeated and Cloud merely looked out the window to the Crater.

Aerith flailed against him before he could secure her arms.

"How could you leave him!? He's your best friend! He's down there, by himself, and we don't know if...he could be...," she began, though broke off into sobs.

"Aerith," Cloud said, his tone calm, and she looked to him, her green eyes brimmed with tears.

"Zack wanted me to tell you...he lo-"

"Don't you...don't you _dare!_ Do NOT talk like that..." Aerith shook her heads, her throat tightening and cutting off more words as her tears fell freely.

Cloud was silent for a moment beneath her sobs, before he spoke again.

"And he wanted me to tell you something else." Aerith looked up at him, her brows dropped into a scowl. "He has your materia."

Aerith's eyes widened, and before she could respond a column of white, green, and blue light exploded forth, sending the Highwind sideways. It blasted past them, Lifesteam circling around the beam, spiraling around it towards it's tip before forming like the tip of a spear.

The spear like beam collided with the red orb of Meteor as it approached Midgar, it's form barely above the Shinra building. The beam collided with it, as if to push it to the side before the column thickened, coming beneath it, until, finally, washing the red orb whole. The beam stopped and faded, Meteor pulsed, once...twice...and them showered the entire world in the white of an explosion.

Silence. Silence and white. That's what came first. The white began to fade, and Cloud sword he would have never been more happy to see the walls of the Highwind ever again in his life. He pushed up, and then he began to realize the silence wasn't silence. His ears were ringing. He looked around, dazed, and saw everyone else recovering as well, before he scrambled to Tifa. He placed a hand to her neck and felt a pulse just before her chocolate eyes opened slowly.

The first thing Tifa saw was the blonde hair of her love, and his crisp blue eyes. Were those...tears in the corner? Was she dead? Nah. Couldn't be. Unless being dead was supposed to hurt like hell. And...wait, was he smiling? She hadn't seen him smile like that since they were kids. Heavens above it was a beautiful smile. She felt the sting of tears on her own eyes and her cheeks stretch to a wide smile as well.

The first sound that everyone heard was the sound of sobbing.

Vincent approached Aerith, and she snatched herself away, letting out a wail that made him wish he was still partially deaf.

Cloud looked out the window, watching as the specks of green and blue orbs fell from the sky the after math of Holy, no doubt. It was over...they had won. Zack had managed to save all of them. But, looking to Aerith, he realized the price had been just too steep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: END of the Chapter. One Chapter remains, the epilogue! R&R!**


	28. Shadow: Epilogue

**A/N: For those of you who thought this was a slow update, or that I forgot / blown off the story, not the case. I've re-written this at least once a week, almost every week...trying to find a good ending. I mean, I know how I wanted it to end, just not how to do it justice. :( And here it is, the ending to Shadow as many, many have asked for! Sorry this took so long to finish (the story) and I'm beyond words in how happy I am that people still enjoy this story! I will say, that if you don't like fight scenes, then you likely won't like this Chapter because it IS the showdown. I hope you all enjoy reading this Chapter, because I had a ton of fun writing it!**

_**Deflow: I am sad to say that I cannot, in good conscience, honor your request. Neither you nor I know what is going on with the author. Perhaps they had a death in the family, or they simply lose their muse. Pestering them will not cause them to update, and they would likely never do so out of scorn. But as far as who the giggle was exactly, and such, you shall have to see this Chapter. I will say that, if I do make a sequel, I wouldn't include DoC, and likely focus on AC. **_

_**Guest(s): In terms of keeping it up, here is the official end! As far as Minerva saving Zack...well I guess you'll have to find out this Chapter!**_

_**HazzaTL3: In all honesty, I completely forgot about Omega. ^^; But I excluded most of the WEAPONs because of relevance to the overall story. Though as far as Jenova goes, I left it out for a reason. ;) Darn you and your slickness!**_

_**Amy: And here is the ending-ending. :)**_

_**Moonlight Blizzard: Read on!**_

_**TR: The Turks, I believe, are done for now. I write these before I write the story, but you may or may not see them. As far as a sequel, I would do one for AC. Read the AN at the end for more details.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Final Fantasy VII<strong>

**Shadow: Epilogue**

* * *

><p>Party. That's what everyone wanted to do. In the weeks following the destruction of meteor, parties filled the streets of every city on the planet. A planet that a certain Ancient thought was being deathly quiet.<p>

AVALANCHE, nor the Turks, took part in the festivities. Instead, they focused their efforts on finding their Champion who had disappeared without a trace. With the Turks keeping order in what was left of Midgar, AVALANCHE set to the Northern Crater to try and find Zack—or at least his body, to give Aerith some closure.

Cave-ins and mountains of freshly fallen snow blocked their path. Aerith tried asking the planet where the black haired swordsman turned Ancient had gone to, but there was only silence. Not the content silence that one would get from an 'oh you'll find out', but one that people use when something is just too hard to say...too painful to put into words. After two full weeks of searching, the team decided to hold a funeral in the warriors honor. He had given his life to save the planet, and the woman he loved so much, from a fate that none of them could have imagined. He faced evil incarnate with a cocky grin and a determination that inspired those he fought along side of. It would be a fitting end for any Hero, they believed.

* * *

><p>AVALANCHE had gathered at the Church to perform the last rites for the man. Aerith stood at the front of the group, her pink dress traded for a form fitting black one. Zack had picked it out once, or rather, pointed it out saying that he would love to see her in it. This made her bite back a sob.<p>

In the center of the flower bed was a remake of the Buster Sword, stabbed into the earth. It was a pretty sight, the sun cascading down through the cracks in the roof, a solid beam hitting the sword just right that the metal gleamed. Flowers protruded from around the sword, and they were careful not to disturb any of them when they placed it there. It would be his 'resting place' and Aerith couldn't help but feel it was...as right as it could be. Zack loved that sword, since his friend Angeal had given it to him, and he was sure to polish it every day. He sharpened it to keep the knicks out the blade...the crazy boy took better care of his sword than he did his own appearance, what with his wild hair. At least he shaved, but she supposed he had to.

Gathered around her were the other members of AVALANCHE, with Cloud and Tifa directly to her rear. Seemed they had become a thing, at some point, and Aerith was truly happy for them. Tifa had loved Cloud since she was little, and Aerith knew she deserved happiness just as much, if not more, than anyone she knew. Happy endings were hard to come by, it seemed...at least someone got theirs.

Other people filled the Church as well, even Zack's parents and as Aerith approached the sword with a single flower in hand, she heard the woman who would have been her mother-in-law sob loudly. Aerith bit her bottom lip as tears welled into her eyes, fresh streams coming down her alabaster cheeks. The doors to the church remained open to allow people access to come and go as they please, and Aerith heard footsteps echo out in the silence. This wasn't easy, she knew.

She kneeled in front of the sword, placing the single flower at it's base. She let out another sob land leaned forward, kissing the cold metal of the sword lightly. "I'm going to miss you...Zack...there's so many...so many things I wish I would have said and done...I could have stopped this...I should have told you" she sobbed, her throat tightening before she was able to continue, "we could have figured something out...I could have saved you..."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back to see Cloud. His face was soft, and she saw the red in his eyes near the electric blue that stood out.

_Just like his..._

Tifa leaned down next to her and Aerith hugged her tightly.

"It's my fault Tifa...I should have told him...," she sobbed into her shoulder, and Tifa held her firmly, rubbing circles into her back.

"It's not your fault...he did what he thought was best," Tifa croaked and Aerith didn't retort. Instead she sobbed louder and Cloud looked to the sword as silence reigned over the room.

"Good lord, is that for me? Who the hell polished that sword," came a voice and all heads in the church snapped to the rear.

In the back stood a man, his black hair as wild as it had ever been. His usual garments replaced with everyday clothes of jeans and a button up shirt who's sleeves were rolled to the elbows. He leaned slightly to the right, on a cane, his right leg dragging slightly as he hobbled forward. He didn't make it far, of course, before a flash of brown hair and creamy skin tackled him to the ground in a fury.

"Zack," sobbed Aerith, her face pressed into his neck before she began planting kisses all over his face and lips.

"Dah! Hey hey! I'm damaged goods here," he cried, laughing slightly. The church seemed to erupt in laughter, cheers, and even cries of happiness. Zack's mother and father gathered around, and Zack noted his mother was one of the ones crying, right along side Aerith and Tifa. Even Yuffie was crying?

"Wow...you guys seriously thought I was dead?"

"Of course you..." Aerith began before realization seemed to hit. Her emerald eyes widened and she leaned back, but before she could rail into him, Zack leaned up and kissed her as forcefully as he could, her hand which had been raised to point at him slowly growing limp and wrapping around the back of his neck. Her other hand rested on his hip, and church this time let out a small 'ooo', causing Aerith's cheeks to become flushed—though she didn't pull away from the kiss.

Finally, though, it was broken and Zack gave her a cocky grin. "So am I in time for the wedding?"

Aerith let out a laugh and wagged her finger at him. "At this point you'll be lucky to even get a date!"

Aerith helped Zack up, and it was at this point she seemed to notice the cane. Her eyes grew wide and Zack help up a hand to stop her.

"I'll explain. Here, everyone, sit down," he said. As he made his way to the front of the Church, Cloud gave him a clap on the shoulder, stopping him.

Zack smiled at him, and he was pleasently surprised (as was Tifa) when Cloud smiled fully back.

"I polished that sword, you know," Cloud said and Zack looked to it, then back to him.

"Well, it's a dull shine, but...I can't blame you. I've been alone for years, I'm pretty good at polishing my sword," Zack said with a shrug, causing Cloud's smile to fall and Tifa and Aerith to cover their faces. Zack let out a laugh and proceeded forward.

"Alright, alright guys...settle down. Okay, listen up. First off...Sephiroth is dead" he looked to the Turks, "for real this time. I also believe that settles our debt?"

Tseng gave him a small smile, his eyes closing as he bowed his head. "Yes, Zack, I believe it does."

"Good! But...he isn't gone. Like everyone...he returned to the Planet. So...for whatever that's worth, I guess. Last I heard, the Planet said that it'd be fine. I was originally worried that such a powerful being coursing through it would be a poison...but like any poison, in small amounts, the body will adapt."

Zack parents sat dumbfounded, not quite sure what was going on, but Zack saw Aerith lean over and whisper something. It seemed to satisfy them.

"So...what happened? Was it Holy? And that looked like the Lifestream...," Red XIII said and Zack nodded.

"Well..."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_ Energy. He knew it had to be energy because every hair on his body was standing up, bristled from the charge of it. _

_ Wind. He felt that too, whipping around and he found it hard to breath because he was traveling so fast. He wasn't sure if he was falling, rising, or what. Finally he was able to open his eyes and saw that he was..._

_ Flying? _

_ He saw the dark, rough edges of the crater zip by him like a blur and then the crisp air. He managed to spare a glance over and saw that he had nearly hit the Highwind...wait, why in the heck was he flying anyway? Was this Holy? The white said so, but the blue and green told him the Lifestream was at work here too...it must have been helping fuel the materia. Perhaps there hadn't been enough time. _

_ Either way, he had little time to register anything else as he looked forward and saw that he was rocketing straight towards Meteor._

* * *

><p>"Wait wait wait...hold up. That huge beam...you were at the head of it? Get the fuck outta here," Barret said, folding his arms.<p>

Marlene covered her ears. "Daddy!"

"Sorry," he said, grabbing his adopted daughter and shifting her into his lap.

"Yeah, I know...sounds crazy right? But it's true," Zack insisted. "How else would I know it nearly hit you guys?"

Vincent nodded. "And then?"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_ "You're kidding me," Zack wailed as he closed his eyes and placed his fists forward. He wasn't sure why he thought _punching_ meteor would be a good idea. He slammed into the object with enough force he was sure had shattered his entire arms and stopped, the energy traveling past him and enveloping Meteor. When the energy was gone, he didn't fall, which surprised him._

_ And then Meteor pulsed. His eyes grew large and he scrunched up as best he could, crossing his arms in front of his face, and his legs raised to protect his abdomen. An explosion shook him and sent him flipping. Earth, sky, earth, sky...He was flipping head over end from the force of the explosion and Zack had no idea where he was heading, but he was sure of two things:_

_1. He was traveling faster now than he was previously._

_2. He was going to hurl._

_ He felt his head grow light just as he felt himself cannonball at speeds unknown into water._

_ When he came to, he was in the remains of a rather familiar village, with a doctor he knew well._

_ He had taken care of Cloud, after all._

* * *

><p>"You landed all the way in Mideel? What kinda crock a shit you feedin us," Cid asked, reaching for a cigerette, though a death glare from Aerith stopped him.<p>

"Hey, watch your damn mouth in front of my little girl," Barret warned and Cid rolled his eyes.

"I know, sounds crazy, but that's what happened. Told me my leg was a mixture of severe mako poisoning and a fracture from landing in the water wrong," Zack said, laughing. "Fracture healed in a few days, but he said it could be months to years before I'm able to walk on my own again. He was surprised I was walking at all, to be honest."

"...the cane makes you look old," Yuffie blurted.

Zack looked to her before shifting his weight and waving his cane at her. "STAY OFFA MY LAWN!"

* * *

><p>Party. That's what everyone wanted to do—and for good reason. There was a double wedding going on, after all. By the end of the day there would be a Mrs. Aerith Fair, and Mrs. Tifa Strife. The festivities were grand, held in Nibelheim. So much had begun there, it was only fair they felt that their new married lives did as well. Zack and Aerith agreed their honeymoon would be at the Icicle Inn, Aerith's birth place and a rather romatic place—when Turks weren't trying to kill everyone. Cloud and Tifa chose the Golden Saucer. With Cloud opening up much more, like he was when he was young, they wanted to just have fun and enjoy their new lives together.<p>

With vows exchanged and two very sensual kisses, the grooms prepared to escort their brides out, Cloud scooped Tifa up, causing the brunette to squeal in surprise, before he ran off in leaping strides as if he was a bandit with fresh goods.

Zack, though, turned and hunched some, holding his cane for support. "Hop on," he said, and Aerith let out a laugh. She did as he said, instantly regretting when she saw the cane shacking with each step.

"Um...Zack," she began and he waved her off.

"Don't talk or move. Anymore weight from you, and this thing'll snap."

She reached back and slapped his back as hard as she could. "This is going to be the most boring honeymoon for you, I can assure you Mr. Fair."

Zack let out a cry. "I knew I shoulda kept my mouth shut..."

"At least you can polish your sword, hun."

**A/N: And that concludes our story! I wanted to know if people WOULD be interested in a sequel? It'd be an AC one, and I can't imagine it being too terribly long (but I would have to watch the movie several times to keep the core of it in touch). Thoughts?**


	29. Update!

**A/N: Hey guys! I know some of you have favorited, or followed this story, so I figured I'd post this add on to let ya'll know—the prologue for the sequel has been posted! Click on my profile to check it out!**


End file.
